<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together We Stand (Season 1) by BlueAthena (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535348">Together We Stand (Season 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueAthena'>BlueAthena (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TFA Together We Stand [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Mantis (OC) is the sister of the family, Minor Violence, OP tries his best, Protective Siblings, Prowl is a softie on the inside, Prowl needs a hug, Ratchet is the cranky grumpy grandpa that secretly cares, Sibling Bonding, Slight Canon Divergence, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>155,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BlueAthena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl was always a loner- everyone knew that. He was an enigma to everyone, even his own team. Emotions masked, secrets left untold, words not spoken unless needed to. He was a lone wolf simple as that.<br/>At least, that's what they thought.<br/>But what they didn't know, was that Prowl had a family once too- a sister. They weren't related by blood, but they were as close as any siblings would be.<br/>She was the light in his life, the spark in the darkness, the one who showed him that there was more to life- and himself- than he thought. Then......that light was snuffed out.....<br/>Or so he thought.<br/>Join Prowl, his adopted not-offline-reunited sister- Mantis and the rest of his team as they defend Detroit and the AllSpark against the Decepticons and villains alike while growing and learning in both body, mind and spark.</p><p>A/N: PS I do not own TFA or any of its characters, only my own. The art and pictures used also belong to their rightful owner/ artists. I hope I am not plagiarizing or offending you. All Rights belong to them and TFA belongs to HASBRO.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prowl (Transformers) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TFA Together We Stand [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi readers. I'm kinda new here and this is my first time ever writing a TFA fanfic so I hope I don't disappoint! Let me know what you think in the comments below. This fic is also cross posted on Wattpad if you wish to access it from there under the username Literature_Heroine_Chronos.<br/>Enjoy the story. FP, over and out. Peace!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Prowl's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>It was a nice day; I'll have to admit that. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue with wispy white clouds drifting by, there was a small soothing breeze through the air, rustling the green leaves of the numerous trees, and I felt them tickle my frame ever so slightly.</p><p>I was sitting in a tree at a park in Detroit. I've used my holographic projector to allow me to camouflage among the foliage so I can finally just have some peace and quiet without any nosy humans or media drones to bother me.</p><p>I leaned my back against the trunk, the bark was rough but I didn't mind, and ex-vented. I should be patrolling but really, that was just an excuse to get me out of the base and away from Bumblebee's annoying pestering.</p><p>I swear to Primus one of these days I'm gonna snap and strangle the spark out of that annoying minibot.</p><p>Looking up at the sky, I saw three doves flying together, pure white wings spread without a worry in the world. In the distance, I heard a canary chirp as it woke up in its nest. A butterfly fluttered towards me and I held a digit out. All I had to do was wait, stillness, and.....</p><p>It landed on my digit. I took that chance to admire its beauty. It was so small, yet it was magnificent to simply gaze at and admire.</p><p>In a branch above, I heard a squirrel skittle along the branch towards its home. Down below, a robin landed to pick up something among the grass before it spread its wings and took flight.</p><p>I smiled. I enjoyed moments like these. Where I could just relax and admire the world around me. That's the beauty of nature. You don't have to do anything even though you're there. You can just sit still and have your presence included in the moment while it all played out around you, allowing you to witness its beauty without asking for anything in return other than peace. While a small part of my spark missed my home world Cybertron, I cannot deny that the organic nature on Earth has managed to worm its way into my spark as well.</p><p>I couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the humans. Their world had so much to offer, if only they could develop the patience to allow Mother Nature to slowly reveal herself....</p><p>Then I noticed it. The leaves beside me twitched ever so slightly, as though a tiny finger had poked it. I turned around and slowly pushed the leaves aside to not scare away whatever organic life form was behind it.</p><p>At first, I saw nothing and wondered if my optics were playing tricks on me when I noticed a small disturbance of movement among the shades of green. I had to squint a bit to make it out.</p><p>It was a mantis.</p><p>I've heard of them before and admittedly, never got a chance to see one up close other than via nature documentaries on TV. Looks like I can cross that off my list.</p><p>I brought my faceplate closer and watched in fascination as it slowly...ever so slowly stepped towards its prey- the cricket on the trunk.</p><p>Its lithe body moved with such grace, yet it was precise and deadly all the same. Then......it striked.</p><p>The way it moved, the way it carried itself was foreign yet all too familiar to me in a way.</p><p>A mantis huh? Then I sighed and wondered if this was a sign. A poetic but pretty accurate one at that. After all....today is the day.</p><p>How long has it been? How many times have I done this? How much longer do I have to do this?</p><p>Another stellar cycle- or 'year' as the humans would say- has passed.</p><p>And she's still.....</p><p>I shook my helm. This won't get me anywhere and I couldn't lose hope. Not now, not yet. She's still out there.</p><p>She has to be. I know it.</p><p>I heard a chirp. Looking up, I saw a mother bird feeding its young. I think it's a canary judging by its vibrant yellow feathers.</p><p>I once again gazed at the nature surrounding me.</p><p>She would've loved this. If she were here, she'd be sketching all of this. She'd be sitting here beside me to admire all this. She'd be sitting here with that bright smile of hers.</p><p>But she wasn't. And I was powerless to change that.</p><p>I blinked and checked my internal chronometer. My optics widened as I realized more than two hours have passed. Have I been spacing out that long? Now that was unusual.</p><p>"Get a hold of yourself." I whispered to myself. I took a deep vent....and ex-vented. In....out....in....out. I can't let this get to me. I was 'out of it' as bots would say and the saying was true.</p><p>My comm link went off and I answered it. It was Optimus.</p><p>"Prowl? Where are you? You've been out longer than usual, you ok?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, Prime." I told him. No, I couldn't let him know about my inner turmoil. He didn't need to. "I'm on my way back. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No, it's just that it's Bulkhead's turn to do patrol." He said.</p><p>"Mm-hm." I said. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I told him.</p><p>I jumped off the tree and landed on the ground lightly, barely making any noise. I quickly transformed and rode away before the humans could mob me. It didn't take long for me to get back to the place we called base...and our 'home' while we're on Earth. I've pretty much memorized the way back; I could do it with my optics closed.</p><p>I entered the base and saw that Ratchet was fixing a tool- which I assume got broken by Bulkhead, Prime was on monitor duty, Bumblebee and Sari were playing video games as usual and Bulkhead had apparently already left.</p><p>"Look who's back from watching the grass grow." Bumblebee said. I ignored him.</p><p>"Hey Prowl, you ok?" Prime asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." I told him curtly.</p><p>"You sure? You seem out of it today, is something wrong?" he asked.</p><p>I had to resist the urge to sigh. I did not need this. "I'm fine." I told him firmly. "Look, I need some....alone time. Can you please inform everyone, especially Bumblebee, to leave me alone? To give me some time to myself?"</p><p>"Um....sure." he said. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"</p><p>"It's personal. I rather not talk about it." I simply replied.</p><p>He didn't need to know, neither did the others. This was my own problem.....my own mission......my own quest. The only one who has to deal with it was me and me alone. This was the only way to find some form of solace. I didn't need help from the others.</p><p>They wouldn't understand anyways.</p><p>"Alright, but if you need anything just give us a shout." He said.</p><p>I barely heard his reply before I was going back to my room. I entered it and walked up to the tree I had taken such a liking to. I made sure my door was locked and I leaned against the tree.</p><p>I slowly slid down and just sat there, trying to pull myself together in this limbo moment that never seemed to have a fluid flow of time. I felt the warm sunlight from above, at the same time the shade offered me ample cover against it. I noticed some leaves scattered here and there, looks like I'll have to sweep them up later.</p><p>Right now, I had bigger things to do.</p><p>I didn't want to do this. I hated doing this. But.....it was the only thing I could do considering the circumstances.</p><p>Master Yoketron once told me that hope was similar to energon. It kept us going; it helped keep us moving....it was also a lifeline. And once you run out of it, nothing awaits you other than a slow agonizing demise that tears you apart from the inside out.</p><p>And that was the only thing I could do right now....hope.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Third person's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>"Eat this!" Bumblebee said and professionally executed a perfect combo. He cheered as he once again won another round of Ninja Gladiator.</p><p>Sari groaned as she lost for the hundredth time. "Why do I even bother to play with you again if you're always gonna win?" she asked.</p><p>"Cuz I'm awesome!" Bumblebee bragged.</p><p>Sari was tempted to use the key to stack the odds in her favor for once. Then she remembered something. "Hey, Optimus?"</p><p>"Yes?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"What's up with Prowl?" she asked. Optimus turned towards her pushing her to continue. "I mean, he seems kinda....off today."</p><p>"Whaddaya mean?" Bumblebee asked.</p><p>Sari shrugged. "I dunno, he just seemed more.....distant than usual."</p><p>"Isn't he always like that?" Bumblebee asked. They <em>were  </em>talking about <em>Prowl</em>, right?</p><p>Sari scratched the back of her head. "It's just....he seemed kinda tense earlier, like he was hiding something."</p><p>"He said he wanted some time to think. Something personal apparently." Optimus replied. "I think it's best if we respect his privacy."</p><p>"Whatever you say, bossbot." Bumblebee said and went back to playing video games. Sari on the other hand, had other plans.</p><p>"Hey Bee? I gotta go grab something, be right back." She said before jumping off the concrete couch.</p><p>She casually walked off and once she was a good distance away, she jogged towards Prowl's room. Sari couldn't help it! Ok, so maybe she was invading someone else's privacy but she just had to know what could be bothering the cool-headed ninja bot.</p><p>'If he won't tell me, I'll just have to find out myself.' Sari thought. Not long later, she arrived at the Chinese-style door to Prowl's room. She was about to knock when she heard something.</p><p>Sari blinked and leaned in closer, pressing her ear against the door. It sounded like Prowl was....talking. Wait, to whom?</p><p>'Is he talking to himself or to some animal again?' Sari wondered. She wouldn't put it past Prowl to do the latter since he's a huge softie for animals and nature and all that. She decided to find out. She didn't want Prowl to find out that she was spying on him- well aware that he might not be too happy about this, so she used her key to open the door just enough for her to peek through.</p><p>What she saw was something she didn't expect.</p><p>Prowl was kneeling in front of something, his servos on his knees and helm hung low, as though he was apologizing. Why? To who? What was going on?</p><p>"Hello again, Master Yoketron. I hope you are well in the Well of AllSparks. I.....I have been...keeping up my training of course. There is only so much I can do without you here to guide me, but rest assured I have not slacked off. My time here on Earth has taught me many things." He said.</p><p>'Master Yoketron? Who's that? A friend? Family?' Sari asked herself.</p><p>"My....friends- I guess, and I have gone on many adventures and faced many.....challenges but...we pushed through. I myself have to admit I have come to respect their determination and bravery as quirky as some of them are at times." Prowl said.</p><p>'Aw, so you do care.' Sari thought.</p><p>"I know I've said this many times but....master please, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you; I'm sorry I wasn't there to do my duty and protect the protoforms and...and I know no amount of apologies will ever make up for this but....I'm so...so...sorry that I failed her, I'm sorry that I failed you, I'm sorry I failed both of you after everything you did for me!" Prowl said his voice now thick with emotion, the words choked from sobs he was barely holding back.</p><p>The servos on his knees were balled tightly into fists and tears of coolant dripped down his faceplate from underneath his visor as the guilt and shame he's tried so hard to suppress came back. He hung his helm lower and Sari gasped as she saw a tear fall down onto the floor.</p><p>"I bid you a peaceful rest, master. If you'll excuse me." Prowl choked out. Then he took a deep vent to pull himself together before he continued.</p><p>This time he clasped his servos together, as though he was in prayer. "Hello, Mantis." He began.</p><p>'Mantis? Ok, now who's that?' Sari asked herself. Gosh, she wanted answers but right now she was getting more than she bargained for.</p><p>"I....I know you can't hear me. But I hope that...somehow, some way this message will reach you. I haven't given up. Not yet, not now and not ever. Even though it's been 1,055 full stellar cycles....I think, I still haven't stopped searching for you because....because I know, I simply do, that you're out there somewhere." Was it 1,055 stellar cycles? In all honesty, Prowl had no idea if that time frame was anywhere near precise considering the 50 year stasis lock he was put under on another planet in a different solar system. Chances are, the time framing could be off.</p><p>"I hope that wherever you are, you've found happiness and....and it's ok if you forget about me and move on, I won't blame you, nor will I resent you for doing so. I deserve it but.....know that I'll never forget about you. And I'll never give up until I find you.</p><p>"I swear to Primus that I will find you, Mantis. I'll find you and find a way to make up for the failure I caused and the pain and loneliness you've had to endure because of it. I'll find you, even if I have to travel to the ends of the universe, I will. I don't know how much longer it'll take but...I'll do it. I'l keep doing it until I do.</p><p>"And....Primus, I pray that you're safe and...and.....I'm sorry." He choked out and new tears began to flow out but Prowl couldn't care less. "I've said this before thousands- if not millions of times, but I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you; I'm sorry I wasn't there for Master Yoketron; I'm sorry I failed after everything and I'm sorry....I'm sorry for everything and I pray that someday, you'll.....you'll managed to find it in your spark to forgive me." Prowl finished.</p><p>Then as he put his helm lower down, he gritted his derma but couldn't stop the small sob from escaping his voice box. Underneath his visor, he screwed his optics shut as tears flowed down like a waterfall.</p><p>Sari just stood there in shock as she witnessed the scene unfold before her. She took a small step back and replayed what she just saw.</p><p>She wasn't close to Prowl- she couldn't say anyone was for that matter- but she's always thought of him as the cool, calm, silent but strong type. He showed little to no emotion and pretty much screamed 'lone wolf'. If anything, he seemed pretty invincible compared to the others what with his capable combat skills and level-headness.</p><p>Never has she ever considered the fact that Prowl might've had friends- or a family, once.</p><p>He was always so distant with them. He spent most of his time staying cooped up in his room or out observing nature. But....what if there was more to him than what they all thought?</p><p>'Looks like he's got a lot pent up in him.' Sari realized.</p><p>It made sense now, why he wanted to be alone. It was because he didn't want any of them to witness this vulnerable side of him. For all his skills and techniques, Prowl kept a lot hidden away behind those walls he's put up.</p><p>Sari decided that enough was enough. She really was crossing a line and invading <em>major</em>  privacy this time. She could tell she just stumbled upon a very <em>very</em>  personal moment for Prowl.</p><p>She turned around to leave but.....she couldn't. Not after what she just saw. She just couldn't stand to see him like this- so sad, so hurt, so vulnerable, so....so<em> broken</em>. She was no therapist but she knew that Prowl needed someone to talk to. <em>Now</em>, more than ever. Just someone to be there for him.</p><p>So Sari steeled herself and opened the door fully. Prowl was startled slightly when he heard the door open and hurriedly wiped the tears away.</p><p>"You don't have to do that you know. It's okay to cry." Sari said walking up to him.</p><p>Prowl stopped and looked at her. How long has she been there?</p><p>Sari fiddled with her fingers slightly and decided to admit the truth. "I'm sorry." She said and clasped her hands together in apology and closed her eyes, head bowed down slightly. "I didn't mean to invade a personal moment, Prowl, really. I was just worried about you and came to check up on you."</p><p>"I thought Prime told you to leave me alone?" Prowl said though he was slightly touched over the fact that she was concerned for him.</p><p>"I thought you should know by now that I don't exactly follow orders all the time." Sari said.</p><p>Prowl couldn't deny that.</p><p>"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore is there?" he said. "I can only assume you have questions."</p><p>"I do....if you don't mind." Sari said well aware she was walking on eggshells here.</p><p>Prowl simply nodded and held up three digits. "Three questions. No more, no less."</p><p>Sari was surprised. She half-expected him to ask her to get out. 'Three huh? Better make em count. Hm....what to ask first?' she wondered.</p><p>She decided to take a look at the photo.</p><p>The photo was actually a holographic datapad with a black, white and gold frame with intricate Chinese-style carvings on it. But Sari was more focused on the photo itself.</p><p>It was a picture of Prowl and two other bots. One of them looked pretty old. He had white, black and gold plating; she noted that some of the plating resembled a Chinese robe along with a black and gold helmet that reminded her of a samurai. His cyan blue optics had a wise, patient look to them, one that can only be gained through age and experiences not many live through. He stood slightly behind and beside Prowl with a servo on his shoulder as though he was a proud father with a kind smile on his faceplate.</p><p>Her attention was shifted to the other bot. She- Sari could tell it was a girl- was shorter than Prowl, if anything she was up to his hips at best. What caught Sari's attention was the.....cables flowing from her helm reminding her of dreads. (A/N: Kinda like Hound and Sentinel's beards from Bayverse.) Said 'dreads' were tied into twin tails like hers. The plating on her chassis resembled a Chinese top and she even had a built-in skirt further displaying her femininity. She had dark green plating and some black and gold parts like Prowl. She also had a pair of navy blue....goggles? Sunglasses? Shades? A visor? Of sorts over her optics.</p><p>She was beaming in the photo with a bright smile on her face, one of her servos waving at the camera. There was an affectionate servo on her shoulder and with a start, Sari realized that servo belonged to Prowl.</p><p>And this detail was the one that took the cake. In the photo, Prowl stood behind the younger bot, one of his servos placed on her shoulder and.....</p><p>He was smiling.</p><p>Prowl, <em>the</em> Prowl, was <em>smiling</em>. As in, genuine-happy-glad-to-be-there smiling. He was. The proof was literally staring at her right smack in front of her face.</p><p>'Did I play too many video games or am I actually seeing this?!' Sari thought. "Who are they?" was the only thing she could say.</p><p>Prowl smiled slightly. It was genuine but at the same time, bittersweet. "My family." He said.</p><p>"Sooooo that's your dad?" she asked pointing at Yoketron.</p><p>Prowl chuckled, once again slightly startling Sari since that was the first time she's ever heard him do that. "No, Sari. He was a father figure to me but...he wasn't my sire. In fact, I wasn't related to them at all, at least not <em>biologically</em>."</p><p>"Then who is he exactly?" Sari asked.</p><p>"That bot is Master Yoketron. He was the one who taught me how to be a Cyberninja." Prowl explained. He thought about it. "I believe he was the human equivalent of a foster father to me."</p><p>"Cool." Sari said.</p><p>"Cool indeed. I owe him a great deal. Had it not been for him, I wouldn't be who I am today." Prowl said.</p><p>Sari wanted to ask for more details but decided it was best not to push it. So she decided to ask something else.</p><p>"You still didn't tell me who she is." Sari said and this time pointed towards the younger bot.</p><p>Prowl cracked another fond smile and gazed at the bot warmly. "That's Mantis." He said.</p><p>"A friend of yours?" Sari asked.</p><p>Prowl shook his helm.</p><p>Sari smirked mischievously. "Your girlfriend?" she teased.</p><p>"Sari, seriously? She's too young for me." Prowl deadpanned. How Sari came up with <em>that</em>  conclusion of all things was seriously beyond him.</p><p>"Ok ok, kidding." Sari said. "Your sister?"</p><p>"Yes." Prowl said.</p><p>"Oh, okay." Sari said. Then as the words registered she snapped her head towards the ninja bot, eyes wide.</p><p>"Wait, WHAAAAAAAAT?!"</p><p>The birds who were idly lounging on the tree promptly shot off towards the sky and Prowl swore he heard a window crack.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You Have A Sister?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sari has questions, she hopes Prowl has answers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Sari's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>Ok ok ok, back up a sec, Prowl has a sister?! He was a big brother?! Ok, just what the what?!</p><p>If someone had told me that he was a brother a minute ago, I wouldn't have believed em but after hearing it from the bot himself? Just....woah.</p><p>Of all the things I expected from Prowl's past, this was <em>not</em>  one of them. I mean, I guess it'd make sense that he had a family at some point but I never imagined him to have another sibling. I mean- ok that sounds kinda harsh and all but he seemed so distant I thought he was probably an only child like me.</p><p>Prowl, you have a lot explaining to do, mister.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Third person's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>Prowl sighed, already starting to question if he made the right decision. Why did he choose to tell Sari of all people again?</p><p>"Yes, I have a sister, how is this so surprising?" Prowl asked in a slightly annoyed tone. What was so surprising about this?</p><p>"Sorry, it's just.....I didn't know you had a sister." Sari said rubbing the back of her head.</p><p>"I <em>have</em> a sister, Sari. She's still out there." Prowl corrected. But was he trying to convince Sari that or was he trying to convince himself?</p><p>Sari sat down beside Prowl. "Can you tell me a bit more about her?"</p><p>A warm smile spread across Prowl's faceplate as he thought about her. Even after all these vorns, he could remember her clearly. "She was quite the free spirit. She always did whatever she wanted regardless of what others would think of her. She was one of the feistiest femmes I've ever met." He stopped as a thought occurred to him. "In fact, you remind me of her...a lot."</p><p>Sari blinked, surprised at the comparison. "I do?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl nodded. "The courage, the stubbornness, the cheerfulness, that care-free attitude, even your hairstyle is like hers. See?" he pointed out.</p><p>"Um....thanks?" Sari said. Then another thought struck her and she couldn't help but ask another question. "Where is she now?" she asked until she realized how redundant that question was considering what she witnessed moments ago.</p><p>Prowl stopped to think about it....then he sighed. "I don't know." He said in a voice barely above a whisper as though he didn't want to even say it.</p><p>Sari couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. Then another question popped into her head. "What happened to her?"</p><p>Prowl visibly tensed up at that. Then eventually he replied. "I believe you've already asked all three of your questions that I offered." He said in a tone that told her this was the end of this discussion.</p><p>'Darn it.' Sari thought knowing full well that no matter how much she asked, pleaded or even cried, Prowl wouldn't spill. 'Maybe next time.' She mused.</p><p>"Alright.....um, do you....want some alone time?" Sari asked.</p><p>Prowl nodded.</p><p>"Then I won't get in your way." Sari said and got up to leave. She briefly stopped by the door and turned back to Prowl. "Hey, Prowl?"</p><p>Prowl turned around pushing her to continue. "I.....I can't say I know what it feels like, but....I hope that you'll find your sister, wherever she is someday. She sounds like a really cool person I'd like to meet one day." It was true, Sari was genuinely curious to one day meet a 'girl' Cybertronian. "And if you want, you don't have to keep this to yourself anymore." She added, hoping Prowl would take the sincerity to spark.</p><p>Prowl's mouth once again twitched up ever so slightly as Sari's kindness reminded him of his sister. "Thank you, Sari."</p><p>"Don't worry, I won't tell the others." Sari then held her pinkie finger up. "I promise."</p><p>"I appreciate that." Prowl said and thanked her with a rare genuine smile, small but there.</p><p>Sari smiled back and walked off.</p><p>Prowl stared at the photo one more time, his optics lingering on his sister. He still remembered her clearly but....was he picturing her correctly?</p><p>Not for the first time he realized that while he could recall all the moments he's spent with her, as well as this picture to remember her by, that's all they were- memories from the past.</p><p>It's been <em>vorns</em> since he last saw her- and considering how time works differently on different planets or solar systems at times maybe more. Surely she was a grown youngling by now. He estimated her to most likely be around Bumblebee's age.</p><p>But even so, he still couldn't bring himself to remember her as anything but that barely 10 vorn old youngling he had met all those stellar cycles ago at Master Yoketron's dojo. He still pictured her as that small fragile femme who laughed and smiled no matter how dire the situation, always curious with a thirst to experience and learn as much as her young small body and mind could, yet at the same time how ignorant and untainted she truly by the harsh evil that exists in the world, how naive and vulnerable she was.</p><p>But....she was still out there somewhere online and functioning....right?</p><p>Prowl shook his helm and realized with slight horror that he was starting to have doubts. As the stellar cycles pass by, he was beginning to question if whether Mantis was even online.</p><p>For all he knew, he was clinging onto an empty hope. Was he really becoming that desperate? Was he simply doing all this as a way to keep some of the guilt at bay? Was he just doing all this to delude himself at some false hope for redemption? To make himself think that he was actually finding some way to honor them when he was really just doing this for the sake of himself?</p><p>Prowl shook his helm, disgusted that he even thought of such things. No, Mantis was- <em>is</em> alive. She was out there...somewhere.</p><p>And he swore to Primus that he <em>will  </em>find her.</p><p>^^*************^^</p><p>Prowl went back to his usual routine the next day....which pretty much consisted of him staying in his room, trying to block out Bumblebee's annoying antics, going out on patrols, admiring nature and training, training and training and his usual secretive solitude.</p><p>Sari briefly glanced over at Prowl from where she was lazily doodling with Bulkhead- who took that moment of distraction to hide some of the colour pencils he accidentally crushed before Sari noticed the evidence. Then she realized this was her chance. "Hey Prowl, mind if I tag along for patrol?"</p><p>Prowl paused and turned back to look at her, slightly suspicious. He knew that she was most likely using patrol as an excuse to get some answers out of him....then again, he couldn't blame her. He knew that she could be annoyingly persistent so....</p><p>'Might as well get this over with.' He thought. Besides, he knew that Sari was a good kid at heart. A bit mischievous and irresponsible but a good kid nonetheless.</p><p>"Very well then." Prowl said and transformed. "Hop on."</p><p>Sari smiled and put on her orange helmet. She bid Bulkhead and Bumblebee goodbye before hopping onto Prowl.</p><p>For a while, they drove through the streets of Detroit City in silence, passing by the numerous skyscrapers and buildings in a blurr. Prowl had no particular destination in mind and just kept going. Prowl's holoform was activated so people won't be suspicious and not question why an 8 year old girl was riding a motorcycle by herself.</p><p>As they stopped at a red light, Sari decided to finally let her curiosity free. But she knew this was a sensitive subject and hoped she could ask in the most tactful way possible.</p><p>"Prowl? I know this is personal and it's none of my business but.....I gotta ask you about-" Prowl cut her off.</p><p>"You want to know more about Mantis." He said as a statement more than a question.</p><p>Sari nodded. "I know you don't wanna dig too deep but....how did you meet her? I mean, you said before that......" she paused afraid that maybe she was starting to sound a bit rude.</p><p>"No, you're correct, Sari. She isn't related to me biologically. But I would still proudly call her my sister regardless of our different heritage." Prowl said and continued to ride as the light turned green.</p><p>"Sooooo if you aren't related then how'd you meet her?" Sari asked.</p><p>Prowl sighed. Humans either didn't care to ask or ask too much at times. "Not here." He told her. He then drove off the road and into the forest nearby. Soon, after driving over a bumpy barely usable trail of sorts, they arrived at a clearing in the forest. Sari got off Prowl, allowing him to transform back into his bipedal form.</p><p>"Nice place." Sari said, more for the sake of simply saying something more than anything.</p><p>Prowl nodded and sat down below the shade of a tree comfortably. "You asked how I met my sister."</p><p>Sari nodded. Prowl patted the area beside him. "It's a long story, you might want to sit down for this."</p><p>For once, Sari did as she was told.</p><p>Prowl closed his optics as the memories flooded back into his processor, as though the wall of a dam had finally been removed after so long allowing the water to burst forth and flow freely. He still remembered it all as though it happened only yesterday.</p><p>The happiness.</p><p>The warmth.</p><p>The content.</p><p>The regrets.</p><p>The pain.</p><p>The grief.</p><p>He remembered it all.</p><p>Sari decided to give Prowl some time to gather himself, even though she was close to bursting with questions.</p><p>Luckily Prowl began before that could happen.</p><p>"I believe I should start from the beginning, Sari. It was a long time ago, before I met Prime and the others. It was back on Cybertron when Master Yoketron was still online......"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome to the Family!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Prowl met his younger sister and finds out he's a big softie on the inside.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vorn is the unit used for when a Cybertronian becomes 'a year older' in their terms. A vorn however is equivalent to 83 human years. A solar cycle is 1 day while a stellar cycle is 1 year.<br/>Ngl, I'm a bit confused with the units in time in Transformers too but I'll try my best to keep it consistent and hopefully, smooth. Sorry for any confusion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vorns ago........</p><p>Prowl took a deep vent....and ex-vented. He could do this. Just remember his training, trust his instincts and allow his body to be one with the flow. He was currently standing in the training room he had become quite acquainted with in Master Yoketron's dojo while under his tutelage.</p><p>The training was simple- all he had to do was evade or block the shots that were sent his way. While Master Yoketron had set up simple stun blasters that would simply sting his plating for a nanoclick, it could well prove crucial in the actual real life scenario where much painful shots were used.</p><p>Still, his reflexes were pretty good so it wouldn't have been such a hard task.....if he wasn't blindfolded that is.</p><p>He had been there for almost a stellar cycle and of all the various exercises and training regimes he's done, the blindfold was still by far the hardest and most frustrating one he's ever had to face.</p><p>"Begin." Yoketron said his voice barely above a whisper. But Prowl caught it. As soon as the words left his mouth, dozens of small drones with small stun guns installed on top of them appeared and released a volley of stun shots at Prowl.</p><p>'Clear your mind, widen your senses, trust your instincts and be prepared for anything yet nothing.' Prowl remembered.</p><p>There!</p><p>He heard it, the slight crackling of a stun shot travelling through the air. Prowl leaped back, dodging three shots and landed in a crouch, almost instantly going into a backflip to dodge another half dozen.</p><p>Listen. Detect. Jump. Land. Flip. Dodge. Another shot fired. Duck. Roll. Evade. Detect. It was a morbid dance of sorts with a melody that never flowed with any solid predictable tune, prompting him, the dancer to always stay light on his pedes....literally.</p><p>He didn't know how long he spent straining his senses to the fullest while evading the shots. Nanoclicks? Cycles? A megacycle?</p><p>That didn't matter in the end. At some point, he miscalculated a flip and ended up crashing into a drone that was flying low, receiving four stinging stun shots in the process and a dented helm.</p><p>"I think that's enough for now." Yoketron said and deactivated the drones.</p><p>'Thank Primus that's over.' Prowl thought and propped himself up on his elbows. Bringing a servo up, he ripped the annoying blindfold off his optics. He groaned and rubbed the dent on his helm that was definitely going to smart when he went into recharge.</p><p>"Not bad, you have improved since last time." Yoketron said.</p><p>Prowl stood up and placed a fist against his palm before bowing in gratitude and humbleness, the lingering sting from the shots - and his slip-up - fading. "Thank you, master." He said.</p><p>"Now that the more physical aspects are done for today, it is time we move onto the more...mental ones." Yoketron said. "I'm afraid I will have to go make a call, hence I will be absent from this session today."</p><p>"Don't worry, master. Rest assured I can handle my meditation without your supervision." Prowl reassured. Meditation was definitely bucket loads easier compared to dodging open fire without being able to see.</p><p>Yoketron nodded and left. "Oh, and Prowl, I wanted to tell you something." the older mech remembered, pausing to address his student.</p><p>"Tell me what?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"You may meet a certain visitor later." Yoketron said.</p><p>Prowl was confused. "A visitor?" he asked.</p><p>He could've sworn he saw Yoketron's mouth twitch up ever so slightly. "You will see, soon." He said before leaving.</p><p>Prowl wondered if this was another test, a riddle perhaps?</p><p>Regardless, he sat down cross-legged (A/N: Cross-peded?), closed his optics and began his meditation.</p><p>It went smoothly for a good few cycles....then it was disrupted.</p><p>Prowl felt a tickle on the back of his helm. He tried to ignore it like he's been taught, to focus on something else to allow him to block it out but the tickle was stubbornly persistent. He squirmed his helm slightly but whatever was tickling him was relentless. He waved a servo in front of his cheek and he felt something brush against it before it was gone.</p><p>He reasoned that perhaps it was dust- he admittedly hadn't done his chores yet, or his nerves were still a bit off from the exercise he just did. Then he felt a tickle, this time on his back struts. He smacked at it and it disappeared again....for three nanoclicks.</p><p>Then he felt it on his helm, them his neck, then the side of his midriff and soon he felt himself being tickled on almost every part of his body.</p><p>He screwed his optics shut and tried to find his 'inner peace' and enter that tranquil state he's seen Yoketron do so many times but that slagging tickling kept interfering!</p><p>So he decided to try to find the source of this insufferable annoyance and once again strained his audio receptors.</p><p>A-ha!</p><p>He heard a small giggle- wait a click....a <em>giggle?</em>  Prowl blinked, that couldn't be right. While Yoketron wasn't exactly cheerful he was anything but a pessimist. Still, Prowl highly doubts his master would <em>giggle</em>  of all things.</p><p>So he decided to bid his time and see if he could learn more. Prowl pretended to continue meditating when really, he was still straining his senses to find out more. Then he heard pede-steps. They were light and barely made any noticeable sound but he could still make out that slight sound of something- or <em>someone</em>  walking along the floor.</p><p>He whipped his helm towards the door and could've sworn that briefly, he saw a small movement and a blurr of dark green retracting to hide. Whatever or whoever that was most likely hurriedly stepped out of his sight, had he been a nanoclick slower he wouldn't have noticed.</p><p>'Is Master Yoketron testing me again?' He questioned himself. Was that another drone? Another bot? Who? Yoketron himself? An old student? An intruder?</p><p>His optics scanned the room, making sure to widen his perspective to the entire room and not focus on one specific spot only so he's can take in every variable in the situation. Prowl's digits twitched and he eyed the storage cabinet that was against the wall across the room. Perhaps if he was fast enough, he could at least arm himself to face his unknown assailant.</p><p>Then he felt another tickle that made him yelp and this time he turned around and finally caught the culprit- a fiber brush attached to a rod that was thin- so thin that Prowl had to squint a bit to make it out.</p><p>Instantly, the rod went slack in Prowl's servo as its owner released it. "Who's there?" Prowl asked, trying to make his voice as intimidating as possible.</p><p>Judging by the direction the rod was pointing towards- which was the door that served as the entrance, Prowl realized that whoever was pestering him was still outside. The other door that Master Yoketron entered through before opened as he came back. The old Cyberninja instantly saw his student's tensed stance and wary optics.</p><p>"Is something the matter, Prowl?" he asked.</p><p>"Master, I believe we have an unwelcomed visitor." Prowl said and showed him the rod. Yoketron took it from his servo and examined it.</p><p>The fiber brush wasn't new. If anything, it was already fraying slightly from use and the tips were covered in different shades of green paint as though someone's dipped it in paint more than once with dried specks among the bristly fibers. And Yoketron knows someone who uses this brush to do such a thing, especially since he's the one who once owned this brush to begin with.</p><p>Surprisingly, a look of familiarity flickered on his master's faceplate before he sighed in annoyance- something Prowl never thought his master would do.</p><p>Yoketron's optic ridges came together in a slight frown as he turned towards the door Prowl had been facing earlier.</p><p>"Alright you cheeky bolt, come out." Yoketron said in that knowing tone.</p><p>There was silence for ten clicks.....then there was a snicker before Prowl finally saw the unknown culprit reveal herself. Prowl's optics widened as he realized just who his assailant was...</p><p>A sparkling.</p><p>A. Sparkling! A femme at that. Prowl was expecting many things but a femme sparkling was not one of them. Come to think of it, when was the last time any sparklings were sparked since the war?</p><p>As he analyzed her however, he noticed that she was quite short- which was common since femmes are of shorter build compared to most mechs. But this sparkling seemed to be about 8- 10 vorns old already.</p><p>She was in the stage where she was still mostly covered in her primary plating since it would take sparklings some time to get used to adding their own secondary armor, but the plating was mostly black and dark green with gold accents. Prowl was surprised that her colors were startlingly similar to his own, minus the dark green. She also had some silver grey protoform exposed on her ankles and upper arms. The plating on her chassis was shaped like a Chinese top and she even had a built-in skirt that stopped just slightly below her knee joints. The front of her skirt had a wide split so her movements wouldn't be restricted making it look like a waist cape more than a skirt. Most of her upper body, forearms, built-in skirt and the area of her pedes up to her knee joints were dark green.</p><p>What caught his attention the most however were these three traits.</p><p>One- the 'dreads' on her helm. That was a rare Cybertronian trait as most femmes had the usual helm or additional headset, crest or chevron. Most of them didn't really have 'dreads'- nor did they want to since they seemed like nothing more than a tangle of wires. However, the youngling femme before him had hers shown for all to see. Her 'dreads' were tied into twin tails. The dreads flowed from her helm which was black with a dark green vertical stripe in the middle and a small gold and black head crest that also resembled his.</p><p>Two- like Prowl she had a visor of sorts covering her optics, though hers seemed more like goggles or glasses. The lenses were navy blue but Prowl could still see the spark of mischief and curiosity in her optics behind the dark shades.</p><p>Three- he noticed the mods on her back resembled a jetpack mod like his own.</p><p>"I see you have already made yourself known, Mantis. You are home early." Yoketron said.</p><p>'So her name's Mantis? Who is she and how does Yoketron know this sparkling?' Prowl asked himself.</p><p>Mantis came in with a bright smile on her face. Prowl noted that she seemed to carry herself with a bounce in her step yet, she carried a natural grace in her movements. She rushed forward and gave Yoketron a hug, wrapping her servos around his waist. Yoketron smiled at her warmly and patted her helm.</p><p>"It's good to be home. But wow, I didn't know I could miss so much in such a short time. You didn't tell me you had a new bot here with us, Shifu." she said.</p><p>"Shifu?" Prowl asked aloud.</p><p>Yoketron gently pushed Mantis away. "I believe it is time for introductions. Prowl, this is-" he was cut off as Mantis decided to take the reins herself.</p><p>"Hi! My name's Mantis! Nice to meet you. Who are you? Why are you here? Did you end up here intentionally or accidentally?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl blinked slightly taken aback by her friendliness and enthusiasm. "My name is Prowl." He answered simply, unable to comprehend the other barrage of questions she fired at him.</p><p>"And?" Mantis prompted.</p><p>"Um.....I'm here because....." he fumbled a bit for an answer. It struck just how poor his socializing skills honestly were.</p><p>"I think it is best if you slow down a bit, little jade. You may overwhelm him." Yoketron said, his tone had a slightly amused undertone to it.</p><p>"With all due respect, master, who is she really?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Yoketron placed his servos on Mantis's shoulders like a sire would on his sparkling. "Prowl, I would like to introduce you to my adopted daughter- Mantis." He said and gave her a warm smile.</p><p>Prowl took a small step back in shock. "Wha- she- you- your <em>daughter?!"</em> he said in shock. He never thought his master would ever have a sparkmate- much less a sparkling of his own!</p><p>"My <em>adopted</em>  daughter, Prowl." Yoketron pointed out.</p><p>"We aren't related biologically." Mantis chimed in.</p><p>"But I still consider her as my own and have raised her as such since she was no more than a protoform." Yoketron said and Mantis beamed at him.</p><p>"I see...." Prowl said. Now this was quite the unexpected turn of events.</p><p>"Now then, now that you are home, do you need anything?" Yoketron asked Mantis.</p><p>"A conversation." Mantis said.</p><p>"With whom?" Yoketron asked though he already knew who.</p><p>Mantis just pointed at Prowl who in turn pointed at himself. "Me?"</p><p>"Who else?" Mantis asked with a slightly sassy tone.</p><p>"Very well then. I will leave you two be." Yoketron said and exited the room once again before Prowl could stop him.</p><p>Prowl sighed. Great, now he was stuck in the same room as the sparkling femme- whom he had learned was his master's 'adopted' daughter nanoclicks ago. He rather deal with a dangerous drone than a sparkling that could cry and whine and pester him.</p><p>He decided to go back into his meditation pose. Prowl half-expected Mantis to take this as a sign saying he wasn't the talkative type and leave but instead she opted to sit next to him in a similar sitting position.</p><p>"Has Shifu already taught you some Circuit-Su?" Mantis asked as she placed her elbows on her knees and placed her face in the palms of her servos.</p><p>"A bit." Prowl said.</p><p>"Anything else?" she implored.</p><p>"....some Metallikato." Prowl added, hoping he's finally satisfied her.</p><p>"Cool." She said. "You're so lucky you get to learn from the master himself." She frowned slightly. "I only get to learn bits and pieces."</p><p>Prowl was surprised. "He doesn't teach you personally?"</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "He teaches me sometimes but most of the time he lets one of his other students teach me instead, like Dai Atlas." She explained. "And by teach, I mean the boring stuff like writing and studying and all that. It's boring and makes me wanna go into stasis lock." she added with a huff. </p><p>"Why?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"I think it's cuz he doesn't want to be biased. And cuz he's a busy bot. Sometimes he said it's cuz I'm too young and I hafta learn the other boring stuff first." She frowned again. "I know that I'm a short femme but I can take care of myself." She puffed her cheeks slightly and crossed her servos over her chassis with a frown.</p><p>Prowl honestly couldn't help but find this amusing....and he daresay cute.</p><p>"Is that why you weren't around?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "Shifu lets me stay over with his students sometimes. I don't mind since it's easier to ask them to teach me a thing or two about Cyberninja stuff instead of boring stuff." She said. "My personal favourite is Mueiyaku, it's something that Shifu even taught me personally once! I've seen it too, it's really awesome." Seeing her shifu practice his Cyberninja techniques were certainly more intriguing than some glitchy datapad with gibberish.</p><p>"Mueiyaku?" Prowl echoed, the word rolling of his glossa strangely. If memory serves that was a martial arts style that mostly consisted of rapid kicks that were delivered so fast, an opponent barely even knows there's more than one kick headed their way before it's too late.</p><p>"Yeah. You know, the one with all those cool kicks?" Mantis said.</p><p>"And he's alright with that?" he asked.</p><p>"Mm-hm. Hey, I know!" she tilted her helm slightly to look up at him since he was taller than her. "Maybe you can teach me some Metallikato too!"</p><p>Prowl was once again taken aback. Him? Teach her? Primus, she must be naive if she's assessed him as teacher material. Prowl shook his helm. "Sorry, you've got the wrong bot. I'm no more than a beginner." He said.</p><p>"Aw....." she pouted. "Pretty please?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Pretty, preeeeeetty please?"</p><p>"N. O. No." </p><p>"Fine." She said and pouted. Prowl couldn't help but feel slightly proud of himself for winning that small victory.</p><p>"I hope someday he'll teach me like he teaches his other students though." She said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Prowl inquired.</p><p>"I mean, I get that Shifu has some enemies out there and he doesn't want them knowing about me but still, if he wants to protect me, shouldn't it be all the more reason why he should teach me how to fight?" she said.</p><p>Ah, younglings. Their processors and sparks are sometimes so straightforward and simple. "He doesn't teach us the ways of the Cyberninja so we can simply fight back and inflict harm on others." He said.</p><p>"I know, it's to protect those who can't protect themselves. But that's why I wanna learn! What if Shifu gets hurt and I can't protect him? What if I can't protect you?" she asked frustration evident in her voice.</p><p>Prowl was slightly touched by the last sentence. She's barely known him and she already cares, huh? "Perhaps I could try talking to him." He said. He didn't know why he said that but...a part of him felt like he should at least try. He hoped it wasn't an empty promise he spouted out of obligation.</p><p>"Really?" she said as surprised as he was at what he just said.</p><p>'Why did I just say that?' Prowl asked himself. "I...could try. I'm not sure if he'll be convinced but perhaps as a student, I'll have better luck."</p><p>"You'd do that for me?" she asked. Her optics were so open, so innocent, and so full of life and happiness. Prowl had an odd feeling in his processor that was demanding him to do everything in his power to take care of that spark in her optics and make sure nothing ever snuffed it out.</p><p>"I'll see what I can do." He said instead with a shrug, trying to ignore that foreign feeling coursing through him.</p><p>"Promise?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl thought about it and realized that he <em>would</em>  actually try. "Promise." He said.</p><p>"For real? Or are you just saying that to placate me?" she asked, the lenses over her optics narrowed in suspicion, questioning if he was making an empty promise. Looks like she wasn't as naive as Prowl believed.</p><p>"Yes, I promise for real." He said sincerely.</p><p>Sensing his sincerity, she smiled brightly. How can one's smile be so bright? He was tempted to shield his optics from it.</p><p>"I'll hold you onto that." Mantis said.</p><p>They briefly fell into silence....until Mantis decided to start up another conversation.</p><p>"Are you a biker like me?" she asked.</p><p>"You're a biker too?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "I like the speed. Speed is better than strength." She said. Prowl inclined his helm a bit in agreement.</p><p>Then an awkward silence stretched between them, filling the room as the words stopped flowing after that. Prowl wondered how long both of them will have to endure these periods of limbo until one of them broke it off.</p><p>"You aren't the talkative type, are you?" Mantis said as a statement more than a question.</p><p>"Honestly, no." Prowl admitted. He could more or less hold a conversation but....starting a conversation? No.</p><p>"How about this, I ask a question than you ask me a question, deal?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Prowl sighed a bit. Wow she was persistent. "Fine." he grumbled, wanting to get this over with.</p><p>"You go first." Mantis offered.</p><p>"Ok......um.....why do you call master Shifu?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "I've been calling him that since I was a protoform. And he seems fine with it. He said he didn't want me to call him sire anyway and he was alright with being called 'Shifu'."</p><p>"But why?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"He told me that he wasn't my true sire so I didn't have to. And I've gotten so used to calling him Shifu I can't help but find it a bit awkward to call him sire. And like I said before, he has enemies out there and he doesn't want me to become a target." Mantis said. "My turn, how did you end up here?"</p><p>Prowl hesitated. Should he really tell this sparkling who he's barely known for a megacycle his life story? Would she even understand the gravity of his life? Of life in general?</p><p>"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Mantis said. "But I promise you that you can trust me. I'll listen and I won't make fun of you. But you shouldn't always stay so closed off like this. If you keep it all bottled up in a container for so long sooner or later the pressure will build too much and blow it apart."</p><p>Prowl was once again taken aback from her tone. She sounded so sincere and mature for her age. Looks like there was more to her than he thought.</p><p>"That's what Shifu always says." she added. Nevermind. But she certainly has a good parental role model, that much Prowl knew for certain.</p><p>"I.......I won't answer that question. Not now, but I can tell you that I will, eventually." Prowl said.</p><p>Mantis perked up. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>"It's a maybe." Prowl said. "You can ask another question however."</p><p>"How long have you been a part of the family?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Prowl was taken off guard by the question. "Family?" he asked. The word rolled of his glossa as though he was trying it for the first time. In all honesty, the word family had lost its meaning to him stellar cycles ago.</p><p>"You're here now and Shifu has taken you under his wing and you're living with us, hence you are now a part of our family." Mantis explained in a matter-of-fact tone.</p><p>"I've only been here for a while, barely a stellar cycle." Prowl pointed out.</p><p>"That's a long time in my opinion, hence you are now a part of the family, brother." Mantis stated as though it was obvious.</p><p>Prowl snapped his helm towards her. "What did you just call me?"</p><p>"Brother, you're part of the family now which makes you my brother, brother." Mantis said in her matter-of-fact tone again. She tried to keep that know-it-all look on her faceplate but eventually the corner of her mouth twitched up into a smile.</p><p>Prowl blushed slightly at the affectionate nickname. For some reason, he once again felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his spark which he hasn't felt in a long, long time.</p><p>"Hey....you ok?" Mantis asked her voice laced with concern. "I mean, if you're uncomfortable then I won't call you that." She said, looking down ashamedly and nervously played with one of her dreads, a habit of hers.</p><p>"No, no it's fine just.....we've barely known each other for more than a megacycle yet...." Prowl paused. How could she bring herself to trust him so quickly? He could still see some trace of naivety in her like any other sparkling so was she simply doing this out of that?</p><p>Mantis smiled before shuffling closer and laid a servo on his knee. "And I've learned in that megacycle that if there's anything you ever need in life- it's a family. I've learned that 'family' aren't the ones you're related to biologically but the ones who are willing to stand there with you on your journey through life."</p><p>Prowl thought about it. He's always wondered why he was here. In truth, the only reason he chose to stay here was because it was either this or the stockades. Yet as he spent more time here, he realized that he was now staying because he <em>wanted</em>  to. Not because he was trying to save his skid plates but because when he was here, he felt like he finally had an actual purpose in his life. He felt like he belonged, that he actually mattered to someone.</p><p>"Sooooo can I call you brother?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"Very well then.....sister." he said in return.</p><p>"Sister?" Mantis echoed.</p><p>Prowl shrugged. "Considering I'm your 'brother' now, it's only fair that you're my 'sister'." He said and although his faceplate was aloof as usual, his mouth was twitching upwards slightly.</p><p>Mantis smiled brightly, Prowl found himself enjoying the sight of her smile. She then lunged forward hugged him much to his surprise, her seemingly delicate thin servos wrapped around his broader shoulders and her cheek pressed against his chassis.</p><p>"I welcome you to the family, brother." she said.</p><p>Prowl, for the first time in cycles, smiled as he hugged her back and patted her helm. "It's nice to meet you, sister." He said and rested his chin on the top of her helm.</p><p>From the doorway, Yoketron glanced at the two of them and smiled warmly at the tender bonding moment the two of them were sharing. Already, he knew in his spark that his two students- no...his two children were going to grow to become so much and become so much stronger together.</p><p>And that was the beginning of a beautiful bond between a brother and sister related in all but blood. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Memories Resurface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>".....and that's how I met Mantis." Prowl finished.</p><p>Sari just stood there, eyes wide and mouth parted open slightly from shock and awe at what she just heard. It wasn't everyday Prowl was willing to open up so much.</p><p>"Woah." Sari breathed out. "Sooooo she wasn't really your sister and at the same time, she wasn't really related to your master either, right?"</p><p>Prowl nodded. "Yes, as I said earlier, she was adopted."</p><p>"But you still loved her as though she really was your sister, didn't you?" she said.</p><p>Prowl nodded. "I did, Sari....I really did." He said. 'And I still do.' He reminded himself.</p><p>Sari was briefly at a loss for words. Sure, she was his friend and all but she was only 8 years old! She wasn't exactly a therapist and she wasn't the kind to make motivational pep talks like Optimus.</p><p>Prowl however spared her of the effort of having to think of that as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I think that's more than enough life story for today. We best head back before the others get suspicious." He said already turning around to leave.</p><p>Sari quickly followed, evidently the ninja bot made it clear that that was all for today. Welp, there's always tomorrow.</p><p>"Wait, so what happened to Mantis?" Sari can't help but inquire.</p><p>"Another story for another day." Prowl said curtly, obviously he didn't want to discuss this any further.</p><p>He transformed back into his alt-mode and activated his holoform. Sari clicked her helmet into place and hopped on. They once again rode past the familiar streets of Detroit.</p><p>As they stopped at a red light, Prowl heard laughter beside him. Adjusting his mirror, he saw a little girl with an ice-cream cone in hand standing next to an older boy whom he presumed to be her older brother. Said brother chuckled and knelt down to wipe off the ice-cream getting smeared all over his sister's mouth.</p><p>Seeing that simple tender scene filled with sibling love....brought his processor back to happier times he treasured so much.....</p><p>
  <em>Flashback:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis flopped down onto the mats right next to a meditating Prowl. "I'm boooooooooooored!" the young femme complained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl's optics twitched in annoyance. "Then find something to do." He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the thing, I can't." she said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then go train or run around or draw or...practice your backflips." Prowl said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Already did all that." Mantis said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then go ask Master Yoketron to entertain you." Prowl said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's busy and he'll just tell me to come back to you anyways." Mantis pointed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scrap, Prowl hated when she was right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why don't we go out for a bit?" Mantis suggested. "It seems like a nice Solar Cycle to visit Iacon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl frowned. "I don't think Master will agree."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw, c'mon. Where's your sense of fun? We've been cooped up in this dojo for so long, isn't your processor starting to malfunction?" she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl thought about it and realized that he had in fact been cooped up in the dojo for some time now. Sure, there were the occasional trips to the city for supplies but other than that, he hasn't gone out much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I still have training to do and so do you." Prowl pointed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then let's take a break." Mantis said. "Come on, brother, just this once? Please?" she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl sighed, it's been 30 solar cycles since he's gotten to know the femme and he knew that once she had a goal in mind, she was like a train who wouldn't stop no matter what until she reaches her destination. "......we'll see if Master Yoketron agrees first." He relented.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes!" Mantis cheered at the small victory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were both surprised when Yoketron had given them the go-ahead before they even asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have been thinking of giving the two of you more time to see what the world has to offer outside of this dojo." Yoketron had said matter-of-factly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So you're okay with us checking out Iacon?" Mantis asked with barely contained excitement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl however, didn't share her enthusiasm. "Are you sure? I heard there's some Decepticon activity there."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis kicked him in the shin lightly. "Do you always have to spoil the fun?" she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's called being cautious." Prowl said. Although he agreed to continue under Yoketron's guidance, he still wanted to avoid any conflict with a Decepticon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I trust you two can handle yourselves, isn't that right?" he asked with a slightly challenging tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'So it's a test of sorts.' They both realized.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't worry, Shifu. I can take care of myself. Besides, I've got brother to watch my skid plates, right brother?" Mantis said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl once again blushed slightly at the faith she put into him. "Right, don't worry, Master. I'll take care of Mantis and make sure she stays out of trouble." He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not a troublemaker, you know." She pointed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know." Yoketron said. "Here, you might need this." He said and handed Prowl some credits much to his surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Master, you don't have to-" Yoketron raised a servo, silencing him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, you've earned it. Think of it as a reward for all your efforts. Go out there, enjoy the solar cycle, take a stroll to relax and clear your processor, buy yourselves a rust stick or energon stick or some warm oil and just enjoy what life has to offer no matter how small it seems, think of it as a test of sorts." Yoketron said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A test of perspective? Cool." Mantis said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I suppose it couldn't hurt to have some....fun." Prowl said, the word 'fun' came out in such a foreign way. Another word he realized he had lost meaning of for a while now. 'Time to regain that.' He thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon he found himself strolling through the streets of Iacon with an excited Mantis beside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There are so many bots here." Mantis breathed out in awe as her optics filled to the brim with curiosity darted excitedly from one bot to the next. "Look, brother! That one's so big!" she said pointing to one particular bot with a big protoform. "And that one's so small, oh, and that's ones so tall! Oh, and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down, Mantis. I think there are too many different bots here for words." Prowl stopped before she could continue to point out all the different bots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that didn't stop her from soaking in all the details. The bustling busyness, the bright neon lights adorning the signs, the various mechs and femmes roaming about, the smell of oil and energon, the sounds of engines revving and bots conversing or bargaining- it was so lively!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shifu never lets me go out on my own like this much, I feel so free!" Mantis said and spread her servos out, gleefully twirling around with the wheels on her heels causing her dreads to whip around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl smiled slightly at his.....surrogate sister's enthusiasm. Her positivity seemed infectious and Prowl didn't mind that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, Mantis faced some difficulty as they made their way through the busier parts of the city due to her size. More than once, Prowl panicked when he lost sight of her only to feel a tug as her servo managed to find its way through the thick curtain of adult bot's pedes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl sighed and hoisted her up onto his shoulders. Mantis squeaked in surprise at the sudden boost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We don't have all day. Besides, this way you can enjoy the view without getting lost." Prowl said and hoped she didn't see the slight blush on his faceplates. He was still getting used to his new big brother role.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a while, they made it to a simple stall selling rust sticks, oil and energon sticks and other small snacks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis gleefully ate her energon stick, smearing her faceplate with the cold sweet delicacy. Prowl chuckled slightly at such a childish innocent display.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis quickly devoured one and licked her digits clean. "Can I have another one? Please?" she asked innocently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was such a simple question from an innocent sparkling, yet such a small gesture tugged at Prowl's spark warmly. He smiled, it won't hurt to dote on her every once and a while now, would it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure." He agreed and used the credits Yoketron gave him to get her another which she eagerly ate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl chuckled and set her down. "At this rate, you're going to get more energon on your faceplate than your tanks." He said and kneeled down to wipe the energon off her messy faceplate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Brother, can we do this again?" Mantis asked as she and Prowl made their way home, her servo holding his so they wouldn't get separated. "I really like hanging out with you, brother." She said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was another simple question from a youngling who was still ignorant to the harsh reality of life yet.....Prowl once again felt his spark twist at Mantis's childish innocence and the simplicity and depth of her question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, sister." Prowl said and smiled at her warmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She beamed at him and the brother and sister made their way home with an energon stick in each of their servos while the other held onto each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback End</em>
</p><p>"-owl....Prowl! PROWL!" Prowl was promptly brought back to reality by the sound of Sari all but shouting his name.....and the angry horning behind him.</p><p>"Tha light's been green for three minutes now!" Sari said. Scrap. Prowl revved his engine to go only for the light to turn red again.</p><p>Sari groaned while the other drivers behind him shouted some colorful words at him and angrily honked their horns. Prowl was slightly annoyed that they were getting angry over such a petty issue.</p><p>Another two minutes later, the light turned green and Prowl wasted no time in speeding off, leaving the other vehicles behind him in the dust. 'If only leaving pain behind was as easy as that.' Prowl thought.</p><p>"What happened back there? One moment you were ready to roll then the next you were spacing out." Sari asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sari I was just...thinking." He said and tried to push back the wave of emotions he felt coming back. No, not now of all times and certainly not in front of Sari.</p><p>'She doesn't need to know more than what I've already told her.' He told himself. As much as he trusted the young girl, this was his problem and his alone. He could deal with this by himself.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>That was one of many memories to come flooding back into his processor's today. Prowl learned that after he returned to base and soon found himself lingering around the main area.</p><p>For once, Sari and Bumblebee opted to use the TV for something other than video games, as seen when they seemed to be watching a martial arts channel.</p><p>"Why are we watching this again?" Bumblebee asked. "Why not something cooler like a movie or something?"</p><p>"C'mon, Bee. It won't hurt to learn something new. Where's your sense of action? Think of all the cool moves we could learn from this channel!" Sari said excitedly.</p><p>'So it's a program to teach viewers martial arts.' Prowl realized. It turns out humans used the TV for purposes other than entertainment.</p><p>Sari hopped off the concrete couch and began to mimic the moves the instructor was demonstrating on the screen. She occasionally shouted a bit to add more vigor to her movements.</p><p>Prowl was surprised at the girl's balance. She seemed to be pretty flexible with some form of control, albeit her movements were a bit clumsy and tense.</p><p>But her kicks were strong and even graceful in a way. As Prowl watched, another memory began to push its way into his processor.</p><p>"Kya-"</p><p>^^*************^^</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Flashback:</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>"-aaaah!" Mantis yelled and slammed her pede onto a training dummy, sending it staggering. She went back into a fighting stance, panting slightly before she walked over and straightened the dummy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unbeknownst to her, Prowl was watching from the doorway curiously. At least now he knew why Mantis's room was vacant at this odd time at night nowadays.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis stepped back from the dummy and took a deep vent before dropping back into a fighting stance. Prowl could see that her pedes were positioned to offer enough balance and allow her to be quick on her pedes. Her body wasn't too low so she wouldn't give her opponents an easy opening and her servos were ready to defend any major points on the body. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'She's a natural.' Prowl realized. His surrogate sister was full of surprises.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis charged forward and released a barrage of kicks onto the dummy. Prowl looked closer and realized that the kicks were quite well-aimed as Mantis striked at the pressure points on the body. She began from the bottom up starting with taking out the shins, then the knee joints, then the chassis- the biggest and easiest target, before eventually finishing it off with a backflip kick to the helm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dummy went flying down as the last kick slammed onto it. Mantis stopped and proudly admired her handiwork.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now that's an improvement." She said to herself proudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It sure is." Prowl said and stepped out, revealing himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis yelped and whipped around, body tensed and ready to pounce but relaxed when she saw it was Prowl before she tensed a bit again as she realized she's been busted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, brother! Didn't expect you to be up at this time." She said with her most innocent expression though Prowl could see her digits twitching, most likely itching to play with one of her dreads again in her habitual nervous tic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I could say the same to you." Prowl said. "You have quite the skills back there. I thought Master didn't teach you anything?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know what you're talking about." Mantis said with her most clueless expression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl rolled his optics under his visor. "You do realize you so happen to stand in front of a battered training dummy, right?" he pointed out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis sighed knowing that Prowl was probably onto her anyways. "Guilty." She admitted with a sheepish smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is this what you always do when Master Yoketron is in recharge?" Prowl asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How did you do that? From what I've heard, you don't exactly have an instructor." He further inquired.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis hesitated somewhat, not sure if she should let him in on her secret then relented and took out a small datapad from her subspace. "I learn from watching." She admitted and showed him the footage she took of Yoketron practicing Circuit-Su, Metallikato and Mueiyaku .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry if I invaded his personal space but I figured this was the only way I can more or less learn something." Mantis said. Then she clasped her servos together and her lenses narrowed as she closed her optics. "Please, don't tell Shifu." She begged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl opened his mouth to answer but someone else beat him to it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is no need to apologize, little jade." Said a familiar voice. The two bots' optics widened underneath their respective shades and they whipped their helms around to see Yoketron himself standing there by the doorway now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite the dim lighting, Prowl could've sworn he saw Mantis's silver grey faceplate turn paler. "Shifu, I can explain-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There is no need for that either." Yoketron said calmly and walked in. Prowl was starting to question if he was in some weird dream because were his optics malfunctioning or did Yoketron look amuse and.....proud even?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have known about your nightly training for a while now. I also know that Prowl here has been contemplating on how to convince me to train you myself." Yoketron said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it just me, or is Shifu's best fighting skill the ability to somehow know everything?" Mantis whispered to Prowl who was honestly about to ask himself the same question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"One can learn many things if they watch, listen and understand closely enough." Yoketron said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is this a philosophy lesson now?" Prowl and Mantis asked at the same time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Putting philosophy aside, I believe the two of you should be in your berths. I suggest you get well rested, we have a long cycle ahead of us and one must be prepared both mentally and physically." Yoketron said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes Master/ Shifu." Mantis and Prowl both said before walking off but then Mantis paused and turned back to face Yoketron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wait a click, 'we' have a long cycle ahead of us?" she repeated causing Prowl to pause too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The corner of Yoketron's mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. "Tomorrow, when the morning star first rises you shall begin your training, little jade under a steady master. I bid you a good recharge." He said before walking past the two dumbfounded bots and back to his berthroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl slowly turned to look at Mantis who mirrored his shock expression. "Have my audio receptors malfunctioned or did I hear what I think I just did?" he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You did." Mantis said then a wide smile began to spread. "Slag yeah you did!" she whooped and leaped for joy. "Shifu's finally teaching me! Woohoo! This is the best cycle of my life! Woooooooo!" she cheered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl covered his audio receptors at the loud cheering. Again, he wondered how one small femme can be full of so much energy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It isn't all fun and games you know." He said sternly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, but that's the point. Now I can finally toughen up and show bots that this femme is more than just a pretty face." Mantis said thumping her chassis and under her shades, Prowl could see the determination burning in her optics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at her determination. "Then I suggest you listen to Master and get some recharge." Prowl said heading back to his berthroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See you tomorrow at training!" Mantis said and happily skipped back to her berthroom. Prowl felt a weight he wasn't aware of lift from his chassis and had a good recharge that cycle.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback End</em>
</p><p>^^*************^^</p><p>"Uh....hello? Earth to Prowl? Helloooooooo? Anyone home in there?" Bumblebee asked pulling Prowl back to reality. He blinked and found the yellow minibot standing in front of him waving one of his servos in front of his faceplate.</p><p>Prowl whacked the servo away. "What do you want, Bumblebee?" he asked exasperatedly.</p><p>"Nothing it's just that you've been standing there as though you've fallen into stasis lock for 3 megacycles." Bumblebee pointed out. Prowl was surprised, was he out for that long?</p><p>"You ok dude?" Bumblebee asked his faceplate looking genuinely concerned for once.</p><p>"Bumblebee's right, Prowl. You seem a bit out of it lately." Bulkhead added.</p><p>"I'm fine." Prowl said and waved it away dismissively. "Just a bit tired from...well...everything."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Bulkhead said accepting the excuse easily. "Between fighting Decepticreeps, humans made outta acid and half organic spider bots, you'd think you've seen it all." He said.</p><p>"Yeah, welp might as well enjoy the day while it's still young as the humans say. I'm gonna go take a stasis nap." Bumblebee said before walking off to his room.</p><p>"Prowl, what happened back there?" Sari asked. "One minute you're just about to go to your room then the next you were standing there staring at me when I tried those moves. Something bothering you?"</p><p>"I said I'm fine, Sari. It's just.....old memories that are better left in the past." Prowl forced out before turning around and going back to his berthroom before more questions were prodded at him.</p><p>He closed his door and sat down by the all too familiar tree in his room. He ran a servo over his faceplate and sighed. It seemed like Primus was out to get him today if these flashbacks were anything to go by.</p><p>'Rest. That's what I could really use right now.' He thought to himself. Yes, a nice long stasis nap like what Bumblebee planned on doing sounded good. For once, the yellow minibot unintentionally gave him a decent idea.</p><p>Prowl walked over to his berth and slumped down onto it. His optic lids felt heavy all of a sudden and he didn't realize how exhausted he was until now. Apparently he had taken quite the hit, not physically perhaps but definitely emotionally or in more professional terms- psychologically.</p><p>He slowly offlined his optics and allowed himself to fall into the blissful world of recharge.....</p><p>If only it were that simple.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 彼女の最初のテスト (Her First Test)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prowl and Mantis should've known by now that 'first days' under the tutelage of Yoketron are never dull....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vorns ago......</p><p>"Primus, it feels like my spark is going to burst out of my chassis." Mantis said as she sat in front of Prowl, a cube of half-consumed energon and a cup of lukewarm oil left untouched in front of her.</p><p>"Mm-hm, so you've said for the third time." Prowl said slightly annoyed as he took another sip of oil from his cup, secretly trying to calm his own nerves.</p><p>"Sorry, I just can't believe this is really happening. I'm finally going to learn the true arts of Circuit-Su and Mueiyaku and all kinds of other stuff!" Mantis said before taking a sip of her oil, servos shaking slightly.</p><p>"I'll be there for support, you won't be alone in this." Prowl comforted.</p><p>Mantis smiled. "I know. I just hope I won't disappoint you or Shifu today." She said.</p><p>Prowl gently reached over and patted her helm. He's found that this seemingly trivial simple gesture is more effective than some give credit for. It was quite endearing to both parties who utilize it. "You've got this. You're just worrying too much."</p><p>"You really think so?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"I know so." Prowl said sincerely. If a former war drafting delinquent like him could make the cut, he has no doubt Mantis would be more than capable of doing the same.</p><p>Mantis smiled and he smiled back- he's been smiling more often lately when he was around her and....he didn't mind. He didn't mind spending time around Mantis, he didn't mind talking to her although she did most of the talking, he didn't mind going out for a simple stroll or to run an errand with her nor did he mind just being able to be there beside her as she drew- apparently drawing was a hobby of hers and she seemed to be quite good at it....as good as a sparkling can be that is.</p><p>He also found that he was now....happier in a way. He felt lighter and like he's finally found his place in the universe. He felt a sense of contentment he never thought he could possibly find.</p><p>"Are you going to eat that energon?" Mantis asked. It was then Prowl realized he had spaced out and stared at his energon cube like a malfunctioned short circuit. "You seem to have a habit of spacing out to go <em>prowling</em>  around in your own little world, get it?" she said with a grin at the pun.</p><p>Prowl rolled his optics. At times her humor wasn't as amusing as she thought. "Hilarious." He said sarcastically.</p><p>"Good to know you've still got some sarcasm programmed in you." Mantis quipped back. Another thing he's learned about her- she can be pretty sassy and snarky when she wants to be, she knows a thing or two about quips and witty comebacks. Cheeky little bolt.</p><p>Soon Prowl found himself in the training room with Mantis waiting for Yoketron. Mantis knelt beside him with her servos on her knees and Prowl was beside her in a similar position.</p><p>For a megacycle, they sat there like that and patiently waited.......for a megacycle that is.</p><p>Soon Mantis was fidgeting and her digits were twitching. "Where is he?" she asked and looked around for the absent wise Cyberninja.</p><p>"Maybe he's...still recharging?" Prowl suggested.</p><p>Mantis snorted. "Oh please, you should know by now that Shifu is capable of many things, but I highly doubt him over-recharging is one of them." She said. As if Yoketron of all bots would oversleep on a cycle like this.</p><p>Prowl saw her point which left him even more confused. He knew that his master's timing was as precise as his movements, so where was he?</p><p>Suddenly, Mantis tensed, her optics glancing somewhere else before she gestured for Prowl to lean closer to hear her. "Do you hear that?" she asked in a whisper.</p><p>"Hear what?" Prowl couldn't help but also ask back in a whisper, sensing the wary urgency in Mantis's tone.</p><p>They both high-tuned their audio receptors and heard it- a pair of heavy pede-steps thumping against the floor outside within their residence.</p><p>Mantis frowned. "Are we supposed to have a visitor today?"</p><p>"I was about to ask you the same thing." Prowl replied already getting up and dropping into a fighting stance.</p><p>"No way that's Shifu, his pede steps are as light as zero gravity." Mantis said as she too rose up from her position and dropped into a fighting stance.</p><p>"We may be dealing with an intruder." Prowl said.</p><p>"We have to warn Shifu." Mantis hissed.</p><p>"We can't, we don't have time and wouldn't Master have noticed by now?" Prowl pointed out.</p><p>Mantis went silent as she realized he had a point. "So what's our next move?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>Prowl- realizing that as the only 'adult' in this situation, it was his duty to take charge- opened his mouth then closed it.....and he realized that he didn't exactly have a plan.</p><p>"You....don't have a plan, do you." Mantis pointed out bluntly.</p><p>"......Admittedly, no at the moment." Prowl admitted.</p><p>A bulb then seemed to go off in Mantis's processor. "Wait, you have a hologram projector thingy, right?" she asked. Prowl nodded. "I've got an idea." Mantis said.</p><p>Next thing he knew, he was hanging upside down on the rafters disguised as a lamp using his hologram projector.</p><p>"This is your great idea?" he hissed at Mantis who was hanging upside down beside him also disguised as a lamp. Turns out, she too had a hologram projector like Prowl except hers was installed on her midriff. She seemed quite adept at using it too, another surprise he's discovered.</p><p>"I never said it was great." Mantis muttered. "Besides, this way we can get the drop on him...or...her or whatever. Sides, bots hardly look up."</p><p>Before Prowl could continue to argue over a better plan, a silhouette appeared by the door.</p><p>"Looks like our guest has arrived." Mantis said.</p><p>The bot had a menacing black and grey paint job with a- holy scrap, is that a <em>cannon</em>  protruding from his chassis?!</p><p>"Does that bot have a slagging cannon on his chassis?!" Mantis hissed.</p><p>"Language." Prowl reprimanded, wondering how she knew such a crass word at such a young age. "And yes, he does." he added grimly.</p><p>The bot walked through the dojo, heading towards the nearby storage cabinet. Opening it, he began to store whatever items he could find into his subspace.</p><p>"That bot's ransacking our home!" Mantis hissed in indignation and anger at the gall of the intruder. "We have to stop him."</p><p>"How?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"Um....you go high and I go low?" Mantis said.</p><p>"Seriously?! That's your plan?!" Prowl hissed.</p><p>Mantis's optics darted around before she noticed the lamp that was conveniently dangling directly above the intruder. A mischievous smirk made its way onto her faceplate.</p><p>"Actually, this is." She said before she swung up and crawled towards the lamp. "Keep an optic on the bot and make sure he doesn't move from where he's standing." She told Prowl and scuttled off before he could stop her.</p><p>She crawled along the rafters until she reached the lamp. Rummaging around in her subspace, she took out a small energon knife that was used to chop energon cubes in cooking.</p><p>'Looks like something good came out of my chores.' She thought and began to use it to saw the wire hanging onto the lamp. The wire was severed and gravity did the rest as it took hold of the lamp.....</p><p>And it crashed on top of the intruder's helm.</p><p>Stars burst forth in the intruder's optics as one moment he was leisurely ransacking the seemingly vacant dojo and the next, out of nowhere he felt an invisible force whack him on top of his helm.</p><p>"Now! Get im!" Mantis said and with a fiery "Kyaaaaaah!" pounced from the rafter and drop-kicked the intruder. The impact jarred her from the tips of her pedes to her waist but wow the heat of the moment made it feel invigorating! It was as though a thrum of energy reverberated through her.</p><p>Prowl followed suit and as he jumped off, he tackled the intruder and soon found his servos wrapped around said intruder's neck. The intruder grunted and began to wildly swing from side to side in an attempt to dislodge Prowl who tightened his grip and clung on for dear life as the world became a dizzying swinging blurr.</p><p>Mantis ran forward and side kicked the intruder in the area between his knee joint and shin that had a chink where sensitive wiring was exposed under the plating. She winced when she dented her own plating but it was worth it as the intruder grunted at the sudden spike of pain erupting from his pede. Unfortunately, he quickly recovered and brought his fist up.</p><p>Mantis's optics widened as she saw the massive fist rear down on her. She yelped and flipped back, barely avoiding the hammer-like fist that would've surely crushed her like glass.</p><p>Prowl wrapped one of his servos around the intruder's neck tighter and reared the other up before karate-chopping the intruder's helm.</p><p>The sound of steel clashing on steel rang out and Prowl had to bite his glossa to stifle the cry of pain. 'Primus, this bot literally has a thick processor!' he thought as he tried to ignore the throb of pain on his servo. It did however have the desired effect, as the intruder seemed to have become a bit discombobulated.</p><p>Mantis's optics darted around and fell on the vacuum cleaner Prowl no doubt must've left there yesterday after doing his chores. She rushed over and picked it up. She turned around, just as she saw the intruder grab a hold at the scruff of Prowl's neck and threw him off.  Mantis ducked as Prowl went flying over her helm and not so gracefully crashed into the storage cabinet before it landed on top of his back struts painfully.</p><p>Prowl groaned as he laid on the floor, trapped under the collapsed cabinet with a dent or two on his body. Mantis turned towards the towering intruder, optics narrowed in anger over the fact that he not only had the gall to intrude her home and ransack it, but also the audacity to hurt her brother!</p><p>"That's it! You wanna rough and tumble?!" she said and brandished the vacuum cleaner as though it were a weapon. Through Prowl's slightly sluggish perspective, seeing his younger sister who barely even reached his middle brandishing the vacuum cleaner at an opponent more than twice her size as though it were a mighty weapon would've been amusing had the situation been <em>very</em>  different.</p><p>With a battle cry Mantis charged towards the intruder head-on much to his horror. "Mantis!" he called after her. What was she thinking?! She was going to get herself killed, this wasn't some planned story where the hero just merges victorious from foolhardy impulsive decisions!</p><p>But it was of no use as the femme was now dead set on her goal. The intruder lashed his servo up but Mantis jumped up and landed on the servo smoothly. She ran up along the servo and jumped up before bringing the vacuum cleaner on top of her opponent's helm as hard as she could.</p><p>There was a loud 'CLANG' as the everyday cleaning tool hammered down onto the thick helm of the intruder. Mantis brought the vacuum cleaner up and swung it again, this time in a horizontal swing and there was a 'SNAP' as the vacuum cleaner was cleanly snapped into two from the impact. But it did its job and Mantis quickly leaped back and ran towards her fallen brother.</p><p>"His processor's glitchy, now's our chance to get help!" Mantis said. She put her servos under the cabinet and with a grunt, managed to lift it up ever so slightly, enough to allow Prowl to use his own strength to push it up a bit to give him the leverage needed to crawl out from there. She bent down and helped him steady on his pedes.</p><p>The intruder was already advancing onto them and Prowl pushed Mantis behind him before protectively standing in front of her. If this was how it ends then he'll be damned if he doesn't do everything he can to protect the sparkling femme he had come to love like a sister!</p><p>Mantis however wasn't one to just stay on the sidelines and chose to stand beside Prowl rather than behind him. If this was how it ends then Primus damn it if she's just going to be a damsel in distress. If she goes down with Prowl, she goes down fighting with him.</p><p>She waved the broken half of the vacuum cleaner at the intruder. "We aren't scared of you!" she yelled and reared her servo back to throw the makeshift weapon at his optic......</p><p>"I believe that is far enough." Said an all too familiar voice they had been waiting to hear.</p><p>All three of the bots turned around to see Yoketron calmly standing there, not at all fazed by the scene before him.</p><p>"Shifu! / Master!" Mantis and Prowl cried in relief.</p><p>"Wait, but we have an intruder here!" Mantis said and pointed at said 'intruder' with the broken vacuum cleaner.</p><p>Yoketron tilted his helm in acknowledgement. "I believe an acquaintance is anything but an intruder." He said.</p><p>Prowl and Mantis frowned. "You know this bot, Master?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"I believe you do as well." Yoketron said leaving Prowl and Mantis even more confused.....until the 'intruder's' paint job began to change.</p><p>The black and grey paint job faded away to reveal a brick red paint job on his armor plating and proudly embolden on his collar was the Autobot Elite Guard logo. Prowl's optics widened in recognition at the brick red plating on the burly heavyset bot and the all too familiar satellite-like cannon protruding from his chassis</p><p>"Hey, I've heard about you before. You're Warpath, one of those Elite Guards." Mantis said, pointing at him, or more specifically the Elite Guard logo on his collar.</p><p>Prowl blinked in surprise. "How'd you know that?" he asked.</p><p>Mantis just smiled slyly. "I have my sources." She said. "Word has it that he roughs cons up even more then brings them in so he has a record of 'rough-housing' with criminals." she added in a dramatic whisper as though revealing a juicy secret.</p><p>"Good to know my reputation precedes me." Warpath said. "Looks like the punk here also learned a thing or two about manners." He said nodding at Prowl.</p><p>'Can't say you've changed either.' Prowl thought but didn't say it aloud. No need to give the Autobot <em>another</em>  chance to 'rough-house' him.</p><p>"Is someone going to explain why an Elite Guard was ransacking your dojo?" Prowl asked Yoketron.</p><p>Mantis however just looked between the Elite Guard then the old Cyber-Ninja before it all fell into place. "This was a set up from the start, wasn't it?" she asked.</p><p>Yoketron nodded. "Wait, so all this was another test?" Prowl asked gesturing to the trashed dojo.</p><p>Again, Yoketron nodded. "One can always hope for the best, but it is also crucial that they are prepared for the worst." He said.</p><p>Mantis tapped her fist against her palm as she connected the pieces. "I see, so you wanted to see how'd we react if this were a real life or death scenario." She said.</p><p>"Yes, and I must say, the two of you did quite well. Especially you, little jade." Yoketron said.</p><p>Mantis beamed at the praise. "However, it is evident that the two of you could use a bit more....finesse." Yoketron said and eyed the thrashed place.</p><p>"Well in our defense, he was the one who threw me like a hundred stellar cycle old low-grade energon cube." Prowl pointed out.</p><p>Yoketron inclined his helm to concede the point. "True. Speaking of which, I would like to thank you for your help in this little set up today, Warpath. You are free to go." He said to the Elite Guard.</p><p>"No prob, see you around. Oh, and kid? Try to stay out of trouble." He said before leaving.</p><p>"Why does everyone assume I'll get into trouble?" Mantis asked no one in particular.</p><p>'Who's saying he was asking <em>you  </em>that question?' Prowl mused.</p><p>"I believe it is time for us to move on to more civil ways of training." Yoketron said.</p><p>"Finally!" Mantis said then she began hopping from one pede to the other in excitement. "So, what are we gonna do today, Shifu? Where do you we start?" she asked.</p><p>Yoketron smiled and took out.....</p><p>A new vacuum cleaner that was in one piece unlike the one Mantis was holding onto.</p><p>"I believe you can start by cleaning up this mess." Yoketron said and handed the cleaning tool to Mantis. Mantis just took it and stared at it dumbfounded.</p><p>Prowl instantly felt a sense of déjà vu watching this scene play out, recalling the time he had been on the receiving end of this himself when he first came here.</p><p>".....Seriously?" Mantis asked. Instantly, she was filled with disappointment. She thought she was gonna learn how to fight, not how to clean up like a cleaning bot!</p><p>"After you have accomplished this, we may move on." Yoketron said, faceplate displaying no humor whatsoever. He turned around and went off leaving a very dumbfounded and disappointed Mantis standing there with a vacuum cleaner in servo.</p><p>Prowl walked over and placed a servo on her shoulder. "Word of advice, sister." He said.</p><p>Mantis groaned. "Great, now you too?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl ignored her. "I were you, I'd start vacuuming before he comes back. Trust me, I know how you feel. If anything, history is repeating itself as we speak....for me that is." He said.</p><p>"Except you're not the one who has to clean this up, are you?" Mantis asked giving him a baleful glance.</p><p>"Pretty much." Prowl said.</p><p>Mantis sighed but didn't complain further and got to work. "Sometimes I wonder if Shifu decided to take students in to teach them <em>and </em> make them do the chores for him too."</p><p>"Think of this as part of the package with being trained under him. You missed a spot by the way." Prowl pointed out. He couldn't help but feel the tiniest sense of satisfaction at seeing some other bot being on the receiving end of this.</p><p>"Lord it now while you still can, brother. One day, you'll be the one cleaning the dojo floor with your faceplate." Mantis told him, determination still burning in her optics.</p><p>"We'll see." Prowl replied to the implemented challenge.</p><p>"Prowl, there's a spare vacuum cleaner in the cabinet next door. I suggest you heed your own advice and start cleaning." Yoketron's voice said from another room.</p><p>Instantly, Prowl's expression dropped into the same dumbfounded one as Mantis. Said femme laughed when she realized Prowl's been bamboozled.</p><p>"Looks like I'm not the only one in this mess." She quipped.</p><p>Prowl grumbled and took the vacuum cleaner before he began to help her clean up the mess. "Haha, laugh it up, sister." He grumbled.</p><p>"But still though, wow that was quite the training exercise! I mean, for a moment there I thought you and I were really gonna go squish under some con's servo." Mantis said. Then she began to do a recap with bombastic gestures to match. "And holy Primus, I felt scared yet excited- I mean did you see his faceplate when I dropped that lamp on him? And then I jumped down from there all 'kyaaa!' and then you tackled him and then you were swinging around and-"</p><p>"I was there too, no need for you to do a recap." Prowl cut off his sister's narration of what transpired no more than a megacycle ago.</p><p>"I know, I know but just....wow!" she breathed. She didn't know that an adrenaline rush could feel so...so....liberating. It's like nothing mattered anymore. It felt as though anything was possible!</p><p>"You do realize that had that been a real life scenario rather than a test, we'd both be in the Well of AllSparks by now, right?" Prowl pointed out. He didn't exactly share Mantis's more enthusiastic view of what just transpired.</p><p>"True but still, we make a pretty good team, right brother?" Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl thought back and realized that their 'plan' went more or less smoothly all things considered. He also realized he didn't have any problems working with her and vice versa. This was another new experience for him since in all honesty, Prowl still preferred to work alone and that method suited him best.</p><p>"I guess we do." He said and he couldn't help but smile proudly at the feat too.</p><p>"Hey hey, maybe you and I can become a duo? I can be your sidekick! I have a pretty good sidekick after all!" Mantis said and did a sidekick for emphasis.</p><p>Prowl chuckled at her imagination and patted her helm. "Let's not go too far. Don't run before you can walk. Now let's clean this up and start getting some actual training." He said.</p><p>"Hey, brother? Thanks for being there for me." Mantis said. "I don't think I would've had the bearings to face that bot otherwise."</p><p>Prowl looked back at her in surprise. "You....weren't scared because of...me?" he asked pointing at himself.</p><p>"Who else, silly?" she giggled. "As long as we have each other, I bet we could take on bots twice our side!" she said confidently with her chassis puffed out.</p><p>"I'm not exactly invincible, you know." Prowl said and tried to will the blush on his faceplate away. He was still a bit bashful over the faith she put in him. How can she look up to him and hold him in such high regard?</p><p>"Don't worry, brother. You watch my back and I'll watch yours. We're in this together." Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl smiled. "So am I." he said. "And....sister?"</p><p>"Hmm?" she asked turning her attention away from her cleaning.</p><p>"I just wanted to say...thank you. For accepting me despite my flaws and risking your spark to stay by my side, I just....want to say that I love you and although we aren't related biologically, I am proud to call you my sister." He said.</p><p>"No one's perfect. And even if that wasn't a set up, I'd do it again, brother. Even though we've only known each other for a few solar cycles, I've come to see you as the big brother I never had as well." Mantis said, optics earnest and pure.</p><p>Prowl smiled at her, warmth spreading over his spark at her kind sincere words. "I love you, sister."</p><p>Mantis beamed at him with that bright smile of hers once again. "I love you too, brother. Now let's clean this up and get back to training! Chop chop, while the cycle is young!" she said before she walked off in another direction to clean up. Even when doing such a simple lowly task, she never lost that bounce in her step.</p><p>As Prowl watched the upbeat femme he's come to care for as a sister walk away, he made a vow. He would protect her. Moral codes be damned if anyone ever tried to hurt her. He would protect her innocence; he would protect her kindness; he would make sure that spark in her optics never snuffed out; he would be there for her when she needed him and vice versa.</p><p>He was her brother and although they weren't even related biologically....he would proudly call her his sister and love her as such.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Prowl's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>
  <em>If only I had known what was to come at that time. If I did then perhaps.....maybe, just maybe....I would've tried harder to stay by that vow or not make that vow in the first place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That way, Primus may have given my spark some form of solace. But I made that vow anyways and I swore that I would keep it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If only it were that simple........because I didn't....I couldn't.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that will always hurt more than any opponent thrown at me.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of metal footsteps pounding on the hard metal floor seemed to beat in sync with her sparkbeat. She couldn't care less- if anything, the sound just gave her more motivation to go faster. Tyre marks scarred the floor as she doubled her speed and skated down the corridor with the wheels on her heels.</p><p>She looked like little more than a blurred black and dark green streak as she zoomed across one corridor to the next, pass doors that were locked and unlocked leading to Primus knows what kinda rooms behind them, skidding sharp corners and taking random turns, nimbly jumping over or sliding under any obstacle in her way. Bots cursed or yelled in surprise as a sudden blurr zoomed past them, only getting a glimpse of dreads whipping behind her helm and dark green and black plating before she was ahead and out of sight.</p><p>She turned a sharp corner and nearly lost her footing which would've led to her painfully skidding into a wall but she quickly regained herself. She <em>couldn't</em>  slip up. Not here, not now. One slip up, that's all it took for her to say bye-bye to her spark.</p><p>Why oh why was she so fragging stupid?! At times like these, she really hates her curiosity. It was supposed to be a simple mission, heck it was supposed to be nothing more than an errand really yet, here she was.</p><p>'Here' was a Decepticon ship. A ship that screamed 'Evil-no-good-stay-away-or-be-doomed' and was filled with Decepticons that looked like they would eat protoforms for breakfast. Even without the infamous Decepticon logo, the black and purple color scheme pretty much spelled it out. Some Decepticons were no more than petty criminals looking to bully others, throw their weight around and snag whatever they wanted to satisfy their ego or greed while some were truly ruthless gladiators; some were merely there for their own personal interest, mainly survival and superiority in society's pyramid which is most of them and some were there because they truly were loyal to the Decepticon cause, hardcore honest to Primus loyalist who'd lay down their sparks for said cause.</p><p>How they could put so much loyalty into a cause like this was beyond her. Then again, moralities and loyalties were the last things on her processor at the moment.</p><p>"Stop right there you little slagger!" Scrap, these guys were faster than she thought. Her optics widened as she nearly ran straight into a wall of steel which was actually a Decepticon twice her size. She dropped down and slid between his pedes before hand-springing herself back up and continued to run.</p><p>Then she felt a spike of pain on her shoulder and she stumbled, barely catching herself in time before her faceplate kissed the floor. She cried out in pain then kept going despite the new injury on her shoulder protesting. Other blaster shots whizzed past her. Some went wide while some passed inches from her- holy scrap, they were ticked off now and they <em>really</em>  meant to kill her.</p><p>'That was probably their goal from the start anyways.' She thought grimly.</p><p>She didn't know where to go. All the corridors and doors looked the same- was she running in circles? How big was this slagging ship to begin with?! There had to be a way out. The escape pods. All ships <em>have</em>  to have those. If she could just find one, just <em>one</em>  escape pod no matter how big or small then she's home-free.</p><p>Easier said than done.</p><p>"Whoa!" she yelped and skidded to a halt just before she could go splat on a......dead end. "Oh scrap." She said.</p><p>"This way!" she whipped her helm around as she saw the shadows of the cons on the wall signifying their nearing presence. "She's reached a dead end, glitch is as good as offline." All they had to do was round the corner and she'd be an open target.</p><p>No, no, no she did <em>not</em>  come this far just to have a stupid wall get in her way. Another literal obstacle in her path. She looked up and saw a shaft- of course, the vents! She didn't waste time and got to work.</p><p>'One small one should be enough.' She thought and took out a small explosive disc that was the size of her palm. She threw it up and it stuck itself onto the shaft. It was too high up for her and she couldn't climb up to unscrew it anyways, she didn't have the time.</p><p>The cons arrived just as the disc went off with a small 'boom' and small pieces of metal rained down on her as she got her opening to escape possible death.</p><p>"Get her!" Uh oh, time to go. She threw a smoke bomb onto the floor, enveloping her and the cons in smoke. As they stumbled blindly through the sudden fog, she jumped onto one of them and used them as a springboard to boost herself into the vents. Grabbing the edge, with a huff she pushed herself up and half-scrambled half-wriggled inside.</p><p>By the time the smoke cleared, she was gone and far away into the maze of vents. Moments like these, she thanked Primus that she had a more...agile and lithe frame. 'Being small has its advantages.' She thought with a rueful grin.</p><p>Ok, now that problem was solved, now she had another.</p><p>Where in the name of Cybertron were those damn escape pods?!</p><p>'Will it kill these cons to have a map on them?!' she thought. Great, her only option was to keep scouting around and hopefully find some way to navigate properly through this Primus forsaken ship and get off it.</p><p>Question is, how?</p><p>Only way to find out was to do what she did best- snoop around.</p><p>'Let's hope I don't stick my processor into places I shouldn't....again.' she mused as she dropped out of the vent with cybercat-like gracefulness, her pedes thankfully making little to no sound as she landed.</p><p>She also then became painfully aware of the injury on her shoulder and she felt something wet trickle down. She placed a digit there and brought it back to see the tip was stained with energon. "Scrap." She muttered. She brought a servo up and applied pressure onto the wound before she continued on her way. 'Great, where in Primus am I at now?' she asked herself looking around in the darkness.</p><p>A small flashlight of sorts appeared on her uninjured shoulder and she turned it on. She swept her light in a wide arc to illuminate her surroundings. She was in a room filled with crates and shelves filled to the brim with spare parts. Was she in the storage room?</p><p>She opened up one of the crates and found it filled with energon. Opening another, her optics widened when she saw it filled with ion-charged blasters. She closed the lid and took a few steps back; in the process she bumped into something....or someone. She yelped and turned away in shock, instantly skating back and tripped over the same crate she had just inspected and landed on her back in the process. The back of her helm hit the floor causing her to see stars for a moment while the injury on her shoulder screamed in protest.</p><p>"Ow...what the...." She got up and saw that the 'someone' she bumped into was nothing more than a suit of armor. She released a vent of relief.</p><p>'What's all this stuff doing here?' she asked herself. Snooping some more, she opened another crate and saw more weapons and energon and another that held......bombs. She shut the lid on that and promptly took a few steps back from it.</p><p>Opening another, she found syringes filled with some weird yellowish substance. She cautiously took one out and stared at the yellowish substance. What is that?</p><p>There was a label of sorts on it. Squinting her optics, she read it aloud. "Sedative X7." Ok, that did not sound good. Whatever this.....liquid is, she definitely did not want it in her systems. She then opened the crate beside it and this time found it filled with more syringes that had a bluish substance. This one read- "Power B. S9" Wait, she's heard of this before, it's like a steroid drug of sorts meant to temporarily give someone an increase in strength...and an addiction that prematurely brings them to the Well of AllSparks.</p><p>'Hold on a click, shouldn't all this be in the armory?' she realized. Why would the cons just leave all this around in a room like this? She noticed a computer nearby and walked over to it. 'Maybe I'll find some answers here.'</p><p>Turns out someone else was here not long ago so the computer hadn't been turned off which meant it wasn't locked and she didn't have to worry about the password.</p><p>'Looks like my luck is changing.' She thought. She clicked opened a file and her optics widened as a list of sorts appeared. She quickly skimmed it and realized what it was.....instantly her spark dropped into her pedes.</p><p>'These are....shipments....schedules.....rosters' she realized and as she looked at the locations, her fear was confirmed. 'For the black market.'</p><p>She looked around the room in a new perspective. All these things...all these <em>weapons</em>.....they were going to be sold onto the black market to even more criminals who she doubt will merely buy just for kicks.</p><p>For a while she just stood there staring at everything and nothing as she digested what she just discovered. Then she clenched her fists and her optics alighted with determination.</p><p>She knew what to do.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Ok, that was by far her best, most heroic.....and reckless and downright stupid- scratch that, <em>suicidal</em>  plan ever. Primus, she should've this through more! But what's done is done, it's too late to turn back. And she'd be lying if she said she regretted it.</p><p>Once again she was skating through the corridors as fast as her pedes would allow to the point she could've sworn smoke was coming from her wheels burning due to the consistent friction. But she ignored it and kept pushing on.</p><p>She knew that she really ticked the cons off this time. The sounds of gunfire and her heavy intakes were roaring in her audio receptors in tune with the numerous pede-steps and a trail of energon was still trickling from the wound on her shoulder. Gunfire surrounded her like a moth to flame. A blaster shot zoomed an inch past her optics briefly jarring her senses while the stray shots left burnt marks on the metal floor sending sparks flying.</p><p>She felt a shot graze her midriff and she stumbled but kept going despite how her pedes were demanding to take a break. Another shot hit one of her dreads clean off. Then the next thing she knew, she was tumbling.</p><p>And not in a smooth planned prepared and in control way.</p><p>One of the shots found its mark and shot her left pede. A spike of white hot pain shot up her pede all the way to her thigh and she was sent crashing down. She rolled-or rather screeched across the ground none too smoothly, her metal plating sending sparks in her wake and some wires in her joints twisted or full out snapped. The shot damaged one of the support struts in her left pede and she doubts she'll be able to walk without a limp now.</p><p>She came to a stop with a gasp. Her entire frame seemed to rack with pain and she felt the energon seeping through the wound on her left pede. Black pixels clouded the corners of her optics and she blinked to get rid of them. Primus, everything hurt and for a moment, she wasn't on a Decepticon ship, she was nothing but a small fragile naive broken helpless sparkling, alone in that dark suffocating limbo of agony and-</p><p>"Not so tough now, are ya." The cons sneered as they drew near. Big mistake, like frag she'll go down without a fight. She took something out of her subspace and with a flick of her wrist, a tessen opened.</p><p>It was a beautiful but deadly weapon. It was black with green accents and the razor sharp edge was lined in silver, capable of slicing whatever stood in its way- like the cons.</p><p>She reared her servo back and threw the tessen at the cons. Caught by surprise at the sudden weapon, the cons were a click too late as the sharp edge of the weapon left a deep gash on each of their chassis or other exposed areas.</p><p>The tessen flew through the air before it spun back into its owner's waiting servos. Quickly, she threw another smoke bomb at the cons, discombobulating them and buying her time. She snapped the tessen shut and with a grunt, pushed herself back onto her pedes and limped off.</p><p>'C'mon.....c'mon.....there has to be a way out!' she thought in slight desperation. It couldn't end here, not like this!</p><p>Already, she heard the cons regaining themselves and coming after her. In her current state, her head start was all but lost now. Desperate, she looked around and entered the closest room to her.</p><p>The door closed and she pressed the lock button. Pressing her back against it, she slid down and sat there on the floor, taking a brief moment of reprieve to gain some must needed rest. She tensed up again when she heard heavy pede-steps and voices from outside and waited for them to pass by.......thankfully they did and she released another long vent of relief she didn't know she was holding, tensed hydraulics relaxing and stiff struts loosening.</p><p>She looked up and as her optics adjusted to the darkness, they soon shone with hope. Right there on the walls were escape pods!</p><p>A smile spread across her faceplate and she whooped in victory. She did it! Oh thank Primus, looks like luck was on her side.</p><p>Or so she thought.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a harsh knock on the door, jolting her. "Hey! Why's this locked?!" Uh oh. "Oi! Open up! This is an order!" No way is she gonna do that.</p><p>"Hey! I think the lil glitch is hiding in here!" he called after his comrades. Oh scrap, she's been discovered. She yelped and looked up to see a dent in the door. Another knock and a fist punched through the metal.</p><p>She pushed herself up, her entire body protesting at the action and began to limp towards the nearest escape pod. Almost there, Just 20 more feet......19...........18......17.......16...........14.........................10......</p><p>Bang! The door flew off its hinges as the cons made it through. She whipped her helm around and doubled her efforts, putting one pede in front of the other. 8 feet......7......6........</p><p>"Leaving without saying goodbye?" a con mocked.</p><p>The cons were now in and their blasters were cocked at her. They pulled the trigger and blaster shots charged towards her like a stampede. She threw her body down but felt a shot graze her back. She decided to screw limping and threw herself into the pod. She landed her body half in, half out and she hurriedly dragged herself fully in. Gunfire was unleashed and she crouched down, further agitating the wound on her pede.</p><p>She also noted with panic that they weren't aiming for her, they were aiming for the controls in the pod! If those were slagged, so were her hopes of getting out of here functioning and online.</p><p>So gritting her denta, she stood up, another spike of pain shooting up her pede and looked at the controls. She frantically tried to look for a way to close the doors behind her.</p><p>Another shot found its mark and grazed her injured pede's thigh this time and her knee gave out. She gripped the console for support and tried to focus through the pain. At least it only grazed her.</p><p>Finally, she found the button she was looking for and the doors clicked shut as she slammed her fist down on it. The cons rushed forward and began to pound on the doors.</p><p>She was blacking out, she realized. Adrenaline could only do so much right now and her vision was almost filled to the brim with black pixels. Her joints ached, her injured pede and shoulder felt like it was on fire and her processor was telling her to just get it over with so she could finally....finally....rest....</p><p>She all but slammed her servo down on the selection for destinations on the screen and soon, she was off.</p><p>As the thrusters on the escape pod activated, she realized belatedly that she wasn't buckled up in a seat.....and got promptly thrown back.</p><p>It also looked like her luck had run out as her helm painfully banged against a sharp corner of a seat, leaving a gash on her helm causing energon to flow down it. Her back struts then roughly crashed against the wall as she was thrown all the way back.</p><p>Eventually, the ship settled into a steady pace and she just laid there on the floor, not even bothering to drag herself onto the seat. She was so, so tired and couldn't even bother to do so really.</p><p>She turned her helm slightly and managed to take a glance at the starry sky through one of the windows despite the black pixels dotting her vision as her optics slowly offlined themselves. She felt an odd sense of.....solace, knowing she would slowly detach from the realm of conscious reality amongst a void dotted with beautiful stars like this instead of rusting on some twisted Decepticon ship.</p><p>'I did it.....ha....looks like this femme ain't so bad after all....I've still got it....brother....' she thought. Eventually, the gentle rocking of the escape pod and the slight roaring of its thrusters like a gentle giant lulled her into a blissful stasis.</p><p>Just as her processor gave out, she thought of the one mech she would give anything to see, anything to be there with her; his gentle and strong digits running through her dreads and his quiet but comforting presence. She suddenly felt cold despite parts of her body burning in agony from overexertion,</p><p>As the femme laid there curled up in a ball in stasis, the destination she chose flashed on the screen, displaying a 3D holographic image of a planet that was a dull blue with a patchwork of green and brown areas, streaks of wispy white scattered around it.</p><p>Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unidentified Visitor........Is It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new bot arrives. A foreign face to others, a much too familiar one to Prowl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Prowl closed his optics and hummed without knowing he was doing so as he meditated under a beautiful prospering energon tree. He was in a meadow with luminescent energon crystals scattered everywhere. Some were purple, some were blue while some were pink, each casting a gentle glow of their own specialized colors giving the meadow a serene aura. </em>
  <em>The sky was  casting the perfect amiable atmosphere with Cybertron's two moons shining brightly as though they were two sentient guardians watching over the place accompanied by stars as they twinkled in and out of existence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew he wasn't alone of course, there was someone else there, someone he knew all too well. But he pretended not to notice and continued to meditate. He'd let her think she's won but in the end, he'll have the last laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surely enough, he heard the slightest disturbance among the peace. It was Mantis for certain; no one else could come this far in sneaking up on him with such grace no less.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He waited.....and waited....and.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He abruptly turned around, surprising her and hoisted her up. She yelped in surprise as she was discovered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Got you!" Prowl said triumphantly. "Thought you were the hunter and I was the prey, didn't you?" he said with a smug smirk as he held the sparkling out in front of him, his servos easily wrapping around the small femme's midriff and lifting her as though she weighed no more than a fiber.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" Mantis said and crossed her servos and looked away. ".....Maybe." she admitted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well the roles have switched it seems and as the hunter." He brought her closer to his faceplate. "I'll have to eat you." He said with a playful smirk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Om nom nom nom!" he said as he nuzzled her faceplate and began to mess up her dreads playfully. Mantis squawked and laughed as he tickled the various chinks in her plating. Prowl kept making fake growls and animal-like noises as he proceeded to 'gobble' her up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hahahaha! Stop it, brother! It-hahaha! Tickles!" she howled through her laughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Make me." Prowl said as he continued to tickle her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gladly." Mantis said before her servo lashed out and made its way under the chink in his chassis where she began to promptly tickle sending himself into a fit of laughter at the giddiness in his body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon they both tumbled onto the ground in a tangle of limbs. They looked at each other then burst out laughing good-naturedly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I win." Prowl said as he sat up and put Mantis on his lap.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I managed to get behind you." She protested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But you didn't exactly sneak up on me did you?" he pointed back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, I'll let you have the last laugh this time." Mantis said. Then a comfortable silence fell over them. </em>
  <em>Prowl didn't even bother to try to meditate again and simply placed his chin on top of Mantis's helm as they both gazed up at the starry sky, content with the way things were already.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They look so pretty." Mantis breathed in awe. "How many stars do you think exist?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl shrugged. "Billions....countless as far as I'm concerned, no one knows." He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shifu says that our loved ones are like stars. Not always seen but always there." Mantis said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think he's not too far off this time." Prowl said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Does that mean you'll always be there for me, brother?" Mantis asked him, her innocent optics under her shade gazing at his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl smiled. "Of course." He said and wrapped his servos around her in a warm embrace like a protective blanket. "I'll always be there for you, sister."</em>
</p><p>Prowl's optics snapped open and he shot up in his berth as though he got electrocuted. He looked around and saw that he was back in his room on Earth. Not at the energon meadow. No energon crystals, no Cybertronian moons, no starry sky.......and no Mantis.</p><p>He groaned and rubbed a servo over his faceplate. Why did Primus have to further screw him up? It was like he was stuck in a sick game called 'Who Can Slag Prowl More?' and frankly he wished it was 'game over' already as Bumblebee say.</p><p>Why did he keep having these visions? He thought he's gotten over them, heck it's been years since he's so much as had a glimpse of them. So why were they coming back?</p><p>He wondered if it was fate. Then he laughed bitterly to himself. Who was he kidding? What good could 'fate' do? If so, then what was 'fate' trying to tell him? Tell him that he did a horrible mistake? That he truly was a failure? A screw-up who couldn't even protect a youngling and an old mech he loved like family?</p><p>He already knew all that....he <em>has </em> known that fact and had to live with it for millions of stellar cycles. But there was that small voice in his processor, one filled with hope that maybe.....<em>maybe</em>  this was trying to show him something else. Maybe it meant that...after all these stellar cycles, she truly was out there.</p><p>Stellar cycles of living in grief and self-loathing however has taught him the harsh way to not get his hopes up. But at the same time, his spark felt lighter at the prospect that there was a chance he might reunite with Mantis. So he knelt down under his tree, clasped his servos together and lowered his helm in prayer. Praying....hoping.....it was sad that those were the only two things he could do, it was almost pathetic when he really thinks about it.</p><p>He sighed and got up. No point in moping around in his room all day. Maybe a trip to the park will clear his processor or a quick drive through the city afterwards to settle his patrol. </p><p>Although he was the kind of bot who preferred peace and serenity over adrenaline, he couldn't deny that the adventures he's been through while on Earth have begun to give him a slightly adventurous streak he thought he'd lost all those years ago. That small tiny adventurous part of him was also almost hoping <em>something  </em>would happen.</p><p>He got his wish.</p><p>Suddenly, the alarm had gone off and everyone was summoned to the main room. Once again, Primus has decided to throw yet another curveball at Prowl.</p><p>He was one of the last to arrive to the main room where everyone was gathered at the monitors. "What's going on?" he asked.</p><p>"Something just entered the Earth's atmosphere." Ratchet explained.</p><p>"It's all over the news!" Bumblebee said and turned on the TV to the news channel, turning up the volume so everyone could hear the report clearly. Prowl for once, actually paid attention to something other than a nature documentary on the TV.</p><p>"Earth's satellites have picked up an unidentified aircraft entering the atmosphere. Numerous scientists and researchers have come forth and admitted that the unidentified aircraft is not one of theirs leaving many to wonder where it came from or more importantly, what it contains?" the reporter announced. Then the scene changed to an interview with a teenage boy in a DJ cap.</p><p>"Wouldn't be surprised if it were another one of those Autobot dudes, could use more of em anyways."</p><p>It changed to an adult woman in a business suit. "I don't know, could be anything for all we know. As long as it comes crashing down away from us." She said.</p><p>"The police force of Detroit are currently calculating their next move against this unidentified visitor. Excuse me, Captain Fanzone! A word please." She asked walking over to the ever cranky burly head of police force. "What do you have to say on this turn of events today?"</p><p>"Only one thing- This is why I hate machines." He said curtly then turned around and walked back to the group of officers to discuss their plans, evidently that was all he was going to say.</p><p>"Well that's news." Bumblebee commented sarcastically.</p><p>As they looked at the 'flaming meteor' rocketing through the atmosphere, their optics widened. Some of them may not have the brightest processors, but they weren't fools. That wasn't a meteor.</p><p>It was a vessel.</p><p>"Ratchet, can you identify what aircraft that is and who it belongs to?" Optimus asked. He was silently praying that it wasn't of Decepticon origin.....then again the cons wouldn't be dumb enough to just come crashing in like this...............right?</p><p>"Already on it, Prime." Ratchet said typing away. Then he cursed. "Can't, the vessel has heated up since it's entering the atmosphere and that along with the speed it's travelling at is interfering with the scans."</p><p>"You don't think it's the cons, do ya?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"Is it even of Cybertronian origin? Oh! Maybe it's a Martian!" Bumblebee suggested.</p><p>Prowl face palmed right then and there. He knew that Bumblebee was a kid and all but sometimes his imaginations leaves Prowl wondering if the yellow minibot was naturally borned with a glitched up processor.</p><p>"That ship is definitely Cybertronian." Optimus said assertively.</p><p>"Of course you'd know." Ratchet said, already suspecting that the young Prime learned this from another history video.</p><p>"Guys, don't mean to interrupt but that 'vessel' is gonna hit the ground soon. You guys wanna be the welcoming committee?" Sari said.</p><p>"Right. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered.</p><p>They transformed into their alt-modes, with Sari as usual hopping inside Bumblebee before they drove off.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, they were in the outskirts of Detroit and in the area where the forest was. Dozens of police cars and even SWAT vans were there in a perimeter around the forest. The sunlight glinting off the police cars red and blue sirens. Police officers in their usual blue uniform and caps along with SWAT members dressed head to toe in padded protective gear were bustling all over the place. Some police officers were crouched by their cars, weapons drawn and held ready. A row of SWAT soldiers stood firmly with their shields held in front of them and rifles cocked. Others were bustling about, gear clanking and bumping into each other, and muttering quick apologies, one taking over the shift of another.</p><p>They transformed out of their alt-modes and walked towards where Captain Fanzone was discussing with a small squad and looking over a map of the forest.</p><p>"And I want patrols set up on this side too. Don't need whatever is on that rust-bucket to give us the slip." He said.</p><p>"That won't be necessary, Captain Fanzone." Optimus said making him and his team's presence known. "We'll take it from here."</p><p>"Oh great, you guys too. Let me guess, friend of yours?" he asked gruffly crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"Something like that." Optimus admitted. "But in the meantime, we'll investigate. Could you call your men back? We don't want them to get hurt in the crossfire."</p><p>Captain Fanzone thought over it for a while then relented. Though he didn't like machines, and frankly didn't fully trust the Autobots as much as the others do, he knew that they were dedicated to doing their job like him. Besides, if this was another one of their kind, might as well let them take the reins just this once.</p><p>"You got three hours. No more, no less." He said.</p><p>"Thank you, sir." Optimus said respectfully.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, just try not to destroy the whole forest, alright?" Captain Fanzone said.</p><p>"What's the worst that could happen?" Bumblebee asked, knitting his digits together and putting his servos behind his helm, laid back as ever.</p><p>"I think it's best if we don't jinx this little buddy." Bulkhead said not as laid back as his yellow friend.</p><p>"Focus on the mission. Alright, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, the two of you will take the east side and rendezvous with me and Ratchet. Prowl, you'll take the west side with Sari. Be careful, we don't know what we're dealing with."</p><p>"We're definitely dealing with a friend from your hometown." Sari said already standing in front of the forest.</p><p>"How do you know?" Optimus asked and they all got their answer in the form of her glowing AllSpark key.</p><p>"Call it a hunch." She said.</p><p>"Well at least there's that." Bumblebee said trying to be optimistic.</p><p>"Let's move out then." Optimus said and they split off into their respective pairs.</p><p>Prowl soon found himself trudging through the forest, the trees providing plenty of shade, fallen shriveled dry leaves crunching under his pedes and the grass tickling his pedes. He pushed the lower branches out of the way gently, to avoid snapping them off. He looked back to see Sari climbing a fallen trunk and nearly stumbling on a rock on her way to catch up. Prowl sighed. Walking over, he lifted her up by the scruff of her collar and placed her on his shoulder.</p><p>"Come on, we don't have all day." He said.</p><p>"Oh! Thanks, Prowlie." Sari said settling herself on his shoulder, her legs dangling off.</p><p>"Don't call me that." Prowl said curtly.</p><p>Sari just smirked mischievously. Amazing how her opinion on him can change so fast in just a few days. Turns out, Prowl wasn't nearly as cold as she thought him to be. He had a kinder side to him; he just doesn't show it often.</p><p>"Sooooo about Mantis." Sari said.</p><p>Prowl sighed. "Wrong time, wrong place." He said.</p><p>"Sorry it's just, I've been thinking....." she continued.</p><p>Prowl stayed silent and she took it as a sign to continue. "Do I remind you of her?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl paused and turned to look at her. "What?" he asked.</p><p>"You're always acting all lone wolf around us, heck you don't even try to hang out with us. Plus, you even act as though I don't even exist sometimes when you're looking gloomier than usual. Is it because I remind you of your sister?" she asked carefully.</p><p>Prowl was......surprised to say the least. He shouldn't be that surprised though. He knew that while Sari could be irresponsible, self-centered and see things in a black and white perspective like any other kid her age, she was also quick-witted and he daresay clever. Of course she'd be able to deduce.</p><p>He sighed again. "In a few ways....yes, you do. In fact, I think you would get along with her. Your personality, your attitude....even your hairstyle reminds me of her." He admitted.</p><p>"So I'm a remainder of what you lost?" Sari asked.</p><p>"......Sometimes, yes." He said.</p><p>"And other times?" she prompted.</p><p>"Sometimes, in a way...I guess.....it's like Mantis isn't really gone. That there are others like her in this world to look out for bots like me." Prowl said. "Trust me, Sari. I wasn't always a good bot."</p><p>Before Sari could open her mouth to keep asking, Prowl's comm went off and he stopped to listen to it. "Yes?" he asked.</p><p>"My scanners are pickin' up a life signal." Ratchet said and from his end, he was looking at the scanner on his wrist, Optimus reading it beside him. "And it's definitely a Cybertronian one."</p><p>"We talking Autobot or Decepticreep?" Bumblebee asked.</p><p>"Please not a con, please not a con, please not a con." Bulkhead prayed beside him.</p><p>"It ain't a Decepticon signal." Ratchet said. Prowl heard Bulkhead and Bumblebee release a vent of relief. "It ain't an Autobot either."</p><p>"What do you mean it's neither?" Bumblebee asked.</p><p>"It means we could be dealing with a Neutral." Optimus explained.</p><p>"A Neutral?" Sari asked confused. She always pictured them as two factions only- Autobot and Decepticon; she never knew there was a third party.</p><p>"Neutrals are Cybertronians who choose to be affiliated with neither faction as they want to stay out of the Autobot Decepticon conflict." Prowl explained.</p><p>"Except the number of Neutrals went down after the war ended. Come to think of it, only 20-30 percent of the population are Neutrals, maybe even less than that and the numbers are going down each stellar cycle." Optimus added.</p><p>"And most of the time, Neutrals are bounty hunters and mercenaries." Ratchet said, his cranky face darkening. "Like Lockdown."</p><p>"You think he's back?" Bulkhead asked glancing around the forest nervously as though said bounty hunter might pop out and trap them and take away their mods at any moment.</p><p>"Highly unlikely, you saw what happened last time. What could he gain from coming here again?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"Wait, am I the only one smelling something burning?" Sari asked sniffing the air. Then her key began glowing again. "I think that's our cue."</p><p>They walked on and soon they entered a clearing, if you could call it that. The trees had snapped off and branches and leaves lay scattered on the ground. Chunks of dirt were kicked up and branches that took the brunt of the impact were reduced to splinters. There was a trench of sorts that had been formed by what Prowl assumed was the vessel impacting on the ground and skidding to a stop.</p><p>Surely enough, up ahead still smoking from the heat after entering the atmosphere was the vessel.</p><p>Prowl pressed a digit to his comm. "Prowl here, I've located the vessel." He reported.</p><p>"We're almost there Prowl. Do not engage on your own." Optimus said.</p><p>"Alright." Prowl said and ended the comm. Then he began to walk towards the still smoking vessel.</p><p>"I thought Optimus told you not to engage on your own?" Sari pointed out.</p><p>"He didn't say anything about checking the vessel." Prowl pointed back. Then he leaned forward and looked at the vessel's structure and realized what it was. "It's an escape pod." He said.</p><p>"Wonder where it came from?" Sari asked aloud.</p><p>At that moment, the others rendezvoused with them. "Whoa." Bumblebee said surveying the crater. "Whoever's in there must've had quite the ride."</p><p>"Wonder who's in it?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"Let's find out." Optimus said. "Stand back." He said. He activated his hose and foam cannons and used them to cool down the vessel, sending steam hissing everywhere.</p><p>Ratchet held up his scanner again. "Whoever our new arrival is, they seem to be in stasis, sparkbeat ain't active." He said.</p><p>Then the doors got kicked open.</p><p>"I thought you said they were in stasis!" Bumblebee yelped.</p><p>"Looks like they decided to wake up!" Ratchet snapped back.</p><p>"Well I hope they aren't cranky." Bulkhead said nervously.</p><p>Optimus held a servo out. "Let's hear them out first, don't attack them yet." He said though he took his axe out. Behind him, Prowl already held his shurikens ready.</p><p>Through the smoke, they saw the silhouette of a servo come up and grasp the door. Long slim digits gripped the doorframe and hauled up the owner.</p><p>They gasped as the smoke cleared and the figure was revealed.</p><p>It was a femme!</p><p>She seemed to be no older than Bumblebee. Rather than electric blue optics, their optics came in contact with a pair of navy blue shades that reminded them of Prowl's. The 'dreads' flowing from her helm hung like a curtain, partially covering half of her faceplate.</p><p>The femme shakily got to her pedes with a racking gasp, evidently she was in pain. This was further confirmed when she coughed out some energon much to Ratchet's worry. She groaned weakly and clumsily stepped out of the escape pod, revealing herself fully. She released a hiss of pain as one of her pedes touched the ground. Ratchet's optics widened as he saw the amount of injuries on her.</p><p>He could see energon leaking out of a wound on her left pede; almost her entire calf was stained by the luminescent substance. There were also wounds on her midriff and some of her joints were dislocated, evidently the wiring and circuits had been damaged.</p><p>She brought her faceplate up to reveal a beautiful silver faceplate, now caked in energon from a gash on her forehead and it was then she noticed the five Autobots and human girl staring at her. Her vision was still rimmed with black pixels but through the haze and static in her processor, she could still make out one of them clearly and her optics widened.</p><p>Sari saw the lenses of the shade widen like she usually sees in superhero movies which would be pretty cool if the situation were different. Apparently, the lenses widened and narrowed according to her actual optics.</p><p>The femme's optics however were focused solely on Prowl, the latter stared at her too.</p><p>'Why does she....look so....familiar?' Prowl wondered. Wait......the dreads.....the shades.....her paint job. He squinted and could make out patches of dark green paint and gold accents over her dirty dented plating. 'It can't be....' He thought optics widening.</p><p>"Bro.......brother?" she called out, voice hoarse and strained with pain and Primus, it sounded so much older, so much more <em>mature</em> compared to the voice of that sparkling he had heard all those vorns ago....</p><p>But as he stared into her faceplate and she stared back, that same spark of mischief and humor and that warm kindness shone brightly under her shades. The helm design, the dreads, the jet pack mod on her back similar to his own; he knew, deep down in his spark, he knew who that was without a doubt.....the one he had hoped-had <em>prayed  </em>to finally see again for vorns.</p><p>"Ma-mantis? Sister, is...is that you?" he croaked out, voice choked with emotion. 'Is this...really happening?' Prowl half-expected himself to suddenly wake up in his berth and realize this was all a dream but he didn't. She was there and so was he. She was standing there, older and beaten while he was in front of her, just as broken on the inside on an organic planet in a system no Autobot has ever considered stepping foot on.</p><p>Mantis's optics widened and they just stared at one another in shock, not believing what they were seeing, what their audio receptors just registered. Was this real? Was this another dream?</p><p>'Sister......' oh how she missed that title, how she missed that voice that would trade quips and banter with her, filled with sarcasm and a dry sardonic sense of humor only few could find amusing with an undertone of warmth not many get to feel. How she oh so missed his mere presence altogether in her life.</p><p>She began to limp forward, ignoring the warnings appearing in her HUD and stretched out her servo, reaching out for him, reaching out for her <em>brother</em>, the one she had been hoping against hope- <em>praying</em> to see all these vorns.</p><p>He seemed so close yet so far. Her processor throbbed, her vision was becoming brimmed with pixels and static, her injuries were on fire, her entire body was screaming and all but demanding her to rest as she stubbornly pushed on.</p><p>"Bro.....ther......" she got no further as darkness enveloped her and she finally.....finally gave in to the warm blissful stasis lock she had forced herself to escape.</p><p>Prowl instantly rushed forward and caught her before she could fall. "Mantis?" He called but she didn't respond and he panicked. "Mantis! Mantis, hey, it's me, sister...Mantis!" he called shaking her gently to no avail as she limply laid there in his servos, optics closed. 'Oh no, no, no, please no, not after I just got you back.' He thought desperately. "Sister!" he tried again, voice louder and sounding more desperate.</p><p>"Ok, is someone going to explain what the slag is going on?!" Bumblebee asked. Who was this femme and how does Prowl know her?</p><p>"Prowl, who is she? Do you know her?" Optimus asked.</p><p>Prowl just nodded numbly. "I do. This....this is my sister." He said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do. This....this is my sister." Prowl said.</p><p>They all just stared at their resident ninjabot with wide optics, pupils dilated in shock and their jaws dropped- in Bulkhead's case quite literally.</p><p>Then Bumblebee released a nervous laughter that was evidently forced out. "Hahaha! Good one Prowl. Who is she really?" he asked.</p><p>"I said she's my sister you dimwit!" Prowl snapped at him. "Why isn't she waking up?" he asked looking at her in concern. Despite being unconscious, her faceplate was still slightly strained in pain.</p><p>"Let me see, kid." Ratchet said coming over and scanning her. "Hm........have to say, kid, she must've been on quite the adventure. Her energon levels are-"</p><p>"Is she going to be okay or not?!" Prowl snapped.</p><p>Their optics widened even more. They've never seen Prowl this panicked, this emotional and they daresay vulnerable before. He always seemed so calm despite how bad the situation was. He hardly ever snapped at any one of them like that.</p><p>"Uh, hello? Are we forgetting that we have this?" Sari asked holding her key up.</p><p>Ratchet gave her a lift and she looked the unconscious Mantis over. "Where do I put it in?" she asked.</p><p>"Try over here." Prowl said tapping the area on her neck that resembled a Chinese-style collar.</p><p>Ratchet thought about it. "Worth a shot." He said.</p><p>Sari climbed up to her collar and like with the others, the plating parted to reveal a keyhole. The AllSpark key did its magic and shifted slightly to fit the shape. Sari wasted no time in slotting it in and turning it. There was a bright flash of light and slowly, the dents in Mantis's plating disappeared, snapped wiring and broken circuits mended, the graze and other cuts sealed shut, the damaged strut in her pede safely fixed and ready to support weight- as though they were never there and the wound on her left pede sealed, stopping the leak of energon. The slight strain of pain faded from her faceplate and was replaced with a peaceful relaxed expression.</p><p>But still, her optics remained closed under her shades.</p><p>Sari blinked. Did she miss something? Did something go wrong?</p><p>"Hey, why isn't she waking up?" Sari asked.</p><p>Ratchet looked at his scans. "Don't worry, she's still in stasis. Most likely from exhaustion and some energon malnourishment. Nothing a transfusion and some rest can't fix." He said.</p><p>"Is she going to be alright?" Prowl asked still staring at Mantis, his faceplate etched in concern.</p><p>"Cool your engines, kid, she'll be up and about in a day or two like nothing ever happened." Ratchet reassured.</p><p>"Thank you, both of you." Prowl said sincerely to Sari and Ratchet.</p><p>"I hate to interrupt your reunion Prowl, but I think it's best if we take this back at base. When she wakes up, I want answers." Optimus said. "Bulkhead, carry her back, <em>gently</em>."</p><p>Bulkhead nodded. "Gotcha Bossbot."</p><p>"Bulkhead." Prowl called as he walked over to him, carrying Mantis bridal style.</p><p>"Yeah?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"I will only say this once." Prowl's tone was level and even but with a dark undertone and his usual calm demeanor was replaced with an ominous menacing aura that was currently squeezing Bulkhead's spark in cold terror. "If I so much as see another dent on Mantis, I will personally send you to the Well myself, is that clear?"</p><p>"C-crystal." Bulkhead squeaked out while the others stood there fearfully staring at the menacing Cyberninja.</p><p>Prowl nodded as he saw his point drive home. "Then let's go." He said.</p><p>"Oh uh...right." Bulkhead said and quickly transformed before he had to face Prowl's silent wrath again.</p><p>Prowl gently laid Mantis inside as though she were made of fragile porcelain that could crack at the slightest impact. What he didn't notice was something slipping out of her subspace and dropping underneath Bulkhead as he laid her down. He brushed away the dreads in her way and for a while just stared at her.</p><p>She looked so different yet the same......she looked older, more mature.....she was a true 'teenager' now.....she's grown.</p><p>That fact struck him like a punch to the spark. How much has he missed in all those vorns?</p><p>Then he felt a servo on his shoulder and saw Optimus looking at him. "I know you have questions." He said, tone firm but gentle. "But we need to get her to base first. Leaving her here and staring at her won't get us answers."</p><p>"Right, sorry Prime." Prowl said and forced himself to part away from Mantis as he transformed into his alt-mode.</p><p>As Bumblebee prepared to roll out, he stopped when he noticed something glinting on the ground. "What's that?" he asked.</p><p>Sari exited him and walked forward to pick it up. She managed to heft it up with a slight grunt. "It...looks like some kinda flower made outta metal." She said observing the metal work of art that was bigger than her head. "Where'd this some from?" she wondered aloud. It seemed to have been made from pieces of copper sheets and chain. Though it was evidently old, it still had a luster of sorts despite the slightly tarnished coating it now had.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"That femme must've dropped it when Prowl put her in Bulk." Bumblebee guessed. "Best if we bring it with us. Put it in here." He said opening his car trunk.</p><p>Sari put the metal flower inside before hopping in herself and they were off to the plant.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>The ride back to the plant was silent.</p><p>Even Bumblebee couldn't bring himself to start up a conversation or blast his radio on.</p><p>Prowl was practically riding barely an inch away from Bulkhead. More than once, he nearly rammed himself straight into Bulkhead's bumper. He didn't care, heck screw the traffic laws. He lost his sister once and had finally gotten her back. He was going to stay by her side- like he should've all those stellar cycles ago.</p><p>"You got something to tell us?" Bumblebee asked Sari. Even their human ally had been uncharacteristically deep in thought.</p><p>"......you remember that day a few days ago when Prowl wanted to be left alone in his room?" she asked.</p><p>"That ain't news, you know." Bumblebee said.</p><p>"Well this is, turns out he was praying for his sister-well, his adopted sister." She said.</p><p>"Prowl has a sister?!" Bumblebee asked in shock, nearly flooring the brakes in his shock. Never, and he means <em>never</em> has he ever thought that Prowl could ever have had a sibling.</p><p>Sari shrugged. "He didn't tell me much. Plus I don't think it's my place to say these kinda things." She said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "It seems kinda personal to him."</p><p>"Man, never thought I'd ever meet someone from Prowl's past. Makes you wonder if he was always like this." Bumblebee said. He wondered what Prowl could've been like in the past. Could he have been a fun kid too? Rebellious? Reckless? Sarcastic? Oh wait, he's like that already. Or was he still the same old Prowl?</p><p>"We're back." Sari said snapping him out of his thoughts. They were back at the plant already? Huh, time flies when you're deep in thought.</p><p>"If you'd told me this morning that we'd end up finding Prowl's long lost sister, I never would've believed you. Now I just wanna know why in the name of Cybertron is she doing here?" Bumblebee said.</p><p>"You're not the only one." Sari said.</p><p>They transformed back into their bi-pedal forms with Bulkhead trying to hold Mantis as gently as possible.</p><p>"So.....where do I put her?" Bulkhead asked awkwardly. He wasn't used to being around femmes and this was his first time holding one up close. Sari didn't count.</p><p>"I think it's best if we put her in the med-bay." Optimus said. And so they all made their way to the med-bay. Prowl held one of Mantis's servos as they walked.</p><p>'Her servo is bigger now.' Prowl mused. It was such a trivial observation but it truly spoke more than one would think. He still remembers how her servo was barely half his servo's size back then, his had almost dwarfed hers. Now, he'll bet that Mantis could hold his servo with ease.</p><p>"Set her down here." Ratchet said gesturing to a berth in the med-bay.</p><p>With almost exaggerated care- as Bulkhead did <em>not</em>  want to face the wrath of Prowl thank you very much- he laid Mantis down on the berth.</p><p>For a while, they just stood there awkwardly and glanced at the still unconscious form of Mantis. Then Ratchet cleared his throat.</p><p>"I doubt she'll wake up after what she's been through so for now, I think it's best if we give her some space. No point in lagging in here all day staring at her. If we're lucky she'll wake up tomorrow....or the day after. Now quit gawking and give her some space!" Ratchet barked.</p><p>Not wanting to face Ratchet's wrath either, Bulkhead didn't need any second urging and left, Bumblebee following his big friend. Optimus lingered around a little longer.</p><p>"Keep tabs on her and let us know if anything happens." Optimus said before taking his leave as well.</p><p>Leaving Prowl and Ratchet.</p><p>Prowl just dragged a stool over, set it beside Mantis and sat down beside her.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>"Waiting." Prowl replied.</p><p>Ratchet sighed. "Kid, I already told you that she's not gonna wake up. Not yet." He said.</p><p>"Then there should be no problem with waiting in the meantime." Prowl replied.</p><p>"Don't you have something else to do in the meantime?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>Prowl shrugged. "Not really." He said.</p><p>Ratchet sighed. Once Prowl sets his mind to something, there was no stopping him. It was like asking Bumblebee to stay quiet for a whole day.</p><p>"Prowl, look, I don't wanna crush your hopes and all but....you sure you know her?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>"Of course I do." Prowl said.</p><p>"How do you know she wasn't just being delirious back there?" Ratchet pointed out. Call him harsh, call him cold but his time as a medic has thought him that getting hopes up high wasn't the best thing to do. More often than not, it led to worse pain.</p><p>"Look, I simply know, Ratchet, ok? Besides, how many femmes do you know have a helm design like hers?" Prowl pointed out gesturing to her dreads.</p><p>Ratchet conceded his point knowing that most femmes didn't have dreads flowing from their helms. More often than not, they want to get rid of said dreads rather than keep them since they find them to be a messy hassle.</p><p>"I know I could be wrong." Prowl admitted. "But....I know deep in my spark that this is Mantis. I've done the Math and deduction, I've seen it with my own optics. One way or another, we're going to get answers anyway."</p><p>"...okay kid, but.....I wouldn't get my hopes up too high." Ratchet said.</p><p>"I know, Ratchet." He replied. 'More than you know.' He thought.</p><p>"Comm me if she shows any unusual symptoms, especially if it looks like she's gonna wake up." Ratchet said before leaving the med-bay.</p><p>Now it was just Prowl and Mantis.....well he hoped it was Mantis.</p><p>'What do you mean, hope its Mantis? It <em>is</em>  Mantis you dimwit!' he scolded himself.</p><p>'You sure? What if Ratchet was right, what if this is just a femme that looks like her?' Another voice countered.</p><p>'But...she looks like her.....kind of, but that's the point, it's been vorns so she's naturally changed a bit.'</p><p>'But what if it's just a coincidence? There are other femmes out there with similar designs after all.'</p><p>'No, it has to be her. That's why I've been having those dreams, right? This is her, right? She recognized me, she called me brother, she does know me.'</p><p>'Then again, like Ratchet said for all I knew, she was just being delirious.'</p><p>Prowl sighed and placed his faceplate in his servos. He felt so conflicted. On one hand, he felt like jumping for joy while on the other, he was almost dreading for her to wake up and to get the truth. He decided to take this moment to observe her and see just how much she's changed.</p><p>She has definitely come a long way from the small slippery sparkling from back then. Her body was slender and had developed the curves like other femmes naturally develop as they grow older. The Chinese-style like top had remained the same except her 'skirt' that used to resemble a waist cape at the same time was now a built in mini-skirt. He frowned a bit in disapproval at the rather....skimpy article.</p><p>Her midriff was covered in black plating- Thank Primus- but with the 'mini-skirt' he could now see some protoform exposed on her thighs. Thankfully, it only showed a little bit and was covered by the black knee joint and the dark green plating from there on. She also had a utility belt of sorts around her waist. Her forearms had matching dark green fin-like attachments to them. She also had similar attachments on her calves, just slightly above the wheels on her heels.</p><p>He ran a digit along them and hissed before wincing back. 'Those aren't there as accessories.' He realized as he sucked on the energon leaking out of the cut on his digit.</p><p>Her dreads were no longer tied up in those childish cute pigtails. They were now half up half down in a tight black steel bun whereas the remaining were flowing freely down pass her shoulders. He estimated her dreads to be around armpit-length. The overall dark green and black paint job with gold accents, the jetpack mod much like his own and the shades over her optics were the few things that seemed to have remained the same. He wondered if she could actually use the jetpack mod now. Memory serves, she couldn't back then since her upgrade functions weren't fully developed yet.</p><p>'What happened to you?' he asked again. How much has she changed really? Not just physically but mentally as well.</p><p>He rubbed his optics under his visor. They felt so heavy all of a sudden. 'I'm exhausted.' He realized. Already, the emotional toll was coming back on him full force and he could feel the tendrils of stasis wrap around his processor, encouraging him to allow himself to be pulled into that blissful respite.</p><p>Just as his optics were about to close......</p><p>"Prowl?"</p><p>A yellow hurricane of chaos and wheels aka Bumblebee just had to pick that moment to barge in.</p><p>He groaned in annoyance. Now what?! "What?!" he snapped at the yellow minibot.</p><p>"What are you doing in here?" Bee asked.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing." Prowl shot back.</p><p>"Don't get your tailpipe in a twist, sheesh. I just came here to return something to her." He said.</p><p>"Return what?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"This." Bee said and took the metal flower out of his subspace. "She dropped it earlier when you were putting her in Bulk."</p><p>Prowl's optics widened as he saw the metal flower. He recognized it, of course he would- how could an artist not recognize their own creation?</p><p>"Are you certain? Are you certain this belongs to her?" he asked standing up and suddenly in front of Bee much to his surprise at the ninjabot's sudden vigor.</p><p>"Well...yeah I mean, she dropped it. Why?" he asked.</p><p>Prowl took it from him. He couldn't believe it. He ran his digit over the petals and gently, used the tip of his digit to pry up one of the petals. His optics widened as he saw the message in there.</p><p>~Always there~</p><p>Just two words. Just those two simple words in that message.</p><p>Yet, those two words carried two hundred meanings.</p><p>Suddenly the words blurred and he felt something wet drip down his faceplate. "Prowl?" he heard Bee ask.</p><p>"Dude, you okay? Wait...are you <em>crying?!"</em> Bee asked.</p><p>Prowl brought a servo up and realized that he was in fact crying tears of coolant. He quickly wiped them away.</p><p>"It's her....it really is her....." he said.</p><p>"You.....sure?" Bee asked albeit a bit awkwardly, wondering where this was going.</p><p>Prowl nodded. Bee opened his mouth to ask but Prowl beat him to it. "Before you ask 'you think so?' let me tell you this, I <em>know</em>  so." He said.</p><p>"How?" Bee asked.</p><p>Prowl pried his optics away from the metal flower to look at him straight in the optic. "Because I made this for her with my own two servos."</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you have to go?" Mantis asked for the umpteenth time. "Why can't I go with you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl sighed and turned to look at the sparkling he has come to know as a sister. Said sister was looking at him with tears gathering at the corner of her pleading optics.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know I have to." He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But.....but what if you don't come back?" she asked, her lip quivering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl reached out and pulled her into a hug. "I will come back, I promise." He said- no, he vowed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you still stay with us and be my brother after your optics quest?" she asked. "I don't want you to leave like the others."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll always be your brother. Nothing will change that." Prowl said firmly. Then his faceplate softened. "Do you trust me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course." Mantis said instantly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then I need you to trust me that I'll be alright, can you do that?" he asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fine, but you better be careful and not do anything stupid." She scolded and crossed her servos over her chassis, trying to look more mature. Prowl merely found it amusing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Actually, I have a present for you." Prowl said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You do?" she asked perking up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl smiled, perhaps it wouldn't hurt to dangle the string in front of her one more time. "Maybe, depends on whether I feel like giving it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What is it?" she asked, curiosity already coming out. "Come on, brother, don't leave me hanging like this. What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, at least gimme a clue. Please, please, please!" she begged grasping his servo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prowl chuckled. "What's the magic word?" he asked leaning forward, cupping a servo around his audio receptor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please! There! I've already said it four times." She said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, here. This is for you." Prowl said and handed her....a metal flower. It was made of copper and chain and evidently handmade but that only added to its rustic authencity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mantis's optics widened and she gently took it from Prowl's servo as though it were made of glass that could shatter at any moment. She gently rubbed one of the metallic sheets that were the petals in between her index finger and thumb...it felt so delicate and lifelike. She gently lifted one of them and saw two words engraved under the petal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Always there~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I made it myself." Prowl said. "I know it isn't perfect like those mods for helms we see at the cities, but I wanted to give you something to remember me by."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It.....it's beautiful!" she squealed and tackled Prowl in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you, brother. It's the most beautiful thing you could've ever given me. I'll treasure this forever."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Flashback End</em>
</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Holding onto that simple metal flower......that treasure....it was all the proof he needed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Reunion ~II~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Semi-conscious.</p><p>Semi means partially, hence semi-conscious meant partially conscious. In more abstract terms, it was like lingering in the doorway between awake and asleep.....or alive and dead under more dire circumstances.</p><p>Which one was she in at the moment? Hopefully not the latter, Primus she prayed it wasn't the latter.</p><p>Wait, why was she here again? Oh.....that's right. She had fainted, her injuries were more severe than she thought, how long had she drifted off in space helpless to the endless realm of space with only the gravity and technology as her guide? Why did she keep asking herself these trivial questions? Were there not questions even more urgent and important? Oh right, she wasn't exactly in the sharpest state at the moment.</p><p>She was tired....she was exhausted- physically, mentally and...emotionally? Why? Wait...she remembers now...her brother, Prowl oh sweet Solus Prime if her processor wasn't glitching with her then she remembered now, crystal clear and razor sharp.</p><p>Prowl was alive.</p><p>He was still alive and kicking, he's been online and functioning all this time! All those vorns spent gazing at the stars, wondering if her brother was doing the same or if he was now a part of them....well, looks like she's found her answer.</p><p>That thought gave her solace, peace that she hadn't realized how much she had been desperately praying for all these vorns until now. At least that dilemma has been put to rest.</p><p>Rest........that sounded so...so attractive...so compelling....</p><p>No!</p><p>Not yet, not after all these vorns.</p><p>She all but ripped herself free from the tendrils of unconsciousness. She knew they meant no ill will- in fact in this internal conflict of consciousness and unconsciousness she knew that neither side was good nor bad but at that moment, the side she chose was consciousness. Thankfully that side won.</p><p>More or less.</p><p>She was grasping onto consciousness by a hair thin thread that was already fraying and threatening to snap. She quickly dug into her new small but strong reserve of energy and rummaged through her subspace.</p><p>'Where is it...where is it...where is it damn it?!' she asked herself then her digits brushed against it- her treasure, the one thing that kept her grounded through the darkest times; the one simple creation that partially meant the world to her. She grasped it and pulled it out. If they ever needed any proof, it would be this. But just as she brought it out, the thread that connected her to reality snapped.</p><p>'No, no, no.' she thought and desperately tried to mend that thread but it was too late.</p><p>This time, the tendrils dragged her into the blissful realm of unconsciousness but she just managed to grab onto a thin thread that connected her to consciousness.</p><p>It was so thin she could barely feel it but....she could still <em>feel</em>  and that was something. Even though it was only the tiniest bit, it was still <em>something</em>.</p><p>Wait, where was it? The feeling of cool but old metal grasped in her servo was gone. Oh no....did she lose it?!</p><p>'Oh no....oh you've gotta be slagging kidding me, Primus, please don't tell me I lost it.' She thought but she couldn't do anything. She was merely a passenger now in her unconscious body. 'Stupid fragging cons.' she couldn't help but think bitterly.</p><p>She felt a pair of strong but gentle servos lifting her....were they Prowl's? They felt......sleek yet strong.......it had to be him, right?</p><p>There were voices....what were they saying? They were too soft, she couldn't hear them- speak up damn it! Okay...there were...a few...one sounds.....gruff and cranky, an older one perhaps? One sounded....young- no, two of them sounded young...or was it three? There was another, he sounded......authoritative? Responsible? The leader maybe?</p><p>And one more.......no way, was that Prowl's voice?! She wanted to speak up, let her own voice be heard, she wanted to just yell 'BROTHER, IT'S ME, YOUR SISTER-MANTIS!' as loud as her voicebox would allow but....said voicebox absolutely refused to cooperate.</p><p>They were getting too loud...okay now the voices were too much, that was enough her processor was banging every inch of her helm, screaming at her and reality to just leave it alone.</p><p>She gave reality one last glance, one tiny look as though through her peripheral vision....then finally succumbed herself to the realm of unconscious.....and this time, she didn't even try to grasp onto a thread to connect her to consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"I'm.....I'm sorry, Master." Prowl said, helm lowering in shame and shoulders sagged in defeat as he tried- Primus, he really tried his best- and failed to close the door which led to the secret chamber containing the protoforms.</p><p>"You have the spark within you, you simply have to locate it." Yoketron explained patiently, trying to lift Prowl's deflated spirits. "That is why I am sending you on an optic quest. Find your spark, Prowl, and return as the Cyberninja I know you to be."</p><p>Prowl bowed and turned around, already planning his long journey ahead then paused as the words sunk in.</p><p>"Wait, Master!" he called.</p><p>Yoketron stopped and turned around, wondering what his student wanted. "Yes?"</p><p>"How long will this quest take?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Yoketron considered the question. "It depends on the Cyberninja, not the journey. It won't be easy, that much I can say for certain."</p><p>"So, it could take.....stellar cycles?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Yoketron shrugged. "Or vorns. Like I said, it depends." He said.</p><p>Prowl frowned and Yoketron did not miss it. "Is something the matter?" he asked.</p><p>"No it's just.....how will Mantis take this news?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"Take what news?" Mantis said seeming to suddenly appear out of nowhere. Under Yoketron's guidance, her stealth skills vastly improved, surpassing even Yoketron's expectations and soon she became one of the youngest to almost master it....and perhaps even the best- even better than bots older than her. So good that her pede-steps became naturally light, barely making any sound without her even noticing. Evidently, she knew when to use her skill to her advantage.</p><p>"Little jade, you know it is disrespectful to eavesdrop on others without their consent, especially if they are family." Yoketron said sternly.</p><p>"Sorry, I just came to let you know dinner was ready and then I saw you show brother <em>the </em>'chamber' and well......" she shuffled her pedes then she seemed to finally gather herself as she looked at them with a resigned but slightly proud look on her faceplate. "Brother is leaving for his optic quest too, isn't he." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.</p><p>"Yes." Prowl replied himself. "I....I'm sorry." Was the only thing he could think of saying. Why was he apologizing? Was it selfish of him to think that this matter wasn't one worth being sad and gloomy over? Why did he even say those two words if they were pointless in this situation? They were hollow words echoing cold false comfort. He wished he could just take it back now.</p><p>"What? No, no, it's fine, really." Mantis said waving her servos, trying to brush it off. "I'm happy for you honestly, this is a huge accomplishment, brother!" her words sounded bittersweet and the enthusiasm forced.</p><p>Prowl opened his mouth then closed it...then opened it again but no words came out. He didn't know what to say- or what to feel. On one hand, he was proud and happy that he could finally prove himself and earn his place in the Cyberninja Corps but on the other....he didn't want to leave the two bots he's come to call his family.</p><p>"I believe it is best if we delay no further, the energon is getting cold." Yoketron said, changing the subject.</p><p>Dinner was.....awkward.</p><p>Normally it would be filled with some form of conversation- mostly from Mantis who seemed to be able to chatter on and on about almost anything but for once, it was a silent affair. The silence stretched between them, taut as a tightrope waiting to snap. The occasional 'clink' or 'clank' from their utensils and whatever small sounds they unintentionally produced while eating made Prowl want to cringe because it was not easing the awkwardness in the slightest.</p><p>Before Mantis arrived, dinner wasn't exactly a rowdy event either but back then it had been filled with a peaceful comfortable silence.</p><p>Now? The silence they were enveloped in seemed to be roaring loudly with an ugly uncertain fog that spoke a hundred words.</p><p>"When do you leave?" Mantis asked finishing off the last of her energon.</p><p>"In two solar cycles." Prowl said. If he was going to leave for who knows how long, he might as well give himself time to say goodbye to them.</p><p>Mantis bit her lip but said no more. She pointedly made sure to finish every speck of energon down to the tiniest shavings sprinkled on top.</p><p>That night, Prowl heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he said already knowing who it was.</p><p>The door opened and Mantis came in. Prowl shifted on his berth and Mantis walked over and sat on it. She brought her pedes up and sat criss-cross applesauce on the berth. For a few megacycles, she just sat there in silence, fidgeting and playing with her dreads as she gathered her thoughts. Prowl said nothing and patiently waited for her to gather herself.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you." Mantis said softly, helm down.</p><p>"As will I." Prowl said.</p><p>Mantis sniffled. "I don't want you to leave." She said. "It's nice here when you're around. When you're here it isn't lonely."</p><p>"It's okay." Prowl comforted wrapping a servo around her shoulders and pulling her close to him for comfort. "Master Yoketron is still here."</p><p>"But who will take me out to eat rust sticks? Who will play with me at the energon meadows?" she hiccuped. "It's always like this. They come and learn then they leave and don't come back. The only one who does is that white bot named Jazz and it's been stellar cycles since he's come cuz he's busy with the Elite Guard and Dai Atlas himself hasn't returned in an entire vorn!"</p><p>She stopped and wiped away the tears that leaked out from under her shades. "Shifu says they're part of the brotherhood which means they're family but they don't even stay together with family." She said. She knew she sounded childish but she hated how those mechs just came into their lives only to leave as though they hadn't already burrowed a place in it, leaving an empty hollow hole in the wake of their departure.</p><p>'Ah, a sparkling's mind, so straightforward and simple yet wild and unpredictable at times.' Prowl thought.</p><p>"They do care, they're just busy. Trust me, sister, the world is undoubtedly beautiful...in a way but it's also harsher than you think. It isn't easy being a Cyberninja. You should know better than anyone that it isn't a title to be taken lightly. A Cyberninja's skills are needed to help others who are weaker or lost.....like I once was." He explained.</p><p>"But you found your way." She pointed out.</p><p>"Because I had you and Master....because I had family. Sometimes the best compass in life is family, they can help you reach places further than you ever thought you could travel." He said.</p><p>"When did you become so wise?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl shrugged. "I think you and Master are rubbing off on me."</p><p>"So you think I'm wise?" Mantis asked regaining some of her original enthusiasm and sassiness.</p><p>Perhaps it won't hurt to stroke her young ego a little, <em>only</em> a <em>little</em>. "Well you are certainly wiser than other younglings your age." He said.</p><p>Mantis perked up at that. "Aw, never knew you held me in such a high regard." She said.</p><p>'Time for the ego stroking to end.' He thought. "Don't push it." He said promptly bringing it down to a halt.</p><p>"What are you gonna do after you complete your quest?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl thought about it. Come to think of it, he hasn't really considered his future that much. The furthest he's gone is accomplishing the quest and finally becoming a full-fledged Cyberninja and being able to earn his place beside the rest of the corps. But then what? He certainly couldn't stay with Yoketron forever- he'd just become a burden, a freeloader. He'd need to get a job- an actual steady decent job that would earn him a living, enough to provide energon on the table and a roof over his helm. Then he'd find a place to stay and move out of the dojo.</p><p>But what kind of job? He had the skills of a Cyberninja, he should put those to good use. Should he....should he actually consider on contributing to the war? The Autobot cause? Should he try applying to the Elite Guard like some of the others did?</p><p>"I.....I don't know." He said. "I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."</p><p>"You can stay here forever with me and Shifu." Mantis suggested optimistically. In her processor, it was the perfect idea.</p><p>Prowl chuckled. "We'll see." He said.</p><p>Then he noticed Mantis's optics droop. She must've been exhausted, both physically and mentally....and emotionally.</p><p>"Can I sleep with you tonight, brother?" she asked words slightly slurred. "I don't wanna be alone and I'm lazy to go back.....to my own berth." she yawned.</p><p>"Of course, sister." He said.</p><p>"I love you, brother." She said before going into recharge.</p><p>Prowl smiled and tucked her in. "I love you too, sister." Then he leaned forward and tenderly planted a kiss on her forehelm.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Prowl rode back to the dojo with a heavy spark. He had failed. He tried, he did his best and oh Primus he really tried, what did he do wrong? He tried his best....but still failed.</p><p>'What will Master think?' he asked himself. Would he be angry? Disappointed? Upset? Would he deem him a failure and kick him out? These thoughts kept plaguing his processor. What would Mantis think? She looked up to him and put so much faith in him, she trusted him, would that trust be taken away too?</p><p>He arrived at the dojo all too soon. He sighed then steeled himself. Time to face the music. At least....at least he tried his best. If he truly was going down, he was going to hold his chin up high and admit his failure honestly then if he was lucky, he would try again and again until he got it right.</p><p>Speaking of right....something <em>wasn't  </em>right. As he drove towards the dojo, his wheels screeched to a jarring halt. Something felt...wrong. Something wasn't right.</p><p>But what?</p><p>Was he being too paranoid or was it just his anxiety and shame at his failure messing with him? Regardless, he brushed it off and mentally prepared himself for what lied ahead of him.</p><p>If only he had known what awaited him. <em>Nothing</em>  could've prepared him for what lied ahead.</p><p>He rolled into the main room where he expected Yoketron and Mantis to be there waiting for him and transformed back into his bi-pedal form.</p><p>"Master Yoketron, forgive me I....I tried but......" the words died in his voicebox as he looked around and instantly noticed that something was wrong.</p><p>So very, <em>very horribly wrong</em>.</p><p>The main room where he had trained with Yoketron and Mantis, the same one where he had gained dents, scratches, pain, knowledge, skills, happiness, discipline and so much more was a warzone. Burnt marks scarred the floor- some still smoking even, the furniture was broken to pieces, the walls had cracks, dents, scratches, bullet holes and burnt marks on them, the windows were shattered, the pieces lay scattered and crushed on the floor and...oh Primus he took a step back as he saw an energon stain......an almost fresh one. He looked up to find the roof blown off, pieces of shattered glass littered around his pedes and the statues that stood proudly destroyed into pieces. There was a 'crack' as he stepped onto a glass shard, the crack resonating through the scene as though to emphasize the ugly harsh reality of the situation he's gotten thrown into.</p><p>But the worst part was the bodies.</p><p>Scattered all over the place as though a colossal hand had carelessly thrown them were bodies of other bots. All of their bodies now a dull gray, optics no longer the luminescent blue and lying in a pool of their own energon.</p><p>"No....." he walked over to them and crouched down beside them but it was pointless.</p><p>They were all one with the Well.</p><p>He recognized some of the other bots. He had even trained with some of them once. It was brief and although they were practically strangers to him.....he no doubt felt a sense of kinship with them and vice versa. These were his seniors, acquaintances and he daresay brothers.....and they were all gone.</p><p>"Master Yoketron.....sister ......" his spark was squeezed in cold horror as he remembered them. He got up and made a mad dash to Mantis's room, his body seemingly on autopilot.</p><p>He ran as fast as his pedes could carry him, his soles thumping on the ground almost in rhythm to his beating spark that was panicking like never before.</p><p>He skidded to a halt, nearly tripping over his own pedes and stopped in front of the door with cheerful stickers.....except said door was open ajar and the stickers were scratched or ripped off.</p><p>Prowl grunted as he forced the door open. "SISTER!" he yelled out as loud as he dared. "Sister, it's me, Prowl." He began to frantically search through the room for any sign of her. "Sister! Mantis? Mantis! Oh Primus, please, please, please....oh please, Primus let her be alright......" he desperately prayed. He wasn't religious but he prayed, oh how he prayed that she was alright to every god and deity he could think of which wasn't many.</p><p>He found nothing. The only trace that indicated she had ever been there was a broken datapad that laid there on the floor beside a half eaten energon cube. Prowl carefully picked it up. The screen was cracked and one of the corners chipped off but when he turned it on, he could see it was a half-finished drawing of....of her, Yoketron and Prowl standing together and smiling.</p><p>A choked sob escaped his voicebox and his knees buckled, causing him to collapse to his knees on the floor as he realized that she might never finish this drawing. He hugged the datapad, clutching it against his chasis like a lifeline.</p><p>"Master Yoketron....." he realized. If his Master was alive then maybe....maybe Mantis was too! Maybe they escaped! Maybe they managed to find a safe place to hide! Maybe they were alright!</p><p>This filled him with renewed hope. If Master was alive, maybe he could tell him where Mantis was and vice versa or even better, both were hurt but online and functioning and merely in hiding-</p><p>Those hopes were crushed the moment he saw his Master's lifeless husk.</p><p>"No......" he said not believing his optics. "It can't be." He walked forward, his pedes feeling as heavy as lead. "Master...." He called.</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Master...Master, it's me Prowl." When had he knelt down beside him? "Wake up....Master, please, you have to wake up!" he shook his teacher's body.......no response other than the joints creaking at the motion.</p><p>"Master Yoketron...please, WAKE UP!" Prowl said his voice rising in desperation. "Please...please......" it was no use....he was gone.</p><p>A choked sob escaped once again. "I'm sorry....I'm sorry....I'm so so sorry........I'M SORRY!!!" he yelled not knowing what else to do as he was drowned in grief and guilt. It hurt, it was pure agony, shearing burning torture that slithered through every seam in his being and digging its claws into him, tearing him apart.</p><p>The broken datapad was still with him and he held onto it like a lifeline with one servo while the other lay across his teacher's exposed spark chamber. Whereas once it contained a beautiful warm spark, it was now an empty icy cold husk. The one bot that had cared for him like the father he never had was gone.</p><p>"It's your fault....."</p><p>His optics widened and he whipped his helm around to see Mantis standing there. She was there, she was still online!</p><p>"Sister!" he said standing up, relief flooding through him. She had survived she was okay!</p><p>"It's all your fault....." she said again and this time Prowl heard her words clearly. It echoed clearly to his audio receptors like a curse specified for him and him alone</p><p>"What?" he asked and took an involuntary step back. Something was wrong. She was hurt, there was energon leaking everywhere and....his optics widened and he blanched when he saw her missing servo, a stump with dangling wires remained. What happened to her?</p><p>She began to walk forward like a puppet with a clumsy puppeteer, the grace and bounce in her step all but gone, helm held low and dreads wild and covering her shades like a curtain. She looked like a lifeless husk more than anything.</p><p>"Because of you....where were you....where were you when Shifu needed you......<strong>ẇ̴̱̰͔͉̤̈́̑̅̃̓̈͠ẖ̶̓̑e̴̡̟͉͚͐̍̐͋͂́̌͠͝ȑ̶̢̨̘̫͍̜̒̈́̆̉̌͊̈́̌̕͜ͅͅe̴̛̩͍̘͍̰̦͉͈͑̌̓ ̷̢̡͇̤͓͚͂͠͝ͅw̶̨͙͎͖͚̫̥͕͗̋͌͝ẻ̵̡̙̖̭̺̥̭̍̋̎̓̿͘ ̸͚̭͇̳̱̲͎̭̠̓̑̓͘Y̵̡̥͍͚̟͇͔̝̮͙̎̽̈́̀͗̏͠O̶͇͆̽̊̽̿̂͠Ṳ̷̡̊̉͊͑͘͘͝ ̶̰͎̳͔̗͇̠̾͑͐͆͘͝W̸̧͚͓̣̎̔͜Ĥ̵̖͉͙̫͐̀̿͐̇͝E̴̦̗͉̙̩̜̪̐̚̚͝Ņ̶̩̬͆̇̐̕ ̵̘̠̤͍̂̅̋W̵̧͕̭̯̄̔Ẹ̶̛̗͇͆́ ̴̞̗̤̥̘̹̻̍̃̾͒͘̚͠N̶̛̓̅͆́̄̈̃͜Ȩ̴͔͕͍͇͉̯̝̗͗͑͑̓ͅẸ̸̤̗̜̾́͗̚͠Ď̵̪̹̝͓͓̭̝̜̟̐́͗̾̓̄̎͘͜Ȩ̸̝̖͈̟̪̜̘̽̀̎̕ͅD̶͖̹̙͙͚͕̙̦̅͂̆̔͜͜͝ ̴̧̡̖̰̱̜̀̍̉͆͊̾̽͝Y̶͚̹͇͕̥̮̓̉̄̅͊͝O̷̧̧͎̤͔͈̫̱͊͗̋̑̆̒̕Ư̸̜̼̭͇̪̻͍͇͕͂̔̐̔̓̃͌̕ ̷̰̼̞̭̟̐̄̚M̸͙̖͎̠̙̫͕̞̜̌͋͜Ǫ̵̲̜̞̋́͋̏̅͜͠S̷̗͙̫͆̿͑̍͋͘͝͝T̸͖̘͈̆̓͑̍̈́?̸̼̝̙̮͕̯̟͊͐̽̋͒́͋͜͝!̵̨̨̢̧͎̲͉̄͑͛̏̈́̈̔̔̍͘</strong>" she asked voice rising in volume filled with malice and resentment.</p><p>Prowl began to walk back. That couldn't be Mantis. That couldn't his sister. What happened to the cheerful femme who always wore a smile even on the worst days? What happened to the sister who would always see the good in others? Where was the cheeky free spirit filled with almost endless energy? That.....that <em>thing</em>  was <em>not</em>  his sister.</p><p>"She's right, Prowl." He whipped around and his vents hitched as he saw the once lifeless husk of his teacher rise. "You failed us." He said voice filled with anger and disappointment. "You failed the corps!"</p><p>"It's your fault." "You're to blame." "Failure." "Where were you?!" "Coward!" "Disgrace."</p><p>His optics darted frantically and his spark began to pound against his spark chamber so hard, he was surprised it hasn't burst out yet. His optics widened, the pupils dilated to needle thin slits and his vents became hitched as he saw the bodies of the fallen cyber-ninjas rise up like punishers from the grave, the dull grey of their bodies making the luminescent energon oozing from their wounds even more vivid.</p><p>"Your fault....all your fault....it's your fault....your fault...." They all chanted as they lumbered towards him.</p><p>"No....no....stay back! Stay back!" Prowl said stepping back, voice panicked.</p><p>Suddenly, he couldn't move and looked down to see a black mist spread under his pedes.....Then servos shot out of it like vipers and latched around his pedes, clutching so tight they dug into his plating.</p><p>Then he began to sink as the servos pulled him down. He began to desperately struggle against the dark twisted force threatening to pull him into the abyss he will never crawl out of.</p><p>"Your fault....your fault....." "Disgrace." "Failure." "Unworthy." "Weak." "Pathetic." "You bring shame upon our brotherhood." "Some brother you are." "It's all your fault." "Why didn't you do better?!" "Traitor" "Your fault...your fault...."</p><p>All those words slinked into his audio receptors and seemed to stab at his spark with each syllable, each word dripping with venom that <em>burned. </em></p><p>The servos reached up and grabbed onto his chassis, his servos, his shoulders and even his faceplate as he desperately tried to push them off and climb out.</p><p>"Failure.....disgrace.....failure.....disgrace.....failure.....disgrace....." they chanted over and over again like some twisted cursed mantra.</p><p>'Stop....please.....' he begged as he began to sink lower and lower, one of his free servos reaching up as though he could grab onto some sort of lifeline. 'Stop...please, STOP!'</p><p>"Your fault......dishonor.....failure.....disgrace.....coward....."</p><p>His vision was filled with nothing but the dull gray plating of the offlined cyber-ninjas, the sickly sweet smell of energon invading his olfactory sensors and vents making him want to hurl. A servo clamped over his faceplate and he jerked his helm around in an attempt to get it off.</p><p>"Your fault....."</p><p>Through the gaps on the splayed out digits, his optics widened even more as the faceplates of Yoketron and Mantis came into view, except this time Mantis was now older, more mature, gone was the innocent child he had saw earlier. Their optics were like dull gray voids filled with malice, hatred and disappointment and he felt himself being sucked into that void, slowly falling....falling.....descending into the empty void of cold stinging nothingness.</p><p>
  <em>"It's your fault....it's your fault....it's your fault B̵̗̬̺͒̌̈́̅̈́͆̐͠͠r̸̩͍̮̺̟̞̱̣̎̅̉́ơ̵̘͋̇͗͗ţ̵̬̣̱̖̰̪̠̊͋̈́̿͒̄̈ͅḧ̷̢̛͔͍͎͓́̿̎̍è̵̤͍͓͐͗̈̿̔͐̊͜͜͝r̵̗͎̩̜̘̪̣̟̄̊̊̈́̏͒̕........."</em>
</p><p>Prowl's optics snapped open and he gasped, shooting up as though he had gotten electrocuted. His chassis rose and fell like a raging wave as his vents struggled to intake enough air to satisfy them, cooling fans roared as they pushed themselves to cool his body down before he overheated. His vents hitched and came out in gasps as though he had been a human drowning and struggling for breath.</p><p>He whipped his helm around rapidly, nearly giving himself whiplash. He was in his room again. Wait, why was he here? Where was Mantis?</p><p>He mentally went through a recap of the past hours.......That's right; he had been sitting in the med-bay waiting for Mantis to wake up. Then Bumblebee had come in to return him the metal flower he had given her before she left then....then.....he must've dozed off.</p><p>Wait.....</p><p>'Was it all a dream?' he asked.</p><p>That thought flooded his spark with despair. No, it couldn't have been a dream....right? Then he remembered the flower and began to frantically rummage through his subspace.</p><p>'Where is it....where is it?!' he asked himself desperately. Finally, his digits closed around it and he brought it out. He just held it there and stared at it. He brushed his thumb over the thin sheets that served as the petals and rubbed it in the middle where the chain was. The cool, slightly rough feeling of the copper and metal registered his sensors.</p><p>It was real.</p><p>He released a long pent up intake he had no idea he had held. Wait, why wasn't he in the med-bay again? The answer came to him- literally- as the door slid open to reveal the bulky form of Bulkhead who seemed surprise to see him sitting up in his berth.</p><p>"Oh you're awake already?" Bulkhead said.</p><p>"How did I get here?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"Well, the doc found you dozed off in the med-bay and said 'I can't do my work if there's a half-functioning tin can in the way!' so I carried ya back here where you can rest properly." He said. "Hope you don't mind."</p><p>"No, no, it's fine....thanks I appreciate it." Prowl said. Admittedly, among all the bots of their ragtag team, he always seemed most compatible Bulkhead despite his clumsiness.</p><p>"Yeah...anyways the doc thought you might want an update on that femme we saved. What's her name again? Mary?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"Mantis." Prowl corrected.</p><p>"Right, Mantis." Bulkhead corrected trying to store that name for the next time he met her when she was online. "He said she's doing fine. Her energon levels are goin' back to normal and her other functions are pretty okay. So who knows? Maybe she'll even wake up today."</p><p>"That's good to hear." Prowl said honestly and felt a weight he was unaware of lift from his shoulders.</p><p>"Well looks who's up. Morning sunshine." Bee said, his helm suddenly poking in from the doorway.</p><p>Prowl groaned. Now he wished he hadn't woken up.</p><p>"What do you want?" he asked, wanting to get this over with.</p><p>"Answers." Bee said then walked in and sat down on the floor in front of Prowl like a child waiting for a bedtime story. "Like for starters, who is that chic?" he asked.</p><p>"My sister, Mantis. I already told you that yesterday." Prowl deadpanned.</p><p>"Yeah, that brings me to my next question, WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SLAGGING SISTER?!" he demanded.</p><p>"Did you have to ask THAT LOUD?!" Prowl shot back. "Are you trying to wake everyone in the plant?" he hissed.</p><p>"KEEP YOUR DARN VOICES DOWN OR I'LL TUNE IT DOWN MYSELF!!!" Ratchet's voice replied answering that question.</p><p>"Uh oh." Bulkhead said. "Now the doc's cranky."</p><p>"When he is <em>not</em>  cranky?" Bee pointed out.</p><p>"True." Bulkhead admitted.</p><p>"Back to the point, when didja get a sister?" Bee asked honestly intrigued. Maybe this will shed some light on the mysterious enigma that was Prowl's past.</p><p>"We aren't related biologically, she's adopted." Prowl said. "She was the adopted daughter of my teacher and well.....I guess she grew fond of me and I admittedly began to love her like a brother does his sister."</p><p>"Aw....so you do have a spark." Bee said.</p><p>"Don't push it." Prowl warned.</p><p>"Where's she been all this time? And why wasn't she with you?" Bulkhead asked getting them back on track.</p><p>"Because....." Prowl paused. He's grown....closer to them, in a way after all the dangers and obstacles they've been through together- going through life or death experiences does that to you- but.....he doesn't trust them enough with something as personal as this. Not yet anyways- Sari was a different matter and under different circumstances.</p><p>"It....it's complicated and frankly I don't want to talk about it." He said instead, hoping they got the message that this was a subject that won't be regarded further anymore.</p><p>"Aw come on...." Bee said. </p><p>"If you have nothing else to ask other than annoying me, please leave." Prowl said curtly, putting an end to this discussion.</p><p>"Fine." Bee said letting it go......for now.</p><p>"You uh.....want anything?" Bulkhead asked awkwardly to relieve some of the tension.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said simply.</p><p>"Ok then." Bulkhead said getting up and heading on to the door. "See ya."</p><p>"Later Prowl." Bee said leaving too with a lazy wave.</p><p>For a while, Bee walked behind Bulkhead in companionable silence. Then when the yellow bot was certain he was far away enough from Prowl's room and that he wasn't being watched.....</p><p>He doubled back and headed for the med-bay.</p><p>"Hey, where you goin, lil buddy?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"To get answers." Bee said.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure Prowl ain't in the mood right now." He pointed out.</p><p>"I've noticed." Bee said dryly. "So I'm heading for the next best bot with answers."</p><p>"Who?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"The femme herself- Mantis, duh." Bee said.</p><p>"Oh." Bulkhead said. Then the words settled and his optics widened. "Oh no." he said pushing pass Bee and standing in front of him, blocking the smaller bot's path. "That's a bad idea."</p><p>"Aw c'mon Bulk, why not?" Bee asked.</p><p>"Because it could oh I don't know...make Prowl mad? Like, really <em>really </em> mad?" Bulkhead said. "I mean, have you seen him mad before?"</p><p>"No, not really." Bee pointed out.</p><p>"Exactly, and I wanna keep it that way." He said.</p><p>"Come on, Bulk, where's your sense of adventure?" Bee asked.</p><p>"Where's your sense of self-preservation?!" Bulkhead shot back. "Do you really want to tick Prowl off? As in, <em>really honest to Primus ticked off?"</em></p><p>"No." Bee admitted. "But I don't wanna be left in the dark either. I doubt you'd like that."</p><p>"True......" Bulkhead had to admit. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to get answers himself.</p><p>"Look, the doc bot said she might wake up around today. So we'll just slip in, wait for a couple of megacycles then if nothing happens, we slip out before Prowl even notices. There. How hard can it be?" Bee said.</p><p>"Uh, very hard?" Bulkhead said. He and Bee knew better than anyone that stealth wasn't exactly the hulking green bot's forte.</p><p>"And that's why I've got your back, Bulkie. You and I've got this. Now you with me or what?" Bee asked.</p><p>Bulkhead mulled it over then sighed and stepped out of the way. He knew arguing with Bee and dissuading him was almost impossible so he may as well just roll with it. Besides, it won't hurt to nose around a bit for some answers. "Fine, but if we hear anyone comin', we leave, got it?" he said pointing one of his slightly pudgy clawed like digits at Bee.</p><p>"Loud and clear. Now less talk, time for action!" Bee said before jogging off, Bulkhead at his heels. They entered the med-bay and found it empty- even Ratchet wasn't there which was quite a relief. The only occupant of the room was their target.</p><p>"The coast is clear." Bee said glad that at least they wouldn't have to explain themselves to the grumpy old war medic.</p><p>"Yeah.....so.....what do we do now?" Bulkhead asked as they stepped in.</p><p>Bee shrugged. "Wait, I guess." He said. "I mean, there's nothing much we can do." He said with a sense of philosophy. He hated waiting; he was an impatient bot no doubt about that, even he was willing to admit that. But while he doesn't have the brightest processor, even he knew when to see the simple hard common sense behind certain things and roll with it.</p><p>And he knew that the only thing they could do now was wait for the femme to wake up.</p><p>Bulkhead couldn't keep his curiosity in check for long and leaned forward to examine the femme aka Mantis. "She looks pretty." He said out loud.</p><p>"Definitely." Bee said. "Wonder if she's single?" he said jokingly. As much as he enjoyed attention, he had his limits however. He wasn't the 'playboy' type, no, that was another level of low he doesn't plan on stooping to anytime soon. Plus hitting on the sister of <em>Prowl?</em>  He wants to live, thank you very much.</p><p>"Just a thought." Bulkhead said bashfully with a shrug. He didn't mean for that to slip, he just honestly thought she was pretty good-looking all things considered.</p><p>"Hey, look, she's even got a jetpack mod like Prowl." He pointed out.</p><p>"And wheels on heels! Literally!" Bee noticed. "I look forward to meeting her already." he hoped she wasn't too much of an introvert like Prowl.</p><p>"Looks ain't everything, bud. Remember Blackairachnia?" Bulkhead pointed out. </p><p>Bee shuddered as he remembered the techno-organic spider femme Decepticon. "Don't remind me." He said.</p><p>Then he leaned closer to her faceplate as he noted two other features. "Wonder what's with the shades, do all Cyberninjas wear those?" he asked aloud.</p><p>"I don't think you should get so close....." Bulkhead said nervously. What both were unaware of was the spark monitor that had been connected to the femme began to spike up slightly.</p><p>"Aw, she even has that cute lil horn set on her helm like Prowl." Bee said oblivious to the true depth of the situation.</p><p>One of Mantis's digits twitched.</p><p>Bulkhead blinked and turned his attention to her servos. He could've sworn he caught some form of movement in his peripheral vision.</p><p>"Bee....." he warned.</p><p>"Helm shape is pretty similar too. They're definitely related." Bee said.</p><p>"Bee! Look!" Bulkhead hissed finally getting his attention.</p><p>"What?!" Bee snapped, annoyed. Bulkhead pointed at the spark monitor and it was then they noticed the sparkbeat had spiked up ever so slightly.</p><p>"Holy slag, she must be waking up!" he said. "Quick! Get the doc bot!"</p><p>"What about you?" Bulkhead asked. He didn't feel alright with leaving Bee alone with a stranger. She was Prowl's 'sister' and all but still.</p><p>"I'll...I'll stay here in case she wakes up and flips. Don't worry, I'm good with people.....well that's what Sari said but you get my point!" Bee said. He was no tactician and he certainly wasn't star cadet back at the academy but it was common logic to leave someone here to keep watch so they can report anything that went out of hand while the other goes for backup.</p><p>"R-right, be back in a click." Bulkhead said before lumbering off, accidentally bumping into something in the hallway along the way.</p><p>Bee turned his attention back to Mantis. 'I hope she's friendly.' He thought.</p><p>Then he heard a faint groan.</p><p>He blinked and leaned in closer. Sure enough, the femme began to stir! Bee noticed the lenses of her shades narrow, they must be connected to her optics so they naturally widen and narrow according to her expression....sweet.</p><p>Behind the shades, a pair of optics slowly came back online and the first thing they registered was a blurry figure of yellow and gray.</p><p>Bee took her shades widening as a sign that she was waking up and decided to try to calm her down before she panicked. "Hey! You're awake. That's a relief, we thought you'd be out for a whi-"</p><p>He never got to finish as a feisty 'Kya!' rang through the air a few clicks before his helm was snapped back and a massive pain registered in his chin which traveled up his faceplate and numbed his entire jaw and cheeks.</p><p>As the humans would say- Crap, he should've traded places with Bulkhead.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reunion ~III~; You're Alive!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The siblings finally reunite.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mantis came back online, her processor still felt sluggish but at least the agonizing pain from her injuries were gone. If anything, she felt perfectly fine. It was as though she was never hurt in the first place. No throbbing, no soreness, she didn't feel any form of pain at all!</p><p>However, as her optics came online, the first thing she saw was a blurred mass of yellow and gray. Then her vision cleared and she found herself staring at the faceplate of another bot that was hovering <em>pretty</em>  close to her own. A bit <em>too</em> close for comfort.</p><p>Her reflexes kicked in.</p><p>The next thing she knew, she shouted a loud 'Kya!' and slammed a hard palm fist strike to the jaw of...whoever was close to her faceplate.</p><p>Bee's helm snapped back and due to shock he couldn't even cry out in pain as pixels burst into his vision and he felt his servos fall beside him limply and his knees joints buckled. He fell back and landed on the ground with a solid 'thump' and a dent on his jaw.</p><p>"Aaaaaaaagh........." he groaned as he tried to get his jaw to function with his mouth. 'Why did I agree to this?' he asked himself. Not the first time he was regretting one of his many not-so-good plans/ ideas.</p><p>"Bee!" Bulkhead called rushing back inside. The moment he heard a shout he had rushed back as fast as he could. He briefly did a double-take as he stepped in and saw that the previously unconscious femme was no longer unconscious and very much awake, sitting up with her servo extended out and his friend sprawled out on the floor.</p><p>"Uh......" he froze like a deer in headlights. Then he did the only thing he could think of- he charged forward. He had no intention of hurting her but it was obvious that she may not share the same sentiments.</p><p>The femme- Mantis he remembered now, optics widened but rather than freeze up or panic, she planted one of her servos on the berth and swung her pede around a wide arc in a roundhouse kick.</p><p>Bulkhead not expecting an attack like that ended up getting a heel- or rather, a wheel slammed into his jaw, causing his helm to snap sideways. He stumbled around a bit dazed.</p><p>"You're awfully tough....." he said, words a bit slurred as his optics rolled around a bit.</p><p>Mantis had already flipped back and now crouched behind the berth, using it as cover.</p><p>"Who are you? Where am I?" she demanded.</p><p>'She sounds like Prowl when he wants something, like Bee to leave him alone.' Bulkhead noted.</p><p>Meanwhile, there was a groan as Bee felt feeling return to his servos and pedes and his vision clear up. "Tha' urt' ike a itch'." (That hurt like a glitch.) He said, his pronunciation off due to his dented chin and the lingering numbness in his jaw.</p><p>"Whoa whoa, take it easy. We ain't gonna hurt ya just....please don't hurt us, okay?" Bulkhead said trying to calm the situation down.</p><p>"Bi' too ate' fo' at' don't cha thin'?" (Bit too late for that don't cha think?) Bee said rubbing his jaw as he got up.</p><p>"I think she's scared." Bulkhead whispered out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"If you two try anything funny, I will show you what scared truly means." She hissed and glared at them. Although she was probably no older than Bee, her glare was intense.....and kinda scary. Bulkhead could've sworn he felt that glare of hers try to drill a hole in his faceplate. It once again reminded them of the glare from their resident ninjabot.</p><p>Mantis on the other hand was confused more than anything. Who were these two bots? What were they doing here- what was she doing here? Where was her brother, Prowl? Did he know these two?</p><p>"What's going on?" Optimus asked. They turned around and finally everyone was here, even Sari. They all froze as they saw the figure crouched behind the berth.</p><p>They froze.</p><p>Mantis froze.</p><p>Prowl froze.</p><p>Their gazes locked onto each other and time seemed to come to a standstill.</p><p>For a while, no one moved. No one dared make a sound. There wasn't so much as a twitch or an intake.</p><p>The world seemed to have hit the pause button.</p><p>The silence that enveloped them was so thick, even Optimus's axe couldn't cut it. It was thick and heavy and it dangled on a tightrope, one tiny tip and it'd descend and shatter.</p><p>Then slowly, ever so slowly, Mantis rose from her crouched position. At first they saw her rise up to her shoulders....then her entire upper body....then she was standing upright for all of them to see clearly.</p><p>Prowl's processor somehow managed to find it in him to step forward until he was in front of his team, standing some ways away. Optimus didn't even try to stop him or pull him back. Something was telling him that this was something for Prowl- and Prowl <em>only </em> to handle and that somehow.....he knew that Prowl's got this.</p><p>"Sister?" Prowl croaked out, his voice filled with emotion that he had kept behind thick barriers for hundreds- thousands of stellar cycles.</p><p>"Brother?" Mantis croaked out, voice barely above a whisper as she slowly stepped forward. Was this for real? Was she seeing hallucinations after waking up from stasis? Was her....were they......</p><p>Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong but gentle servos wrap around her and pull her into an embrace, her faceplate pressed into a familiar black chassis and hearing the soothing familiar thump of a warm spark she'd listen to on her worst nights to lull her to sleep, feeling safe and loved.</p><p>"Primus....oh my god....it's you....it's really you." Prowl said. All of the pent up feelings he's kept for so long finally burst free and he felt something wet drip down his cheeks.</p><p>Tears.</p><p>But for once, they were tears of happiness.</p><p>And he hasn't shed tears like those for vorns.</p><p>Mantis opened her mouth. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell him after all these vorns but the only thing she manage to choke out was "Brother....." then she wrapped her own servos around him and a choked sob escaped.</p><p>It was a sob of pure relief.</p><p>Then her optics widened. What was she doing?</p><p>She pushed herself away from the hug. No, it couldn't be. This was too easy. How could this possibly be real?</p><p>A part of her regretted doing that. She wanted to stay in that embrace forever and never leave, she wanted to hug her brother and enjoy his presence until the world ended but......</p><p>Vorns of having to accept her fair-share of the harsh reality has taught her to never get her hopes up.</p><p>"If you really are my brother...." She began, trying to keep her voice even. "Tell me, what was the last thing he gave me before he left?"</p><p>Prowl smiled and took out the metal flower. He held it out to her like he had all those vorns ago when she was still so young and innocent, when she was smaller and both of them weren't as broken as they were now.</p><p>"I gave you this....and I gave you a promise." He gently peeled back the petal to reveal the message he had placed in there with his own two servos.</p><p>"I promised that I'd always be there." He continued and a new flow of tears sprung. "And I'm so....so sorry I couldn't keep it."</p><p>That was all the proof she needed.</p><p>The tears came back tenfold.</p><p>She hugged him, servos wrapped around his waist and Primus, he was exactly as she remembered him. She didn't care if he was taller or shorter, she was just glad he was there, actually there. He was Prowl, he was her brother, he was family simple as that.</p><p>Prowl hugged her tightly yet gently and oh how he had yearned to feel this warm embrace again. He just hugged her, her chin on his shoulder- Primus, she's definitely grown, feeling her tears drip onto his shoulder plating and seep into the chinks.</p><p>He didn't care. He didn't care if she cried an ocean of tears on him right then and there, nor did he care that he was crying a river of tears in front of his teammates either. He would gladly shed a thousand tears again if that meant he got to forever have this moment.</p><p>"You're alive." Mantis croaked.</p><p>"I am." Prowl said and placed a kiss on her helm, like he used to all those vorns ago. "And so are you." He said more to himself.</p><p>This was the best thing fate could've ever thrown at him and he'll willingly allow fate to throw him all those past curveballs again if it meant it would bring him to this moment.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looking back, one of the aspects I didn't really understand in TFA was the fact that the bots didn't seem to know the concept of crying. I get that they were alien robots and that it was a kids show but still, them NOT knowing what crying is seems a bit TOO robotic and they're clearly very humane.<br/>So yeah, maybe in Cybertronian terms, crying isn't that big a thing- I mean....no offence, but Cybertronians aren't the most emotional beings in the universe. But they still DO cry. They CAN cry, they just choose not to sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't know how long they simply stayed there, hugging each other and finally feeling the pure comfort of one being near the other again and frankly, he didn't care if a hundred years had passed by right there and then.</p><p>His teammates/ ....okay, admittedly friends on the other hand just stood there in shock, optics wide and jaws hanging open.</p><p>"Ooooooookay, he's crying. Guys, did she hit me harder than I thought or is <em>the  </em>Prowl actually <em>crying?"</em> Bumblebee asked out of the corner if his mouth. His words were clear now that the numbness had worn off.</p><p>Sari sniffed and wiped a tear away. "This is so touching." She said. This was even better than any cheesy romance movie in the world.</p><p>Optimus on the other hand didn't know what to do. He wasn't experienced in the field of......well this. It felt like he was intruding on a personal intimate moment. He looked at Ratchet and saw that he was as lost as him. Ratchet was a war medic/ veteran. He fought in <em>the</em>  Great War and lived to tell the tale and had thousands of stellar cycles worth of experience in the field.</p><p>In this field he was as lost as a fish out of water.</p><p>"Do we......?" Bulkhead asked gesturing to the hugging duo. Optimus contemplated telling them to leave and to give Prowl and Mantis some space.</p><p>Thankfully they separated three seconds later, saving them the trouble.</p><p>"I'd say it's good to see you again but that's a major understatement." Mantis said wiping away the last of her tears, a smile on her faceplate.</p><p>"Same." Prowl replied, smiling himself for the first time in a long time.</p><p>Sari of course snapped a picture of that. No way she was ever gonna let him live it down.</p><p>"Now he's <em>smiling</em>  too?! Man, I must've been hit <em>really </em> hard." Bee said, rubbing his jaw.</p><p>"I believe you all have been left in the dark for too long and....I guess you deserve an explanation." Prowl said, wrapping a servo around Mantis's shoulder. "As you all know, this is my sister, Mantis." He said.</p><p>Mantis waved at them, an amiable smile on her faceplate. "Hi and uh....sorry for hitting and kicking you guys." She said and rubbed her neck bashfully. Way to make a first impression.</p><p>"It's cool." Bee said trying to look cool in front of the femme and waving it off. "Hardly felt anything."</p><p>"Let bygones be bygones." Bulkhead agreed.</p><p>"Don't feel sorry, sister. I think you should be sorry you missed his processor instead." Prowl said.</p><p>"Yea- hey!" Bee said offended.</p><p>"Sister, these are my teammates and......well....friends I suppose." Prowl continued, muttering the last part.</p><p>Mantis however picked it up and she perked up. "Friends? Wow! Today really is full of surprises, huh brother?" she said, a massive smile on her faceplate with a hint of.....humor? Mischief?</p><p>"So, you've finally gotten over the whole 'lone wolf' gig?" she asked, hips cocked slightly and a bit of spunk slipping in.</p><p>Prowl just looked at her balefully. "I see you haven't lost your interest in annoying me."</p><p>"And you're still a gloomy broody bot who walks around as though there's a dark cloud over his helm. And I thought a couple of stellar cycles would pull that stick outta your tailpipe." She said back with a teasing smirk that told them she wasn't at all fazed by Prowl's snappiness. She nudged his ribs playfully. "Lighten up, brother. And c'mon, I've waited vorns to mess with you again." She said with a joking smile.</p><p>Her last sentence hit Prowl harder than she thought.</p><p>"So, you gonna introduce me to your tea- I mean, <em>friends</em>, brother?" she asked putting an emphasis on the word.</p><p>The others were slightly taken aback at her friendlier, easy-going manner that was a stark contrast to Prowl's more aloof, stern and snarky nature.</p><p>'Looks like they aren't as related as we thought.' Sari thought.</p><p>Mantis however was genuinely happy for Prowl, proud even. This just kept getting better and better! Not only was her brother alive but he's even made some new friends! Okay, perhaps she was getting her hopes up too quick. He was definitely affiliated with these bots and she doubt he was lying when he said he was a part of their team. But he was still Prowl and he didn't lose that grumpiness or 'lone wolf' act which was.....endearing in a way, she guessed. Still, she's glad that in the vorns she was gone, he had at least found someone to be there for him....even if they are mere acquaintances and teammates.</p><p>"My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus said stepping forward to introduce himself. "I'm the leader of this team. It's nice to meet you." He introduced good-naturedly and held his servo out for a shake.</p><p>He seemed to be the leader judging by the way he held himself. He seemed responsible and carried a certain authority to him. But.....he also seemed friendly and honest. She also couldn't help but notice he had a certain naivety  to him but if you look a little deeper, there was definitely more to him than one would think at first glance.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too. A friend of brother's is a friend of mine." Mantis said grasping his servo and giving it a firm shake despite hers still being smaller. Optimus was impressed with her surprisingly firm grip.</p><p>"Wait, Optimus <em>Prime</em>? You an Elite Guard or something?" she asked noticing his title. She also a sense of wariness arise. </p><p>"Not....not really." Optimus admitted and rubbed the back of his neck in shame. "I'm actually just a repair bot."</p><p>"A repair bot that somehow managed to become a friend of the broody moody Prowlie." Mantis quipped with a grin full of humor and even a bit of mischief like Bumblebee. "That's a pretty impossible feat I doubt any Prime could pull off." she added, mentally venting a sigh of relief. It actually made sense since he lacked the Elite Guard stripes though she did wonder how he carried the rank in the first place.</p><p>"Please don't call me that." Prowl groaned already seeing the $hit eating grin spread on Bee's faceplate when he heard the nickname.</p><p>"Loosen up, brother. I haven't had the chance to call you that in a while. You have no idea how long I've waited for this!" Mantis said. Oh she was going to enjoy this.</p><p>"Yeah, <em>Prowlie</em>, give her a break." Bee teased. He liked this femme already.</p><p>"Shut up or I'll put another dent on that jaw of yours." Prowl said, effectively shutting him up about nicknames.</p><p>"This is our medic, Ratchet." Optimus said moving on and gesturing to the red and white war medic bot.</p><p>"Hi." Mantis said.</p><p>Ratchet nodded respectfully. "Hi, kid. You feeling okay? Any pain? Numbness? Dizziness? Anything feel outta place?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, thanks for your concern." She said. She noted that he seemed to be the oldest in the group- wouldn't have been surprised if he had fought in the war too. He also seemed to have a scar of sorts on his left servo.</p><p>"Good to see at least this one has manners." Ratchet muttered to Optimus.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Bulkhead." Bulkhead said stepping forward. "I'm sorry for scaring ya just now."</p><p>"I'm sorry for hitting you. Think we can start over on a better note?" she asked. He was a good deal bigger than her and could easily crush her but....he seemed like a gentle giant.</p><p>"Sure! Forget it ever happened." Bulkhead said. He was never one to hold grudges for too long and he had to admit, Mantis was actually a pretty cool femme, a friendly one too.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Bumblebee and I'm the fastest thing on four wheels!" Bee said pointing at himself.</p><p>'He sounds kinda cocky, seems my age too.' Mantis noted. He also looked like the youngest member of the bunch. "Hi, Bee. Mind if I call you that?"</p><p>"Sure!" Bee said. "It sounds more slick anyways." He said and put his servos behind his helm in a laid-back manner.</p><p>'He sounds cocky yet friendly, huh.' That thought made her feel a bit guilty about hitting him when she woke up. It looks like he had actually just been there to help in case she panicked.</p><p>"Look Bee, I'm sorry about hitting you earlier. Really, I am. Reflexes just kicked in." she said contritely.</p><p>"And like I said earlier, it's cool. I think you and I should start over. What say we give those wheels on your heels a spin afterwards?" he said.</p><p>"Are you asking me out?" she asked, putting a servo on her hip and cocking it sideways, a playful teasing smile on her faceplate.</p><p>"Ye- wait, WHAT?! No!" Bee said, his faceplate heating up. This was moving way too fast!</p><p>A primal instinct of over protectiveness instantly flared within Prowl as his optics narrowed dangerously.</p><p>Then Mantis laughed. "Whoa whoa, cool your circuits! I'm kidding." She said. "No offence, but you aren't my type. Still though, friends?" she asked offering him her servo.</p><p>'Nevermind.' Prowl thought.</p><p>Bee wanted to stay mad at her for messing with him but....he saw the sincerity in her and found that he couldn't stay mad. So he smiled and shook it. "Friends. But I still wanna test my wheels against yours."</p><p>"Deal." Mantis said. Then she turned to Prowl. "You have a pretty mix  match group of friends, brother."</p><p>"Don't remind me." He said.</p><p>It was then Mantis noticed something- or rather, someone standing by the pedes of Optimus.</p><p>'What is that?' she asked herself. She leaned forward and saw that it was some kind of....organic life form. Said life form had some kinda red fur on its head, brownish protoform, some kinda thin delicate orange plating and maroon optics.</p><p>She knelt down and peered at the life form, intrigued. "What is that?" she asked and pointed a digit at Sari.</p><p>"Hi! I'm Sari and I'm a human." Sari said.</p><p>"What's a.....hoo-man?" Mantis asked, tilting her helms sideways a little in confusion.</p><p>"They're the native life forms of this planet." Prowl said.</p><p>"Wait, um...what planet is this exactly?" Mantis asked, the detail only now catching up with her.</p><p>"An organic planet called Earth." Prowl said.</p><p>Mantis blinked. Earth? Out of all planets, she ended up on one called Earth? An organic one no less!</p><p>"Oh." She said simply. "Earth." She said, the name rolling off her glossa. "Huh, never thought I'd end up here....well I've never really know anything about 'here' actually."</p><p>"Something tells me you have a lot to catch up on." Sari said.</p><p>"Yeah...wait, what's your name again?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"I'm Sari." Sari said.</p><p>Mantis just frowned in confusion. "What are you saying sorry for?"</p><p>"What? No, my <em>name</em> is <em>Sari.</em> S-A-R-I. Gosh, why does everyone always get it mixed up?" she said.</p><p>"Oh, sorry about that Sari." Mantis said. "So....you're a femme too?"</p><p>"What's a femme?" she asked.</p><p>"Femme is our word for female or girl." Ratchet supplied.</p><p>"Oh, well then yes, I'm a girl too." Sari said.</p><p>Mantis grinned. "Good to see I'm not the only one with girl power here." She said.</p><p>"Now you're talking my language! It's nice to have another girl here too. Girls have to stick together right?" Sari said.</p><p>Mantis smiled. "You know, I don't think I'd mind being friends with another species like yours." She said. "Do you like to explore? See new places? Try new things? And annoy grumpy bots like my brother?"</p><p>Sari grinned. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She said skipping over and patting Mantis's pede.</p><p>"Wow, she's not even been here for a couple of breems and she's already made a new friend, one of the locals too. You sure she's related to you, Prowl?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>Prowl just glared at him. Yes, his sister had better social skills than him, he knows, he doesn't need to be reminded.</p><p>"Why do you have fur on your head, Sari?" Mantis asked gently touching the hair on her head. It felt silky and well....hairy under her digit, it kinda reminded her of her dreads but thinner and softer.</p><p>"It's not fur, its called hair. Kinda like you're dreads." Sari said.</p><p>Mantis fiddled with one of her dreads. "Huh, I don't feel like I stand out that much anymore." She said. "Why is your plating so soft and thin?" she asked rubbing the hem of Sari's dress between her thumb and index digit.</p><p>"It's called cloth." She said.</p><p>"What's cloth?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"It's a material made out of cotton."</p><p>"I see......what's cotton?"</p><p>Sari sighed. "Man, you have <em>a lot</em>  to catch up on." She said.</p><p>"Speaking of catching up." Optimus said deciding to settle some matters at hand. "How did you get here?" he asked.</p><p>She tensed up at that. "It's.....a long story." Mantis said.</p><p>"I think that story is long overdue." Prowl said. "What happened to you? Where have you been all these vorns? And how did you survive the attack?"</p><p>Mantis chewed her bottom lip. She knew that question was going to come eventually but still, the thought of having to finally tell him daunted her.</p><p>The memories she had shoved to the deepest corners of her processors came back like a flood.</p><p>The pain.</p><p>The grief.</p><p>The regret.</p><p>The cold loneliness.</p><p>The morally grey actions she's committed to cope with while she tried to put herself back together.</p><p>Having to accept the harsh reality of what had happened to her.</p><p>Having to learn how to move on and live.</p><p>So much had happened, so much time has passed. Some moments seemed like it happened only yesterday while some felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p>And frankly, her life wasn't one others would be proud of.</p><p>She knew that she hadn't done anything wrong like, <em>wrong</em>  wrong but she certainly was no saint. Don't get the wrong idea, she's never taken a spark in her life, nor did she ever want to but.....she certainly has committed acts that more often than not were frowned upon by the law. Morally grey actions, some she....admittedly did impulsively and regretted to this day.</p><p>Prowl saw a hint of shame and sadness in her optics- how could he not? They stood out like a sore thumb. Her helm lowered slightly and she chewed her bottom lip as she tried to put it into words. Already, she was playing with one of her dreads- some habits do die hard. He could see the internal conflict she was having and....and it was wrong.</p><p>It was so, so wrong. She was still so young. Primus, what kind of hand did fate deal her with? What kind of obstacles and battles did she have to fight? How did she even survive this long on her own? What has she been through all these vorns?</p><p>"Can I....talk to my brother in private?" she asked. If there was any other bot she was going to tell her story to, it was going to be her brother.</p><p>The other bots didn't seem bad by any means. They all seemed sincere, though Ratchet evidently was gruff and was never one to show tenderness often. Plus, Optimus seemed to wear his spark on his sleeve. But she's only met them and honestly? If there's anything she's learned in her life, it's that trust isn't something to be handed out carelessly.</p><p>"Of course." Optimus agreed easily much to her surprise. What she didn't know was that Optimus recognized the conflict she felt....in a way. He recognized it as the look one could only achieve to express after losing someone they loved.....someone they could do nothing to save, or didn't try hard enough to do so.</p><p>The conflict to let it loose to someone, <em>anyone</em> and finally gain some form of comfort at the same time, to keep it locked away in the deepest, furthest corner of your processor and try to keep it there until it seemed like nothing more than a demented nightmare from another life.</p><p>Optimus made a small gesture and they all left the room, though Bee lingered for a while before Optimus gave him a slightly stern look and he moved out.</p><p>"If you need anything, just shout. And....look I know it might not be my place to say but....you can trust us, I already do. And I hope one day you can trust us too with whatever it is you're gonna let out." Optimus said with a gentle smile.</p><p>Mantis was taken aback by the sudden wisdom, understanding and what's more grief in the Prime's optics. Maybe there was more to his past than she thought.</p><p>"We will." Mantis said. Prowl just nodded.</p><p>They waited until Optimus's pede-steps faded away in the distance.</p><p>Mantis took a deep vent and gathered her thoughts. Prowl said nothing and gave her time.</p><p>While he looked like his usual stoic self on the outside, he was trying not to burst on the inside. Thousands of questions ran around in his processor screaming for his attention but they all led back to the same thousand dollar one.</p><p>What had happened?</p><p>Finally, Mantis closed her optics, took a deep vent then looked him in the optic. She was going to tell him the truth, she owed him that much.</p><p>"I guess I should start from the beginning. All of it started around a stellar cycle after you left......."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 彼女の物語 (Her Story) ~1~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened after Prowl left for his optic's quest, from Mantis and Yoketron's POV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vorns ago......</p><p>The five senses- sight, smell, touch, taste and hear. It's a true mystery on how the absence of one of those senses can suddenly enhance the others. It was reminiscent to how a scale tips once one end loses its baggage.</p><p>Mantis learned that firsthand.....and was learning it again now as she stood there with a blindfold over her optics, effectively blinding her.</p><p>Her audio receptors were tuned as sharp as possible, trying to pick up any sound that might alert her to an attack. Her vents and intakes sounded like the roaring winds of a spinning fan-blade, even the vaguest sound- were they really there or was she just imagining them?- made her tense up in preparation.</p><p>The sound of familiar pede-steps sprinting towards her answered her question.</p><p>"Five Servos of Doom." Yoketron said and executed said technique before he even finished uttering its name.</p><p>Mantis flipped back, dodging the attack and retaliated with sweeping kick that Yoketron jumped up to dodge with ease.</p><p>She brought her pede up in a Mueiyaku technique she had practiced time and time again. The Metalli Kiro Nega. (Inspired from an actual capoeira move called the Martelo de Negativa.)</p><p>Yoketron blocked the kick and she flipped back to gain some distance. She got back to her pedes and sprinted forward.</p><p>'Hit hard and fast and where it hurts.' She reminded herself. She knew that due to her more.....petite frame and...vertically challenged size, she wasn't suited for head on combats yet. So her best option was hit and run tactics.</p><p>She performed a jumping sidekick that was dodged before unleashing a combination of Circuit-Su and Crystalocution techniques. Though she was nowhere near fully mastering it, she does know a few techniques that have the desired effects. All of her attacks were easily dodged or deflected much to her frustration.</p><p>"Focus, little jade. Do not let yourself drown in the rush of events." Yoketron advised. He knew all too well how the adrenaline of a fight could lead to mistakes- mistakes that could lead to casualties in an actual battle. "An attack is meaningless regardless of technique if the flow is not consistent."</p><p>"Yes, shifu." Mantis panted as she tried to calm herself down and keep her attacks focused.</p><p>A shift in the air alerted her to a punch headed her way and she ducked under it before rolling between his pedes. She was barely back on her pedes before another barrage of attacks were sent her way. She gritted her derma as she barely dodged each attack. Ducking under a kick, she jumped onto Yoketron's shoulders before using him as a springboard to reach the blue sphere chandelier like decoration hung on the roof.</p><p>That only gave her a few clicks of respite before Yoketron had jumped up after her, forcing Mantis to jump back to the ground. She rolled to reduce the impact. Planting her servos on the floor, she released a spinning bird kick that forced Yoketron on the defensive before the experienced martial artist caught her pede. But she used that as a foundation to kick herself free and once again backflip away.</p><p>She crouched in a sprinting position before launching herself off towards him once again. Yoketron lashed his servo out in an attack but this time, Mantis had a strategy.</p><p>She performed a hook kick with one pede, using it to knock Yoketron's servo away and followed up with her other pede in a roundhouse kick.</p><p>The kick stopped barely a quarter inch away from his midriff at the last minute.</p><p>His mouth twitched upwards into a proud smile. Mantis quickly somersaulted back in case he tried to pull any surprise last minute attacks.</p><p>"At ease, little jade." He said and her body relaxed.</p><p>She reached up and yanked the blindfold off. Then she bent over and placed her servos on her knees, intakes slightly labored from the exertion. She had to remind herself that Yoketron had gone easy on her. Primus, give her strength when he gets serious one day if it was already this difficult when he holds back.</p><p>Yoketron smiled at her and patted her helm. "You have done well, little jade. This is a vast improvement from before." He said.</p><p>Mantis beamed at the praise. Then she pressed her fist against her palm and humbly bowed. "Thank you, Shifu."</p><p>It has been nearly a stellar cycle since Prowl had left for his optic quest and in that time Mantis had learned a lot.</p><p>No amount of words could express the level of pride Yoketron felt for his 'daughter'. She has truly made great strides and performed leaps and bounds beyond his expectations. Mind you, she was still barely a youngling so there was only so much her protoform and body frame could handle at this stage of growth for the standard Cybertronian, but there was no denying the level of dexterity, agility and speed she naturally possessed.</p><p>Speed was her best weapon. As were her light weight and agility. She managed to find a way to somehow utilize her rather 'petite' size to her advantage as well as her lighter weight combined with her agility to evade attacks. She preferred to dance around her opponent, using swift hit and run tactics to steadily wear them out.</p><p>Since Yoketron more often than not, only took in one or two students at a time- the most he recalled was three b̶u̶t̶ ̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶h̶a̶d̶ ̶d̶r̶o̶p̶p̶e̶d̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶t̶h̶y̶- and Prowl being the last and only student he had taken in thus far, his absence made it easy for Yoketron to spend more time to focus his teachings on Mantis.</p><p>She took to Mueiyaku naturally like a scraplet to metal; it was as though she had been programmed for it. She could perform techniques that would take others deca-cycles (approx. 10 days) to understand and execute it in three solar cycles.</p><p>Then there was also Circuit-Su and some basic Crystalocution, the latter in which she faced more difficulty in but was slowly and surely getting the hang of it. She was nowhere near mastering it but she was definitely making good progress. Whenever she used Circuit-Su, Yoketron couldn't deny the poetic resemblance she had to her namesake whenever she utilized said martial art style. Perhaps that was why she was steadily becoming adept with it.</p><p>He knew that while she already has the skill to pull off the moves, unfortunately, she doesn't have enough strength to fully back it up due to her young age and early stage protoform and armor. However, Yoketron has no doubt that once her frame was upgraded to a stronger and sturdier one, she would become a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>"Sooooo can I get a weapon now?" Mantis asked. "Please? Pretty please? Can it be a katana? A nunchaku? Oh! Or maybe those shurikens like the ones you gave brother. Even a simple quarterstaff sounds good to me. I'll take extra good care of it." She begged clasping her servos together, hopping from one pede to the other in barely contained eagerness.</p><p>Yoketron shook his helm. Her enthusiasm and eagerness were positive but at times, she could be tad bit impulsive like other youths her age. And she seems a bit <em>too eager</em>  to receive her own specialized weapon to defend herself. </p><p>"No, not yet." He said.</p><p>"Why not?" she asked.</p><p>"It is the Ninjabot, not the weapon that makes them a true warrior. I believe that is enough physical exertion for today." He said.</p><p>"Aw...." Mantis pouted. She was hoping she would get to spar another round or learn how to do new techniques. Oh, and she was hoping to get her own weapon too.</p><p>Well a femme can dream.</p><p>"Now, it is time to move on to more spiritual sessions." He said.</p><p>"Meditation again?" Mantis asked. Don't get her wrong, she rather enjoyed meditation at times. It gave her a sense of peace and serenity not one can easily find but compared to the physical aspects of learning the Cyberninja arts, it seemed rather dull in comparison.</p><p>"Not just meditation." Yoketron said.</p><p>Mantis perked up and her optics widened. "Are you saying....." she couldn't bring herself to say it.</p><p>But Yoketron nodded confirming her suspicions. "It is time you've learned Processor Over Matter." He said.</p><p>She took it back, the spiritual sessions of her training were now her favourite.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to solve a cyber-rubix cube?" Mantis asked, not even bothering to hide her bafflement at the task Yoketron just gave her.</p><p>"Yes." Yoketron replied in that usual serious no-nonsense tone of his.</p><p>Right now they were seated in the dining room- it was a simple room really, it was connected to the kitchen area where energon was processed and other side dishes were prepared with small shelves and cabinets filled with cooking utensils and rust sprinkles, mercury dip, gold or titanium shavings and so on. The dining area itself was pretty bare. There were no chairs, just a low rectangular white and black dining table with yellow lining sitting on a black rug. Beside them in the middle of one wall was a hexagonal window that was open at the moment to allow some breeze in.</p><p>Currently, Mantis knelt on one end of the table while Yoketron knelt on the other end, facing her.</p><p>"You want me to solve a puzzle now?" Mantis asked again.</p><p>"I believe I have already answered that question." Yoketron said.</p><p>'What in the name of rust sticks is he planning?!' Mantis asked. When her Shifu said he was going to teach her Processor Over Matter, she did not expect this.</p><p>Then she shrugged and decided to solve the cube and get on with it. Said cube was actually quite a work of art.</p><p>
  
</p><p>She picked it up and tried to turn it.</p><p>Except it didn't budge.</p><p>She was confused and tried again. But no matter how hard she pushed or twisted or even pulled, none of the layers or edges moved. She tried different angles and even checked the cube for a secret button or switch of sorts but found nothing.</p><p>"I think this thing is busted." She said tossing it down onto the table, defeated.</p><p>"Are you certain it is the cube that is wrong?" Yoketron asked, tilting his helm slightly in a gesture all too familiar to Mantis. He picked up the cube, placed it in front of him and began to hum slightly, optics closed.</p><p>There was a click as an edge shifted.</p><p>Mantis's jaw dropped as the edges and layers of the cube began to shift smoothly and click into the correct places. And Yoketron wasn't even using his servos!</p><p>His servos were moving through the air with such grace, waving side to side, moving up and down like a wave. The grace he executed would make any dancer envious and the hum he emitted was like the soothing melody. All the while the movement of the cube seemed to follow the movement of his servos as though they were synced.</p><p>"Wha-how-bu-" she was at a loss for words. "How?" she managed to blurt out clearly.</p><p>Yoketron just gave her a knowing smile and it clicked. "Processor Over Matter." She said.</p><p>"Yes." He replied and set the cube back down. Instantly, it shifted back into its original constricted cuboid structure.</p><p>"But....how? I couldn't even open that with my servos." She asked.</p><p>"Processor Over Matter is a sacred Cyberninja art that not many can master. It is a skill that requires focus, serenity and balance in both body, mind and spark. It is not another physical technique that requires your fist and pedes." Yoketron explained.</p><p>"Whoa." To actually hear him confirm it to her audio receptors right in front of her made her imagination run wild. "So does that mean you can control-"</p><p>Yoketron put up a servo to stop her before she went on a barrage of questions. "Make no mistake, little jade. Processor Over Matter is not an ability that allows you to stop the flow of natural laws or tip the balance of the universe and control it as you wish. It merely allows you to temporarily change the flow of it."</p><p>"Ooooooookay?" Mantis said not really understanding.</p><p>"Now, I want you to solve this." He said tapping the cube.</p><p>"Tried and failed." Mantis pointed out. "I couldn't open it."</p><p>"With your servos? Perhaps. With your mind? It depends on you." Yoketron said. "Now, open it." There was a certain note of finality in his tone now that left no room for argument.</p><p>Mantis swallowed nervously. Can she really do it? This is her first time even attempting Processor Over Matter for Primus's sake! Oh sure, she's gotten a peek on it once or twice but even then she didn't fully understand. Yoketron makes it look easy but he's Yoketron!</p><p>"Relax." Yoketron said, his voice as gentle and soothing as the slight breeze blowing through the window. "Clear your mind, do not focus on the past or the future, focus on the present."</p><p>Right, the present. Focus on the <em>now </em> where she was safe. But what if she failed? Or is that also a problem for the future that she should ignore? What if she can't do it? That was a problem for the <em>now</em>  and <em>later </em> right?</p><p>"Listen to your spark....trust in yourself....let it guide you." Yoketron's voice suddenly sounded further away.</p><p>She closed her optics and focused.</p><p>She placed one servo horizontally across her lower chassis, her digits curled into a fist, the elbow of her other servo placed on top except unlike her other servo this one had her palm facing the side with her pinkie and thumb digit curled up, leaving only three digits standing up. Her helm lowered slightly and she began to hum like Yoketron did moments ago without even knowing that she was doing so.</p><p>'Come on....move.....move.....move.....' she thought trying to will the stubborn edge to at least budge a bit. Her optic ridges burrowed tightly together and she gritted her denta. 'Move....move....come on.....' she pictured the cube in her processor and tried to will it to move, to listen to her request....</p><p>But it didn't even twitch.</p><p>Then she felt a gentle servo on her shoulder.</p><p>"Don't force it." Yoketron advised. "Understand it." He said.</p><p>So she tried. She pictured the cube again except this time she pictured it not as a mere puzzle but also as an intricate work of craftsmanship. She envisioned the sturdy frame that was the base of it, the smooth thin panels of metal plating that protected it, the shine that coated it, the detailed carvings and mesmerizing patterns, the crystal clear glass on some sections and the simple gears and spring locks that kept it in place.</p><p>Then she....... 'saw' something.</p><p>She wasn't sure what she was really witnessing. Was she 'seeing' something or 'feeling' it? All of a sudden she seemed to be in a void that stretched on and on but....it wasn't empty per se. There were....strands of....something she didn't know. They were like a river, constantly flowing and shifting, never staying still. There were different shades that mingled together but never really mixed like oil and water.</p><p>She brought a servo up and it phased through the 'strands' as though they weren't there. Then she took a deep vent and focused. Slowly, ever so cautiously she reached out.....</p><p>She gently yet firmly gripped one of the strands.....</p><p>And pulled.</p><p>Click, an edge of the cube shifted but she didn't even notice the small sound as her entire body was filled with a warmth that felt so comforting and rejuvenating. Suddenly, she was filled with an energy that she could never describe in mere words. All of a sudden, it seemed like nothing was impossible. Any tension in her body seemed to just....melt away.</p><p>So she reached out and tugged another strand.</p><p>Another edge shifted with a click.</p><p>Yoketron's optics widened slightly as he saw the other two edges shift not long after.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mantis who was unaware of her current achievements reached out again and this time, she grabbed one of the thicker strands and pulled slightly harder.</p><p>An entire layer of the cyber-rubix cube shifted halfway before it came to a halt. He looked up and saw that Mantis's faceplate was strained now. Her denta were gritted together tightly and her optic lids were screwed shut.</p><p>Meanwhile Mantis was trying harder than before. She didn't understand, why were the strands suddenly dissipating like mist? Why couldn't she grab them?</p><p>"That's enough!" Yoketron said grabbing her servos as the cube began to levitate up ever so slightly.</p><p>Mantis's optics snapped back online and the cube dropped back onto the table, the edges and layers shifting back into place with a solid 'click' that seemed to resonate through the room.</p><p>Mantis panted slightly. All of a sudden she was exhausted, the fatigue slamming down on her like a wave. It felt like she had just trained for ten solar cycles straight without any rest.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Yoketron asked, his voice laced with concern. Then he gently cupped her face and looked for any signs of processor damage. "Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain or numbness?"</p><p>"I-I'm fine, Shifu." Mantis said blinking a bit, surprised at how bright the room seemed now. "What happened? Did I do it?" she asked.</p><p>Yoketron just stared at her, his optics for once looking conflicted on what to do- not that Mantis noticed as she eagerly waited for his response.</p><p>Instead Yoketron smiled and ruffled her dreads. "You will reach great heights someday." He said instead.</p><p>"Um....thanks? Wait, so did I do it or not?" Mantis asked. "Did I do Processor Over Matter? Come on, Shifu, it's a yes or no question." she implored.</p><p>But still Yoketron just gave her that smile that made her want to pull her dreads off. "Just tell me yes or no for once." She whined.</p><p>"That is a question for the spark, and only your spark alone can answer that I'm afraid." Yoketron said.</p><p>This time Mantis actually thumped her helm on the table. "My processor is gonna be fried before I can even learn the basics of Processor Over Matter at this rate with all those riddles." She said.</p><p>"Riddles are merely doors with hidden keys, it's just a matter of finding the key to open it." Yoketron said before walking off, leaving the cube on the table.</p><p>Mantis just sat there for a while and got up to leave, nearly pushing the cyber-rubix cube down as she pushed herself up. Her optics widened and she caught it before it hit the floor.</p><p>"Shifu!" she called and ran out to see him there. "You forgot this." She said handing him the cube.</p><p>But instead, Yoketron pushed it back to her. "Keep it. You can use it to train whenever you want." He said.</p><p>"Really?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"You deserve it." He said.</p><p>Mantis beamed at the praise and blushed slightly. Being able to make Yoketron proud and receive praise was already the best reward she could've asked for.</p><p>"Thank you, Shifu. I will take care of it." She said before skipping off to her room.</p><p>Yoketron chuckled ever so slightly at his daughter's seemingly endless enthusiastic and energy. Then his smile faltered as he remembered how she had passed- no, <em>excelled</em>  the test.</p><p>'She's still so young yet, already she has so much potential....<em>too much</em> at such a young age.' Yoketron would be lying if he said he wasn't proud but at the same time, he was admittedly a bit unsettled by this revelation. He's seen some attempt to master Processor Over Matter only to nearly damage their own processors beyond repair in the process.</p><p>It took him centuries to fully master Processor Over Matter and if you were to ask him, it was a technique he had only fully mastered barely another century ago. He knew that it was no simple technique one can easily master. It took time, patience, determination, focus, balance and maybe even a bit of skill.</p><p>And by time, he meant <em>lots</em> of time.</p><p>It took him nearly a full vorn to be able to even make something the size of his servo so much as nudge. And yet, Mantis shifted all the corners of the cube and a layer halfway on her first try at the ripe age of barely 10 vorns old.</p><p>He knew that his daughter had potential, he knew it the moment he laid his optics on her when he took her in all those vorns ago. But still, to actually witness it in action.....</p><p>'She truly will make her mark on the world. With the right guidance.....she may also be the future to all Cyberninjas and the Corps itself.' He realized. He also knew for certain right then and there that this may truly be one of his toughest students to teach.</p><p>Mantis wasn't as unruly or lost as some other pupils he's taken in but she's certainly the youngest which made this even more unpredictable. Like others her age she still had that impulsiveness and tends to run before she can walk, there was also that undeniable streak of rebelliousness and recklessness. She was determined and eager but that was also her downfall as it could cause her to bite off more than she can chew. She had the makings of a true Cyberninja, no doubt about that either but she was still oh so very young.......</p><p>He rubbed his optics which suddenly felt heavy. Primus he felt....tired....</p><p>He felt old.</p><p>'Regardless, I will guide her and do what I can for her until the day energon stops flowing through my veins.' He told himself.</p><p>He would be there for her. He would guide her and teach her. Not out of obligation as a Cyberninja but as a sire.</p><p>....if only he had known that the last grains of sand were already falling through the hourglass.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 彼女の物語 (Her Story) ~2~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Happiness is like glass. Easy to see through, easy to admire. <br/>At the same time, easy to break.<br/>The cracks appear and start to spread, slowly it crumbles and falls, shattered and broken.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoketron clasped his servos in front of his spark chamber and bowed at the entrance to the small shrine built within his dojo, optics closed. Then he entered it.</p><p>It was a small room- barely half the size of the dining room- and there laid the statue of their creator, Primus. The statue was slightly smaller than Yoketron himself. He sat there with such a kind yet serious expression, gentle optics filled with wisdom, kindness, compassion and a hint of sadness with a thin soft smile.</p><p>He then knelt on the cool metal floors before the statue of Primus and bowed, helm touching the floor and servos placed beside it flat. The floor was made of metal for a reason. Metal is the very surface of Cybertron, thus it was connected to Primus himself. He took three iodine sticks from the nearby container that easily snapped opened. Flint scraped over steel and the distinct smell of burning iodine filled the air.</p><p>With the burning iodine sticks clasped in his servo, he pressed them to his brow and bowed before the statue the Primus and began to mentally tell him his request.</p><p>'Please provide me the strength and wisdom needed to guide my daughter and please provide her with the right guidance in what's to come for her in the future.' He thought.</p><p>With his prayer said, he placed the three iodine sticks in the nearby bowl set in front of the statue and knelt there, helm bowed, the smell of iodine permeating the air clear to his olfactory sensors. He stayed there, optics closed, his spark thumping in his spark chamber in a comfortable rhythm. He vaguely heard a breeze rustle the energon trees outside. The smoke from the iodine sticks drifting aimlessly through the air like an intangible mist.</p><p>Overall it was peaceful........</p><p>Then there was the sound of tyres squealing on the floor, a shocked yell and the thud of something- or rather, <em>someone</em>  painfully crashing into something.</p><p>He winced ever so slightly and his optics cracked open. He turned around to see a slightly frantic Mantis hurriedly bowing in front of the entrance.</p><p>"Good morning and sorry I'm late!" Mantis gasped out. Her dreads weren't even tied up properly and were a mess while her shades were slightly lopsided.</p><p>Yoketron raised an optic ridge. "The morning star had rose quite some time ago." He said. It was routine for them to always come to the shrine for prayers after waking up before moving on with other daily activities such as eating or training.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to oversleep. I don't know what came over me." Mantis said. She was more often than not, a natural early-riser. The fact that she actually woke up late for once surprised her.</p><p>Yoketron waved her apology off. "I believe it is best if you do not delay your prayers with Primus any longer." He said. Considering the feat she pulled off yesterday, he wasn't surprised. It was only natural for her to rest longer in order recuperate.</p><p>"Right, right." Mantis said and grabbed three iodine sticks from the container. She lit them and bowed before the statue with the iodine sticks pressed to her brow the same way Yoketron did.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds being the iodine sticks slowly burning away and Yoketron's humming. Then Yoketron pushed himself up. What surprised him was how his joints creaked slightly in response, protesting against the action. Another proof that he was getting old.</p><p>"Come, little jade. The cycle is young and there is much I want to tell you." He said.</p><p>Mantis nimbly hopped to her pedes and placed the iodine sticks in the bowl next to Yoketron's before following him out. That small simple action once again emphasized how young she still was, how she was still full of so much energy and curiosity that demanded answers to the world around her.</p><p>He only hoped he would live long enough to guide her through it all.</p><p>He guided her out of the dojo, much to Mantis's surprise. "Are we going out today, Shifu?" she asked walking up to him, having to jog slightly to match his longer strides. She tried to tie her dreads back up as they walked.</p><p>"Nowhere far." He said.</p><p>Soon they arrived at the meadow near the dojo. Mantis remembered how she had often come here with Shifu and sometimes one of his students to watch them train, or to simply relax.....they also came here with Prowl. She smiled as she remembered how she would sometimes wake him at ungodly hours of the cycle just to get him to take her here on a stroll or play around. They even had a picnic here once with Yoketron himself. The moments were treasured and the tranquility content.</p><p>She remembers the memories clearly. She still remembered the fun and exhilarating feeling she got whenever she rolled around on the ground, the energon crystal sprouting around poking her almost playfully, their warm colorful glow always brightening her cycle- literally.</p><p>"Are we here for a picnic?" she asked excitedly.</p><p>"No." Yoketron said. Well there goes that idea. "Then again, since I already have this, we may as well not put it to waste." He said and took out a big container of energon delicacies from his subspace. Okay, he may or may not have woken up earlier to prepare some of these snacks.</p><p>Mantis ran over to an energon tree and plopped herself comfortably down. She was bouncing with excitement and Yoketron couldn't suppress a chuckle at her excitement from even the simplest things in life. He set out two small plates and two pairs of chopsticks- two metal sticks painted in white kept together with magnets- for each of them. Then he set a small tray that had the basic energon cubes and other side dishes like energon sticks, oil tarts, wax balls with mercury dip and rust and gold shavings.</p><p>Mantis dipped the wax ball into mercury before all but rolling it in the small dip tray with rust shavings until it seemed like a rusty ball.</p><p>"You shouldn't eat so much rust, it isn't good for your joints." Yoketron scolded.</p><p>Mantis ate it regardless. "But it tastes even better this way!" she said. The wax ball along with the mercury dip tingled her glossa with a spicy tang and the rust shavings added an undertone of sweetness to it. She smacked her lips together in appreciation and took another one.</p><p>This time Yoketron used his chopsticks to whack her digits when she went for the rust shavings.</p><p>"Ow!" she said nearly dropping the wax ball.</p><p>"Mantis....." he said sternly.</p><p>"Ok, ok." She pouted and dipped only a portion of the wax ball in the rust. But her brief moment of soured mood disappeared the moment she ate the other snacks.</p><p>They ate in silence.....well....Mantis ate more really, a fact that did not go unnoticed by the young femme.</p><p>"Shifu, why aren't you eating?" she asked through a mouthful of an energon cube.</p><p>"It's fine. I'm not hungry." He said waving her off and putting down his chopsticks.</p><p>Once the trays were empty, Mantis stacked them up and placed them back into the container. Yoketron nodded ever so slightly in approval of her initiative. Then he shifted into a kneeling position, servos placed on his knees.</p><p>"So, what are we going to do today?" Mantis asked shifting into a similar position. "Are we practicing Processor Over Matter again?" she hoped.</p><p>Yoketron shook his helm. "No, today you are here to observe." He said.</p><p>Mantis tilted her helm sideways in confusion. "Observe what?" she asked.</p><p>"Me." Yoketron said.</p><p>".......huh?" she asked.</p><p>"Look at me, little jade. <em>Look </em>at me and tell me what you see." He said.</p><p>"Um....sure." she said rubbing her neck, not sure where this was going. Another test perhaps? "I....see you of course, Shifu."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I see a Cyberninja."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"I see my sire."</p><p>That sent a flutter of warmth through him. "And?" he prompted on.</p><p>"I.....I see a mech who has lived to see much and still wants to see more?"</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"Um....I....I see a mech who.....makes great energon snacks?"</p><p>That got a laugh out of him.</p><p>"What? It's true." Mantis said honestly, her face guileless and honest.</p><p>Yoketron regained his composure and this time, his optics seem to bore straight into her very spark. "Look, little jade. <em>Look </em>closer. Look beyond what's on the surface and reach out deeper. <em>What do you see?"</em> he asked again.</p><p>Mantis did just that. This time, she leaned forward slightly, shades narrowed mirroring her optics. She tried to take in every detail on Yoketron's faceplate.</p><p>It was then she noticed just how wrinkled the mesh surrounding his narrow optics were and the way the microscopic links around his mouth were wearing thin. How the angles and horn like set on his helmet that resembled a fabled Samurai led to a serious no-nonsense yet kind, wise, patient and gentle white faceplate with a cleft chin.</p><p>Looking at him now....it hit her like a slap in the faceplate just how <em>old</em>  her adoptive father truly was.</p><p>She's known her whole life that he was old, he was around before the war even started. But the fact was that he was now a mech in the twilight of his lifetime. She had no doubt he must've been quite the looker when he was younger but those were already softening....they were <em>withering</em>. No amount of oiling could cover the slight creak his joints make after moving around too much or too vigorously. It was only a matter of time before the rust truly settled itself into his joints and servo mechanisms. They would stiffen his joints and grind them together, making even the slightest movement send a jolt of pain through him.</p><p>And who knows? One day he might slip into recharge.....</p><p>And never wake up ever again.</p><p>That thought made tears spring to her optics and she hurriedly wiped them away from under her shades.</p><p>"My little jade...." He said softly. His servos reached out and took hers, the nimble yet strong but oh so old digits wrapping around hers that were still so pristine and new in comparison. Then he spoke what she had been thinking. "I do not have much time left in this world."</p><p>"Yes you do!" she instantly replied, helm snapping up, her determined stubborn optics meeting his calm ones. "Name the medicines you need, I can go to Iacon myself and get them!" she offered. "Or- or maybe we can go there and look for a medic."</p><p>Yoketron just shook his helm and gave her a bittersweet smile, his optics calm and resigned. That expression further softened his already aged features. "You and I both know no one lives forever. Primus created me and sent me into this world, soon I will have to return to him." He said philosophically.</p><p>"I don't want him to take you back." She whimpered, already sniffling.</p><p>Yoketron gently cupped her faceplate. "You are one of the finest students I have ever had the honor of teaching. I am proud of you as both your master and your sire. You have made leaps and bounds higher than even the tallest skyscrapers in Iacon. That is why, after I leave.....I am going to leave my dojo in your hands." He said.</p><p>"Wait, what?!" she said her expression transforming into shock. Her Shifu was full of surprises but this one took the cake. "<em>Me?!</em> Run the dojo?!" she asked pointing to herself.</p><p>Yoketron nodded. "But....why?" she asked. Surely there's someone older, wiser and more capable than her out there, right? Heck, even Prowl was a more than capable candidate!</p><p>"The reason why will be revealed in time." He said.</p><p>"Let me guess, only I can find the answer to this within my spark?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes." He said.</p><p>Mantis chewed her lip, nervously. A part of her was hoping that perhaps she had crashed into the wall harder than she thought earlier and her processor was merely toying with her.</p><p>But Yoketron grasped onto her servo firmly, proving this was real...that this was the reality. Yoketron's servos were still bigger and definitely a lot stronger than hers but at the same time, they now felt so feeble. They were yin and yang- a combination of gentleness and firm power. It was hard to imagine them crippled with rust one day. And it was then she finally noticed how his digits would never straighten fully ever again.</p><p>Her spark was banging against her chassis as though it might burst out and she felt like the energon snacks she had eaten a few clicks ago were being sucked down into a black hole too fast.</p><p>"By the time I am one with the Well, you will have become a Grand Master much like myself. I see the potential in you, little jade. It has always been there and still is, waiting to be unlocked." He gave her servo one last squeeze with a silent strength that seemed to grow from beyond his physical limits. "You have the makings of a true Cyberninja...don't ever let anything destroy them, understand? Promise me, you will always keep true to your spark."</p><p>She didn't want to lose him. Not now. Not ever.</p><p>Regardless, she sucked in a deep vent to swallow her inner turmoil and placed her servo over his. "I promise." She said. Those two words turned that promise into a vow.</p><p>"Good!" his tone rose to a more cheerful one- well, as cheerful as he let himself sound. He was smiling and....that was good enough for her. His servo slipped away from hers but the tingling warmth lingered. "Now, let us go home."</p><p>Then Mantis surged forward and tackled him into a hug. Caught off guard for once, Yoketron stumbled down but Mantis kept her servos wrapped around his torso, her embrace full of love only a true daughter could provide for her father.</p><p>"Thank you, Shifu....for everything." She choked out as tears began to fall. "I love you so, so much. I couldn't have asked for a better sire to raise me or a better master to guide me. I'm proud to be your daughter and student." She sniffed. She truly was blessed to have him as a sire, adopted or not.</p><p>Yoketron smiled and hugged her back. "As am I, little jade." He said. "Now enough emotional toll, let us go home. You still have to wax the tyre marks off and rearrange the objects you had knocked over."</p><p>She gave him a long-suffering look. "I was hoping you'd have forgotten about that." She said.</p><p>"Fortunately I have not then." He said and playfully flicked her forehelm. "Let's go." He said with a warm smile.</p><p>Mantis smiled and took his offered servo into hers before they made their way to the dojo they called home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Mantis's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking back at that day.....I found the tiniest bit of solace knowing that I had managed to at least tell him that much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would've said so much more if I had known what was coming next.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Third person's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>Mantis had been in her berthroom when it happened. She hadn't been training, she hadn't been meditating, she hadn't been reading the ancient scripts that Yoketron would assign her to study at times- no. She had merely been sitting on the berth, stomach down and pedes kicked up, sketching with a half-eaten energon cube beside her. Her glossa stuck out of the corner of her mouth slightly as she focused on moving the stylus across the screen, the smallest flick of the wrist leaving a line or shade in its wake.</p><p>It was a sketch she wanted to proudly show to Prowl when he came back. A picture of her, Yoketron and himself standing together happily.</p><p>'Like a family.' She thought with a smile.</p><p>Then at some point she felt the joints in her digits begin to protest against the work she was placing on them. She decided to take a break and went to look for her Shifu. Said Shifu had been meditating peacefully in the secret chamber where the protoforms were in rest when it happened.</p><p>"Shifu!" Mantis called out as she entered the training room. She couldn't see her Shifu anywhere. She walked over to where she knew the hidden door was and knocked on it. "Shifu? You in there? It's time for training." She said.</p><p>That snapped Yoketron out of his meditation. "I'm coming." He said and went through the familiar process of sealing the chamber before exiting it.</p><p>"So, what are we doing today?" Mantis asked with barely held back anticipation.</p><p>Yoketron smiled, though it held a hint of mischief in them. "Your favourite." He said.</p><p>Mantis opened her mouth.....</p><p>And had to duck as a pede lashed out in a roundhouse kick that threatened to knock her helm off her shoulders.</p><p>"Mueiyaku!" Yoketron said.</p><p>And so the training began.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Mantis's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>
  <em>I could recite every. Single. Technique. He showed me that day. I could tell you every step he taught me down to the letter and I can still remember even the most trivial details of that training session......</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because that was my <b>last</b> training session with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We sparred once again........it was a tie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had my pede aimed for his chin whereas he had his servo in a knife-hand strike aimed for the pressure point on my spark chamber. </em>
  <em>But even then, he still smiled sincerely and told me how proud he was, how far I had come and how I would no doubt be able to hold my own one day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was no blindfold on, so this time I caught the way his mouth had twitched upwards. "Once again, you have leaped over the boulder I sent rolling your way." He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well I try not to disappoint." I quipped back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want you to remember something." He said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?" I asked wondering what he wanted me to do now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The road ahead of you is not going to be easy. There will be many challenges, there will be obstacles but most importantly- there will come a time where you will have to make a hard choice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will not lie, you will eventually make the wrong choice. But if the choice you make is true to your spark.....then remember. You may be nothing more than a mere twig in a hurricane but you must always remember to plant your roots and stand your ground. Even when it seems all hope is lost, even when so many think you are wrong when deep down you are right, you must be like a mountain that never bows to the strongest storms. Look at all those people in the optic and tell them that "No, I will not move. <b>You</b> will."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But most importantly, I want you to remember this." He knelt down so he was level with her and gazed into her optics. "Being strong or brave isn't facing your inner demons alone, it's not being afraid to reach to others and ask them for help. We cannot choose our battles, but we can choose the allies to help us fight them."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was one of the longest philosophy lessons- or speech/ lecture in my opinion back then- he had ever given me.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were also one of the last pieces of advice he would bestow upon me that day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Third person's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>After training, Mantis then did her usual routine. She went to do her prayers, she cleaned up and popped out the dents that she received from training on her plating, finished up her chores, ate dinner with Yoketron then went into recharge.</p><p>If only she knew that was the last time she was going to do any of those things again. That this was the last time she'd complete the chores within the dojo's walls; the last time she'd walk through its sacred hallways; the last time she would fall into recharge on the very berth she laid on.</p><p>It was during the twilight hours of the morning. She had still been in recharge blissfully ignorant to the disaster brewing.</p><p>She was dreaming. She was having a happy dream of running in beautiful meadows with Prowl under the benevolent gaze of Yoketron..........then she was harshly plucked right out of the dream as her world exploded.</p><p>Literally.</p><p>Her optics snapped back online and she shot straight up in her berth as though she had gotten electrocuted. Then another explosion rocked the dojo sending small chunks of debris raining down on her. She swung her pedes off and sprinted off as soon as they touched the floor. She skated down the corridors using the wheels on her heels- she could care less about the tire marks she left on the polished floor, she'd clean them up later.</p><p>If only she knew she was never going to have to ever again.</p><p>"Shifu! Shifu!" she called as she skidded to a halt. She whipped her helm around left and right, optics darting everywhere in search of her guardian. Another explosion rattled the dojo, the vibration sending her down to her knees. She glanced up and noticed it seemed to be coming from above. 'Flyers? An aerial attack?' she thought.</p><p>Mantis quickly pushed herself up and kept running. "Shifu!" she all but slammed the door open but he wasn't in his berthroom. 'He must be meditating with the protoforms.' She remembered and made a beeline for the secret chamber. She exited the corridor and into the training room where she saw Yoketron already using Processor Over Matter to seal the door. Relief flooded her circuits and Mantis began her mad dash across the room towards Yoketron.</p><p>"Shifu! Shi-!" her cries were cut off short as an explosion went off, the blast sending her flying off her pedes.</p><p>Her body roughly rolled across the floor and skidded to a jarring halt. Smoke entered her vents, stinging her olfactory sensors causing her to cough in an attempt to eliminate them. Her audio receptors were ringing from being so close and her vision had some static at the corners.</p><p>She groaned as she pushed herself up and instantly, pure cold terror squeezed her spark as her optics spotted the red optics vividly glowing among the smoke and rubble with the Decepticon insignia standing out proudly on the chassis of a bot.....of a <em>Decepticon</em>.</p><p>There was no denying it. The dojo was under attack.</p><p>'Ambush.' She thought as her entire body began to tremble like an earthquake. She should be running, she should be going over to check on Yoketron, she should at least be able to stand up but she couldn't, every circuit and joint in her body seemed to be paralyzed in fear. 'We're being ambushed by Decepticons!' her panicked mind told her over and over again, making the harsh ugly reality of what was happening hit home.</p><p>Primus, help them all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Mantis's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>
  <em>.............I don't think Primus heard our call that day.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 彼女の物語 (Her Story) ~3~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every ending is a new beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mantis could only gaze up in wide-optic horror at the Decepticon that seemed to loom over her like the Grim Reaper waiting to take her spark away. Those red optics seemed to paralyze her to the spot, the Decepticon insignia and the Decepticon itself burning holes into her.</p><p>"What do we have here?" the Decepticon said, bending down to look at her. "A mini-ninjabot!" he said in mock surprise. Then he cocked his blaster up. "Pity you won't live to become an actual Ninjabot. Oh well, least that's one less nosy prodder to be worried about." He said and the muzzle began to glow as the shot was prepared to be fired.</p><p>Yoketron had taught Mantis many things about combat- both physical and mental. One of the mental aspects is that when there's a sudden attack, one will receive a massive surge of adrenaline that the body won't be able to cope with. This triggers the fight, flight or freeze response.</p><p>More often than not, most fall into freeze due to shock. It's because the body and mind can't keep up with the sudden turn of events. That's why it's important to train your reflexes until it's ingrained in your processor down to your CPU and every circuit to <em>not</em>  freeze.</p><p>Yoketron has drilled it in her to <em>never </em> freeze.</p><p>In less than a nanoclick her training kicked in just in the nick of time. She rolled in between the Decepticons pedes much to his surprise.</p><p>"Hey!" he called but she didn't even bother to look back, that would slow her down.</p><p>She instantly got up to her pedes and ran like her spark depended on it- which it did at the moment.</p><p>"GET DOWN!" she heard Yoketron order her and she instantly dropped down to the floor, servos over her helm.</p><p>Yoketron took three long strides for extra power and launched himself into a flying sidekick. The kick sent the Decepticon flying into another one of his comrades and knocked the wind out of both their vents, buying Yoketron and Mantis time.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Yoketron asked in concern as he kneeled beside Mantis.</p><p>"I-I'm fine." She stuttered, body trembling slightly in shock. "Sweet Solus Prime, we have to get help!" she said grasping onto Yoketron's shoulders.</p><p>"Help is already here." He said.</p><p>As if on cue, half a dozen kunai and shurikens respectively were thrown towards the Decepticons, 4 out of 6 of them hitting their mark. A small group of Cyber-ninjas seem to materialize out of the shadows. They dropped down from the rafters and landed around Yoketron and Mantis in a protective circle. Their pedes barely made a sound as they landed and instinctively dropped into fighting stances, each drawing out their specialized weapon.</p><p>"Hold them off! Don't let them get near the chamber!" Yoketron ordered. Then he turned to Mantis and helped her up. "We need to move, quickly." He said.</p><p>"But what about the others?!" Mantis asked. "We can't just leave them!"</p><p>"We aren't leaving them. Now come on!" he said and gripping onto her wrist, they both sprinted off while the other Cyberninjas engaged the Decepticons in combat.</p><p>Yoketron ran so fast, Mantis was surprised her servo wasn't yanked off. They raced past through the corridors she remembered so clearly growing up in and soon he stopped in front of his room.</p><p>"Wait here." He said firmly before going in.</p><p>'I can't exactly run off now, can I?!' Mantis thought.</p><p>Barely two minutes passed but to Mantis it felt like megacycles (2.6 hours). Soon, Yoketron emerged from the room with a rucksack. "Here, take this." He said handing it over to Mantis. She nearly dropped it- wow it was kinda heavy- and hastily readjusted her grip on it before swinging it on. The rucksack seemed so big on her and the weight made her stumble a bit.</p><p>Yoketron's spark twisted. She was still so young, Primus she still had so much left to learn, so much left to teach her, so much left to live for.....</p><p>And all those were being rob away at this very moment.</p><p>Yoketron kneeled down like he has done so many times over the vorns as he'd watch her grow and grasped her shoulders- they felt so small and fragile under his grasp- firmly yet gently.</p><p>"Little jade......you have so....so much potential in you. You have the true makings of a Cyberninja and I couldn't be prouder to have you as a student and a daughter." He repeated one more time to her for the last time. His voice began to choke with emotion as he was forced to bid the femme he loved as his daughter farewell. "I want you to always remember that no matter what happens, no matter where you are in the universe, no matter how dire the situation is, I will always be there, watching over you....in here." He tapped her spark chamber. "If you truly fell alone, gaze at the stars for I am like the stars themselves, not always seen-"</p><p>"But always there." Mantis choked out as tears began to fall. "Why are you saying goodbye?! We're going to get out of here! We can fight them!" she said vehemently denying what was to come.</p><p>Yoketron just smiled at her. A smile filled with pride, fatherly love and......and sadness and resignation with an undertone of calm and peace.</p><p>"We both knew my time would come, it was inevitable." He said. "But know this. Fate....is like a double-edged blade. It rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. But fate isn't set in stone. Fate is a choice. It can be what defines you or destroy you. That is why fate is not a path to follow blindly. It is always a matter of choice, and sometimes the spark speaks loudest...and wisest. Listen to your spark, because that is where your true fate lies."</p><p>Then he rose up to his pedes. "Come, little jade. There is one last thing I have to give you before your departure." He said.</p><p>Mantis hastily jogged after him, shouldering the rucksack on her. The rucksack was almost as big as her body on her, honestly. "Where are we going now?" she asked.</p><p>She got her answer as they entered an all too familiar room- <em>her  </em>room. "Shifu, why are we here?" she asked.</p><p>He ignored her and leaped up into the rafters. Despite the situation, Mantis couldn't help but get frustrated. She didn't have time for games or riddles damn it! Then she noticed the datapad- the same one where she had drawn together with Prowl in and the one she had used to sketch so many other times on the table alongside the other datapads she had used over the vorns.</p><p>She scooped all those up and put them in the rucksack. Then her optics fell on a picture- the picture of her, Prowl and Yoketron having a picnic in the same meadow she went with Yoketron yesterday and the metal flower Prowl gave her.  She took those two items-her <em>treasures</em>- and stored them in her subspace.</p><p>Then Yoketron dropped down from the rafters and landed down, knelt and held in front of him towards her......</p><p>Was a tray with two folded fans laid there on top of it.</p><p>"I believe you are now a Cyberninja worthy of a weapon." He said, presenting the tray to......to <em>her?</em></p><p>Dumbfounded, her body seemed to go into autopilot as she grabbed the tray and looked down at the two weapons on the tray that were <em>for her.</em></p><p>As she held onto that tray, she began to wonder if this was all some crazy dream, some bad recharge cycle. Not too long ago she had always dreamed of owning her own weapon.</p><p>Now a dream was coming true as a nightmare raged on. She would gladly live the rest of her life as a Cyberninja with no weapon if it meant it would undo all of......<em>this!</em></p><p>"Not like this....." she said as her body began to tremble like an earthquake. "Not like this!" her voice was rising as it all came crashing down on her.</p><p>She was<em> leaving</em>.</p><p>She was <em>never</em>  coming back.</p><p>She was leaving <em>without</em> Yoketron- her Shifu and sire.</p><p>She was going to be <em>alone.</em></p><p>"I can't do this!" she said and it all came pouring out along with her tears. "I can't leave you, Shifu! I can't run away like this! I can't just go out there on my own! I don't know what will happen to you, I don't know what will happen out there, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!</p><p>"I....I can't....I-I can't leave you, I'm scared...." She whimpered and hiccuped like the sparkling she truly was.</p><p>Then Yoketron tilted her chin up and gently used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Little jade.....please, look at me. Could you do that for your tired old Shifu?" he asked gently.</p><p>Mantis sniffed and looked up into those kind benevolent optics she grew up knowing were always watching over her.</p><p>"I will always be there by your side. Always." He said the last part firmly. "I love you, I love you so much. And I'm so sorry my time had to come so soon." She wanted to scream at him to stop saying goodbye, why was he saying goodbye?! They were going to get out of this, <em>both </em>of them! They had to! "But promise me one more thing- promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what the world throws at you, no matter what others say, no matter what anyone or anything does to you, promise me, you will live on and never give up for the sake of others." He said.</p><p>"I.......I promise." She hiccuped. "I promise, Shifu." She repeated in a more firm voice, this time there was definitely a determined glint to her optics. Then she put the tray aside and charged forward to give him one last hug. "Tha-thank you...fo- for everything. I love you." She said through her sniffles, her servos wrapped around him.</p><p>Yoketron pressed a kiss to her helm like he had done so many times.....except this would be the last. "I love you too, my little jade." He said, pressing his forehelm against hers. "Now, I believe these are yours." He said once again offering her the tray with the weapon.</p><p>She took them and as much as she wanted to admire them, stored them in her subspace. She could admire them as much as she wanted to later.</p><p>"Now listen carefully. Once you get out of here. Run. Keep moving forward, just keep going and don't look back. Can you promise me you'll do that?" he asked, tone more serious now.</p><p>Mantis nodded.</p><p>"Good. And if my suspicions are correct, don't let anyone know who you are." Yoketron said.</p><p>"What? Why?" Mantis asked, bewildered by that suggestion. Don't let them know who she is? What was she supposed to do, take up a fake designation? A fake identity?</p><p>"For your own safety." He replied firmly, leaving no room for argument. Yoketron was no fool. For such a coordinated attack, at his own dojo no less, not to mention how the Decepticons had had more than enough chances to snatch the protoforms but chose not to....</p><p>Someone definitely held a personal vendetta against him and he wasn't going to let the culprit get his daughter.</p><p>"Try to contact the other Cyberninjas of the Corps, they can be trusted. Whether or not you want to reveal who you are to them is up to you. Just be wary of who you trust. Understand?" he continued.</p><p>Mantis just nodded. "Ca-can I really do this?" she asked.</p><p>"Try." Yoketron said. "Always try. No matter how impossible the task seems, try. That way you can gain solace knowing you went down trying rather than living the rest of your life regretting that you should have tried. Sometimes, all it takes is one alone to make a difference. If you want...." Despite the dire situation they were in, he couldn't help but offer a rueful smile to her. "Think of it as an adventure."</p><p>Mantis has always wanted an adventure but again, she would gladly live the rest of her life in boredom if it could undo all of this.</p><p>"Take care, little jade. Live." He said and hugged her one more time.....</p><p>Then, still gripping onto her shoulder with one servo, he turned around, pressed a button he had hidden under a panel on the wall to reveal a hatch that opened to a secret passageway that led to the outside of the dojo.....</p><p>And threw Mantis in.</p><p>But not before he looked at her and gave her one last smile. "Goodbye, my daughter." He said as a tear slid down his cheek.</p><p>"Shifuuuuuuu!" Mantis cried, servo stretched out in a desperate bid to reach out to Yoketron. She caught one last glimpse of his kind, wise, patient and oh so loving and compassionate face....</p><p>Before the hatch closed.</p><p>Then she landed not so gracefully into a........cart? She whipped her helm around and found herself in a tunnel....a very dark tunnel that only told her it was a tunnel because of the echoes resounding.</p><p>"Wha-" she was promptly as the electrical mechanical sound of engines powering up filled the air-</p><p>And she shot off down the tracks and deeper into the tunnel at rapid speeds, replacing her question with a scream of surprise.</p><p>'This would be pretty fun if it weren't for the fear of offlining!' she thought as she gripped onto the handrail in the cart for dear life. She was kinda tempted to throw her servos up but seriously, wrong time, wrong place and very wrong circumstances.</p><p>Finally the cart came to a jarring shuddering halt, the sudden brake almost made it flip over or in Mantis's case- she was nearly shot out of it like a catapult. Thankfully, the rucksack weighed her down like an anchor.</p><p>She just stayed in there for a while, still too shell shock to move. Then shakily, she got out of the cart. Her pedes touched solid steady ground and she stumbled a bit, having to grab onto the cart so she didn't trip.</p><p>Her knees were shaking.</p><p>Scratch that, her entire body was shaking. Every joint and circuit were shaking- practically <em>quaking</em>  in fear.</p><p>She walked forward and bumped into a small table. Her servo ran over it and nearly knocked something over. She quickly caught it and realized that it was a lantern. 'At least I won't be walking into this blind.' Despite everything, her mouth twitched upwards slightly at her unintended pun.</p><p>But again, wrong time, wrong place and wrong circumstances.</p><p>She fumbled a bit but eventually managed to press the right button and turned it on. She held the lantern up and it cast an orange glow to her surroundings. The floor, walls and ceilings of the cave were smoother than she thought. Throughout the stellar cycles of its neglect, it had evidently sprouted a few new stalagmites but overall, it was definitely reinforced yet natural at the same time.</p><p>'I lived in the dojo my whole life and only now I know about this?' she thought. She wished Yoketron could've at least given her a heads up.</p><p>Yoketron........</p><p>She nearly dropped the lantern, hopped inside the cart and double back when his name came to her. But even so it's not like it would change anything.</p><p>The cart was too heavy for her flimsy barely fully developed protoform to push, she would be walking straight into the crossfire and.......</p><p>And she made a promise.</p><p>
  <em>"Once you get out of here. Run. Keep moving forward, just keep going and don't look back."</em>
</p><p>So, Mantis took a deep vent, hoisted the rucksack up her shoulders- Primus it felt heavy and cumbersome on her small frame-and picked up the lantern. Then she turned around and saw nothing but the tunnel stretching out, a narrow void of darkness and emptiness and the unknown.</p><p>And so she began her journey and put one pede in front of the other, each one taking her further into the tunnel....</p><p>And further away from her home and everything she knew.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Mantis's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>
  <em>They say the journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. That there were no endings, only new beginnings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was the day I took my first step in that 'thousand mile journey'. It was also the ending of my childhood and the beginning of a new chapter in my life.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 彼女の物語 (Her Story) ~4~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A breem= 8.3 minutes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Run. Keep moving forward, just keep going and don't look back. Run. Keep moving forward, just keep going and don't look back. Run. Keep moving forward, just keep going and don't look back.</em>
</p><p>Those words repeated over and over again in her processor like a mantra as she put one pede in front of the other. Yeah, that's it, left, right, left, right, left, right. How many steps has she taken? Should she run? Should she walk? Wait.....was she running or walking or....jogging? Running is kinda hard with the heavy rucksack on her after all. Would there be bobby traps down here? Where exactly is 'here'? Was she still under the dojo? Was she at the outskirts? Wait, how long has she been jogging? How long is this tunnel? How much further till she reached the exit?</p><p>As important as those questions were, she knew that, deep down that really, she was just asking them to distract herself from how her spark currently felt like it was being twisted, ripped apart, stabbed and crushed over and over again.</p><p>How could this be happening?</p><p>That question once again brought tears to her optics and she hurriedly wiped them away from under her shades before they could mist over them. She tried to keep the crushing reality at bay. The last thing she needed was having a breakdown here of all places.</p><p>But still, how? How could Yoketron just ask her to run like that? She knew he meant no ill will and it's not like he just ditched her or anything, heck he even gave her what she might need! The rucksack on her back was proof of that. Still though, how could she just run away like that? She ran when they were being ambushed, when he needed her most and what did she do? What is she doing now?</p><p>Running.</p><p>She felt like she was betraying Yoketron and everything he taught her but........she promised.</p><p>
  <em>Run. Keep moving forward, just keep going and don't look back.</em>
</p><p>That was the last thing she promised him. If she broke that promise after he sacrificed so much....won't she be disrespecting him even more? She bit her lip.</p><p>She didn't know what to do.</p><p>Her processor was screaming at her to skate back as fast as she can to the dojo and go help Yoketron and the other Cyberninjas. 'If there's anything I could even do.' She thought bitterly. For all she knew, the fighting was already over.</p><p>But she knew she couldn't get her hopes up. If the fight had truly been over and they had won, Yoketron would be getting her now.</p><p>Her spark however, told her firmly that she made a promise- almost a vow. Yoketron had sacrificed so much just to get her this far. She should make it worth something, right? She can't just let all his efforts go to vain, right? Besides, at least now she had a chance. If she could get out of here, get outside and contact for help, maybe reinforcements would arrive and they'd have a chance! The Elite Guard would beat the Decepticons and....and then Yoketron and Mantis would rebuild the dojo and move on with their lives! Yeah, they'd go back to training and meditating and maybe Mantis and Prowl would even get a proper graduation!</p><p>Prowl.........</p><p>Again, she paused as the name struck her and once again, she felt like a glitch-head. How could she forget about her brother?!</p><p>'Maybe he's still on his optic quest.' She realized. They haven't heard from him recently and memory serves, optic quests take quite a long time. For once, she was grateful for that fact.</p><p>'And once he gets back, he'll find out what happened and come looking for me too.' She told herself. The more she thought about it, the more assured she became and she nodded to herself. Reassured that things had a chance of turning out alright, she shouldered the rucksack again and continued her jog.</p><p>Then she stopped herself just in the nick of time before running straight into a wall.</p><p>"Whoa...." She said. Then panic seized her spark and she swallowed. 'Is this a dead end?!' she asked herself. Did she come all this way just to be trapped? If so then she was positively slagged if she were to be discovered.</p><p>'Wait a click.....' she realized and lifted the lantern. She craned her helm up and saw iron rails were fixed into the wall. 'Like a ladder.' She realized. It reminded her of the climbing walls back in the dojo. Mantis tied the lantern with a cord on the rucksack so she didn't have to use one servo to hold onto it as that would be cumbersome or keep the lantern all together which would be just as troublesome.</p><p>She took a deep vent and gazed up at the climb. If she did this, she would be out of here.</p><p>She would be away from here.</p><p>She would be leaving her <em>home</em>.</p><p>She would be leaving this life behind.</p><p>She wasn't as naive as others thought. Mantis knew that, she knew deep down even though she wanted to deny it that the chances of her ever going back to the life she once had were slim.</p><p>That's why she had to make this second one count.</p><p>She didn't like it but she had to accept it. It was going to suck, it was going to be hard and painful but......she's going to live it. That's what matters now. She has to at least try because Primus forbid it if she just gives up.</p><p>"Here goes." She said and wrapping her servo around one of the rails, she hauled herself up then grabbed the other on top.</p><p>Soon it became a repetitive rhythm. Grabbing one rail and hauling herself up before reaching for the next one. It was evidently meant for taller mechs considering the spacing in between them but she managed.</p><p>More than once however, she slipped. The rails were old and weren't exactly well maintained. Occasionally, she would grab onto one and feel it shift under her weight, nearly giving her a spark attack one too many times. Once, she grabbed onto one of the rails and it fell out in her servo. Since then, she always tested her weight on one first before hauling herself up.</p><p>'How much longer? Or higher?' she asked herself as the wires and hydraulics in her shoulders began to ache, the rucksack not helping in the slightest. She contemplated using her jetpack mod to boost herself up but discarded the idea. Her protoform was still too young to handle the strain and she had little to no control over them.</p><p>She didn't have to worry as she noticed a hatch coming up. Yes! She made it!</p><p>Mantis noticed a ledge nearby. It was just wide enough for her to step onto steadily and rest her stiff joints. Then she realized that the hatch was a bit out of her reach. She stood on her tip-toes and stretched her servo up as far as she could. The tips of her digits barely grazed the handle when she jumped.</p><p>'Curse. My. Dumb. Vertically. Challenged. Height!' she raged internally.</p><p>Then an idea struck.</p><p>She bent down on her haunches, thighs and calves tensed......Then she jumped.</p><p>And activated her jetpack.</p><p>It gave her the boost she needed and she soared up.</p><p>Unfortunately it gave her a bit <em>too much</em>  of a boost as her helm painfully slammed itself into the hatch. Pain burst through her helm and her audio receptors rang. By some luck, her servo flailed out and she felt her digits wrap around the handle.</p><p>'Victory!' she thought through the pixels swimming in her vision.</p><p>She shook her helm and focused on her task. Except no matter how hard she pushed or pulled, the hatch didn't budge. Swinging her body up and planting the soles of her pedes on the ceiling for a better hold, she used one servo to wipe away the dust on the hatch and her spark dropped as she noticed something on one of the corners.</p><p>A keyhole.</p><p>With a despaired sigh, she swung back down onto the ledge and stared up at the hatch hopelessly. How was she going to get that to open?</p><p>She slumped down and sat down on the ledge for a much needed rest. Her pedes dangled off the edge as she stared down at the railings which gradually got swallowed by the darkness below.</p><p>It was like how her life was now. Gradually spiraling down into darkness, a void of uncertainty and nothingness and seemingly never ending.</p><p>Then she remembered the rucksack that was still on her shoulders. Huh, she nearly forgot about it after having to lug it around for a while.</p><p>'Maybe there's something in here that'll help.' She thought. She unslung it and closed her optics as the light cast from the lantern shone directly into hers, even her shades couldn't fully protect her. Then she saw one of the frames on the lantern was crooked. Mantis pinched it and adjusted it only for it to fall out all together. Initially, she panicked, thinking she's busted her only source of light but as she looked at it, she realized it wasn't just a thin metal rod.</p><p>It was a key.</p><p>Instantly, the pieces clicked and she looked back up at the keyhole with renewed hope.</p><p>On the bright side, this time she managed to release just enough output from her jetpack mod to boost herself up- thankfully without bashing her helm against the hatch again, and grabbed onto the handle. Instead of swinging herself up to stand upside down, she just stretched her servo up and inserted the key in.</p><p>She twisted it, there was a click then some dust fell from the edges of the hatch. She gripped onto the handle with both servos and with another boost from her jetpack, she pushed.</p><p>And she burst upwards through the hatch into the outside world.</p><p>She yelped when she overshot and deactivated her jetpack, causing her to land not so gracefully on the ground. Panting, she propped herself up on her elbows and took stock of where she was.</p><p>She was in an open field. She recognized the area, more or less. If she remembered correctly, she came here a few times with Yoketron to exercise. They even had a picnic here once and sometimes he brings his students here to train. Mantis estimated she was about....2- no...3 breems away from the dojo. She turned around and did a full 360 degree sweep of the place. One of the many things Yoketron had taught her about surveillance sweeps was to never focus on one area alone, you need to have a literal wide open view of everything everywhere.</p><p>Then Mantis noticed something billowing and gradually rising in the air. It was vague and she had to squint slightly but when she realized what it was, she gasped. Her optics widened, a servo went up to cover her mouth and tears sprung to her optics under her shades as she took in the scene in front of her.</p><p>It was smoke.</p><p>From firepower. From missiles and bombs and Primus knows what other kind of weaponry of destruction.</p><p>It wasn't just the smoke that was twisting her spark, it was where it was coming from.</p><p>It was coming from the dojo.</p><p>It was coming from <em>her home</em>.</p><p>"No....." she whispered. This couldn't be happening. This had to be some malfunction in her optics. Maybe she had hit her helm a bit too hard down there.</p><p>But it was true. Although the dojo was barely bigger than her palm from this distance and high up on a hilltop, she could still tell that it was her home and that it was being obliterated. The place that carried so many memories and meaning was slowly turning to ashes.</p><p>Unfortunately before she could even begin to mourn, fate decided to throw Mantis another curveball as she heard jets roaring overhead. She yelped and quickly ran for cover at a nearby energon tree. Mantis peeked out and saw two flyers talking.</p><p>Despite the situation, her curiosity began to eat her alive. She knew she should be running, that she should run as fast as she could and get the heck out of there ASAP before they noticed her but.....</p><p>
  <em>"It is always a matter of choice, and sometimes the spark speaks loudest...and wisest. Listen to your spark, because that is where your true fate lies."</em>
</p><p>'Listen to my spark....' She thought and did just that.</p><p>Curiosity and her spark told her to at least hear the cons out for a while. If they're speaking of something inconsequential, she'll leave.</p><p>And so she stealthily edged closer and closer to the two Decepticons and peeked out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. Their voices were clear to her high tuned audio receptors and they were barely 4 feet away from her. Mantis swallowed nervously, her cooling fans seemed to roar like a hurricane and her vents seem to bellow like a horn. This was <em>real</em>, this wasn't another citizen of the Autobot Commonwealth disguised as a Decepticon for some test. This was the <em>slagging real deal</em>.</p><p>And she knew that one wrong move, even the softest sounds or the tiniest errors of judgement could- and most likely <em>would</em>  mean death.</p><p>"Those glitch heads are either pretty cocky or they have some kinda glitch program in their processors! The slag are they thinkin' attacking the fragging dojo of the head of those ninjabots of all bots!" one of them said.</p><p>"No way am I risking my skid plates for that." The other agreed.</p><p>They both wore the Decepticon insignia she noticed. 'Wait, are they part of the attack?' she wondered recalling what the former said. Perhaps she could get some answers from them? She quickly discarded that thought. Who was she kidding? This wasn't a story or a video on a datapad, this was reality. No way those cons would give her answers and even if they did, who's to say they'd even tell her the truth? The Decepticons quite literally have the word deception in their name.</p><p>'Deserters.' She realized. Her best guess was that these two cowered away at the last minute. She couldn't help but smirk wryly. She knew that some bots feared Yoketron's skills but still, wow. He may be old but his reputation is still kicking.</p><p>"But didja hear the rumors?" Con 1- she dubbed him that for now- asked.</p><p>"Bout the protoforms?" Con 2 asked.</p><p>"No ya rust head! The other one. You know the one bout' the 'daughter'?" Con 1 said.</p><p>'Oh no.....' Mantis thought. 'That can't sound good.'</p><p>"You tellin' me you actually think that old rust bucket of a ninjabot actually has a daughter? Pfft, oh please." Con 2 said with a roll of his red optics.</p><p>"I'm telling you, it's true." Con 1 said with surprisingly confidence. "Some even say there's a bounty out for her."</p><p>'Oh joy! That's so good to hear.' Mantis thought sarcastically.</p><p>"So what, you wanna go on a chase for some sparkling we don't even know exists?" Con 2 asked sarcastically.</p><p>Con 1 just shrugged. "Who knows?" he said.</p><p>Mantis decided it was time to leave before she was discovered. But as she turned around, in her haste caused from panic she did a fatal mistake.</p><p>She didn't watch where she was going.</p><p>She stepped onto an energon cube that had fallen from the tree. The crunch that resounded from the crushed cube seemed as loud as a cannon. It seemed to echo throughout the entire field for all to hear.</p><p>And it turns out the two Decepticons had sharper audio receptors than she thought.</p><p>Scrap.</p><p>"Well well, what do we have here?" Con 1 said as he advanced towards her with Con 2 beside him.</p><p>She quickly edged sideways, away from the trunk of the energon tree so she at least won't be cornered. Thanks to her shades, it hid her optics movements so the two cons didn't notice them averting downwards, a plan already more or less formulating in her processor.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered intentionally- either in pretence to get their guard down or out of genuine fear, she didn't know for sure. "I'm lost. I swear."</p><p>"Really? How'd ya get lost?" Con 2 asked suspiciously.</p><p>"And why, yer carrying an awful lotta stuff for a lost sparkling." Con 1 added indicating her rucksack.</p><p>"I came here on a camping trip." She blurted out. "I'm from one of the energon farms. I live there cuz, you see, my sire owns some of them. And he's a really good energon farmer that always wrestles with the cybercows and........" She continued to rant on and on about her supposed energon farmer of a sire and her supposed countryside life. After a while, Mantis noticed the look of irritation on their faceplates as she harped on and on about it.</p><p>
  <em>If you plan on surprising someone in a direct face-to-face confrontation, keep talking to keep them distracted right up until you make your move.</em>
</p><p>It was another simple yet effective teaching she had picked up.</p><p>At the last minute, she reached into her subspace and pulled out one of the smoke bombs she 'borrowed' from the armory yesterday and 'forgot' to put back.</p><p>She threw it directly at their pedes and the sudden smokescreen temporarily disoriented them. She seized the chance and once again slid between their pedes and skated off as fast as she could go.</p><p>"Get her!" Con 1 shouted and the sound of thudding pede-steps chasing after her pounded in her audio receptors.</p><p>'Run run run run run ruuuuuuuuuuun!' her processor repeated over and over again. All of a sudden it was like she wasn't in control of her body- not really. The primal instinct that only knew survive took over and suddenly it was as though she was a passenger in her own body. The wheels on her heels were turning so fast it was a miracle they weren't burning up, her servos were pumping like overloaded hydraulics, her vents and cooling fans turned into a storm and she felt her spark almost hammering through her spark chamber at this point.</p><p>To make matters worse, the cons apparently decided that activating their slagging blasters to shoot to her was a great idea!</p><p>More than once she felt the heat from a blast singe her heels or fly only inches away from her helm. Then a sting of pain burst from her midriff as a shot actually grazed her. She stumbled and nearly fell but caught herself just in the nick of time and kept going. Looks like a combination of fear and adrenaline really do wonders to numb pain.</p><p>She took a turn and entered an energon forest. The branches hung low while the trunks grew tall, making it hard for the Decepticons who were used to catching their targets via their air superiority to catch her on the ground. Mantis took wild turns and ducked under or vaulted over any obstacles in her path while more than once, she heard the cons scream profanities as they struggled slightly with the terrain. She couldn't help but smirk proudly.</p><p>'You're on my turf now.' She thought. All those cycles she spent coming here to explore were paying off.</p><p>Then she suddenly burst through all the energon trees and found herself in an open field again and heading straight for......</p><p>A cliff.</p><p>She skidded to a halt just in time, nearly twisting her ankle in the process. She panted and glanced down to see a <em>waaaaaaaay  </em>too steep slope leading god knows how low....or deep. Even with the proper climbing gear she doubts her young protoform frame could handle the strain. She wasn't built for terrains like this nor did she have the time to adapt to it. It was too steep and even if by some miracle she survived, who would get her out?</p><p>"End of the line, lil missy." She turned around to see the two cons had already caught up to her. Except this time they were slowly advancing towards her like a predator stalking its cornered prey. They knew she was caught between a rock and a hard place and had nowhere to run.</p><p>Except......</p><p>She turned around and gazed down into the drop below. Once again it seemed to mirror her current dilemma. It was a deep.....<em>very </em> deep drop that led to the unknown. It was rough and it sure as slag isn't going to be easy but.......</p><p>
  <em>"The road ahead of you is not going to be easy. There will be many challenges, there will be obstacles but most importantly- there will come a time where you will have to make a hard choice. "</em>
</p><p>This was it.</p><p>This was the hard choice.</p><p>All it took was one look- one simple gaze into the optics of the Decepticons filled with nothing but malice, greed and sadistic pleasure on the destruction and death around them and another down to the drop that gave her the tiniest slimmest chances of living on to make her choice.</p><p>She turned around to face the Deceptions........</p><p>"<em>You may be nothing more than a mere twig in a hurricane but you must always remember to plant your roots and stand your ground. Even when it seems all hope is lost, even when so many think you are wrong when deep down you are right, you must be like a mountain that never bows to the strongest storms. Look at all those people in the optic and tell them that "No, I will not move. <b>You</b> will."</em></p><p>She puffed her chassis out and looked at them straight in the optic, her own burning with determination.</p><p>"I rather die than fall into your servos Decepticon scum." She spat. If she can't hit them physically, she might as well throw in a sharp verbal jab before she went out.</p><p>"Whoa, the lil missy here seems pretty tough." Con 1 mocked.</p><p>"It seems she ain't afraid to go offline." Con 2 agreed. Then he cocked a missile up at her. "Let's test that."</p><p>He fired the missile.</p><p>And all Mantis remembered after that was agony- she was shot straight off the ground- for a delirious moment it felt like she was flying before gravity took hold and she was dragged down to the ground, hard, and pain- so much pain, her circuits were crushed and the wires in joints were snapped or twisted out of place, support struts cracked, her plating dented and her protoform <em>burned</em>  as it bled- and descending down........down.......down and down.............</p><p>Into the unknown.</p><p>Then darkness.</p><p>Cold lonely darkness that stretched on for eternity. The mere nothingness alone was so cold it burned. The burn embedded itself and lingered until it adapted into numbness.</p><p>At least no harm will come to her now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 彼女の物語 (Her Story) ~5~ Drifting Away, A Dull Jade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mantis makes a new friend and a new name for her new life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agony. Darkness. Hard. Rough. Loneliness. Fear. Despair. Pain. More pain.</p><p>Those were the first things that registered to Mantis when she felt her systems rebooting and her body coming out of stasis. Wait....how did she end up in stasis anyways?</p><p>Then her optics snapped online as well as her other systems. Including her sensors and pain receptors and so on.</p><p>Instantly, agonizing pain washed over her. There were more obvious pangs of them originating from.....she didn't even know where and she doubt she could pinpoint the exact places considering how <em>everywhere  </em>seemed to hurt. Every twitch of movement, every shift sent another burst of pain through her systems, relentless racking her frame.</p><p>Where was she? What happened? How did she end up like this? How.....how was she still online and not in the Well?</p><p>Then it came back.</p><p>She had been running. Running from the dojo- they had been ambushed and Yoketron told her to leave. She managed to get out and then.....then flyers and......</p><p>Decepticons! She had encountered Decepticons. Two of them. They were deserters and they were looking to make a quick buck or find some sort of bargaining chip. Then they found her and chased her until she was at a cliff and then.....</p><p>Holy scrap. Sweet Solus Prime and Primus himself- she <em>jumped off a slagging cliff!</em></p><p>
  <em>And survived.</em>
</p><p>As the memories came back, so did the pain full force which didn't help. At all. In all honesty, it was a miracle she was online to register the pain to begin with. It made her wish she hadn't come online to begin with if only to spare her of all this.</p><p>'Primus.....must finally be on my side.' She thought. But for how long she didn't know.</p><p>Then she realized grimly and realistically with morbid clarity, she was going to soon. Chances are, she'll soon find herself face-to-face with Primus even.</p><p>'And maybe Shifu.' She thought. That.....gave her solace. The biting coldness that settled over her became a bearable content coolness thanks to that.</p><p>Mantis decided there was no point in grasping onto any hopes- they were as fickle as her life currently was and to raise her hopes only to get them dashed again was something she could avoid and wanted to at least do as much before she went offline. It was a pity though, and admittedly quite pathetic. She was going to die, alone, beaten and broken in this confining dark nowhere at such a young age. At least she won't be alone when she goes to the other side.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>The aftermath of a battle was always as bad- if not worse than the actual battle itself. Then again, the term 'battle' seems too epic, too honorable compared to the ugly truth of what had occurred.</p><p>'No, not a battle. An ambush. A massacre.' The young bot- a Cybertronian with a sleek white frame that also had red and yellow accents, a lithe lean protoform and a falchion sword slung on his back thought as he stood within the room he once stood in to meet the benevolent wise Yoketron. To think the very ground he stood on has now been desecrated by the very demons he ran from........it stabbed and twisted his spark like a blade sharper than the one he carried.</p><p>It seemed like a lifetime ago, he thought with vague clarity. He had confessed to his sins, he turned over a new leaf and became a new bot, willing to go as far as to change his protoform altogether and try to repent by fighting the good fight on the better side. Being able to come here....getting the chance to embrace the teachings of Yoketron and <em>actually</em>  have a way to try and find inner peace, finding a better method to put his inner demons to rest, meeting other bots who actually <em>cared</em>  about his well-being.....</p><p>They were nothing more than memories now.</p><p>And like any other memory, he doubted it'll be repeating itself anytime soon. Especially as he stood in the war-ridden dojo. The place that was once a sanctuary for discipline, wisdom, balance and inner peace was broken, in shambles. The dojo has always been a symbol to both Cyberninjas and Autobot Commonwealth citizens alike. A symbol of peace, a symbol of strength, a symbol of prosperity and knowledge. A symbol now shattered and tainted by Decepticons.</p><p>And as usual, they were powerless to do anything but pick up the pieces and try to put them back together.</p><p>'Slagging cons.' He thought and angrily kicked away a pebble that was in his way. 'Slagging 'Elite Guard'. Elite my actuator!' he thought in frustration, still remembering how those high and mighty big shots denied him access to help.</p><p>Of course, he went there to help and what do they do? Turn him away. Why? Because he doesn't have 'the authority' to help them investigate!</p><p>Oh puh-leeze, as if they even had the processor or the programming in their own dense CPUs to handle the problem. They should've been rushing over <em>to help</em> said problem not try to 'take control' of it and set up a perimeter of all things. Well screw procedure! That very same procedure could've been the same thing that cost some bots their sparks! What form of 'procedure' do the Elite Guard have to solve <em>that</em>  particular problem?!</p><p>'Stupid rules!' he thought and this time he unsheathed his sword and sliced a nearby energon tree cleanly in half to vent his anger and frustration on. So what if he didn't have the Elite Guard insignia on him? He was still an Autobot! He bore the slagging insignia for a reason! On the exact same place where his.....<em>previous </em> insignia was on no less.....</p><p>He quickly shook his helm. No need to go there. Not here, not now. Then his comm went off and he answered it.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked.</p><p>"Drift, where are you?" Of course, it was none other than his mentor- Dai Atlas, a war hero and former fencing student under the tutelage of Yoketron as well. Not to mention a general of the Elite Guard which gave him an idea.</p><p>"Where I'm supposed to be and where your so called 'comrades' are supposed to be too." The young bot- Drift said. "Seriously, master, how can they just do nothing?!" he asked as he continued to walk with no real destination in mind.</p><p>"They aren't doing nothing." Dai Atlas tried to reason, already sensing the frustrated thinning patience from his new student.</p><p>"They slagging are!" Drift can't help but snap. "They aren't even handling the problem! All they do is sit their afts around and try to 'take control' of it. Well by the time they do that, there might as well be no problem since by then the damage has already been done!"</p><p>"Yes but charging straight into a problem with no solution wouldn't help either would it?" Dai Atlas pointed out.</p><p>"Well not even trying to rev up their engine blocks and actually think of a solution faster won't solve scrap either now, will it?" Drift shot back.</p><p>"Drift....." Dai Atlas said, there was a warning tone now.</p><p>Drift sighed. "Sorry, master." He said. "I didn't mean to be rude or disrespectful. I'm just so....so mad and frustrated! They barely even let me stand there for more than a click! And it's just cuz I don't have the fancy Elite Guard stripes!"</p><p>This was one of the many reasons why, frankly, he rather strike out on his own than ever join the ranks of the Elite Guard even if he had the capabilities to enter their ranks.</p><p>"Look, master, I know this sounds low but....you're part of the Elite Guard, isn't there something you can do to get those hotshots to do something?" he asked, a bit desperate.</p><p>Yoketron was one of the few bots- including Dai Atlas- who was willing to see past his flaws and mistakes and......previous alignments and well....his rough past and welcome him with open arms. He was patient and willing to take someone like him under his wing and what's more, give him a second chance at life. If that wasn't enough to get Drift to feel like he owed it to Yoketron to help him then his designation wasn't Drift. Yoketron's done so much, sacrificed so much, it was only fair someone finally does the same for him.</p><p>He heard a sigh from the other end. "I'll do what I can. You aren't the only one concerned over this matter, you know." Dai Atlas said.</p><p>"I know I know." Drift said. He felt a bit bad stressing his mentor further. Bad enough he has to be stationed on one of the moon colonies for the next 2 stellar cycles. That combined with the news of the Cyberninja Corps was enough to drive anyone a bit mad.</p><p>"Look, I'm just saying to at least try. I think we owe Yoketron that...much..............." his voice trailed off as he began to notice a good few things.</p><p>1. He was in an open field he was familiar with- he has been here a good few times for training or for a leisure walk.</p><p>2. Said open field was a mess. He could see signs of a scuffle.</p><p>3. His vents picked up the smell of something all too familiar. It was vague and some distance away but he recognized it.</p><p>It was the smell of gunfire.</p><p>"Drift? Drift!" his mentor called snapping him out of his thoughts. He heard another sigh. "Where has your mind drifted off to this time?"</p><p>Normally Drift would've snickered at the unintended pun but now his mind was on something else. "Hm? Oh, nothing. Look I think I'm gonna go do some snooping myself so.....see ya!" he said and quickly ended the call before his mentor could interrogate him.</p><p>His optics narrowed as he surveyed his surroundings. Something was off. It was more of a 'sixth sense' feeling really but he's learned to trust that sense over any of his body/ system functions.</p><p>Then he noticed it.</p><p>He walked over to where the energon trees grew to form a forest. He walked into it and soon he was enveloped within the forest's grasp. Then his pede crunched down on something and he knelt down on his haunches to inspect to inspect the ground. There were definitely signs of someone coming through here. Twigs and energon fruit/cubes were crushed underfoot, branches had been knocked off and there were the pede-prints embedded on the ground.</p><p>'Around two bots.' He estimated. 'Well they certainly weren't graceful.' He thought wryly as he saw all the signs that indicated they were unfamiliar with the terrain. But then he noticed something. He leaned closer until his optics were only inches from the ground. Then he could make out the different tracks that the pede-prints.</p><p>Tyre marks.</p><p>'A grounder?' he thought. This was getting even more confusing. Then a horrifying thought struck him as he realized that the other set of pede- prints were small, <em>too </em>small.</p><p>Like a youngling.</p><p>His optics widened as a memory from long ago resurfaced. She was Yoketron's.....adopted daughter! Mantis, right? Wait....oh slag then that meant this was a sparkling! Not a youngling, a <em>sparkling!</em></p><p>'Did she run away?' he thought. And the even bigger question that remained- 'Is she still online?'</p><p>Drift wasn't stupid. He could already more or less picture the scene. An advance scouting team from the ambush, here to secure the perimeter or considering how far they were, deserters.</p><p>'Disappointed but not surprised.' He thought dryly.</p><p>Then.......they found Mantis. Perhaps it was just pure coincidence? He nodded. He wouldn't put it pass to be nothing more than damnable luck, a small unexpected new aspect that shifted the flow of events and caused a huge ripple that changed everything.</p><p>'They must've spotted her and tried to kidnap her as leverage or something.' He mused. But judging by the trail before him, chances are she gave them a run for their money- literally. 'Slippery lil thing, aren't cha?' he couldn't help but think with a hint of pride. Looks like Yoketron's daughter wasn't a pushover.</p><p>He continued to follow the trail, careful not to mess it up for later investigations. Soon, he was out of the forest and found himself facing a small open field and.....</p><p>A cliff.</p><p>He groaned. Great. Just fan-fragging-tastic! A dead end. Oh good joy!</p><p>Then he saw the burnt area on the edge of the cliff and the all too familiar smell of gunfire hit his olfactory sensors. He walked over and squatting down on his haunches, inspected it.</p><p>'Not too long ago and not too recent either.' He thought inspecting the tip of his digit, now black with soot and reeking of gunfire. 'Blaster shot, from one of the cons? But at what? Or.....at <em>whom?'</em></p><p>Dread seized his spark as he only came to one conclusion.</p><p>'But they can't be that stupid, can they? Wouldn't she be worth more online?' the questions began to form and swim round and round his processor with no answers.</p><p>Primus damn it, this is why he hated overly complex stuff!</p><p>"Only one way to find out." He said to himself and unsheathed his falchion sword.</p><p>He began to slide down the steep sloping surface of the cliff, using his sword to make sure he didn't go tumbling down helm over heels like an idiot who didn't know the right end of a shift stick. The sound of steel digging into stone clanged for a few miles and Drift hoped it wouldn't attract unnecessary- or unwanted- attention from any curious bystanders. Especially the Elite Guard.</p><p>Then he realized that he was sliding right smack into a deep crevice that was definitely wide enough to cause damage! He quickly buried his sword into the cliff and grasped onto it tightly, successfully stopping his progress, the tips of his pedes an inch away from the gaping cut in the cliff. He released a vent of relief. Well that was a close save.</p><p>Then he heard a groan.</p><p>He blinked. Ok, that was <em>definitely not</em>  him. But where did it come from? Wait a click.....</p><p>Going down on his knees and crawling on all fours so he had a smaller risk of tumbling down, he walked over and peeked into the crevice.....</p><p>And saw a body inside, curled up in the fetal position.</p><p>"Sweet Solus Prime!" he said and his servo slipped, causing his jaw to painfully fall on the cliff, sending a shot of pain through his faceplate.</p><p>"Ow..." he groaned and rubbed his dented jaw. Then he focused on the body inside. He turned on his light and shined it in. He almost couldn't believe his optics.</p><p>The body was hurt, badly. There were so many patches of energon on whoever the victim was and all the plating was dented, scratched or full out torn so badly he couldn't even tell what their original coloring was. But despite the optics being offline, he could see the chassis rising and falling ever so slightly and a few splotches of green- more than enough proof that whoever this is was still online and functioning.</p><p>But what alarmed him was how small- Primus, just how <em>tiny</em> really the body was.</p><p>Whoever this is was barely a youngling....scratch that, they were a sparkling!</p><p>He didn't waste time and used his sword to widen the gap, careful to make sure the rocks and sparks didn't accidentally fall on the already damaged body. Once the gap was large enough, Drift slid inside and knelt down beside the prone figure.</p><p>"Hey, hey kid. Can you hear me?" he asked and gently touched her shoulder. Oh Primus, please no, not one so young.</p><p>In response, she whimpered and curled in on herself further. She opened her mouth but only static and whimpers of pain came out. She released a choked sob that sounded so broken and hurt. </p><p>"Hey, it's ok, it's ok." He soothed. "It's alright, you're safe." He said and brushed aside the dreads in her way. Yup, definitely a femme. "No one's gonna hurt ya." He gently rubbed her back to hopefully ease some pain. He wasn't sure if her audio receptors were still functioning, but she seemed to understand his friendly tone, her tensed body relaxing and going back into stasis.</p><p>"Good girl." He muttered to no one in particular.</p><p>Drift gently put his servos under her and lifted her up, bridal style before he began to slowly but surely and more importantly, carefully make his way back home.</p><p>'At least I won't be going back with empty servos.' He thought and glanced back down to the young femme he had just saved. 'Literally.'</p><p>And if she's who he thinks she is.....maybe not all was lost. Not yet.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Rebooting.........rebooting......rebooting......</p><p>Slowly her systems came back online and functioning.....in a way. Some of them were still a bit glitchy but at least she could more or less use them without feeling any pain and actually understand whatever was popping up in her HUD.</p><p>Wait, she was still online and functioning?! How?!</p><p>Then she felt something- or some<em>one</em> gently weld one of the cuts on her pedes close before reattaching some wires there. Her faceplate felt naked and she realized that her shades had been taken off too. Not that it would make a difference since her optics weren't online and most likely damaged.</p><p>She.....she racked her processor and could vaguely recall someone telling her she was ok and that she was safe. Did she really? Or had it just been her imagination? Some image her processor cooked up before she went into stasis?  Where was she anyways and who was fixing her again?</p><p>Mantis opened her mouth to ask and all she managed was a tired groan.</p><p>Drift- who had been fixing her stiffened then relaxed as he realized she was just waking up from stasis. "Ah, awake already kiddo?" he asked.</p><p>"Who?" she croaked out. Then she felt someone supporting her back, lifting her up into a slight sitting position and felt something press against her lips. She realized it was an energon cube.</p><p>"Here, drink up." Drift said. Mantis did just that and it was only then she realized how empty her tanks were. "Hey, take it slow. No one's gonna snatch it from ya." He said with a chuckle as he noticed her swallow with vigor.</p><p>"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, words more clear now.</p><p>Drift smirked mischievously, maybe it won't hurt to mess with the kid a bit. "My designation is Deadlock. I'm a Decepticon who kidnapped you to eat you."</p><p>"What?!" came Mantis's shrill reply, her faceplate contorted in horror at the prospect. She's heard rumors about Decepticons eating protoforms for breakfast but she never thought they were true!</p><p>Then she heard booming laughter- not mocking laughter or evil laughter mind you but the kind of laughter you'd hear from something hilarious and truly priceless.</p><p>"Hahahahaha! Calm down kid! No need to get your tailpipe in a twist, I'm kidding." Drift said. "I'm just messing with ya. Sides, don't think you'd taste good anyways." He said. She didn't need her optics to see the amused grin on his faceplate.</p><p>Mantis scowled and using one of her repaired servos, punched him on what she thought to be his shoulder when really it was the elbow. "Not cool!" she said.</p><p>"Well someone's feisty." He remarked then he calmed down a bit. "But, to answer your question, my real name is Drift. I'm an Autobot....well frankly I prefer to do the solo gig but....yeah. What's your name, kid?" Drift asked though....he already had an inkling on who she really was.</p><p>"My name is-" she stopped herself just in time as another memory resurfaced.</p><p>
  <em>"And.....and if my suspicions are correct, don't let anyone know who you are."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For your own safety."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Try to contact the other Cyber-ninjas of the Corps, they can be trusted. Whether or not you want to reveal who you are to them is up to you. Just be wary of who you trust."</em>
</p><p>"Your name is?" Drift prompted, seeing how she seemed to be hesitating with something as simple as her designation......hm....looks like his theory may be more accurate than he thought.</p><p>"Jade." She blurted out. "My name is Jade." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 彼女の物語 (Her Story) ~6~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Present time...........</p><p>"Sooo yeah....that's how I was saved." Mantis concluded.</p><p>Prowl didn't know how to react.</p><p>So many emotions were swirling around in him like a typhoon and he hated it; this was why he hated emotions and why he was so cold. They were always a mess, always unpredictable and always rebellious, never listening to its host more often than not. They caused unnecessary agony and turmoil that can be avoided.</p><p>He was happy; he was relieved; he was grateful- no words could describe how.....how he was just so glad that Mantis managed to somehow defy the odds fate stacked against her and survive, and live on to this moment. Luck or fortune or blessing- he didn't care. Mantis survived and lived, that's all that mattered. Prowl also made a mental note to thank this Drift Autobot should he ever go back to Cybertron. For once, he was willing to suck up his pride and admit that he truly owed that bot a great deal.</p><p>However, he also felt so many negative emotions in that typhoon. He was angry at the slagging Decepticons who shot his sister off a fragging cliff and nearly offlined her; he was disappointed in himself for letting her down and having to leave her to someone else who thank Primus showed up at the right moment to save her and care for her; he was upset at how fate had to deal someone so young such a bad hand; he was sad because it merely confirmed how much he's lost; he was-</p><p>"Brother?"</p><p>The voice of his sister- his online sister who was <em>here</em>, was <em>still here and functioning- </em>broke him out of his inner turmoil.</p><p>Then he rushed forward and hugged her, more on spontaneous impulse and driven emotion than anything. He felt the need to do so- to confirm that she was <em>physically there  </em>and not just another image his processor cooked up to mess with him.He wrapped his servos around her and pulled her into him and Primus he just hugged her, he just wanted to keep hugging her- to keep doing that simple action of affection until this whole mess that was his life was over.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He said. Then he pulled away, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. "I'm.....I'm so...so...sorry." He repeated again, not knowing what else to say. To repeatedly say those words over and over again and actually saying them <em>to  </em>her spoke a thousand volumes.</p><p>"Stop it." Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl blinked. "Stop...what?" he asked confused.</p><p>"You have that look on your faceplate." She said.</p><p>"What look?" he asked, wondering where this was going.</p><p>"You're blaming yourself." Mantis clarified. "You're beating yourself up, you're scolding yourself and you're insulting yourself- basically slagging yourself in general."</p><p>Prowl opened his mouth but of course, Mantis beat him to it. Damn it.</p><p>"Don't try to deny it." She said with a knowing look that reminded him of Yoketron, pointing a digit at his faceplate and Sweet Solus Prime, she sounded so....mature, it was far from the childish twittering sparkling's voice that would pester him for affection.</p><p>Again, he had to remind himself she had grown....a lot.</p><p>Then her features softened and she smiled. "You haven't changed at all, you even have that same done with life look on your faceplate." She said.</p><p>"I am not done with life." He defended.</p><p>"Well you don't exactly smile much either and happily greet the new day, do ya?" she shot back with a smug smirk.</p><p>Prowl glared at her but.....darn it, he could already feel his mouth twitching upwards slightly and found that he couldn't stay mad.</p><p>"Back to the point." He said, straightening and becoming more serious. "You still haven't explained how you got onto that escape pod." He pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, um.....about that........" her demeanor changed. Her mouth pressed into a thin line, she began to play with one of her dreads and she averted her gaze, optics looking at nothing in particular and deep in thought.</p><p>Prowl reached forward and took her servo in his. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He comforted her.</p><p>But Mantis shook her helm. She had to do this, she had to get over this, delaying it would only make it harder to accomplish at this rate.</p><p>"Brother....can I ask you something?" she asked.</p><p>"Anything." Prowl said.</p><p>"If....if someone was in a bad situation, a <em>desperate</em>  one and....and they did something- not something <em>bad</em>  but <em>not good </em> either, does that make them bad themselves? Or are they excusable? Or is it just an excuse for the sake of their conscience?" she asked, her voice sounded so firm and serious yet so vulnerable and scared.</p><p>"No." Prowl said. "That doesn't make you bad. If.....if you're willing to acknowledge that what you did was wrong, if you're willing to admit your faults and try to repent for your mistakes then you're far from a 'bad guy'." He only knew this himself all too well considering how much of an outcast in society he once was.</p><p>Mantis took a deep vent then looked at him straight in the optic. "I'm a saboteur." She said.</p><p>It took a few nanoclicks for Prowl to process what he just heard.</p><p>Processing......processing....processing.....DING!</p><p>A saboteur.</p><p>"WHAT?!" he said.</p><p>Mantis winced and prepared herself for a lot of yelling and another barrage of emotions. "It's.....a long story." She said.</p><p>Prowl took a deep vent and told himself to calm down, he needed to stay calm to think straight. There had to be an explanation to all this. He knew his sister, she wouldn't stoop as low as to becoming a criminal even if her life depended on it......right? But don't desperate times call for desperate measures like they say? Maybe she did the wrong things for the right reasons- that sounded like something she would do. And she was young back then, she had lost everything and been left with nothing and that would've left anyone desperate just for the sake of survival. It was a dog eat dog world- as the human saying goes- after all.</p><p>"I think we still have plenty of time left for the rest of it." He told her, placing his palm on his knees as he sat down, pedes crossed again.</p><p>Mantis sat the same way but more.....refined since she was a femme. Prowl was glad to see that she was civilized and proper and...maybe even a bit more feminine in her style.</p><p>"You want the whole story?" she asked, cocking her helm sideways a bit.</p><p>"Yes." Prowl replied without an ounce of hesitation. "Tell me everything."</p><p>Mantis paused and seemed to gather her thoughts. All those memories....everything she experienced, her 'childhood'.....all of it seemed like a lifetime ago. Did she really go through that much in her admittedly short life?</p><p>"I.....guess we should pick up where I last stopped....." she said and closed her optics as she revisited the old friend, at the same time, the heavy shackle that is her past.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(A/N: Ok you know what? To make things easier, <em>XXXXXXXXXXXXX </em>is Mantis narrating, ok? Ok, good. Back to the story.)</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Jade." She blurted out. "My name is Jade." She repeated with more certainty.</p><p>
  <em>I took Shifu's words seriously and came up with a fake designation. I used Jade cuz....well.....Shifu always called me that and...and I don't know, maybe it was a subconscious impulse thing? E</em>
  <em>ither way, I guess a small part of me wanted to have something of my childhood to hold onto, something in memory of Shifu so Jade it was.</em>
</p><p>That simple made up designation held more meaning than she intended. Instantly, echoes of her Shifu's voice warmly calling her 'little jade', that simple affectionate nickname echoed through her audio receptors.</p><p>Except she'll never hear him call her that ever again. That fact made the words echo hollowly through her like a taunt more than anything.</p><p>"Jade, huh?" Drift said. He looked at her closely then decided he might as well humor her. "Nice. Simple and straightforward, I like it."</p><p>Mantis- aka Jade now she supposed- relaxed, thinking she had passed the first hurdle.</p><p>"Still though, I thought Master Yoketron would give a designation that's a bit more creative and meaningful for his daughter." Drift said <em>too</em>  nonchalantly.</p><p>Nope, she realized she crashed right into the hurdle like an idiot.</p><p>
  <em>Yeeeeeeeah, I should've known that some bots had decent processors in their helms and it turns out Drift was one of them. Don't give me that look, brother, let me finish.</em>
</p><p>Had Mantis's optics been online, they would be comically wide right now but they weren't and she composed herself though it was too late by then.</p><p>"I think you've got the wrong femme. Me? Related to <em>the</em>  Yoketron? Pfft." She tried to wave it off but her servo was trembling either from nerves or from the fact that some of her circuits still weren't fixed properly.</p><p>"Really? Sorry, must've been mistaken, silly me." Drift said, sarcasm pretty obvious even to her slightly malfunctioning audio receptors. Mantis wasn't sure whether to be offended or slightly touched that Drift was willing to humor her.</p><p>Then he decided to drop the act and gently placed a servo on her shoulder, mindful of her injuries. "Look kid, I pretty much connected the dots on my own. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." He told her.</p><p>His words seemed honestly sincere and she relaxed. Drift noted how her shoulders weren't as tense and nodded slightly. He was making progress in gaining in her trust and hoped he could coax some information out of her that might help him help Yoketron.</p><p>"Listen, I.....um......" Scrap, he wasn't good with sappy mushy stuff. "I know you just went through a lotta scrap. I know you're still a bit....confused by everything. But I need your help." He said.</p><p>"I don't think I can do much like this." Mantis said, gesturing to her still damaged body.</p><p>"I know, I'm working on that. Hold your right servo up for me, would cha?" he said and she complied.</p><p>As he fixed the damaged circuits and welded the cut shut, Mantis decided that perhaps some small talk wouldn't hurt.</p><p>"Are you a medic?" she asked. He did seem pretty adept at patching her up.</p><p>Drift shook his helm. "Not exactly, I know some first aid but that's about it......there!" he said, fixing up the last of the damage. "Try wiggling your servo around."</p><p>Mantis wriggled her digits, twisted her wrist, clenched and unclenched her fist and cracked her knuckles. It was perfectly fine.</p><p>"Feel any numbness? Motor dysfunction?" Drift asked.</p><p>"No...I feel.....fine." Mantis said. Then she shot him a grateful smile in his general direction. "I think you'd make the cut for a medic."</p><p>"Thanks kid, but I think I'm better at making dents than fixing them. Could ya tilt your helm up a bit?" he asked and again, she complied. He moved and bent down behind her. He briefly fiddled and messed with some of the wires and circuits and then.......</p><p>The world came into view through Mantis's optics again.</p><p>The suddenly onslaught of colors and brightness was overwhelming and she hissed at the pain the harsh lights were piercing at her optics and screwed them shut again. This was exactly why she needed her shades.</p><p>"Here, this might help." Drift said and handed her something. Her servos made contact with smooth material that felt all too familiar in her servos.</p><p>Her shades.</p><p>She put them on and Primus, it was only now she realized how naked she felt without them on.</p><p>Instantly it was like someone turned the dial down and she could open her optics without them feeling like someone was trying to burn them.</p><p>"Thanks." She said.</p><p>"No problemo." Drift said, wiping the oil off his servos on a nearby rag. "Now, let's get down to business." He said and dragged a stool to sit beside her.</p><p>"Mantis, look, I'm not gonna push but..........." he hesitated. Was he pushing too much? Going too far too quickly?</p><p>"You want to know which slag head attacked me and Shifu." Mantis said bluntly, taking Drift by surprise at her straightforwardness. </p><p>He hesitated then nodded. "Yes." He said.</p><p>Her face dropped and seeing that look on her faceplate twisted his spark for some reason. "You don't know who attacked us either....do you." It was a statement not a question.</p><p>"I've got nothing and....from what I've heard, neither do the Elite Guard." He said.</p><p>Drift hated it. He hated the fact that he had to be the one to break the news to her. He could've just evaded the topic all together, changed the subject or even tell her a lie, try to tell her that it was ok, the problem was being handled. But reality has smacked him in the face more times than he can count. Comforting someone and raising their hopes up with fake sweet lies is worse than giving them the cold hard truth right now.</p><p>"Is......is Shifu......." Mantis began then the words seemed to die in her voice box as that small stubborn part of her murdered them and screamed at her telling her that it wasn't possible, there was no way, Shifu was still okay, the situation was going to be handled and things would go back the way they were.</p><p>"I'm sorry, kid but....there........from what I could tell there weren't any other survivors other than you." Drift said. He tried to put it out as gently as possible but regardless, the shot has been fired and hit its target.</p><p>For a moment, her faceplate turned blank. It was frankly, terrifying, unsettling- morbidly <em>wrong.</em> There was nothing, no fear, no anger, no sadness or grief, no concern, no frustration, no relief, no gratefulness- <em>nothing</em>. It was as though face expressions had been deleted from her CPU.</p><p>Then Drift's words hit home and they registered fully.</p><p>No survivors.</p><p>They hadn't found anyone online and functioning.</p><p>No survivors other than her.</p><p>She was the <em>only one</em> left.</p><p>
  <em>No. Survivors.</em>
</p><p>Yoketron <em>didn't</em>  make it.....</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>The dojo was gone,</p><p>Yoketron was gone-</p><p>Her <em>home</em> was gone-</p><p>Her <em>sire</em> was gone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She was alone. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>At that moment, all the pent up emotions she kept inside her in that glass bottle, the same one she tried desperately to keep the lid on <em>shattered.</em></p><p>The broken pieces exploded and flew everywhere, each of them stabbing into her and oh to every deity out there it <em>hurt</em>, it <em>fragging hurt</em>, it was so slagging painful, it was like she was being stabbed and twisted and crushed and ripped apart only to be put back together and shattered again and again. Pure unbridled agony that could never be contained.</p><p>It hurt, it was horrible and holy scrap the walls- they were closing in on her the shadows were coming after her, they were going to drag her into the abyss, she couldn't vent, and her systems weren't functioning, both her servos felt a tingling numbness again and her spark chamber hurt like the Pits of Unicron itself, her spark banging wildly again her chamber as though demanding for her to let it out and it- it- it- it-</p><p>"KID!" Drift shouted and grasped her servos. This wasn't good; she was going into shock and now a panic attack. If this continued her systems will begin to malfunction and she might unintentionally send herself into a prolonged stasis or worse, her flight, fight or freeze instincts will kick in and in her panicked confused state she wouldn't know who was friend or foe.</p><p>"Hey hey hey, Mantis, it's me, Drift. Hey, vent. Come on kid, vent with me, kay? Focus on my voice. Take deep vents." He said trying to calm her down.</p><p>"Copy me, can you do that? One....." he released a vent of relief when he saw her listen. "There we go, hold it in 2.....3.....4.....out. Take another....1.....2.....3......4...out. That's right, nice going kiddo." He said patting her back.</p><p>Then she blinked and her optics became a bit more focused, body not as out of control as before. But she was still trembling and her lips quivered, below her shades he could see tears glistening in her optics as her whole world came tumbling down.</p><p>"T-this is a-a j-j-joke, right? Please, te-tell me this is so-some te-test or joke....." she said, voice laced with desperation and denial.</p><p>Drift opened his mouth then closed it and opened it again but no words came out. "I'm sorry." That was the only thing he could say that seemed adequate.....</p><p>Who was he kidding, what good were his words? What good were any words now?</p><p>Then the damn broke and an anguished cry tore through Mantis's voice box.</p><p>She cried, she sobbed, she yelled, she grasped her helm and tugged her dreads in an attempt to feel some kind- <em>any</em>  kind- of physical pain to find some twisted way to balance the internal pain that was killing her. She screamed and yelled in denial that Drift was wrong- he was lying, she slammed her servos down on the berth and the railings and kept shouting and screaming and sobbing until her voice faded into a mass of static and loud incoherent noises escaping her voicebox like some primal beast.</p><p>Eventually her voicebox seemed to have been pushed to its limit and she just stopped. The only sounds that escaped then were whimpers and broken sobs with tears of coolant flowing down like a leaked pipe. She curled in on herself and hugged herself tightly for some form of comfort but even her own embrace felt cold and empty- it did nothing to fill in the void in her spark. The void was like a black hole that kept taking and taking, growing bigger and bigger and leaving <em>nothing</em> in its wake.</p><p>Drift looked at her, optics filled with sympathy and even a form of empathy at the harsh hand life has dealt her. She looked so small, so <em>vulnerable and broken</em>  curled up crying like that.</p><p>He felt a spark of sorts ignite in him, a spark that led to a blooming sense of protectiveness. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt like it was now his responsibility to take care of the young femme that had lost everything, the femme that was broken and already had so much forcefully ripped away from her at such a young age.</p><p>She had potential. He didn't know how he knew, he just did. The fact that she's even online and functioning now all things considered showed that.</p><p>Drift knelt down so he was level with her and after hesitating for a click.....he placed a servo down on her shoulder to let her know that he was there, that she wasn't alone.</p><p>Not anymore.</p><p>Mantis turned to look at him and met his sincere gaze filled with sympathy. She wanted to tell him that he knew nothing, that she didn't need any pity- that wouldn't change anything but...then she saw something else.</p><p>Empathy.</p><p>Compassion.</p><p>Support.</p><p>She sniffed and again, the tears flowed down.</p><p>A broken sob escaped and she flung her servos around Drift's neck and hugged him. She needed this, she needed this physical form of support for some sense of comfort through the harsh agony. She buried her faceplate in his chasis, over the area where she could feel his spark thrum, in the same position Prowl and Yoketron would embrace her in to comfort her and sobbed, letting all the grief and agony pour out.</p><p>Drift was slightly taken aback by the sudden physical form of affection then relaxed and used one servo to gently cup the back of her helm and the other to rub circles on her back. He whispered soothing thoughts to her and told her that he was there, he would take care of her, she wasn't alone and she cried and cried and cried for what seemed like solar cycles before she finally went into recharge.</p><p>
  <em>That was the first time I cried myself to sleep.....and it wouldn't be the last.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>It was morbidly fascinating and some might daresay interesting, how one event alone can cause a domino effect on one's world. It doesn't physically change their world per se, it depends. In Mantis's case, yes her world had physically changed a bit. The dojo was gone, that was a pretty obvious physical aspect.</p><p>But what truly changes is one's perspective on it.</p><p>Life just....didn't hold the same appeal anymore. Small things and subjects she once found interesting suddenly seemed dull and pointless. Happiness seemed like nothing more than a chance. Once taken, it ends shortly just like that. Many things in life in general seemed pointless since they did nothing but give one a brief moment of euphoria before the inevitable came.</p><p>The solar cycles seemed to pass by too fast and at the same time, too dragging for her taste. It was tedious and she wished it would just get itself over with already. Sometimes she had to remind herself that....it wasn't always like this, it was something else before.</p><p><em>Was. Were. Before. Did. Didn't. Had. Has.</em> Past tense.</p><p>That's all they were now- past memories.</p><p>Everytime she thinks that, a quote Yoketron told her once comes to mind.</p><p>
  <em>"Treasure every happy memory. Sometimes the happiest memories can be the saddest because you know they might never happen again."</em>
</p><p>Oh how right he was. Not the first time, Mantis wished he had been wrong.</p><p>But.....she tried. It was hard, difficult- <em>impossible</em>  even. She would wake up the first few stellar cycles in another place, on another berth in another room and for the briefest of moments, she would be confused. Why was she here? Why wasn't she on the futon-like berth back in the dojo? What would Shifu make for breakfast? What would he teach her today? What chores did she have to complete in the dojo this time?</p><p>Then reality will slap her to wake her up and she'll remember that..........they were never going to happen. Her questions were pointless; they were never going to be answered so there's no point in asking.</p><p>Again- <em>was</em>  and <em>were, past tense</em>.</p><p>But at least she wasn't alone in this turmoil, she had Drift as a support. The bot had surprisingly decided to take her in and be her temporary guardian. He didn't trust the Youth Sectors and Mantis agreed. They both had a deep discussion- the most serious Mantis has ever had in her short life and came to an agreement.</p><p>Drift told her that she could live with him for the time being until she was old enough to get a job and live on her own. She was reluctant at first but had to be real, she couldn't risk going to the Youth Sectors and she highly doubt she could survive on the streets. Plus, Drift was part of the Cyberninja Corps and he saved her life. He seemed pretty trustworthy all options considered.</p><p>So she accepted and before she knew it, 2 months had passed and in those 2 months, she had gotten to know her temporary guardian better.</p><p>It turns out, Drift was the defected Decepticon Deadlock. She's heard of him via rumors of course. Turns out, he defected and willingly allowed himself to be reformatted into an Autobot protoform after.......<em>something</em> happened. She didn't know what exactly this 'something' was but from the look in Drift's optics, she had a feeling she better not prod. All of them had their inner demons and past ghosts to haunt them.</p><p>She also told Drift that....for the time being she wanted to lay low, go under the radar and if possible not let anyone know where she was or even that she was online and functioning.</p><p>
  <em>I know it seemed a bit extra but I was paranoid. The fact that they managed to launch an attack at the head of the Cyberninja Corps and <strong>actually</strong> succeed pretty much spelled dangerous. I had hoped for the best but that didn't work out did it? So I was going to always be prepared for the worst.</em>
</p><p>Drift had also taken over as her temporary instructor. She was surprised to say the least. When she had finally gathered the courage to ask him to teach her what he knew- since he was more experienced than her- she half- expected him to deny her request in some way. Instead, he wholeheartedly said yes in a click.</p><p>"I'd be even more surprised if you <em>hadn't</em>  asked me." He said. "Then again, I'm not exactly the wisest bot around so.....eh, I'll see what I can do." He added with a shrug.</p><p>He was definitely no Yoketron- <em>no one</em> would ever be able to replace her Shifu or even come close to his level in comparison- but he was actually pretty good. He was laid-back and allowed her to do the technique her own way if it suited her but stern and made his actions firm when he needed to be.</p><p>She drowned herself in her training working day and night, solar cycle after solar cycle working on one move to the next, one technique after another, one style to a different one. Drift was more of a swordsman but knew his fair share of martial arts so he managed to give her a few pointers. He also took care of her. He gave her a room and berth to sleep on and energon to eat. Time and again she thanked him which he waved off and told her it was fine.</p><p>But she didn't want to be a burden and take Drift's kindness for granted. Drift had a mentor named Dai Atlas and was still under his tutelage but opted to live independently. The fact that he now had another mouth to feed made her feel guilty that she was becoming a lowly dishonorable freeloader. So, she would sometimes do odd jobs to get some extra credits or help out at stalls selling energon snacks to get free energon which was never unwelcomed. She also did most of the house chores- she insisted on doing so and told Drift it was alright, seeing as to how it was a bit cluttered anyways much to Drift's gratefulness.</p><p>"Looks like this place just needed a femme's touch." He quipped and ruffled her dreads with a smile, displaying her gratitude.</p><p>But.....even as life flowed on, there was a boulder in the way. Yes, it still flowed but the current was slow and disrupted. It was blocked and disturbed and wasn't flowing as fluidly as it should.</p><p>More than once, Mantis would find herself on the rooftop, gazing up at the stars. They offered her a sense of solace and companionship, seeing them twinkle above and watching over her like silent guardians. She would close her optics and remember his last words.</p><p>
  <em>He tapped her spark chamber. "If you truly fell alone, gaze at the stars for I am like the stars themselves, not always seen-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But always there." Mantis choked out as tears began to fall.</em>
</p><p>She felt something wet drip down her cheek and quickly wiped it away before more could come. What good would crying do?</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I wonder if one of the many stars up there really is Shifu watching over me. Sometimes I even wonder if one of them was you- though I was hoping it wasn't you. Not because I didn't care because.....then....I thought that would mean that...you were gone too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, deep down I still held onto that belief that you were out there, still online and functioning, looking for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I waited with the stars and let fate throw its hand and see where the dice rolled this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, I'm probably getting all sappy and poetice. You wanted answers on how I became a saboteur. Well, don't worry I'm getting there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I was around 12 vorns old, about to turn 13 vorns when I pulled my first stunt.</em>
</p><p>Another two vorns have passed since that.......<em>that</em>  stellar cycle.</p><p>And Mantis still felt like a half empty husk, cool- too cool to the point of coldness- and still feeling as torn and broken as a piece of glass stomped underfoot by a tank.</p><p>But she tried. She still smiled and laughed and sassed and joked and when she was at her lowest, she screamed and cried. She's....working on moving on. She hasn't moved on fully, not yet- and probably never will but she's making progress. Drift has been there for her too. He supported her and offered her a servo but also knew when to keep his distance and giver her space to figure it out on her own. She was grateful for that. he didn't treat her like some helpless fragile wire ready to snap at any given moment.</p><p>She hugged herself and decided that it was time to head back. As she did, Mantis subconsciously looked down and once again had to remind herself that she was growing. Soon she would be upgraded into a more mature frame to handle her protoform. She subconsciously reached up to tuck a stray dread away from her faceplate. She's long since stopped tying them up in childish twin tails and opted to keep it half up in a neat bun and half cascading down her back.</p><p>The good thing about growing up was that she got a few new mods and was more adapted to them. For instance, now she had a retractable faceplate- which she dubbed a battle mask to make it sound cooler- that covered most of her faceplate. She could also handle using her jetpack mod and have been practicing with it more often, trying to get used to it and working on gaining more control. She may not be able to fly like flyers but it certainly gave her more maneuverability in the air and the extra boost would definitely help with her martial arts moves.</p><p>'Maybe I could use my jetpack and incorporate it with my Mueiyaku.' She mused. 'I mean, a flying kick would definitely do some major damage and it would help against Decepticreeps. Not to mention that it might even come in handy. Who needs Jet Judo when you've got this? But it won't be easy and there's no guarantee tha-'</p><p>Mantis stopped and blinked as she took in her surroundings. Something wasn't right, something about the area she was in just....gave her an off feeling.</p><p>She looked around and saw she was in the....shadier parts of Iacon. The buildings seemed to be a mix of new and old, rich and poor, sturdy and frail. Some alleyways dark and narrow, lacking proper lighting as though welcoming the unsettling darkness. </p><p>'Oh scrap.' She thought and scolded herself. She had gotten so caught up in her thoughts she ended up wandering and now she was lost.</p><p>She was instantly set on edge here. Mantis's optics darted everywhere. Wait, what was that? Did she just see something move? Was it the wind? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Hold on, did that shadow move? Is someone watching her from one of the windows?</p><p>Suddenly, everything seemed like the enemy. Every single object have it be physical or abstract seemed to have some kind of intent on her.</p><p>Mantis shook her helm. Her paranoia was making her worry for problems that weren't even there. She wished she could find some way to purge the lingering paranoia that's stuck with her since <em>that </em> stellar cycle, always filling her with heavy dread and setting her on edge.</p><p>"Looks like we've hit the mother lode, guys."</p><p>Ok, that voice was definitely there.</p><p>She turned her helm and found herself gazing into one of the many alleyways in the city that was no doubt just a small vein that led to a maze of narrow passageways and back alleys where less than legal subjects were happening.</p><p>The most logical thing to do was turn around and walk away, stay out of trouble and let the professionals handle it.</p><p>'The same way they handled the situation that took everything from you?' that small voice that was borned from getting stabbed by the harsh reality of this world shot back. A dash of cynicism that was left in the wake of everything. Mantis would be lying if she said she <em>didn't</em>  like it. </p><p>Another quality that never died as well was her insatiable curiosity. Said curiosity was hungry for an answer.</p><p>'Just a peek.' She thought. 'Just one peek and if it's too bad, I'll call the authorities.' She told herself.</p><p>Mantis's pedes were already dragging her there before she even finished that thought. Deep down, a part of her felt a bit excited at the prospect of some form of adrenaline pumping occurrence.</p><p>
  <em>That was the day I once again took my first steps on another path that would take me on another thousand mile journey that would eventually lead me to where I am now.</em>
</p><p>The first thing she discovered were 5 speeders parked out of sight there. She shrugged it off thinking maybe their owners just left them for a while like normal bots would do.</p><p>She was proven wrong.</p><p>Mantis's vents hitched as she witnessed two bots doing what was definitely an illegal firearms trade. The dim lighting still reflected off the muzzles of the blasters in the crate and the slight glow emitting from the laser swords in the other crate being traded glowed ominously as though giving her a warning of what they were capable of. About 4......no, 6........7 bots were there. She counted again and.....yup, 7 bots.</p><p>And 5 of them bore the same insignia that has haunted her since that horrible stellar cycle.</p><p>The Decepticon insignia.</p><p>'Holy Primus, holy Primus and sweet Solus Prime and Unicron.' She thought as she realized she just stumbled on an illegal arms trafficking.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I kept my end of the deal. The shanix." One of the bots- the one without an insignia, a neutral maybe?- said. It wasn't a request, it was a demand.</p><p>"Cool your vents, here they are." He said and Mantis nearly whistled at the amounts of shanix she saw the Decepticon hand the guy.</p><p>"The frag, this is only half on what we agreed on!" the Neutral pointed out, his partner- Mantis is presuming that he's also a Neutral and decided to dub them N1 and N2- nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You'll get the rest<em> after </em> you hand over all of em." The Decepticon said firmly, glaring at them as though daring them to argue further.</p><p>N1 clucked his glossa, irritated. He gave a subtle nod towards N2 and he activated his comms.</p><p>"Bring down the big ones." He said.</p><p>'That's....a pretty cool code signal.' Mantis couldn't help but think.</p><p>Not long later, another five carts were sent their way. The credits were paid, the Neutrals bid farewell and left. The trade was done just like that.</p><p>Mantis tried to fight back the oncoming fear and internal pain that arose as the weapons brought back memories she wanted to just bury away in her processor.</p><p>
  <em>Gunfire.....chaos......destruction......death....Offline.....gone.... Destroyed.....energon.....bloodshed.....violence.....smoke....destruction...devastation....despair....agony....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yoketron offline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Students- family- offline.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A corps of brave honorable warriors now in disarray.</em>
</p><p>She smacked herself. No! Stop, happy thoughts, think happy thoughts! Leave the past in the past, focus on the present and future.....yes, the present.....</p><p>This was currently a very sucky present.</p><p>'I have to stop them.'</p><p>That thought rang clearly through her thoughts like a beacon of light through the thickest haze of fog. All of a sudden, it was a like a mighty blow of wind blew through, dispersing the fog she's been blindly stumbling in for so long.</p><p>She didn't know why but she was suddenly filled with a sense of purpose, a mission nestled in her spark. Mantis felt like...she <em>had</em>  to do this, she had to at least try, she had to do something. She was filled with determination, lively motivation to actually do something for a bigger reason other than simply for the sake of living.</p><p>This wasn't just the type of righteous justice one would feel where they think 'because it's the right thing to do' or any of that usual conscience stuff.</p><p>Yes, it was the right thing to do and yes, she had a conscience that would never forgive her if she just turned her back on this. But there was something else she felt.</p><p>Empathy.</p><p>She knows what those weapons can do, the destruction and chaos they can unleash in the wrong servos. She knows how a spark can be snuffed out with just a pull of the trigger or a simple jab to anywhere on the body.</p><p>Mantis learned that the hard way. And she wasn't going to let anyone else suffer if there's something she can do about it.</p><p>'Question is, how?' she thought.</p><p>Then she realized that there was no way they could just carry all that cargo back by servo, they would need a carrier of sorts- or transportation.</p><p>Like the speeders from before.</p><p>She sneaked back and.....yup. Wiping away some of the flaking paint, it uncovered the Decepticon insignia.</p><p>Score.</p><p>Mantis took out her tessen and got to work. By work, she meant just popping a panel open and messing with the wires and circuits. She twisted the wires, rearranged them, pulled them loose or just straight out cut them with her tessen. Then she picked up a few chunks of metal from the nearby bin- no doubt meant to be taken away to the scrapheap- and jammed them into the exhaust pipes.</p><p>As she did this, she felt a surge of.....adrenaline? Excitement? Accomplishment? Anxiety? Anticipation? Fear? Coursing through her. It sent her nerves tingling and her spark thumping yet....Primus it felt...so good, so exhilarating, so invigorating. When was the last time she felt like this? She felt rejuvenated in a way she hasn't felt in a <em>very</em> long time. She felt <em>alive</em>.</p><p>Then she heard pede-steps coming towards her.</p><p>'Time to disappear.' She thought and activated her hologram projector to disguise herself as another waste bin in the alley.</p><p>As she did that, she also activated the SOS comm Drift gave her which was linked to Elite Guard communications. It was only meant to be used in emergencies- like life or death or Decepticon related emergencies. She's pretty sure this is quite the emergency.</p><p>Mantis slowly edged towards a nearby pipe, her pedes shuffling on the ground as quietly as possible, back pressed flat against the wall, flakes of rust scraping onto her jetpack mod. She climbed up a pipe along the wall and from the rooftop, she observed.</p><p>As soon as the Decepticons attempted to start their speeders.....</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>
  <em>I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud of my first handiwork back then.</em>
</p><p>Mantis herself was in awe of her own handiwork.</p><p>'Did I do that?!' she couldn't help but think.</p><p>She observed the scene below her, the speeders had malfunctioned or exploded altogether. Nonetheless, they all came to a jarring stop that sent some of the Decepticons flying out of their seats. Literally in some cases.</p><p>One of the speeders exploded and became a smoking mess of metal and circuits and crackling wires, another had smoke coming out of the exhaust pipe like a chimney, and another had crashed and lay on the ground on its side, sputtering smoke and sparks. The Decepticons groaned and nursed whatever wounds they got from the 'accident' and not long later, the Elite Guard showed up to wrap it all up.</p><p>'Time to leave.' Mantis thought and left.</p><p>
  <em>Those speeders weren't the only things that ignited that day.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Another 6 months later, Mantis once again found herself in the same slightly shabbier part of Iacon.</p><p>A feeling of déjà vu swirled through her as this time- she sabotaged a shuttle. Not some speeder or crate- a slagging <em>shuttle</em>  that could carry at least half a dozen bots and cargo!</p><p>Similar results.</p><p>The shuttle couldn't start and luck wasn't on their side as a group of Elite Guard bots- finally, they've decided to take action and send daily patrols to this place- caught them.</p><p>4 stellar cycles later, she was walking back from an errand, taking a shortcut through the same area when she heard someone yell "THIEF!" and turned around to see a snatch thief.</p><p>Mantis threw her tessen at a nearby pipe and oil gushed out of it like a black beast lunging forward to make the kill. The slick black substance covered the road and the thief slipped and crashed into a pile of metal poles meant for construction. Hard.</p><p>Her faceplate was activated- for a sense of security and safety....ok and because she felt like a bad-aft when she wears it. She returned the stolen items to owner who thanked her and asked for her designation.</p><p>"Jade." Was all she said before leaving.</p><p>Another megacycle passed and she was back at it again.</p><p>She always did small things. Mess with transportation, swap crates and cargo, leave a signal beacon for the Elite Guard to trace and handle themselves or even knock out the culprits and leave them there for the authorities to deal with. She always made sure her mask was covering her face and never lingered any longer than necessary once the job was done.</p><p>Rumors- small not very popular ones but still rumors nonetheless began to spring. They weren't exactly a trend and weren't mentioned often but regardless, in a society like this, rumors can spread faster than any virus or grounder or flyer.</p><p>And of course Drift was one of many who received said rumors often.</p><p>"You've become quite the hero lately." Drift remarked one day while they ate.</p><p>Mantis blinked. "What do you mean?" she didn't do anything wrong or stupid or reckless now did she? .....ok, anything reckless or stupid to Drift. Her stunts don't count....hopefully.</p><p>"Don't think I don't notice your little trips to that shabby part of Iacon. I <em>do</em>. And I know what you're doing." He said. "You're becoming quite the mini saboteur." He added with a smirk- there was no disappointment or deceit in it at all, she daresay it even seemed to hold a hint of pride.</p><p>"I think it's cuz of a certain bounty hunter- oh sorry, mercenary slash 'Triple A Protective Agent's' influence." She said with a good natured wink to his direction.</p><p>He chuckled. It was true. He may 'officially'/ 'technically' be with the Autobots but he was more of a mercenary aka bounty hunter aka 'triple A rated executive protection agent'- according to him anyways. Basically he deals with any slightly underhanded dirty rough work....the type no one wants to let others know they're guilty of. Of course he also had his limits and always watched out who and what he was being hired for.</p><p>"But, getting down to business." He said developing a more serious manner. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said.</p><p>"I do know what I'm doing." She said perhaps a bit too impulsively. She bristled, slightly offended that he was even asking her. Of course she knew what she was doing, she knew this wasn't a game!</p><p>Drift sighed. "Mantis, look." He's using her real designation. "I'm not mad or upset, heck I'm pretty proud honestly. What you're doing isn't.....wrong per se. But it isn't right either."</p><p>"What do you mean? How is stopping a crime not right?" Mantis asked, confused.</p><p>"I didn't say it's wrong. I'm just saying that.....ok I'm going to be frank with you." He said.</p><p>Another quality she liked about him was that he didn't treat her like a kid. He was frank and honest and didn't give false hope; he gave it to her straight and if it was bad, it was bad and if it was good, it was good. He tried to be tactful but he never sugarcoated the truth.</p><p>"What you're doing is sabotage." He said. He put a servo up to forestall any further talking from her. "Oh yes, sure there are plenty of other saboteurs out there but in case you didn't notice. One, you're too young and yes, don't give me that look." Was she giving him a look? "It's a fact, you're still not even at the legal age to enroll in the Autobot Academy. Hence, what you're doing might come off as delinquency or 'acts of rebelliousness' or impulsive self-righteousness to others......or in more formal terms a crime almost.</p><p>"Two, you don't have the credentials or license. Yes, saboteurs actually have a 'license'.....somehow." Drift said and raised an optic ridge himself; obviously he thought that point to be rather ridiculous but a fact nonetheless. "Three, you're supposed to keep a low profile, remember?" he pointed out.</p><p>"And I have." Mantis said.</p><p>It was true. Other than Drift, they haven't told other that she was still online and functioning.</p><p>This means that....as twisted and harsh as it sounds, most of society thought she was KIA.</p><p>"Sure you have." Drift said, looks like she was wrong again. "Rumors are like a disease. They moved fast and go from one bot to another and keep spreading and spreading till everyone knows about it. Remember this bot?" he asked and showed her a holographic picture of a bot she recognized as the one she helped with the snatch thief last time.</p><p>"Nice bot, always polite and respectful." He said. "And lookie what I heard today when I paid him a visit and heard him mention how a certain young femme who calls herself 'Jade' once helped him with a snatch thief, with a tessen no less." He added and raised a meaningful optic ridge at Mantis.</p><p>Mantis sighed and thought it over.....actually she's been thinking over her actions over the past few solar cycles for a while now. She knew what she was doing wasn't.......right per se. At least not in the law and order and authority and all that way. It wasn't on the 'right' side of the law, she's known that for a while now but......</p><p>But that doesn't mean it was <em>wrong</em>. And honestly? A part of her didn't give a scrap about what the authorities thought of her. Who were they to dictate her actions anyways when their lack of action was partially responsible for the grief and loneliness she has to endure? In a way, this was helping her- it was helping her heal from the grief, it was helping her cope from the pain. Yeah, it definitely isn't the best coping method and it sure as slag ain't the safest but it <em>works</em>, it <em>actually helps</em> and does something to put herself back together.</p><p>Would Yoketron approve? Would Prowl? Was she really just another self-righteous misfit? Was she bringing shame to her family's name? Was Yoketron looking down on her in disappointment as she considered this? Or was he looking at her in encouragement, telling her to jump at the chance to put her skills to good use?</p><p>
  <em>"But if the choice you make is true to your spark.....then remember. You may be nothing more than a mere twig in a hurricane but you must always remember to plant your roots and stand your ground. Even when it seems all hope is lost, even when so many think you are wrong when deep down you are right, you must be like a mountain that never bows to the strongest storms. Look at all those people in the optic and tell them that "No, I will not move. <b>You</b> will."</em>
</p><p>Those words- the same words that had been her anchor in her life resonated through her processor like a cheer, encouraging her.</p><p>She came to a choice.</p><p>"I wanna go professional." She told Drift.</p><p>"Say what now?" the ex-con asked in surprise.</p><p>"I want to stop kidding around and get serious." Mantis emphasized with the firmest, most serious tone she could muster. "You said so yourself, right now I'm basically running around and interfering with business that isn't my concern like....like some cheesy 'hero' when clearly that's not the way to do things.</p><p>"I still want to do this. I....all this time after that damn incident I kept asking myself if I could....if I could find something- some kind of purpose in life. Oh sure I know Cyberninja skills but right now the Corps is......" her voice cracked a bit at this- it was always one of the hardest facts she's had to accept. "The Corps is <em>shattered</em>, ok? It's..it's <em>not</em> the same anymore, Drift. And...and until someone steps in or finds whoever the slag caused this, I can't become a Cyberninja....not really, so we can scratch that off. I've always been looking for a driving force to keep me going and....and this is it.</p><p>"I'm good at this. Don't deny it, you know it and I know it. I'm good at it, I have the skills for it and...and if this is what I can do to help others, if this is the way to put whatever skills I have to good use then I'll gladly carry the title of outcast for the rest of my life." Mantis said. "Please, Drift. I need to do this. I need this as a part of my life so I can actually have one worth living." she added desperately.</p><p>Drift was left loss for words at the passionate speech. He could already see the determination burning behind those shades and how firm she was to her decision. If there was anything he's learned about Mantis, it's that once she's set on something, she won't budge. Trying to talk her out is clearly pointless.</p><p>A̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶s̶t̶o̶o̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶.̶ ̶H̶e̶ ̶s̶a̶w̶ ̶s̶o̶m̶e̶t̶h̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶o̶p̶t̶i̶c̶s̶-̶ ̶c̶l̶a̶r̶i̶t̶y̶.̶ ̶F̶i̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶a̶f̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶t̶u̶m̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶b̶l̶i̶n̶d̶l̶y̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶o̶g̶,̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶f̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶n̶ ̶a̶s̶ ̶r̶e̶d̶e̶m̶p̶t̶i̶o̶n̶.̶ ̶S̶h̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶s̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶p̶o̶s̶s̶i̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶y̶ ̶h̶o̶p̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶r̶e̶c̶o̶v̶e̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶ ̶T̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶p̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶a̶y̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶l̶i̶n̶g̶.̶ ̶S̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶.̶ J̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶s̶t̶e̶l̶l̶a̶r̶ ̶c̶y̶c̶l̶e̶s̶ ̶a̶g̶o̶.̶</p><p>Drift just sighed and for once prayed to Primus and every god out there that Yoketron does not come to haunt him for what he was about to do.</p><p>"Then we better get started." He said.</p><p>
  <em>And that was the start of many things to come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I changed my designation to Jade. And.....I got rid of my Autobot insignia after a..... lose call. I couldn't risk them tracking me down and outing me. </em>
  <em>So I took the safe road and affiliations. Don't worry, I never once came into contact with Cons outside except during..... 'business' and none of those times were as friends. Cuz of that, I technically didn't have an Autobot signal so I was then labelled as a Neutral.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I learned some neat tricks too. Lock picking, some small hacking skills, escape arts, bomb defusing- don't worry I've only done that once......once, honest and...I guess inventing in a way. </em>
  <em>Oh and I also got smoke bombs! Those are really cool by the way, real works of art. I'll show them to you sometime. Explosive disks are pretty bad-aft and pack major firepower-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sister...." Prowl warned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sorry getting off topic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I went professional like I said. I took small jobs and became a saboteur. Mess with this, mess with that, slag him or her, sabotage this or sabotage that, stop this, screw this up yada yada yada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ok....there....may or may not have been the occasionally big guns missions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like what?" Prowl asked warily.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm getting there. Like.......well.....blowing a place up. Yes, I blew a few places up and oh don't give me that look again! They were mostly empty warehouses and small bases. They kinda deserved it. And no one got killed, I swear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways like I said I took jobs though not that often since I'm....ya know. Sometimes I tagged with Drift, sometimes I went solo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And that led me to how I got to that escape pod.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>One good thing about wanting to blow up a storage room is that sometimes you don't need any fancy high-tech gear to get it done. The room itself will provide it for you like energon in an energon farm.</p><p>Even though the cons were seemingly smart enough to not put that many bombs in the storage room, the weapons weren't immune to explosions. All it took was a little improvisation, a little tweak here and there and boom! A makeshift bomb ready to blow up and cause mayhem.</p><p>Drift would be proud.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p>One megacycle later.........</p><p>The storage room exploded and whatever was stored in there were consumed and utterly destroyed in the raging inferno unleashed from the makeshift bomb.</p><p>Alarms blared, voices were raised and chaos and confusion was spread like a plague.</p><p>Barely a nanoclick later, Mantis was zooming down the maze of hallways and corridors on the ship looking for an escape pod.</p><p>Two megacycles later, she was being shot out of the ship in an escape vessel.</p><p>Around two to three solar cycles later, she crashed onto Earth.</p><p>And after that well.........the rest is history.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>And so begins another chapter in Mantis's life as Primus played his hand and set the cards down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, readers. In case you guys got the timeskips and years messed up- what with Mantis being MIA and growing up and Prowl along with Optimus's crew being stuck in that lake for 50 years- I think it's better if I clarify some things to make it easier.<br/>Mantis is now Bumblebee's age. (which I estimate to be approximately 15-16 years old. I think I'll settle for.......15 nearing 16.) So she is now the equivalent of 15-16 years old. Last time when Prowl saw her as a kid she was around the equivalent of 9 years old whereas Prowl was........in his early 20s. Now he should still be around his mid or late 20s at best.<br/>That is all I have to say. Sorry if Mantis's life story dragged on for a while as I wanted to give her more character in a way. Trust me, I will add more as the story progresses.<br/>Let me know what you think in the comments below! ^w^/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So....yeah that's the end of the story." Mantis finished.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Silence that spoke a thousand words; Silence that carried decades' worth of pent up emotions; Silence that stretched forever at the same time, for seconds. It stretched and stretched and stretched, taut as a bowstring, thrumming with tension.</p><p>Then Prowl rushed forward and hugged Mantis again.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He choked out as the tears came out tenfold. "I'm so so sorry, I failed you, I failed Master Yoketron and...Primus you didn't- you <em>shouldn't</em>  have had to live like that-oh god, I'm so sorry." Then his words became to tumble out until they were nothing but a jumble of incoherent pronunciations through his sobs.</p><p>Mantis didn't realize the tears until she felt them drip onto her brother's shoulder. "Hey, it's ok....it's ok......" a choked sob escaped too. "I'm fine....we're both fine....I'm here and you're here....it's ok....it's...." another sob. "Oh s-screw it- I MISSED YOU SO MUCH DAMN IT!" then she too began to cry again. "I thought...I thought...." she didn't have to say anymore words. Their tears already relayed what needed to be said.</p><p>Soon, the pure relief and elated happiness she felt over her reunion gave way to sadness and grief as she realized something.</p><p>"Brother.....I...I need to ask you something." She said.</p><p>"Anything." Prowl said.</p><p>Mantis craned her helm up and looked him in the optic. "Is it true?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Is.....what true?" he asked though he already had an inkling of what it could be.</p><p>"Is Shifu offline?" she asked. "Is he really gone? I....I need to hear it from you. Yo- you were the......the last one." She added.</p><p>The <em>last</em>  one.</p><p>The same one who failed them.</p><p>Prowl's entire being felt like it just got hit by Bulkhead's wrecking ball full force. His circuits froze and wires went taut. His grip on Mantis tightened as the truth came forth.</p><p>He knew this was coming eventually. He didn't expect it to come now, after so much had happened, before he could even think of a way to tell her the truth without reopening old wounds.</p><p>But he can't just ignore this either.</p><p>It was like a tumor. He had to slice through the protoform to remove it. It would hurt but.........it would heal eventually.</p><p>It was better than leaving it to spread and worsen.</p><p>They disconnected from the hug but Mantis sat down and leaned onto his side ever so slightly, one of her servos grasping his for support. Primus, he missed snuggling with her like this. Some things never change.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He wished he could take that back, how many times has she heard that? "But.....it's true." He hung his helm low in shame as the guilt crashed down on him once again. "Master Yoketron is one with the Well." He said, voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>But Mantis heard.</p><p>And those words carried a thousand meanings.</p><p>She had known, a small part of her had always known the cold ugly truth and tried to come to terms with the harsh fact but that tiny, minuscule part of her had still clung onto that hairline fraying thread that there was hope.</p><p>The final thread snapped.</p><p>"I was there....." Prowl said.</p><p>"What?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"I-it happened after I came back from my optic's quest." He said, recounting that horrible memory that changed his life. "By then the fighting was over and the cons were gone by the time I came back! Had I been there I would've fought beside him until the last drip of energon left my circuits."</p><p>Mantis gripped his servo tighter, letting him know she was there. "It's okay, I know. Even if you were there, you couldn't have changed what happened....neither would I have." She said, voice just as sorrowful.</p><p>"Still, I could've at least tried." He said bitterly. "I went in and....and then I saw the place was thrashed, it was a warzone and...and I saw the bodies." He added, his voice laced with horror and regret, the memory still replaying vividly in his processor. "I went to look after you and Master Yoketron, you were nowhere and.....and I...." he took a deep vent. "I thought....I thought the Decepticons got you. Then I remembered Master and thought that maybe there was still a chance, that there was still hope." There wasn't.</p><p>"I found him lying in the protoform chamber, on that bridge you and I once had a race on....on a dare remember? You and I did some...reckless race in such a sacred place but because I-I did a dare and Master was so upset-" despite the pain, he managed a wet smile and Mantis managed one back as they both remember a small spark of happiness in the darkness.</p><p>"The battle was over and....and his spark was already fading but I tried, Primus I swear on my spark that I tried! I did everything I could! I tried to save him, I swear it! The protoforms...most of the protoforms were gone but there was one left and I still tried. At that point I was desperate so I grabbed the remaining one and tried to do a spark transplant but....." Another wave of shame slammed into him as he recalled his failure. "But it didn't work. His spark faded and....and he permanently went offline.</p><p>"Then there were two grey lifeless husks there and...and I tried to look for you but you weren't there and I thought you were gone just like Master and...and the fact that I wasn't there when you needed me, that I could do nothing, that the two bots who were the world to me were possibly gone....it....it became too much.</p><p>"I...I ran, I ran and never looked back. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know who to call, and I just felt so lost! I-I just....I ran as far and fast as I could like.....like a coward." He finished, his helm hanging low, refusing to meet her gaze.</p><p>It was reflex more than anything else. Mantis's servos shot out and she grasped Prowl's shoulder before pulling him close to her smaller frame, her faceplate buried in the crook of his neck.</p><p>Prowl's jaw hung open as he stared at her in disbelief. He expected her to look at him in disappointment, to yell at him, to hit him, to glare at him, to blame him for all the grief, loss and loneliness she had to endure, to at least get angry at him or push him away.</p><p>Instead she hugged him as the coolant tears dripped down.</p><p>"Thank you, brother." She whispered.</p><p>"For what?" he asked bitterly as his helm hung low and tears pricked the corner of his optics. "I wasn't able to save him.....I wasn't able to do anything." He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her support or affection after he failed her.</p><p>So why was she still giving it to him?</p><p>"You tried." She said. "You tried to save him and nearly did."</p><p>"But I still didn't." he pointed.</p><p>Mantis shook her helm. "You failed trying, that's better than not trying at all. In his last moments...when I couldn't be there with him, you were. He wasn't alone when he was about to go and to us, to <em>me</em> as both his daughter and pupil....and to you as your sister....I think I also speak on behalf of the Corps that that counts more than you think." She said, her tone was filled with so much grief at the loss but carried sincerity and radiated gratitude.</p><p>Prowl clutched her tighter. "I'm sorry I couldn't be the one to tell you." He said.</p><p>"It's not your fault that I was a coward who couldn't accept the truth." She said.</p><p>"What?" he asked, taken aback.</p><p>Mantis looked away shamefully. "I.........I could've confirmed it with my own optics." She said, voice barely above a whisper. "I could've just gone back to the dojo after the fighting was done and......" this time it was tears of shame that dripped down.</p><p>"There was a funeral." She said. "There had been a funeral and...and I couldn't even bring myself to go. Me, his own daughter couldn't find the courage to go say goodbye to him and pay my respects." A choked sob escaped.</p><p>"I was a coward and I was so...so....stupid! I thought if I didn't go to the funeral, i-if I didn't have to see his body laid to rest permanently then...then maybe I could still hold onto that slagging hope, that damn hope that he was still out there waiting me and....and I was so stupid! I was being so selfish and childish! I should've just gone and get it over with! Then move on but instead I....I......" the words died. What was the point? What good would those words do?</p><p>This time, it was Prowl who pulled her into his embrace.</p><p>"It's okay...it's okay.....it's not your fault. It's okay, I wasn't there either. I'm here now....you're here now, <em>we're both here</em> now and that's all that matters." He whispered to her, one servo cupping the back of her helm among her now longer dreads while the other wrapped gently yet firmly around her shoulders protectively filled with love.</p><p>She sniffled in response and pressed her helm on his chasis, over his spark chamber where she heard the familiar comforting thrum of his warm spark like she always did all those vorns ago when she was a small sparkling. The familiar beat soothed her, finally dispersing the last stings of cold that lingered from the lost she had to endure up till now.</p><p>And so there they stayed, both broken and lost; both crying their sparks out; both reassuring one another; both supporting one another as they mourned the still agonizing grief and loss they carried on their shoulders for too long.</p><p>Prowl lost track of time as it dissolved away along with the rest of the world. How long did the two of them remain there mourning for the same bot they once called their master, caretaker and sire? How long did both of them finally release the pent up emotions they had to endure from their losses?</p><p>He didn't care. He could care less if they had spent an entire day on this.</p><p>Eventually, emotional toll took its hold on them and he fought to keep his optics from going offline. Primus, these past few days have been such a rollercoaster ride of emotions- they were even more chaotic than Bumblebee and that's saying something.</p><p>Then Mantis snuggled into his chassis and wrapped her servos- which were longer and could now easily wrap around his lean midriff- just like they used to when she was younger.</p><p>"Don't leave me." She whispered.</p><p>"I won't leave you." Prowl vowed, tightening his grip on her.</p><p>He wouldn't leave her.</p><p>Not here. Not now.</p><p>Never again.</p><p>And he was going to keep that promise this time.</p><p>"Thank you, brother." She said with a tired smile. "Thank you...." She whispered before finally succumbing to recharge.</p><p>Prowl planted a tender kiss on her forehelm and had to blink back the tears that came forth as he finally got to feel this warmth that had left him for so long.</p><p>He felt complete again.</p><p>He.....he was still broken. There will always be cracks on the husk he has become but maybe.....just <em>maybe</em>....with his sister finally here by his side, both of them can put the pieces back together and fill it up again.</p><p>He's lost so much. Both of them have lost so much but maybe that could also help them heal. They've both suffered the same harsh hand fate dealt on them- perhaps it was worse for Mantis than for him even- but despite it all, not all was lost. Prowl still had her and she had him.</p><p>And he was going to be there for her.</p><p>It was his duty to do so he realized. Now that she was here on Earth- virtually alone- that meant he was legitimately the only 'relative' she has to take care of her.</p><p>And he'll be damned if he doesn't do just that.</p><p>He was going to take care of her. He was going to do what he should've done all those vorns ago. He would love her, he would care for her, he would guide her, he would protect her, he would do for her what Yoketron did for him.</p><p>And he would do it right.</p><p>And this time, he wasn't going to break his vow again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fitting In On Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl woke up confused.</p><p>What happened? He was in his room again, left lying on the floor with a blanket of sorts awkwardly draped over him and....someone else?</p><p>That was odd. He wasn't lying on his berth and he was recharging with someone pressed beside him, both of their servos wrapped around one another in an embrace. Who was that?</p><p>All it took was one quick glance and it all came rushing back like a flood.</p><p>Mantis, his sister.</p><p>His sister who was still online and was here with him, <em>actually  </em>here beside him.</p><p>He shakily brought one servo up and brushed some of the dreads away from her faceplate, his knuckles grazing the smooth plating that formed her features. He couldn't help it, he had to reach out and actually feel her to let it sink in that she was here and not some figment of his imagination.</p><p>There was a knock on his door, startling him from his stupor.</p><p>"Come in." he said, making sure to keep his voice low so he doesn't wake up Mantis. He glanced down and saw how peaceful she looked and couldn't find it in himself to wake her up....even though she was clinging onto him like a koala. The door opened and surprisingly, Ratchet came in.</p><p>"You better not make it a habit to go dozing off in my med-bay." The medic said with a huff. "Had to lug both of you back here and frankly my servos are getting too old for this."</p><p>'So he carried us back here?' Prowl thought in surprise. He was also rather touched by the gesture.</p><p>"That femme is definitely your sister." Ratchet said nodding towards Mantis. "Awful clingy too. Practically squeezed the life outta your chassis the moment we tried to separate you two and vice versa."</p><p>Prowl hummed in response while he subconsciously ran a servo through his sister's loose dreads- he always did that often when she snuck into his room or chose to recharge leaning against him, old habits really do die hard.</p><p>"Anyways, if you two have gotten pleasantries out of the way, Prime's calling for a meeting to discuss our new 'teammate'." Ratchet shook his head. "Barely been here for more than a couple days and already he wants to add her into the group."</p><p>"Well I think she'll be a good addition to the team." Prowl said, surprising Ratchet.</p><p>The medic narrowed his optics slightly at Prowl. Now this was all too familiar. "Kid, be careful. You can't let your emotions get in the way of good judgement." That was a mistake he's seen one too many bots commit.</p><p>"Sometimes your spark helps make the best decisions for you, if the spark is good enough that is." Prowl added, not wanting to sound too sentimental or vulnerable. He had a reputation to uphold after all. "And besides, it's not like we can just ship her back to Cybertron now, can we?" he pointed out.</p><p>Ratchet tilted his helm in agreement. "I guess you've got a point....and we could use an extra servo around here." The place was a mess and he had a feeling the others- or more specifically *koff* Bumblebee and Bulkhead *koff* have been skipping out on their fair share of chores. Maybe a femme's touch would do them some good.</p><p>"Meet us up in the main room when she wakes up, I think both of you should be there for this." He said before leaving.</p><p>Prowl waited until he heard the pede-steps recede then raised an optic ridge at his sister.</p><p>"You've been awake all this time haven't you." It was a statement, not a question.</p><p>Mantis turned her optics online. "Maybe." She said. "Gotta admit, I had you fooled for a moment there though, didn't I?" she asked with that same cheeky smirk he couldn't help but grow fond of.</p><p>Prowl, not wanting to give in so quickly just stood up, causing Mantis to lose her grip with a squawk of surprise and not so gracefully land on the floor. "Let's get this meeting over with already." He said.</p><p>Mantis groaned. "It can wait 5 more minutes." She said turning away, intent on snatching 5 more minutes of recharge.</p><p>"Don't make me carry you." Prowl warned.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try." She challenged.</p><p>He sighed and gripping her shoulders, hauled her up with a grunt. She's still light all things considered but compared to before, she's naturally gained more weight as she grew too.</p><p>"Ok, let's go." She said walking out with him. "Oh and brother?"</p><p>Prowl hummed in response. Mantis smiled genuinely. "It was nice....you know, cuddling with you when recharging again." She said with a slight blush tinting her faceplate. She was a youngling now darn it! A teenager! She was supposed to be too old for this.</p><p>He smiled and patted her helm. "Same." He agreed.</p><p>Mantis swatted his servo away after leaning into it for a bit. "I'm not a kid you know."</p><p>Prowl raised an optic ridge. "Sure you aren't." he said dryly, sarcasm oozing from it.</p><p>She still walked with that natural grace and slight rhythm in her step, except this time her back was straighter and her dreads swayed elegantly with her movements giving her a more dignified manner. Occasionally she got bored of walking and would leisurely skate on the wheels on her heels. Well at least she wasn't zooming off like the devil or a certain minibot *koff* Bee *koff*.</p><p>"Nice place you've got here." Mantis said eyeing the layout of the plant. "Has that......live-in vibe to it."</p><p>Prowl just grunted in response.</p><p>"Could use a femme's touch." She mused aloud.</p><p>"Mantis, please don't. Next thing you know, you'll become the nannybot of the place." He said.</p><p>"Well someone has to clean up and no offence, but I doubt that's going to be you." Mantis said with a huff. She couldn't help it. Yoketron ingrained to her that the best environment at times are the cleanest ones. Those are the ones that help with serenity and enlightenment.</p><p>Prowl couldn't deny that.</p><p>Soon they entered the main room where all the bots plus one human girl gathered waiting for them.</p><p>Mantis's optics gazed over it. It was.......nice. She honestly didn't mind the live-in feel she got from it.</p><p>        </p><p>The room seemed to be like one you would find in some sort of factory with the cranes, conveyor belt and welding machines with other automatons all there to form some sort of assembly line. Craning her helm up, she even saw an old magnet attached to a crane, kept high up and out of range so none of them got sucked up. There was a living area of sorts in one corner where Bumblebee was. Said living area had makeshift chairs and tables with a cement couch placed in front of a TV, a video game console hooked up to it. There was also what seemed to be a communication center against one of the walls.</p><p>"Is this place a factory or something?" Mantis asked, indicating the assembly line.</p><p>Prowl nodded, of course she would make an observation of the place. "This place is an old car manufacturing plant." He said.</p><p>"Morning sleeping beauties." Bee called, lounging on the cement couch while playing video games....again.</p><p>"Morning." Bulkhead said amiably with a wave of his bulky servo.</p><p>"Morning, have a nice sleep?" Sari asked, directing the last question to Mantis.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "I did, thanks." she said simply- wow, it's been a while since she's ever actually socialized with anyone else.</p><p>"That's good to hear. You feeling ok?" Optimus asked coming forward. "I think we haven't exactly gotten to know one another quite well."</p><p>"Oh....right, sorry you guys had to wait out that.....episode of emotions." Mantis said.</p><p>Optimus waved his servo. "It's ok, take all the time you need to get it all out. You....you don't have to hold it in, you have a right to let it out." He spoke it in such a......mature way as though he truly did understand some of the pain she went through. Mantis looked at him, actually <em>looked</em>  at him. There was a sudden spark of empathy and grief in his optics and he suddenly seemed to be more mature beyond his vorns.</p><p>Then he covered it up.</p><p>"Anyways, I think we'll have to discuss about you as the new addition to the team." He said getting them to the subject at hand.</p><p>"You sure about this, Bossbot?" Bulkhead asked not rudely but worriedly. "I mean...what if she gets hurt?"</p><p>"I'm not that fragile, thank you very much." Mantis said.</p><p>"But..........well.........you're a femme." Bee pointed out.</p><p>Glass shattered in the distance.</p><p>Sari gasped and looked at Bee, horrified and offended.</p><p>Prowl stiffened then facepalmed, questioning Primus how infinite the yellow minibot's mouth was.</p><p>Ratchet just stared at Bee mournfully as though he were going to go offline.</p><p>Optimus was suddenly suffocating on the shift in atmosphere.</p><p>"Is that so?" Mantis asked, shades narrowing along with her optics until they were two panels on her faceplate. Was it Sari's imagination or was steam coming out of her audio receptors?</p><p>"Well, I mean- it's just-" Oh slag, he screwed up, didn't he?</p><p>"Oh so just cuz I'm a femme that means I'm some damsel in distress? Some fragile flower that can't defend herself?" Mantis asked rather heatedly, servos planted on her hips, a frown on her faceplate.</p><p>Primus, you've got to be kidding her! She hated this. She hated how others judged her just based on her gender and bodybuild. She could handle herself just fine in a fight thank you very much! She was a Cyberninja for Cybertron's sake! Well......half-not-so-official-Cyberninja.</p><p>But still!</p><p>Prowl and Ratchet both knew that if there was anything certain femmes hated it was sexism.</p><p>"Sorry! That's not what I meant! Chill!" Bee said trying to find some way to lessen the damage.</p><p>"Then what <em>did</em>  you mean?" Mantis challenged, crossing her servos over her chassis, an optic ridge raised and hips cocked slightly.</p><p>'Wow, someone's got spunk.' Sari thought as she watched the conversation like a spectator at a tennis match, eyes hovering from one side to the next as the words were exchanged instead of a tennis ball.</p><p>"It's just.....what kinda mods do you have?" Bee asked.</p><p>Mantis smirked. "This." And then she was gone.</p><p>Sari and Bulkhead- though he would later deny it- screamed, Optimus and Ratchet let out an exclamation of surprise and Bee flipped.</p><p>"GHOOOOOOST! SHE'S A SLAGGING GHOST COME TO HAUNT US ALL PROWL!" Bee yelled, jumping onto Bulkhead and clinging onto the bigger bot for dear life.</p><p>Prowl rolled his optics. Oh Primus why oh why must he be affiliated with these idiots?</p><p>"Wait, are her mods like yours?" Optimus asked Prowl, choosing to see reason as usual.</p><p>Thank Primus not all of them were idiots. "Yes, she has a holographic projector too." He explained.</p><p>"Brotheeeeer!" Mantis whined before she suddenly appeared behind Ratchet, nearly giving the poor old medic a spark attack. "Great, now you've ruined the fun." She said. Behind the shades, Ratchet still saw her optics sparkle with mirth at the mischief she's caused.</p><p>Oh joy, another troublemaker. Just what they needed.</p><p>"I've got a few more tricks but......nah, that'd ruin the surprise." She said.</p><p>"Tell us more!" Sari said. The initial shock soon gave way to excitement and curiosity. "Can you fly with a jetpack like Prowl? Do your shades give you some kinda x-ray vision? Can you skate wheels on heels as fast as Bee?" she rambled on.</p><p>"Hey, slow down kid. To answer your questions- maybe, I wish they did and well.....I still owe him a race don't I? We'll find out soon." Mantis answered.</p><p>"Wow. You can keep up with all that?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "Not too hard to when I do it myself." She admitted.</p><p>"No kidding." Prowl muttered.</p><p>"Oh you like it when I talk to you." Mantis said, hip bumping him playfully.</p><p>Optimus cleared his throat. "Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" he asked politely.</p><p>"Right, sorry Optimus." Mantis said. Optimus continued and she was briefly surprised at how he just went along with what she addressed him as rather than admonish her and tell her to address him as Prime according to his rank. There really was more to this bot than meets the eye.</p><p>"Since you'll be staying with us, you can have one of the empty rooms. There should be two or three of them left. Feel free to roam about wherever you like and if you have any questions, feel free to ask, okay?" Optimus said.</p><p>"You're giving me that much just like that?" Mantis asked. Her pride and honor was a bit wounded over the fact that she didn't have anything in return for such generosity. Always pay back generosity, no matter how small it seems- another lesson Yoketron ingrained in her.</p><p>"It's not much, don't worry." Optimus reassured her, his words were genuine and not forced at all. "If you want, you can go explore a little, get used to your new surroundings. Just follow the traffic rules."</p><p>"Traffic rules?" Mantis asked confused.</p><p>"I can help with that." Sari said eagerly jumping on the chance.</p><p>"Me too." Bee added. Maybe this could also be the chance to make up for his earlier screw up.</p><p>Optimus nodded. "Then it's settled. Later Bee and Sari could take you around Detroit and show you around. Maybe even get to know the locals a bit. Now that you're on Earth, you'll also need a new alt-mode to blend in." he said. "That alright with you?"</p><p>"More than alright." Mantis reassured. "You sure I won't be causing any trouble?"</p><p>"No, you won't be." He assured her.</p><p>"Sides, if I stay cooped up here all day I'm gonna fry my circuits from boredom." Bee said getting up and stretching, game long forgotten.</p><p>"I think you'll enjoy the organic nature this planet ha-" Prowl began but got cut off.</p><p>"No! Don't listen to him! Don't let him corrupt you with his boredom!" Bee warned her.</p><p>Prowl glared at him for the interruption. "Well excuse me for having an actual processor that can understand the beauty in nature, unlike you." He shot back.</p><p>"That's enough. Come on you two knock it off. You're supposed to be the responsible one Prowlie." Mantis said, scolding Prowl like a mother scolding a child throwing a tantrum.</p><p>Bee smirked smugly and Mantis, catching onto it wiped it off. "And you should watch what comes out of your mouth before it comes back to bite you." She told him. Bee at least had the decency to look a bit guilty.</p><p>"Um....hey guys, where do you think we should take Mantis to look for a new alt-mode for her?" Bulkhead asked, deciding to break the ice.</p><p>Sari placed a hand under her chin in thought before it came to her. "I know just the place for her." She hopped off the couch and over to Mantis. "Come on." She said grabbing onto her pede and gesturing with her hands, almost shaking in excitement at the prospect of hanging out with another girl! Well....Cybertronian girl but still! Girl time!</p><p>Mantis smiled at her enthusiasm. "Ok, hop on." She said before transforming into a hover bike much like Prowl's original Cybertronian alt-mode.</p><p>Sari squealed. She was going to ride a hover bike! An actual hover bike like in the movies! This was gonna be awesome~</p><p>"Aw, you don't wanna ride with me." Bee said, pouting in mock hurt. "And here I thought you were my favourite passenger."</p><p>Mantis would've playfully stuck her glossa out at him if she was in her bi-pedal form. "How bout this, she rides with you there, then rides with me back, sound good?" she asked.</p><p>"But I wanna ride on a hover bike!" Sari said. If she came back on Mantis, it would be with a boring Earth alt-mode. "Pretty pretty please? I'll wear my helmet."</p><p>Mantis looked at the other bots who merely shrugged in response.</p><p>"I think it's fine as long as she wears her helmet and you follow the traffic rules." Optimus said.</p><p>"Good thing I'm a fast learner then." Mantis said.</p><p>"Come on! Let's roll already!" Bee said, transformed and ready, engines revving, begging to be unleashed.</p><p>"I'm coming with you." Prowl said. Nope, no way was he leaving his sister on an entirely new planet that is foreign to her- and organic no less- with Bumblebee of all bots. Oh sure, Sari was probably the only option they had to act as her guide regarding human culture and the way things worked for them but.......more often than not her and Bee would find some way to come up with some kind of hare-brained scheme.</p><p>A scheme Prowl does not want Mantis to be a part of.</p><p>"What for?" Bee asked. A small part of him was hoping the ninjabot would change his mind. If he came he would spoil all the fun! Sari was secretly thinking the same thing. She had already been planning on taking her to theme parks, movies, arcades and all kinds of other fun stuff that Prowl didn't exactly like.</p><p>"Someone has to be there to actually teach her the traffic rules." He lied smoothly. No, it is not because he was an overprotective brother who was worried for his sister and swore to not let anyone or anything ever lay a hand on her.</p><p>"I can take care of myself." Mantis told him. "I'm not the same sparkling you held servos with when we went to Iacon for energon sticks you know." She added more gently.</p><p>"Well this isn't Iacon." Prowl pointed out. "Come on, let's go already. We've wasted enough time as it is." And he transformed before anyone could stop him.</p><p>Sari just shrugged at Bee, accepting it. What could they do to dissuade Prowl? Then she grabbed her helmet and hopped onto Mantis.</p><p>"Race ya Prowlie!" Mantis said before zooming off, earning a squeal of surprise and excitement from Sari.</p><p>"Last one there's a rusty crankshaft!" Bee said before zooming off after her.</p><p>"Oh you two little-" Zoom! And Prowl was off too, the only evidence of their presence before being the tyre marks on the floor and the lingering smoke that was already dissipating in the air.</p><p>"Be careful!" Optimus called after them.....not that they heard considering how far off they already were.</p><p>"Younglings." Ratchet grunted with a shake of his helm. "Always rushing off like that."</p><p>"I'm a youngling too you know." Bulkhead pointed out. He couldn't help but feel a little left out.</p><p>"You're decent." Ratchet said before walking off.</p><p>"Uh.....thanks?" Bulkhead said, unsure if that was a compliment.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"How about...this one?" Sari asked pointing to a scooter.</p><p>"Nah, too flimsy." Mantis said.</p><p>"What about this one?" Bee asked, pointing to a MSX 125 bike. "It looks pretty slick. Oh, or maybe that one, I mean look at those tight tailpipes! And check out those sweet rims on this baby!" he said, fawning from one bike/scooter/motorcycle to the next.</p><p>"Maybe." Mantis said filing the MSX bike away for later as a potential option.</p><p>Currently the trio of Autobots plus one human were at one of the best vehicle shops in Detroit- according to Sari. She's been here before with her dad when he had business and contracts to sign according to her and so far according to the ratings and reviews online, this place doesn't disappoint.</p><p>They were worried over how the managers would react to the three big- from their perspective- Cybertronians showing up to look for an alt-mode. On the contrary, they welcomed them with open arms. Having one of <em>the </em> Autobots- heroes of Detroit City come to <em>their  </em>place <em>specifically</em>  was great for business.</p><p>"Why do you want to choose a motorcycle specifically?" Sari asked her.</p><p>"I'm used to it. Besides, it's sleek and I'm more onto speed and versatility." Mantis replied.</p><p>"Then....why not choose a car?" Sari asked.</p><p>"Yeah! Then we can have an even race." Bee chimed in.</p><p>"You're just being a sore loser." Mantis said. Then she smirked and placed her servos on her hips. "Just admit that my two wheels were faster than your four wheels."</p><p>"Ok, one- I didn't lose." Bee said, pointing one digit at her.</p><p>"Sure you didn't." Mantis said with an optic roll.</p><p>"And two- NEVER!" Bee said, crossing his servos over his chassis in a X.</p><p>"Sometimes it depends on what type of protoform you have." Prowl explained to Sari, ignoring the bantering younglings. "Take Bumblebee for instance. If you were to ask him to take something bigger as an alt-mode- such as a truck like Prime, he couldn't. Because his protoform isn't big enough for it nor could his frame endure the strain. Even if he did scan it, he'll just hurt himself when he transforms. That's why we have to choose alt-modes that have a frame and design more or less suitable to our protoforms."</p><p>"But....you're taller than Bee." Sari made sure to keep her voice low so Bee couldn't hear knowing how sensitive he was about his height. "Does that mean you could be a car too?"</p><p>Prowl nodded. "I could but I choose not to. I'm fine with my current alt-mode." He said.</p><p>Mantis however had stopped by a window and was gazing at how life in Detroit was going outside rather than admiring the options for her alt-mode. She noted that there were furry four-legged organics that reminded her of the cyber-animals back on Cybertron but well.....furry and organic. Oddly, it also seemed to be the norm here for humans to have androids and automatons do some of their daily activities for them. The technology wasn't on the same level as Cybertronian technology but still, pretty advanced and lazy from her perspective. She almost pitied those mindless drones.</p><p>"What's that?" she asked pointing at a nearby playground where children were playing. "It looks so quaint and fun." she noted wistfully.</p><p>"That's called a playground." Sari said.</p><p>"Cute." Mantis said. "It looks like a fun place for sparkli- I mean..." she hesitated and searched for the correct Earth term for a moment. "Kids. Yes, kids to play."</p><p>"Wait till you see the amusement park." Sari said.</p><p>"It's an amusing place I take it?" Mantis said.</p><p>Sari shook her head in mock exasperation. "Gosh, she's really behind, isn't she, Bee?" she asked her yellow friend.</p><p>"Yup." Bee said managing a surprisingly serious nod.</p><p>"And as teammates, it is our duty to help her adjust to this society and understand human culture." Wow, she was really using good wordplay here.</p><p>"It looks like you and I have a mission then." Bee said, squaring up his shoulders. "Should we complete the task at Dino Drive first?"</p><p>Sari nodded. "Good idea, then we can move on to Burger Bot. We have to take this one at a time since it can be overwhelming."</p><p>Mantis just blinked in confusion and tried to keep up with the faux serious 'mission' Sari and Bumblebee were plotting.</p><p>As the kids of the group planned, Prowl looked around the display room filled with all sorts of vehicles from quaint dainty scooters to sleek motorcycles. From cute compact cars to speedy sports cars to lavish limousines and salon cars. All of them were set on a small raised platform to be shown proudly, the plating and rims shining brightly from constant polish and tyres ready to roll on the road.</p><p>Then one caught his optic.</p><p>"What about that one?" he asked, voicing his own opinion for the first time since they came here. He pointed towards his choice and Mantis followed the direction.</p><p>Her optics fell on a Honda CB Hornet 160R.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The motorcycle had that aggressive and modern look to it. The body graphics painted onto it gave it a sporty sleek feel to it too. The trapezoidal headlamp, large fuel tank with sharp extensions and split grab rails gave the motorcycle a slightly muscular look. Even the stubby exhaust looked neat and goes well with the overall design.</p><p>"Whoa." Mantis said while Bee and Sari whistled.</p><p>Then Mantis smiled. "I think I've found my alt-mode." She said.</p><p>"Then what cha waiting for?" Bee asked, already bouncing with excitement. He couldn't help but always get that giddy feeling when one was about to get a new alt-mode. It was like a kid about to get their Christmas gift early. Even Sari was bursting with intrigued curiosity. She's always wanted to see what it would be like to change one's alt-mode entirely.</p><p>Prowl was more controlled but Mantis could tell that he too was also a tad bit intrigued, waiting for her to do the scan, curious what changes will be made.</p><p>Wow, she felt kinda giddy herself. She forgot how exciting it was to get a new alt-mode. She's only done it twice. Once, which was standard procedure once a sparkling's t-cog was fully developed and another time was during one of her.... 'errands'.</p><p>Mantis meticulously scanned the vehicle, both interior and exterior with a blue beam. She made sure to scan ever surface from the rims to the suspension in order to get an immaculate new alt-mode. With that done, she did a small flip and transformed.</p><p>"Like my new rims?" she asked, revving her throttle for show.</p><p>"Wow." Sari said, amazed. It was an exact, perfect copy of the bike she scanned! The only difference was that this one was dark green and black with gold accents.</p><p>"Sweet!" Bee said with a thumbs up in approval.</p><p>"Not bad." Prowl said.</p><p>Mantis transformed back into her bi-pedal form and Prowl instantly wanted to take that back.</p><p>Sari tried to spot any differences and could make them out. They were subtle but there. Certain angles morphed, the arrangement of plating would be just a bit different and of course, the wheels on her heels were normal tyres like Bumblebee.</p><p>Prowl however, did not approve of one thing.</p><p>The exposed protoform.</p><p>His sharp optics noticed that there was more exposed protoform on her midriff and thighs and frowned at the skimpy exposure. His inner big brother mode was screaming in rage at....at <em>that!</em></p><p>"Is it too late to ask you to change again?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"What? Why?" Bee, Sari and Mantis asked at the same time, all eyes/optics turning to him.</p><p>"It's...." Prowl gestured with his servos and fumbled a bit for the right word. "It's immodest." He said, faceplate tinted, a bit flustered and frustrated.</p><p>"It's mobility." Mantis huffed. "Not like anyone is gonna stare."</p><p>Bee innocently gazed up at the roof as though it was the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>"I like it. I think it's pretty stylish." Sari said.</p><p>"Thank you. See? She agrees." Mantis said.</p><p>"Me too." Bee said pouncing on the chance to one up the ninjabot.</p><p>"Three against one." Mantis said smugly.</p><p>Prowl frowned deeper. Gosh, younglings.</p><p>"I don't like it." He said finally.</p><p>"Who said you had to?" Bee said with a shrug.</p><p>"Who asked for your opinion?" Prowl shot back.</p><p>"Who else has oh I don't know, noticed Mantis is gone?!" Sari asked.</p><p>The two mechs who were about to argue turned around to see Mantis gone.</p><p>"What the slag?!" Bee said surprised. "Is she Batman or something?!"</p><p>"I'm right here." Mantis's voice rang beside him causing him to jump.</p><p>"Where exactly?" Prowl asked. "Come on this isn't funny." He groaned.</p><p>"Everywhere and nowhere~" she said as though she were a ghost in an old cheesy ghost movie.</p><p>"That is so cool." Sari said, head turning everywhere in an attempt to locate the femme.</p><p>"Thanks." Then she was lifted up, much to her surprise. A startled yelp escaped her and she turned around to find herself in Mantis's palm.</p><p>Prowl took a deep vent and tried not to lose it. No, he had to set a good example, he was the older one here.</p><p>"You need a holoform." He said instead.</p><p>"A holo- what?" Mantis asked confused. Oh right, back on Cybertron they had no need for those.</p><p>"Something like this." He transformed and demonstrated to her what a holoform was.</p><p>Mantis stared at it, noting that it looked like those human police officers she saw on the road earlier. "It's to blend in with the humans?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes." Prowl said.</p><p>Mantis nodded slowly. "I'm not sure if I can do it. This is my first time trying something like that and I don't have much experience with human looks." She said.</p><p>"Don't worry." Sari said patting her pede. "When we get back, you and I are going to have some quality girl time!"</p><p>"Thanks." Mantis said though she didn't know slag about what this....quality girl time was exactly. </p><p>"Hey, wanna give those new wheels a spin?" Bee asked with a challenging smirk.</p><p>Mantis smirked back. "You're on, Bee!"</p><p>"Now wait a mo-" too late, they had transformed, Sari had hopped into Bee at an almost superhuman level of speed and agility and they'd zoomed off.</p><p>Prowl groaned and resisted the urge to pull the wiring out of his helm.</p><p>'Younglings!' he thought again exasperatedly.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"How many rides has she gone on already?" Bee asked, having lost count.</p><p>In the background, they heard the telltale sounds of children laughing and screaming, babies crying demanding attention, the hubbub of conversation from everyone, the whoosh of rushing theme park rides zooming by.....</p><p>And Mantis whooping for joy as she rode on the rollercoaster.</p><p>The quartet had decided to that the best place to introduce Mantis to on Earth was the amusement park known as Dino Drive.</p><p>They were a bit too right about that.</p><p>Despite the certain......repercussions from the whole Dinobot incident, the place was still fairly popular in Detroit and had more good reviews that outweighed the negative ones.</p><p>The femme had been in awe at the place like a sparkling in an energon snack store! She shot out hundreds of questions about all the rides and games and seemed ecstatic when it turned out she could ride the rollercoaster. It wasn't easy, but it turns out, thanks to her small lithe body size and overall flexibility, she could squeeze into those huge crates meant exclusively for large groups- if you minus the seats that is.</p><p>And she was enjoying the ride to its fullest.</p><p>They turned around and briefly saw the cart zooming by with Mantis's servos raised up gleefully making her look like a giddy young girl.</p><p>Prowl.....didn't know how to feel at that.</p><p>'But.....she deserves this, doesn't she? She deserves to act like a child. <em>You're the reason she lost her childhood after all</em>.' That small dark voice whispered in his processor, the poisonous thoughts oozing with negativity slithering in there like snakes trying to bite onto the self-loath.</p><p>He shook his helm. No, he would not succumb. 'Be the better bot, damn it!' he was here to show his sister, to guide her on this new planet and make up for lost time. He will not let his self-esteem issues get in the way of that. </p><p>Soon the ride ended and this time, Mantis stumbled out.</p><p>"Wow, what a ride." She gasped, a bit disorientated from the fast-paced ride. "No wonder humans like this so much, it's amazing!" she said jabbing a thumb over her shoulder at the rollercoaster.</p><p>"Actually this whole place is so fun and....amazing!" Mantis said, unable to think of any other word to describe it through the exhilaration. "Pity Cybertron doesn't have a place like this." She mused aloud.</p><p>"You guys don't?" Sari asked in shock. Oh the horrors of boredom!</p><p>"Nope." "Not really." Bee and Mantis replied with a shrug.</p><p>"You wouldn't be saying the same if your tanks were as weak as a human's. No offence, Sari." Prowl added quickly, not wanting to offend their human ally.</p><p>"None taken." She said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Prowl just pointed to where a man was currently heaving his lunch and breakfast out into a nearby trashcan, his face a worrying shade of sickly green.</p><p>"......oh." Mantis said.</p><p>Bee groaned. "Great, now you've ruined the mood!" he whined.</p><p>Mantis chuckled. "You never change, huh?" she said with a smile that held a tinge of melancholy.</p><p>"Nor have you.....and it isn't that bad, is it?" he asked her, his mouth quirking up slightly.</p><p>"No, I guess not." Mantis admitted. "......well, okay, it depends."</p><p>"You mean you enjoy his broodiness?" Bee asked.</p><p>"I'm not broody." Prowl said.</p><p>"Yes you are." "You kinda are." "You sure about that?" the three of them replied at the same time respectively.</p><p>Prowl glared at them. He was pretty sure they were conspiring against him or something.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"What does red mean?" Prowl quizzed again as they stopped by the traffic light.</p><p>"Stop. Yellow means about to stop or go. Green means go." Mantis listed off easily. Turns out, Earth traffic laws weren't as tough as she thought. The traffic lights were a pretty amusing light show too......actually it became boring pretty quickly when she realized how long it took for them to change colour.</p><p>"More like red means boring." Bee said what she was thinking aloud. "How much longeeeer?" He whined.</p><p>"We've barely stopped for a few clicks." Mantis pointed out. "Others have to pass by first, be patient. Waiting for another few nanoclicks won't rust you." Tedious as the waiting was, she couldn't the systematic logic behind their installment. Come to think of it....didn't Cybertron have a similar system?</p><p>"Couldn't have said it better myself." Prowl huffed. At least Mantis knew when to philosophically accept things with little complains sometimes.</p><p>"........hey guys?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"Yes?" "Yeah?"</p><p>".....will the humans like me?" she asked in a voice so low they almost didn't hear. Now that she got it out......Primus, she wanted to take it back. It sounded so petty and made her sound like a whiny sparkling.</p><p>"What?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"Well......nevermind. Oh, look! The light's green!" Mantis said, quickly changing the topic. "Race you back to the plant!"</p><p>"No fair!" Bee said as she zoomed off. "Oh I'm gonna get you this time!"</p><p>As Prowl zoomed off after them.....he thought back to her earlier question.</p><p>Would she fit in on Earth?</p><p>Or more accurately.....would she.......would she be willing to set down the barriers she built around herself?</p><p>Prowl was no fool. Even he could tell that overtime, she's begun to build up walls much like himself.</p><p>But she wasn't him. Mantis was Mantis.</p><p>And Prowl was going to help her.</p><p>Because Primus forbid she ends up like him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The robin chirped, its melody echoing in the vast room and merrily preened its beautiful feathers on the windowsill.</p><p>'Fascinating......' Mantis thought. Initially, she had been slightly annoyed yet intrigued by the chirping that had roused her from her recharge.</p><p>Upon seeing the culprit- the robin perched on the windowsill of her new room, the annoyance instantly faded away and made room for something else.</p><p>Fascination.</p><p>And so she stealthily made her way up, careful not to scare it away.</p><p>Her new room was right next to Bumblebee, Prowl's room being opposite Bulkhead's. It was slightly smaller compared to the other rooms but it had an extra loft that almost encircled the whole room, making it seem as though it had two levels. There was a skylight- it had some cracks but that could easily be fixed. Maybe she could put colored glass panels instead? A mosaic perhaps?- and ivy creeping along one side of the walls. The moment she laid eyes on the ivy and skylight, she made her decision and claimed the room as hers.</p><p>"You sure?" Optimus had asked, eyeing the ivy and otherwise rather.......messy state the room was in. "You can have another room if you like."</p><p>"No, I think this one will do just fine." She told him.</p><p>Ok, yes it definitely needed some cleaning up-especially the crude graffiti on some of the walls- and it definitely, <em>definitely  </em>needed some decorations. Luckily the plain walls offered her plenty of space for lots of color. But what caught her attention was the ivy. Prowl had explained what the ivy was. It was a plant- an <em>organic</em> one. Organic specimens were a rarity on Cybertron. So needless to say, she was instantly intrigued in the organic nature much to Prowl's approval.  </p><p>It was so fascinating. It intrigued her and made her curiosity flare like crazy. How nature seemed so delicate yet stubborn, being anywhere and everywhere, preserving through thick and thin, hot and cold, always clinging onto life to grow and evolve. All this organic plants- this....nature....</p><p>It was beautiful and she found herself growing attached to it.</p><p>The door opened and she heard Prowl- who else could possibly be so stealthy? - make his way over to her slowly with long but quiet strides to not disturb the robin either.</p><p>"It's called a robin." He told her.</p><p>"She." Mantis said. "The robin's a she." She said confidently. The robin chirped as though in confirmation.</p><p>Prowl blinked, surprised. "How do you know?"</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "Lucky guess?" she said.</p><p>He didn't believe it. Come to think of it, she did always have good intuition.</p><p>Mantis slowly stalked forward, crouched down but taking long yet deliberate strides. She stalked the robin with such grace, such stillness like a cat. Prowl couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at how natural she moved, how assertive she carried herself.</p><p>Slowly.......she stood up.....her servos went out....almost there....it was just within reach.....</p><p>"MORNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"</p><p>And a yellow hurricane came bursting through, startling the robin away.</p><p>Okay, Prowl was going to kill someone. Preferable an annoying noisy yellow minibot. He can hide the body anyways, no one would suspect him.</p><p>"Rise and shine, guys!" Bee said cheerfully. Then he blinked as he noticed Prowl's hunched form and clenched fists, denta grinding so hard they creaked and entire frame trembling in rage. Mantis herself was very....very annoyed and ticked off. Her body shook in barely suppressed frustration and one of her optics twitched in annoyance, her shades keeping up with the movement.</p><p>".....what'd I miss?" Bee asked.</p><p>Prowl turned around and clawed at the air, contemplating beating the living scrap out of the minibot and asking Ratchet and Mantis to just help him hide the body.</p><p>What? It wouldn't be too difficult. And they can keep a secret.</p><p>"Can I help you, Bee?" Mantis asked, voice more or less even but with anger raging underneath.</p><p>"No, just thought you might wanna hang out. You know, go see more of Detroit and all." Bee said.</p><p>He said it in such an innocent way......darn it. Mantis told herself to calm down. Bee didn't appreciate nature the same way Prowl and her did, he didn't mean any harm and to be fair, he probably had no idea what she had been so intent on earlier. He meant no ill will, he was just a bit ignorant.</p><p>"I'll um....leave you two to......do your...bonding stuff." He said, sensing the awkwardness and leaving.</p><p>Prowl released a long vent. "I swear I am one nanoclick away from knocking some sense into his non-existent processor." He said.</p><p>"Is he always this......rowdy?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl snorted. "More like annoying." He muttered.</p><p>Mantis frowned. "He didn't mean anything, you know."</p><p>"He's impulsive, reckless, leaps into action before even processing the situation, he's self-centered and lazy and seems to appreciate those.....electronics more than nature and he seems quite deadset on getting on my nerves!" Prowl said, finally venting for once. Ah yes, another thing he hasn't been able to do with Mantis for a long time. Vent.</p><p>Not that either minded. Both could be good listeners and were always there to lend an audio receptor or a shoulder for support.</p><p>Prowl sighed. "I know he's not a bad kid. He's brave but it borders on stupidity honestly and he's-"</p><p>"Like the others." Mantis said.</p><p>".....what?" he asked, confused.</p><p>"He's just like all the other students Shifu once took in. And look where they are now." Mantis said.</p><p>"..............he still doesn't know how to appreciate stillness and just....<em>listen</em>. Just <em>observe </em> and <em>learn</em>." he said.</p><p>"Like how both of us were, once?" she asked.</p><p>"Wha- I'm nothing like him!" Prowl said, offended. "Are you seriously siding with him?"</p><p>"I said <em>were,</em> past tense. Weren't all of us rebels at some point?" Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl thought about it.........that was something he couldn't deny. "I guess......." he admitted.</p><p>"Everyone has different perspectives. Just because someone doesn't agree with a good ideal doesn't make them a bad guy. Maybe we just have to view things from different perspectives to understand the bigger picture." Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl blinked, taken aback by the wise quote. Then he smiled. "Still with the wise quotes?" he asked.</p><p>"Hey, they're good quotes!" Mantis said. "But um....I....wanted to ask you something......" she said.</p><p>"Ask away." Prowl said.</p><p>"You wanna hang out?" she asked. "I......it's been <em>vorns,</em> brother. I-I still love you and you're still a brother to me but.......it's just...it's been so long and it feels like I know you but at the same time, I keep questioning if I really do. I want to spend time with you, I want to make up for all those vorns without you- I'm not blaming you or anything!" she added. "Just, I.....I want to leave the past behind and start over again. I want to just.....move on and live but this time with you by my side and- and I want to learn more about Earth and-and...... Primus, I sound so dramatic....."</p><p>Prowl walked forward and laid a servo on her shoulder, firmly yet gently to ground her and knelt down so he was level with her.</p><p>"It's okay, sister." He told her gently. "I don't blame you for thinking like that, it's natural for you to think like that. You have a right to have doubts, there's nothing wrong with questioning others- even those you label as friends. There are some things from the past I...I still haven't gotten over." He admitted. "But I want to move on too. Earth isn't just another wrong time wrong place sort of thing, it's a fresh start for me too. A chance. A chance to start over and learn more, expand my horizons.</p><p>"If you want to do so too then you're more than welcome to." He said. "And I swear on my spark that we'll make up for all those vorns I missed out on." His grip tightened to show his resolve. 'I promise.' He swore to himself.</p><p>Mantis smiled, spark elevating in relief and joy at his acceptance.</p><p>"Can you tell me more about nature?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl smiled. "Gladly."</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Scrap!" the horrified exclamation snapped Prowl out of his meditation. He rushed over to her.......</p><p>And saw her holding a crushed flower in her servo.</p><p>"I didn't mean to, I swear!" she said, looking devastated by her carelessness. "It was gonna fall and I caught and then......." She just silently showed the flower.</p><p>Prowl relaxed. It was ok, she wasn't in danger, she was fine. "It's ok, you didn't know how fragile organic nature is." He said.</p><p>".......is everything on this planet so......." She struggled to find a word that wasn't too offensive or racist.</p><p>"The humans on this world see us as giants." Prowl explained to her patiently like what Yoketron would do. "Even minibots like Bumblebee and you are viewed as titans. That's why we have to be cautious. Humans are more similar to us than you think but we're definitely bigger than them. "So, we have to learn." He reached out and gently plucked another flower and set it in her palm. "They're not made of glass. But here, we all have to be the bigger bot and be responsible, be cautious and most importantly, we can't take our presence or superiority for granted."</p><p>Mantis nodded, taking it all in seriously. Then she looked back down at the flower in her palm and gently rubbed one of its petals in between her digits.</p><p>So soft, so delicate, so flimsy and fragile, so velvety and smooth.</p><p>So beautiful.</p><p>There was a rustle among the branches in a nearby tree and she glanced up in time to see a squirrel scamper along it with a nut in its tiny paws. They were cuter than the dexi-squirrels back on Cybertron in her opinion.</p><p>She leaned against Prowl and took out her datapad to do one of the many things she's always loved to do.</p><p>Draw.</p><p>Prowl onlined one of his optics to sneak a glance at Mantis's datapad and both his optics widened. The datapad was almost filled to the brim with sketches. Beautiful, livid sketches that seemed to burst with color and life. He was surprised the datapad even had storage left in there!</p><p>Mantis opened a blank palette and took out a stylus to begin her drawing. Prowl contented himself with observing her work over her shoulder.</p><p>It was......soothing. Seeing her servos move fluidly, digits nimble, line after line forming and connecting to bring the shape of the intended image to be, a process that was quite therapeutic and peaceful. It was definitely relaxing. And both of their optics' full attention was on the work of art in progress.</p><p>"Not bad....." Prowl said.</p><p>It was then Mantis seemed to become fully aware that Prowl had been watching her all this time and she started slightly.</p><p>"Oh...um....thanks." she said then began to try and cover the drawing. "It's just a hobby....nothing much."</p><p>Prowl shook his helm at her humility. "May I?" he asked, stretching a servo out.</p><p>Mantis blinked then passed it to him. "Sure?" she hasn't really shown anyone else her drawings before other than Drift.</p><p>Prowl swiped through gallery after gallery, one work of art after another flying by and his awe grew. Some were childish but cute doodles, some were splashes of color on a canvas with an outline to form a single object full of color and life, some were sketches with shading and lighting that made it look like he could actually touch it like another object entirely, some seemed to be abstract arts or random patterns combined into one.</p><p>"Beautiful." He said, giving it back to her.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "Gotta keep my skills sharp." She said. Then she leaned against him comfortably. "Remember that game we used to play?"</p><p>"Doodle Dribble Draw?" Prowl asked, snuggling with her like they used to.</p><p>Ah yes, another good memory from happier times. It was a simple game, really. One would have to draw anything the other told them to while singing, talking, whistling or any other action that involves the mouth.</p><p>............Mantis won more often than not.</p><p>Mantis blinked in surprise. "You....you remember?" she asked.</p><p>"I never forgot." Prowl said.</p><p>"I thought you hated that game." Mantis said.</p><p>"Never said I did." He replied.</p><p>"Never said you didn't." she pointed out.</p><p>"Because you kept winning." Prowl huffed.</p><p>"Oh? Is someone being a sore loser~?" she teased.</p><p>"Hush." He muttered.</p><p>"...........oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask. How did Sari end up hanging out with you guys? You all seem pretty close." Mantis asked.</p><p>Prowl opened his mouth then closed it. Hm......this was going to be a bit tricky to explain.</p><p>"It's......a long story." He said.</p><p>"So was ours and we told it." Mantis said. "And besides, there's something......up with that kid."</p><p>Prowl stiffened slightly. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "I'm not saying she's bad or anything just.....not your average kid. I keep feeling this.....aura? Energy? I can't really explain, radiating off her...at least....<em>from</em>  her. I barely feel it and have to concentrate to even more or less grasp it. Other than that it's more of a...... 'gut feeling' as they say." She mindlessly reached her servo out and stroked the soft fur of a stray cat that had prowled closer to them while they spoke, optics staring off in confusion as she tried to find the right words to decribe it.</p><p>"But this......energy or whatever doesn't feel bad. Still though, I know I'm not the only one. I know you feel it too. So tell me, what is it exactly?" she asked.</p><p>'She.......she can sense the AllSpark energy radiating from her key?' Prowl thought in surprise. Well....ok, perhaps not sense it per se like a radar but still, wow his sister's intuition was a lot sharper than he gave it credit for at times.</p><p>"It's-"</p><p>SNAP!</p><p>The cat yowled in surprise and dashed off as the two bots were bombarded by flashing lights snapping from various drones and phones alike.</p><p>"Hey everyone! Check it out! It's the Autobots! Two of them!" one teen shouted, garnering the attention of more people.</p><p>Prowl cursed. Is some alone time too much to ask for?! He had thought bringing Mantis to a more secluded part of the park would help......obviously it could only do so much.</p><p>"Where? Where?"</p><p>"Cool! I wanna see!"</p><p>"Wait, that one's new!"</p><p>"Who is she?"</p><p>"That his girlfriend or something?"</p><p>"Think they're on a date? Can they even do that?"</p><p>"What in the name of Cybertron?!" Mantis asked, trying to shield her optics from the blinding flashes. "Hey! Quit it! I can't see!"</p><p>"Time to go." Prowl said, grabbing her wrist and booking it to the streets. They transformed and zoomed off.</p><p>"What the slag just happened back there?!" Mantis asked, overwhelmed at the sudden attention. She's spent the past hundreds of stellar cycles keeping a low profile most of the time, that was too sudden a change.</p><p>"They do that sometimes." Prowl grumbled. "Because we're 'heroes' and all that."</p><p>"Remind me again how that came to be?" she asked.</p><p>"Later." He said. "And I think the others and I owe you an explanation.</p><p>"..........no you don't." Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl nearly stopped in the middle of traffic. "What?"</p><p>"Not here, back at the base." She said.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"You.....don't have to do this you know." Mantis said, sitting on her berth. Currently the two ninjabots were in her room, both sitting on top of her berth which had enough space for both to sit on.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Prowl asked, confused.</p><p>Mantis sighed. "It's just, I feel like I'm cheating."</p><p>"Cheating?" he was just getting more confused.</p><p>"I appreciate the trust you all put in me. But....isn't it too soon? I mean....it feels like the only reason the others trust me is because I'm your sister. Admit it- if I were someone else, you would be pretty wary and so would the others. The fact that they're giving me so much trust already when I've done nothing to earn it feels like I'm well, cheating." She said. She wasn't used to getting this much trust so soon. Even for Drift, both of them needed time to gradually build that trust into genuine sentimental trust that couldn't be put into words.</p><p>Prowl thought over what she said for a moment. It was...true. He did trust her- of course he would, that's how close their bond was- but......what if she was someone else? Another bot? Someone he didn't know?</p><p>He bit his lip as he realized that what she said was true.</p><p>"Then prove to them that they were right in trusting you." Prowl said. "I......I don't know what it was like...the life you had to live for the past few vorns. But sometimes trust is like that- a two way door that one side has to open eventually to make it work. I'm not gonna lie. Some of them aren't the brightest bots." That was true. "But they have a good spark in them, especially Prime." Not that he would admit to any of them out loud.</p><p>Mantis nodded then looked at him, gaze serious and determined. "Okay." She said simply.</p><p>Prowl nodded. "Now, I think it's time to explain about that 'energy' and the real reason behind our presence on Earth and our.....'adventures'."</p><p>And so he told her everything. Starting from the time Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet accidentally blew up his ship, how he ended up temporarily becoming part of their crew, finding the AllSpark- and by extension Megatron much to her horror, their fight against said Decepticon warlord who till now was more of a scary figure in stories meant to scare sparklings, crash landing on Earth as well as the events that soon occurred during their short but eventful stay on the organic planet.</p><p>"So let me get this straight." Mantis said. "You guys found <em>the slagging</em>  AllSpark itself, fought against <em>the</em>  Megatron- the slagging leader of the Decepticons himself and <em>survived</em>  and ended up on Earth. Then you guys stopped some....out of control giant parasite monster and get hailed as heroes. And then the AllSpark transferred its energy into that key Sari wears that can heal us just like that." she snapped her digits for emphasis. "After that, Starscream- another slagging Decepticon- showed up and nearly stole the AllSpark.</p><p>"Optimus went offline, <em>actually offline</em> and went to the Well but Sari managed to revive him with her key again. Then you guys also faced off against Lockdown- one of the deadliest mercenaries slash bounty hunter out there and again, lived to tell the tale. And not too long ago, fought a.....half organic- techno-organic? Is that the right term? Decepticon femme named Blackairachnia during this human celebration called Halloween?" she listed off.</p><p>"Pretty much." Prowl said.</p><p>"And you also fought against human 'villains' like a guy literally made of acid and is untouchable, a speedster that turns older the more he runs- sucks to be him by the way- and the AllSpark key that Sari has ended up creating a trio of Dinobots." She added.</p><p>".......that too." He said.</p><p>"Wow." Mantis breathed, running a servo through her dreads. "Wow just....whoa. Looks like you've been busy these past stellar cycles." She grinned.</p><p>"A blessing and a curse to be on Earth, really." Prowl sighed. "Peace and quiet seem to be the true alien aspects here."</p><p>Mantis chuckled. "Yeah but seriously, you guys actually found <em>the</em>  AllSpark? For real?" she asked, more serious now. "How?"</p><p>"More like it found us actually." Prowl said, remembering what Ratchet had said. "To be honest, a part of me is still coming to terms with what we're really protecting. I mean, Megatron and Starscream almost succeeded in stealing it. If they had that much power........."</p><p>He didn't need to finish the thought. Both of them knew the consequences that would come had that 'what if' came true.</p><p>".......Optimus won't be ticked off that you're telling me all this?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Prowl shrugged it off. "You were going to find out eventually. Keeping you in the dark was just delaying the inevitable." He said.</p><p>Then there was a knock on the door.</p><p>"It's me." Optimus's voice came. "Can I come in?"</p><p>Mantis and Prowl exchanged looks. Mantis panicked a bit. 'How long has he been out there? How much did he hear?' she thought.</p><p>"Come in." she said.</p><p>Optimus came in and for a moment, the three of them just gazed at one another, atmosphere awkward.</p><p>"How much did you hear?" Prowl asked, getting straight to the point.</p><p>"Enough." Optimus said, crossing his servos. "You could've at least given me a heads up."</p><p>"We were just about to let you know." Mantis said.</p><p>"I'm not mad." Optimus said, surprising both of them. "To be honest, I was thinking about how to break the news to you too. But it seems like Prowl beat me to it. I'm just upset. I know you're new but I'm the leader here. Next time, at least let me know of your actions instead of doing it behind my back. I trust you two, all I ask is that you two trust me back as well." He said.</p><p>"I do trust you actually." Mantis said, surprised at her own honesty. "And I would've told you myself, honest. I just....wanted to say thanks again for....trusting me with all this."</p><p>"You're welcome." He said with a small smile.</p><p>"I had planned on letting the others know about this, you know." Prowl said. "But.....I guess you have a point. I shouldn't have just blurted out this secret like that regardless of who Mantis is to me."</p><p>Optimus blinked, surprised that Prowl would apologize to him too. 'Maybe.....maybe he wants to be the better bot for Mantis.' He thought and smiled. "It's ok Prowl, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." He said good naturedly.</p><p>Prowl just nodded and didn't say anything else.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to be dragged into all this." Optimus said.</p><p>"You kidding me? Something tells me things here are about to get interesting." Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl sighed. "Here we go." He said.</p><p>Here we go indeed.</p><p>The first steps have been taken, a new journey has begun.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, brother? I've got one more question." Mantis said while casually twirling her stylus.</p><p>"Only one?" he drawled.</p><p>Mantis ignored him. "What happened to those Dinobots you mentioned before?" she asked.</p><p>Prowl stiffened. "That's.......another complicated story."</p><p>"Only one other?" she drawled in the same tone he used against her.</p><p>".....oh hush." He grumbled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sound and Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, time for some canon action!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another two weeks had passed since Mantis's arrival to their lives and admittedly, things have been going smoothly.</p><p>The femme had already managed to fit right into their routine. Not to toot her own horn but she has always been pretty adaptable and honestly? She doesn't really mind the way things are now.</p><p>She and Prowl were making up for lost time. They spent time together as often as they could, they talked about anything and everything have it be nature or the most mundane things in life like the weather, or they just contented with being in each other's presence, sometimes they exchanged stories of their own crazy adventures and after some convincing, began to train together like old times. It was nice.</p><p>Though a tiny part of her wish her brother would stop hesitating. She could defend herself just fine thank you very much!</p><p>Sometimes both would wake up and have to remind themselves that this wasn't some lucid dream.......then again, if it was one they wouldn't want to wake up from it.</p><p>Mantis and Sari had hit it off as expected. Already, the femme was becoming something akin to a sister figure to the young human girl and Mantis had to admit that she was growing fond of Sari as well, not having much female figures in her life too. Sari introduced her to the numerous cultures on Earth have it be video games or food. She even helped with her holoform. She was a fast learner and it didn't take long to more or less get used to Earth customs- some were pretty cool really and she loved them, especially the yoga which seems therapeutically calming.</p><p>She also learned that Sari was their medic in a way thanks to her key- she was still wrapping her processor over how such a young and tiny being had such a responsibility on her shoulders.</p><p>Then there was Bulkhead- the big bot with an even bigger spark. He was so nice and friendly and she found out that he was a real softie on the inside. A bit clumsy- Prowl admitted he once tried to help him with grace......and failed.....miserably- and maybe not the sharpest tool in the shed but definitely far from rusty. She liked hanging out with him. He was easy to converse with once he gets past his timidness and a good listener too. She became fast friends with him.</p><p>Then there was Bumblebee. The minibot seemed to never run out of energy or things to say. Seriously, he can talk about anything and everything- much to Prowl's annoyance since he apparently can't ever shut up. He was like any other teen. He was cocky but in a comedic way. And he was friendly and the most welcoming, gladly teaching her about video games and comics and any other fun customs Earth has to offer.</p><p>Ok, maybe he had a habit of sometimes biting off more than he can chew and his mouth seems to move as fast as his wheels before he can fully process it but.......he meant well. He had a good spark and Mantis couldn't help but grow fond of the childish charm he had. He was....kinda like a younger brother too.</p><p>The 'adults' weren't too bad either.</p><p>There was Ratchet. Apparently, he was the oldest among them and of course, their resident medic and a war veteran. A bot that actually fought during the Great War and lived on to tell the tale. He's earned her respect with that, that was for certain.</p><p>But well............</p><p>He was grumpy almost 24/7. Or cranky, or gruff- oh wait he was also like that most of the time. Or cynical, or.....well........okay, he wasn't the friendliest of the group.</p><p><em>But</em>  that also made her more determined to try to get him to brighten up. And.....he wasn't mean in a malice way. If anything, he seems to care in a way. He just....didn't openly say it.....or show it....</p><p>Kinda like Prowl.</p><p>Then there was the leader- Optimus Prime.</p><p>He was........ 'down to Earth' as humans would say. If Mantis had to be honest, he seemed to still have that slight naivety in his optics, obviously he was inexperienced and at some point, after getting to 'know' Ratchet a bit more, she asked him about the Prime. Imagine her surprised when she realized that he was a washout from the Cybertron Elite Guard.</p><p>That.....caught her off guard. A washout? How? Did he do something wrong? Did he not make the cut?</p><p>If she was being honest, she was disappointed. Not at Optimus for being a washout but at the fact that the Council kicked him out in the first place. How could they do that? What could he have possibly done so wrong that warranted this kind of punishment? Optimus had such a humble Bot Next Door persona compared to other Primes that she could see how the others could come to naturally respect him. Minus the 'speeches' –according to Prowl and the others- and he's an overall good leader.</p><p>Despite having a higher rank than them, he didn't even treat them any differently. He seemed to treat everyone here, including her like equals. He greeted them, he was always ready to converse with them and he was willing to lend a servo to even the most trivial things at times. Heck, he even treated her no differently than the others. Did he....already consider her an ally?</p><p>Frankly, she wouldn't mind going into a fight with him. He seems pretty capable all things considered.</p><p>"Maaantiiiiiiiiiiiiis." A voice she had become familiar with bemoaned before Bumblebee slumped down across her lap. "I'm boooooooooored."</p><p>"Tell me something I don't know." She said, already used to his antics.</p><p>"Let's race." He said, perking up.</p><p>"We already did yesterday." Mantis said then smirked smugly. "And another four times where I won all four times."</p><p>"No you did not!" he instantly disagreed vehemently. "I was just warming up." Then he pointed up at her. "This time my engines are tuned up to beat you!" Turns out, he was really passionate about the whole 'fastest thing on four wheels' thing.</p><p>"Get off my sister, Bumblebee." Prowl growled as he entered the room and saw the minibot lie across his sister's lap a bit too close for his taste.</p><p>"Aw come on, Prowlie quit hogging her to yourself." Bumblebee whined making no move to get off. He liked Mantis, she was a cool femme to hang out with. It was nice to have someone else his age other than Bulkhead to hang out with. Plus, she was much more fun to be with than Prowl......he still had to remind himself they were siblings.</p><p>"Why is he bothering you this time?" Prowl asked, ignoring Bumblebee.</p><p>"I'm/ He's not bothering her!/ me." They both replied.</p><p>"Ha! See?" Bee said smugly.</p><p>Prowl's frown deepened.</p><p>Mantis sighed. Her brother was too overprotective sometimes. It was sweet and she knew his intentions were good- he was just worried for her and he cared- but seriously, he had to stop hating every single bot that comes so much as an arm's reach close to her.</p><p>"Ok, one more race." She relented.</p><p>"Yes!" Bee cheered.</p><p>"You don't have to always indulge him. You'll only make it worse." Prowl said.</p><p>"Mantis! Mantis!" she turned around and smiled as Sari climbed onto the couch.</p><p>"Hi, Sari. Happy Birthday!" Mantis wished her, recalling the celebration humans had. It was basically their version of Creation Day.</p><p>Sari smiled in delight. "You remembered!" she said.</p><p>"Of course." Mantis said and patted her head gently, careful not to crush her. "I believe it's also part of the custom to give you this." From her subspace, she took out a card that was small in Cybertronian terms but huge in Sari's. Another thing she loved about Earth was their arts and crafts. The card was filled to the brim with beautiful pressed flowers she had picked herself with her servos. It wasn't easy but the results of her hard work were worth it.</p><p>"Thanks!" Sari said, accepting the card that was almost as big as her body. "I'll definitely frame this up. Whoa." She stumbled a bit.</p><p>Mantis gently took the card from her and placed it on the table. "You can grab it before you go home later." She said.</p><p>Sari smiled. Mantis was so cool! She really liked hanging out with the femme. She was so laid back and open minded and loved having fun! She was like the big sister Sari never had. Is what other girls her age felt like when they have girl friends too?</p><p>"Hey Sari, didn't you want to ask them somethin?" Bulkhead reminded.</p><p>"Oh, right! Bulkster and I are gonna go out to look for a birthday gift for me, wanna come?" she asked. "I mean, yours is amazing." She added to Mantis, not wanting to offend her.</p><p>"Pass." Bee said, too lazy to go out.</p><p>"Accepted." Mantis said, getting up, nearly knocking Bee off the couch.</p><p>"Great!" Bulkhead said, glad to have company.</p><p>"But what about the race?" Bee whined.</p><p>"We can always race later." Mantis said waving him off.</p><p>"Let's go!" Sari said, excited.</p><p>Mantis grinned, also excited to get out and explore Detroit before transforming. Then she activated her holoform- a teenage girl with long black hair flowing out of her dark green motorcycle helmet wearing a matching dark green hoodie over a black zip up form-fitting shirt and a dark green running skirt over black leggings with a pair of dark green motorcycle boots and fingerless gloves. Upon closer inspection, one would notice the details and accents on her helmet and clothing resembled the details she had in her true Cybertronian bi-pedal form.</p><p>"Be careful." Prowl said. 'She can take care of herself. She's not a sparkling.' He reminded himself, resisting the first instinctive reflex that came to his processor- to tag along and watch over her. But he knew that would annoy, if not offend her. She was old enough to take care of herself, as a brother, he had to accept that. He had to know when to give her space.</p><p>"Sure." Mantis said, not really paying attention as she revved her throttle. "Bye!" then she was off.</p><p>"......hey Prowl, up for a race?" Bee asked.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"So what do ya want for your Construction Date Celebration?" Bulkhead asked as they gazed at the numerous toys through the window of a toy shop.</p><p>Sari giggled. "You mean, my birthday." She corrected.</p><p>"Why not something simple and useful? That art set looks like a good choice." Mantis said pointing to a colorful art set that even came with a canvas and beret.</p><p>"Nah, not one for art like you." Sari said. She couldn't help but admire the amazing art Mantis could create. Again, she was cool in her opinion.</p><p>"Hm......" she mused, gazing back at the varying choices. "Maybe something sweet?" Mantis couldn't help but grimace a bit at how some of the toys seemed so.......pink and........glittery. She was never the 'girly' or 'princess' type come to think of it.</p><p>"Something pretty?" Sari mused. Then her eyes fell on a set of speakers and stereo systems. "Something loud......"</p><p>Then Mantis's optics caught something in the reflection and she pivoted around, instinctively falling into a fighting stance.</p><p>Sari and Bulkhead caught it too and whipped around to see......</p><p>A kid around Sari's age- maybe even younger- in a pink dress with light pink hair wearing black gloves and a matching black domino mask sitting on top a......unicorn?!</p><p>'Are my optics malfunctioning?' Mantis wondered.</p><p>"Attention, shoppers!" she had no time to ponder as a missile was sent flying their way. Bulkhead shielded Sari and Mantis ducked, the missile sending a screen of pink smoke- what is with that human girl and pink?!- and rubble and toys raining down on them.</p><p>"I'm Professor Princess!" she announced.</p><p>"Her name's as bad as her looks." Mantis said. Sari and Bulkhead snickered at that.</p><p>"And I am here to save you!" she said, pointing her heart shaped wand at them. "From all these awful violent toys!" she said, voice becoming even more annoying to hear as she took out.....flower shaped shurikens?! Ok, this is getting insulting to Mantis.</p><p>The flower shaped shurikens shattered through the glass and knocked the toys away. Bulkhead stuck his servo out and the other batch harmlessly bounced off it.</p><p>"How bout we take this somewhere else?" he asked.</p><p>Mantis stepped forward. "How about you come down here and we can talk this out." She said. Maybe they could solve this without violence. That was always the best method. "Please?" she added.</p><p>"Hm......" she mused. The robot lady seemed pretty nice.....but the big round green one......</p><p>"He didn't say please." She said.</p><p>Mantis nudged Bulkhead.</p><p>"Pretty please?" Bulkhead said.</p><p>"No." she said and stuck her tongue out at them.</p><p>Then she whipped out a- of course- pink gun with flowers imprinted on it and fired......cat dolls?! At them.</p><p>Mantis whipped her tessen out and threw them at the cat dolls. She was glad she did as said seemingly cute and harmless projectiles exploded.</p><p>"Ok kid, you really need a good talking to after this." She said, catching her tessen.</p><p>"Cool...." Sari said.</p><p>"Hey!" Professor Princess said, annoyed. "Cheater!"</p><p>"Says the one with the flying unicorn!" Sari snorted.</p><p>"Onward, Powdered Sugar!" she said. So the unicorn was named Powdered Sugar? God, Sari was starting to hate this brat more and more. "Let's discontinue these big naughty battle toys once and for all!" she said and pointed at.....Bulkhead and Mantis.</p><p>Scrap.</p><p>"Move!" Mantis yelled.</p><p>The horn glowed and fired a blast at them. Mantis and Bulkhead jumped out of the way with Sari.</p><p>"Ugh, this girl needs to cut down on sweets." Sari said.</p><p>"This girl seriously needs a better hobby. Ever heard of coloring books?" Mantis huffed.</p><p>Sari looked at the stereo systems and speakers and got an idea to just end this annoying 'fight' already. She ran over and inserted the key into the stereo systems. With a turn, the AllSpark energy flowed through the stereo systems and worked its magic.</p><p>Guitar music blared through the speakers in sonic waves so strong that Princess Professor's hair and her unicorn's fur were sent flying upright.</p><p>It gave Bulkhead the chance to grab onto the still glowing horn, blocking it and causing it to overload. Powdered Sugar whined in protest. Then there was a bright explosion and she was sent crashing onto the ground, the now horn-less head of Powdered Sugar landing in her arms.</p><p>"Powdered Sugar...." She said, voice high pitched in shock before she began to sob.</p><p>'Great a tantrum.' Mantis thought. Of all the eventful things to happen while she was on Earth, <em>this </em> of all things was her first. "Well that was an interesting 'fight'." She said.</p><p>"Well it could've been worse. Trust me, be glad that isn't Meltdown." Bulkhead said. "Thanks, Sari. Couldn't have done it without ya."</p><p>"That was pretty smart. Using those speakers like that." Mantis said.</p><p>Both of them knelt down and stuck their fists out for a fist bump. Sari smiled and gladly returned the gesture. After fist bumping with Bulkhead, he howled in pain and exaggeratedly waved his servo as though Sari had hit his giant fist with her tiny one enough to hurt.</p><p>"Puh-leeze." Sari deadpanned.</p><p>Even Mantis couldn't stop the deadpan expression on her faceplate, though the gesture on Bulkhead's part was admittedly adorable.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere, deep in the confines of Isaac Sumdac's lab, the head of the once feared warlord Megatron gazed, disgusted and disappointed at how the human child utilized the key for such frivolous purposes.</p><p>"A powerful tool wielded with such carelessness by a mere child." It once again angered him to no end, his pride taking a blow each time he sees such power in the hands of such a lowly creature. "I would put that key to much better use." He said as he once again overlooked the schematics for the pawn needed for his next plan.</p><p>Just then Isaac Sumdac came walking in, slightly dejected with a barking Sparkplug on his heels.</p><p>"Poor Sparkplug. Last year's birthday present and she's already forgotten you." He said, his voice echoing somewhat in the spacious laboratory.</p><p>He turned around to Megatron. "It's my daughter's birthday." He explained. "I need to make her the perfect gift."</p><p>Now that gave him an idea. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance in that matter. I have observed your daughter possesses a keen interest in the odd sound patterns you Earthlings seem to enjoy." He said.</p><p>"Ah, music." Isaac supplied. "Yes, she does love it. The louder the better apparently."</p><p>"Coincidentally in my seemingly limitless spare time, I have been tinkering with plans for an interactive musical robot." Megatron said, showing him the schematics for said robot.</p><p>Isaac looked it over and for a moment, silence enveloped the area. It stretched too long, the tension too taut for Megatron's liking.</p><p>"Is something wrong with it?" Megatron asked.</p><p>"No, it's perfect." Isaac said. "I just wouldn't expect an Autobot to design something to amuse a human."</p><p>For once the bumbling professor was right on that. Then again, this 'interactive musical robot' was for more than a child's amusement.</p><p>"I assure you, it will be more fun than your daughter can handle......" he said.</p><p>Much.....much more.......</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Why do humans have to go through so much trouble to host all this again?" Mantis asked as they drive towards the venue for the Birthday Party meant for Sari.</p><p>"I don't know. Probably for fun cuz why not?" Bee said.</p><p>Mantis didn't really agree. They Cybertronians had a similar custom called Creation Day and well, during Mantis's Creation Day she would usually just spend the whole solar cycle with Yoketron having fun, going places and maybe even a gift or two. Just have a nice happy content solar cycle to cherish in her memory banks.</p><p>Her personal favourite was the time she celebrated it together with Prowl. All three of them had spent the whole solar cycles together travelling to all kinds of cool places and her favourite moment was when Prowl tried to pluck a crystal flower for her and accidentally got covered in crystal dust. She chuckled, remembering how he became a walking disco ball and how she and Yoketron had to help him wash it all off. Mantis still recalled how she'd been disappointed because Prowl was the one to get the overzealous shiny 'makeover' and not her.</p><p>They stopped at a red light and Bee chose that moment to tease her about her 'fight' earlier.</p><p>"So, you fought a pink kid named Professor Princess?" he asked, barely suppressing his laughter.</p><p>"<em>We</em>, Bee. Bulkhead, Sari and I fought her." Mantis said. "Are all 'villains' on this planet like that?"</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Prowl said.</p><p>Soon they arrived and transformed in front of a small group of kids holding presents much to their awe.</p><p>"Greetings, children." Optimus greeted with a wave. "And...funsome date of birth, Sari." Mantis supposed that was one way to say Happy Birthday.</p><p>"I believe the term is Happy Birthday." Prowl corrected.</p><p>"What are we waiting for? Let's get this party started!" Bulkhead said enthusiastically.</p><p>"Excuse me." Mantis looked down and saw the kids surrounded by her pedes. "Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Mantis. New to the team." She greeted with a smile to put them at ease.</p><p>"What can you do?" "Can you fly?" "You transform into a car? A bike? A plane? A ship?" "Why is your hair like that?" "Cool shades." "What kinda weapons do you use?" "Can you fight?" "Are you a ninja or something?"</p><p>Ok these kids talked faster than Bee and that's saying something.</p><p>"Slow down, slow down!" she said slightly overwhelmed. Then she noticed Sari looking......a bit down and she felt guilty. Of course she felt down, it was her birthday, a time of celebration and these kids weren't even sparing her a glance. For all her cheerful outgoing curious personality, clearly Sari struggled when in certain fields of socializing too.</p><p>"How bout this, we get this party started then I'll answer your questions." Mantis said.</p><p>The kids agreed instantly.</p><p>"You sure know how to sway a crowd." Bee said.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "You pick up a trick or two when you live as an outcast." </p><p>And thus they were introduced to one of many birthday party customs- the pinata. According to Sari, it was stuffed with candy and in order to get it, one must bash it open with a bat. The hard part is actually hitting it while wearing a blindfold.</p><p>Huh, awfully similar to what she and Prowl did during training. Getting sweet sugar-infused nuggets sounds like a pretty placating reward too.</p><p>"Here it comes!" Bee said.</p><p>"Swing." Prowl said.</p><p>"Give it the old Bulkhead treatment, Sari!" Bulkhead cheered.</p><p>"It's coming! A little to the front! Higher!" Mantis tried to guide.</p><p>"Why exactly is she swinging at that colorful animal?" Optimus asked, confused yet curious.</p><p>"Smack it! Smack it already!" Ratchet said, even he was slightly amused by this.</p><p>Mantis could've sworn she heard even <em>Prowl</em>  chuckle in amusement. Huh, maybe this birthday party wasn't so bad after all. </p><p>"Hold on, Sari! I'll help. I don't even need a bat!" Bulkhead said. Then he activated his wrecking ball, covered his optics with his other servo and stomped forward.</p><p>"Wait, Bulk, don-!" before Mantis could stop him, he was off.</p><p>"Hm, this will not end well." Prowl said.</p><p>"Ya think?" she asked.</p><p>She winced as she heard the sound of something getting crushed under the green bot's pede or wrecking ball. Every crunch or snap was a syllable that spelled disaster and destruction.</p><p>"So, how'd I do?" Bulkhead asked as he uncovered his optics......</p><p>Only to see the whole place wrecked.</p><p>......well, at least he tried.</p><p>"The idea is to celebrate the kid's birthday, not make it her last one!" Ratchet chastised.</p><p>Yeah......not exactly much left to celebrate. The kids turned around about to leave. Then for once, salvation came in the form of Bee.</p><p>"Hey! Who wants to go for an Autobot ride?" he asked enthusiastically.</p><p>"Me! Me! Me!" "Oh! Me!" the kids begged, all of them raising their hands, wanting to get a chance to ride with Detroit's heroes.</p><p>"C'mon! Say, say it! Pleaaaaaase?" one of the kids asked Optimus.</p><p>"Uh.....okay....um....transform and....roll out!" he said awkwardly with forced passion.</p><p>The kids cheered and well.....the Autobots couldn't really say no now could they? Even Ratchet sighed in annoyance when one of the kids looked up at him pleadingly and transformed, much to the kid's delight. Mantis however didn't.</p><p>"Not coming?" Prowl asked. Though a small part of him was hoping she did so he wouldn't have to put up with this alone.</p><p>Mantis glanced over at the dejected Sari and ignored Bulkhead and instantly made up her mind.</p><p>"You go on ahead." She said.</p><p>"Hey! I just got ditched!" Bulkhead said as the others drove off without them.</p><p>"No, <em>we</em>  just got ditched." Sari said sadly.</p><p>Bulkhead transformed back and sighed dejectedly. "I don't think those kids like me anyway." He said.</p><p>"I don't think they like me either." Sari said, accepting the sad truth.</p><p>"You guys are wrong." Mantis said walking over and kneeling down so she was Sari's height. "I didn't ditch you. I chose to stay." She said.</p><p>Sari offered her a small smile. "Thanks, Mantis."</p><p>"Hey, don't let them get to you, kay? They just can't stand how awesome you guys are." Mantis said.</p><p>"Destroying stuff isn't awesome now, is it?" Bulkhead asked, gesturing to the ruined venue.</p><p>"No, being an amazing friend is." Mantis said then hugged the bot, even though her servos couldn't really wrap around his huge torso. "My amazing friend, Bee's amazing friend and Sari's."</p><p>Bulkhead blushed slightly at the praise and smiled, feeling better. "You don't have to be so nice ya know......." He said.</p><p>"Oh just accept it already." She said and gave him a good-natured slap. Then she knelt back down to Sari's level. "You don't need those kids to like you, you know. I already do." She said.</p><p>"I know, it's just........" Sari sighed. "What am I doing wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing. Well, maybe you need to learn some manners." Mantis admitted. "But there's nothing wrong with you, don't ever think that. And you've already got half a dozen true friends, you don't need dozens of fake ones."</p><p>Sari smiled. "Thanks, Mantis......um......" she looked down and fidgeted with her dress a bit. "Can I.....call you sis?"</p><p>"Sure! Go ahead." Mantis said.</p><p>Then Sari hugged her pede. "Thanks, sis." She said. "You're right, I don't need those brats."</p><p>"You only need us." Bulkhead said, also scooping Mantis up in a hug and crushing her in his colossal strength embrace.</p><p>"Thanks.....Bulk......" she gasped and thankfully, he put her down.</p><p>"I know! How about we open some presents." Isaac said, putting his hands on Sari's shoulders and guiding her to her gift.</p><p>"Oh yeah! Good idea!" Bulkhead agreed. He turned around and nervously and took out the xylophone he got for Sari as gently as possible with his clumsy digits. He hoped she likes it.</p><p>"I already gave mine." Mantis admitted. Darn it, she should've saved it for now. Oh well.</p><p>"Now I know how much you like music so........" before Bulkhead could present the sweet gift to Sari, her attention was on the bigger flashier gift her father was presenting to her.</p><p>"Whoa....." Sari breathed out as her father represented the huge- it was even bigger than Sari herself!- present to her. The words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARI' projected boldly and flashily on the black screen and she stepped forward, pressing the button and the present began to unfold itself.</p><p>A section of it folded and walked away to reveal.........</p><p>A teal colored robot with a yellow visor that was two full heads taller than Sari standing there.</p><p>Intrigued, Sari pressed the button again and the robot introduced itself.</p><p>"I am Soundwave." It said. Mantis couldn't help but not like how robotic and emotionless the toy sounded. Even though it was just a toy, it sounded......wrong. It was a tiny bit unsettling for some reason.</p><p>Then an antenna appeared from above 'Soundwave's' head and dazzling rainbow lights like a disco ball glowed before Soundwave proceeded to dance away along to the rhythm of upbeat music, instantly impressing Sari.</p><p>"This is awesome!" Sari whooped, throwing her arms up. "Best. Present. Ever!" she gushed. Then she turned around. "So, what were you saying, Bulkster?" she asked.</p><p>Mantis looked at him encouragingly, knowing how much thought he put into the gift he got for her........</p><p>"Oh, nothing." He said, waving her off and hiding the xylophone behind his back.</p><p>Mantis gave him a surprised look but he didn't notice as his optics once again dampened with his downtrodden mood from before.</p><p>Sari however, didn't notice as she went back to enjoying her new birthday present, happily dancing along with it while Bulkhead dejectedly kept the gift he wasn't going to be giving her anytime soon.</p><p>How can his small, boring old xylophone compete with something as flashy and cool as Soundwave?</p><p>Mantis jogged to catch up to the big bot as he sadly walked off.</p><p>"Why didn't you give it to her?" she asked.</p><p>"Puh-leeze, as if that's anything special compared to that." Bulkhead said, pointing to the flashy Soundwave.</p><p>"I think it's a sweet gift." She said sincerely, trying to cheer him up. "Maybe you can give it to her later, ok? I'm sure she'll get bored with disco lights over there eventually."</p><p>Bulkhead smiled a bit. Yeah, it was just a toy, no big deal......right?</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Sari yawned as she watched Soundwave dance the same moves along to the same song again. As nice as it was, it got boring after a while.</p><p>"If there was only some way to make you even cooler." She said. Then her eyes landed on her key and an idea lit up. She hopped off her bed and injected her key into Soundwave.</p><p>"Whoa!" she yelped as the music blared loud enough to send her crashing into her pillows, upside down.</p><p>"I am Soundwave." He repeated as red electricity crackled around him.</p><p>"Sari? You in here?" she turned around and saw Bulkhead grappling up to her window, Mantis sitting on one of his kibble and clutching onto it tightly, not wanting to drop down.</p><p>"Where've you been? Haven't heard from ya in days." He said.</p><p>"We got worried. Whatcha been up to?" Mantis asked, curious. "And you mind if I come inside?"</p><p>"Sure." Sari said. Mantis slipped inside and felt relief at having solid ground under her pedes. Unfortunately, Bulkhead was too big to enter and remained where he was, by the window.</p><p>Sari rolled off her bed. "Never been better since I got Soundwave." She said. Mantis couldn't help but feel uneasy at the red elec- wait, wasn't that Sari's key?! Was she using the power of the AllSpark on a slagging toy?!</p><p>"Check out the improvements I made on him." She turned the key and a pair of speakers emerged from Soundwave's shoulders, blasting more music. Mantis wondered if it was safe for Sari's audio receptors- sorry, ears as the humans call them- to listen to such loud volumes.</p><p>"You sure you should be usin' your key on that thing?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"No, she shouldn't be." Mantis replied for her.</p><p>"What? Why not? It's just a toy." Sari said, having to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the loud upbeat music.</p><p>"Exactly. You should be saving that key for something more than a toy." Mantis said. "And it's a toy, how do you know the energy won't backfire on it?" she pointed out.</p><p>"He seems fine to me." Sari said as she continued to dance along with him. Then she turned the key again, prompting another barrage of music to blare through the numerous speakers installed on Soundwave, hurting Mantis's audio receptors.</p><p>She glanced over at Bulkhead and a silent message passed between them.</p><p>Enough was enough.</p><p>Mantis took the key out of Soundwave, causing the speakers to fold back into his shoulders and bringing the loud upbeat music to a halt.</p><p>"Don't you think using the key on that toy is a <em>bad</em>  idea?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"Why?" Sari asked.</p><p>"Rampaging Dinobots, Bumblebee's turbo upgrade, Blackairachnia draining the life out of every plant and animal in Detroit?" he listed off.</p><p>"Look, Sari, I get it, you wanna have fun. There's nothing wrong with that. But there's having fun and there's having <em>responsibilities.</em> And this responsibility." She held the key out to her. "Isn't one you should joke around with. This is raw power, Sari. Power that shouldn't be taken for granted or it'll literally blow up in our faces."</p><p>Sari stared at the key and thought over what they just said and sighed. "Ok, you're right." She admitted.</p><p>Then she perked up. "You know, I never did get that birthday ride." She said, hopping onto Bulkhead. Mantis smiled, glad that she saw reason before getting up and hopping onto Bulkhead's other kibble.</p><p>As they descended however.....Mantis caught it. It was brief and had she blinked, she would've missed it but for one nanoclick-</p><p>She could've sworn she heard a mechanical whirr and a head- <em>Soundwave's</em>  head but his visor was red- turn on its own.</p><p>Bulkhead and her popped back up to look. Turns out she wasn't the only one who noticed.</p><p>"Hey, did that thing just-" but it just stood there, visor yellow and standing there dutifully like the toy it was.</p><p>"Maybe it was just our imagination." Mantis said though she didn't sound so reassured herself.</p><p>"Yeah....." Bulkhead said, not really buying it either.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Megatron watched as the trio descended down the tower and frowned. Looks like he miscalculated this small error.....not that it mattered. It was a mere pebble that he could easily kick away.</p><p>Though admittedly, he was briefly surprised by the appearance of the sudden femme. He didn't recall her among the Autobot's ranks last time, nor did he expect more Autobot to ever find their way onto this miserable organic mudball excuse of a planet. She was young however, another child that can be easily dealt with. Another Autobot made little difference once he had his body back.</p><p>But the other one, the big green one........though not the smartest, he is no doubt the brawn of the group. He also seems to be the only one thus far to catch onto his plans, even if only a bit.</p><p>"It appears that if I want a new body, I must separate the child from her dim-witted but powerful friend." He mused.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead groaned as he once again failed to play even a decent tune on the xylophone. Primus, why did he even bother? Picking it up, he grunted and prepared to snap the pointless gift in two but Optimus intercepted.</p><p>"That would be a waste, wouldn't it?" he asked. He couldn't help but notice their resident clumsy brawn bot looking a bit off lately.</p><p>"Yeah.....just like getting trade in for the new singing and dancing model." Bulkhead said glumly.</p><p>Oh, so that's what this was about.</p><p>"A toy isn't the same as a friend, Bulkhead. She'll come around." Optimus said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.</p><p>"That sounds right in the cogs, but it doesn't feel right in the ol' sparkplugs." Bulkhead said, thumping his chassis for emphasis.</p><p>"Something about that 'toy' feels off." Mantis said as she lounged on the concrete couch, deep in thought and speaking said thoughts aloud.</p><p>"I know right?" Bulkhead said.</p><p>"No, seriously." Mantis sat up and turned around to look at them. "I don't know about you guys but that bot rubs my circuits the wrong way."</p><p>"Don't worry, Mantis. I'm sure Sari will get bored of it eventually." Optimus said.</p><p>Mantis shook her helm. "I'm not jealous." Ok, maybe a tiny bit cuz come on, she got picked over by a toy of all things but not the point! "We saw Sari use her key on it. Doesn't that spell bad news?"</p><p>'Of course. Of all things, she uses it on a toy.' Optimus thought. "Maybe.....we'll just have to see how the wind blows." He said, using a human quote he heard of and taken a liking to.</p><p>Then Bulkhead's helm vibrated as a call came in. From Sari.</p><p>"Sari? Is that you?" he replied.</p><p>"I have to tell you something about Soundwave!" Sari said enthusiastically from the other end.</p><p>"Soundwave, huh? Can't wait to hear." He said with dry enthusiasm. Optimus walked away to give him some privacy and Mantis slumped back down on the couch to doodle on her datapad.</p><p>Bringing a digit up to her audio receptors, she adjusted the settings and via her HUD, selected Cruel Angel's Thesis. She had to hand it to Earth, anime and their songs are something she would've gladly appreciated in her life a long time ago. But even as the lyrics blared in her audio receptors and her digits drew meaningless doodles of random things, she still couldn't find it in herself to focus and that made her doodles sloppy. Even through the audio she picked up snippets of Bulkhead's conversation with Sari.</p><p>It.....didn't seem to end well.</p><p>And the unease in her spark grew.</p><p>............eh, probably just jealousy.......right?</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>'What is Bulk doing?!' Mantis wondered. One moment she and Prowl were meditating then they find out Bulkhead had left and gone towards the park where there was some.....concert or party- the music and crowd said as much- going on with Sari in front of it.</p><p>Or rather, Soundwave.</p><p>Now she was sprinting along with the others to stop Bulkhead from destroying Sari's new toy. Even though she was slightly jealous that Sari would rather spend time with a toy than them, she still didn't want to hurt the kid's feelings.</p><p>"Bulkhead, stop!" Optimus called.</p><p>"But- Soundwave was gonna blast her! Look!" Bulkhead said.</p><p>The only thing that 'blasted' from Soundwave was a horn-like instrument on his shoulder.</p><p>But for some reason.......that didn't convince Mantis. 'But it's just a toy......' she walked forward and.......</p><p>Flicked Soundwave's helm.</p><p>There was a 'thunk' as the helm snapped back.....then lolled forward. No response. It just hung there in Bulkhead's grasp like well......a toy.</p><p>"I think the big guy is taking too many hits to the core processor." Bumblebee said.</p><p>Bulkhead carelessly dropped the seemingly harmless 'toy' down onto the ground. "I.....am.....Sound.....wave......." it said sloppily then the lights dimmed and Soundwave fell limp.</p><p>"You broke him on purpose!" Sari said, pointing at Bulkhead accusingly before walking forward. "Aw, great. Now I hafta fix him!" then she once again made a move to inject the key into him.</p><p>Mantis stopped her. "Maybe Ratchet can fix him up." She said. No need to have more AllSpark energy shoved into it.</p><p>"So can the key." Sari said shoving her digits aside and using the key to fix Soundwave.</p><p>Soundwave of course, started up and once again goes back to playing his upbeat music and flashing his dazzling lights. The crowd cheered, glad the impromptu concert isn't over yet and once again got washed away in the hype.</p><p>"I want one of those too." Bee said, also impressed.</p><p>"I think you're already a walking radio station." Mantis joked.</p><p>"Unfortunately." Prowl added.</p><p>"Let's roll out home." Optimus said and they transformed. Then he noticed Bulkhead once again watching Sari have fun with Soundwave dejectedly.</p><p>"Give her some time. Sari's a good friend, she won't abandon you." He reassured again.</p><p>"I don't know. Ever since she's got Soundwave she's been acting different." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Yeah well she isn't the only one." Optimus muttered, giving Bulkhead a look before transforming and driving off.</p><p>Bulkhead shot one last sad glance at the crowd before dejectedly heading off as well.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Illogical." Soundwave remarked. It was wrong, it was all so wrong, how did he not see it before? How can no one see it?</p><p>He watched as robots such as himself went about doing work <em>for</em>  humans as though <em>they</em>  were the lower inferiority of the food chain. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't those more advanced, the stronger ones be the ones in charge? Why were they the ones getting the lower treatment? Why were these machines not doing anything? Surely they were more than capable of asserting dominance?</p><p>The fact puzzled and angered him.</p><p>"Robots are superior to humans yet forced to serve them." It was wrong........and if robots were superior then........</p><p>"It is only logical that humans be slaves to machines." He said.</p><p>It- no, <em>he</em>  found himself staring at a bunch of TV screens through a window. "I am self-aware and Soundwave." He said to himself. Yes, he wasn't a mere toy to be ordered around. Not anymore.</p><p>The screens flickered and he found himself staring at.....someone else. He didn't recognize him. Who was he? Clearly he was here to see Soundwave, but for what?</p><p>"Who are you?" he asked.</p><p>"I am Megatron." He replied. Megatron- that name was stored into his processor. "Your creator of sorts." It was him? Was it not the humans? Then again, he is far more advanced compared to the other machines created by human minds so it would logically make sense as to why he is how he is now.</p><p>"I am a Decepticon." That was a term/status his processor wasn't aware of. "Who shares your distaste for humanity." That they both can agree on.</p><p>"This key is the source of your strength." The screen briefly changed to show him the image of a key- the same one Sari wore around her neck. "Of your evolution into what you are now." Then the screen changed to show an image of Sari. "Unfortunately it's in the possession of a human child." Megatron said, disdain evident in his voice.</p><p>"The key must be retrieved. Humanity must serve machines." Soundwave concluded.</p><p>"Precisely. Only one thing stands in our way." Then each screen showed different robots that were admittedly seemingly more advanced than he was....much like Megatron he noted.</p><p>"The Autobots." Another term/status? A war of sorts, perhaps. A clash of differing classes/ affiliations with different ideals. He recognized them, they were the same ones his former 'owner' Sari affiliates herself with.</p><p>"The Autobots.....all Autobots are machines." He pointed out. They were one of the same, why should they be any different?</p><p>"They are traitors who live to serve the humans." Megatron spat.</p><p>Soundwave turned around, now understanding what must be done. "Conclusion- Autobots must be destroyed."</p><p>What is wrong should naturally be righted after all. And any obstacles that stand in the way must be removed accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"We're calling you from live downtown Detroit where....from what we can tell all the automatons in Detroit have gone amuck!" then a red tinge overcame the resolution. "Including my camera-bot!" the reporter realized in horror. Then he turned tail and but he was no match for the speed of the automatons. He turned around, a cry of terror escaping then-</p><p>Static.</p><p>"PLEASE STAND BY." The TV screen displayed.</p><p>"I've only been here for like, barely a month and now we have to deal with some apocalypse?!" Mantis asked in shock. Things on Earth really moved in no form of pattern whatsoever. Random- that was the only word her processor could come up with.</p><p>"Welcome to our life." Bee said, trying to lighten things up. Though frankly, his voice added to the noise that is a song that was awfully.....familiar......</p><p>Wait a click.</p><p>"Do we know what's causing this?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>Prowl typed away at the console. "Appears to be some sort of sonic control signal." He supplied.</p><p>"Soundwaves." Mantis said. She and Bulkhead shared a look and both knew they were thinking the same thing.</p><p>"Mantis and I know that song! It's Soundwave." Bulkhead said, 100% sure the 'toy' was behind this.</p><p>"Sari's key. The energy must've caused him to evolve or something." Mantis said. 'Primus I knew it might backfire but.....<em>this?!'</em></p><p>Soon they were transformed and speeding down the streets of Detroit. Mantis tried not to be creeped out at how silent and desolate the usually busy streets were now.</p><p>They transformed back into their bi-pedal form and Prowl stepped forward onto a grate, scanner activated.</p><p>"We're close. The signal's transmitting from directly- agh!" he cried in surprise as arms shot out from the grills of the grate like snake tongues and grabbed his pedes.</p><p>He jumped out of their grasps and the grates burst open to release a small army of automatons.</p><p>"Sound. I hate that sound!" Bulkhead said, covering his audio receptors as that annoying ominous song blared through the air.</p><p>"That sounds even worse!" Ratchet said and pointed towards a group of police drones that were heading straight for them.</p><p>The automatons may be small but they certainly made up for their size with their sheer numbers.</p><p>"Split up! Bumblebee you're with me. Prowl with Ratchet." Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Prowl activated their battle masks, Mantis found herself doing the same. Bee and Prowl noted that hers looked like Prowl's but was dark green instead. Cool.</p><p>"Bulkhead-" the bot was already stomping off and hefting a car up.</p><p>"I'm on my own. As usual." He threw the car up and it crashed right into the police drones.</p><p>Except one.</p><p>Bulkhead whipped his helm around as he heard something whiz through the air, slicing the drone that had planned to ambush him to scrap.</p><p>The tessen flew back into Mantis's servo and she placed both servos on her hips, optics accusing. "Going solo? You forgot about me already?" she asked.</p><p>"No, I uh-" then Mantis chuckled and stood back to back with him.</p><p>"Don't worry big guy, I've got your back." She said. Bulkhead smiled, glad he wasn't alone.</p><p>"Now let's show these tin cans what a true bot is!" then she was off. She raised her pedes and kicked the automatons away at an almost blinding speed, her pedes bashing into them and sending them skidding away.</p><p>"Hey! I'm supposed to take out the trash! Not the other way around!" Bee protested as a garbage-bot hefted him up.</p><p>Optimus threw his axe, cleanly slicing the grabby claw-like arms of the garbage-bot, dropping Bee.</p><p>"Hya!" THUNK! Her pede smashed against the garbage-bot as she executed a spinning hook kick. THUNK! Another with a jump for extra momentum and the garbage-bot tumbled down.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"Whoa....." Bee said as she nailed the landing. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said.</p><p>"Let's try not to let the bad guys on the bad side win for now, kay?" Mantis said before going back to helping Bulkhead watch his six.</p><p>Meanwhile, Prowl easily used his agility and shurikens to slice the automatons into scrap and Ratchet used his magnets to launch a barrage of shrapnel towards the automatons like bullets. Each of them were steadily holding out on their own. But for how long against the seemingly endless throng of brainwashed automatons....none of them knew.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"The Autobots are gonna grind your army into itty nitty bit burgers!" Sari said as she saw her friends effectively deal with the rogue automatons.</p><p>She made a mental note to apologize to Bulkhead and Mantis after all this. God, why didn't she listen to them? She should've known Bulkhead better to know that he would never act so hatefully out of petty jealousy. How could she let herself be blinded by some fancy trendy oversized boombox with bright lights and upbeat tunes over her own friends?</p><p>"Initiating Voice Modulation." Soundwave said, an antenna appearing beside his helm. "Prime-"</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, help! I'm surrounded!" Optimus heard 'Bumblebee' say through his comm.</p><p>"Bumblebee! Where are you?" he made the mistake of getting distracted and grunted as one of the automatons took that advantage to knock him down.</p><p>"I'm to the north!" the real Bee replied as he skated circles around the automatons, dodging their grabby hands. "Where are you?" but then he ran straight into a servo and released a sound of protest as he was pinned down, an automaton's hand firmly clasping down on the back of his helm.</p><p>"Mantis! I need backup, to the south!" Mantis heard 'Prowl' say through her comm.</p><p>"Hang on, brother!" she skated to the south and.......</p><p>Nearly ran straight into the bin of a garbage-bot.</p><p>She yelped and kicked away at the claw-like hands that reached out to pull her in and trap her.</p><p>"What the slag?!" she asked.</p><p>"Someone's been tampering with our comm links." Prowl realized as he supported Ratchet, police drones surrounding them.</p><p>"Someone who can mess with sound!" Bulkhead said.</p><p>"We get it, Soundwave is the one behind all this! No need to repeat yourself, Bulk." Mantis said as she tried to outmaneuver the numerous automatons that were beginning to overwhelm her.</p><p>Optimus was faring no better as he was trapped against a wall surrounded by police automatons.</p><p>"Bulkhead, there's too many of them! You've got to reach Soundwave." Optimus said.</p><p>"On it." Bulkhead said, lifting a grate off and jumping in, leaving the rest of them to deal with the automatons.</p><p>Mantis backed away and felt her back touch a wall. Scrap, she was trapped!</p><p>She yelped as a garbage-bot successfully grabbed her and threw her into the bin. The lid clamped shut, enveloping her in darkness.</p><p>"Hey!" she exclaimed in protest. Then she reared her pede back and kicked it. "Let. Me. Out! You tin can!" she emphasized each word with a kick and........</p><p>PONG! The lid flew off and she used her jetpack mod to soar out.</p><p>She took that brief respite to observe.</p><p>All of them were slowly beginning to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of automatons that kept heading their way. Ratchet was obviously winded but Prowl was there to support him. Bee at some point managed to slip away and go back to his zig-zag slippery confusion tactics.</p><p>Then she made a decision and made a dive towards Optimus who was still stuck in a tight spot.</p><p>"OP! Think fast!" she reared her servo back and threw an explosive disk right smack onto a police drone.</p><p>The red light beeped and.....</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>It gave Optimus the opening chance to grapple onto a lamp post and swing away from the ring of automatons surrounding him.</p><p>"Thanks, Mantis!" he said.</p><p>Mantis landed and instantly rolled away to dodge the barrage of shots more police drones shot at her.</p><p>'Thank me later once this craziness is over.' She thought.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Bulkhead was beginning to really, <em>really </em> hate sound.</p><p>That much was apparent as he clutched his helm, his processor being assaulted by the soundwaves Soundwave was pounding into his processor.</p><p>"Can you not see humans are the evil ones? Especially after the way this one treated you." Soundwave pointed out, gesturing to Sari.</p><p>Sari's expression turned to horrified guilt as it struck her how awful she had been to Bulkhead. How could she still call herself his friend?</p><p>With a grunt, Bulkhead slowly got up. "Now that you mention it, she did trade me in the second she got something better." He said as he stepped towards them.</p><p>"I-I never meant-" she stopped herself. What was the point? Soundwave and Bulkhead were right, she did trade him in for something flashier and shinier just like that and wrote him off as a jealous jerk without hearing it from him first.</p><p>"I'm sorry Bulkhead." She said, voice filled with guilt and remorse.</p><p>"Too late for sorry." Bulkhead replied coldly and it sounded so wrong from him. But could she blame him?</p><p>Then she looked up in horror as Bulkhead activated his wrecking ball as though he agreed with Soundwave that the 'most logical' course of action.....</p><p>Was to finish her.</p><p>"I've been waiting a long time for this." He said.</p><p>Then......</p><p>He winked at her with a cheeky smile.</p><p>A relieved gasp escaped her mouth and she quickly covered to hide her hopeful expression as she caught onto Bulkhead's plan.</p><p>Bulkhead reared his wrecking ball back......</p><p>And clobbered Soundwave.</p><p>A network of red lines spread across his body and he exploded, separating Soundwave into component automaton pieces.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>The Autobots relaxed as the automatons lost their eerie red glow and went back to their daily duties, finally leaving them alone as though they weren't trying to destroy them all just moments ago.</p><p>Mantis released a long vent of relief and reunited with the rest of her team. Then she slumped down, servo on her forehead. She deactivated her battle mask and looked up at Prowl.</p><p>"Is Earth always this crazy?" she asked.</p><p>"Never a dull moment." Prowl said.</p><p>"Well I'm definitely not gonna get bored of this place anytime soon." Mantis said, getting up.</p><p>"You can count on that, kid. Trust me." Ratchet grunted.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Still friends?" Sari asked Bulkhead.</p><p>Bulkhead smiled. "Still friends." He said.</p><p>They smiled and did their signature fist bump. Then Sari yelped in pain.</p><p>"Ow." She said, waving her aching hand.</p><p>"Please." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"I'm not kidding. Ow!" Sari said as she clutched onto her throbbing hand.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Noooo, like <em>this</em>." Sari said, taking the drumsticks and showing Bulkhead how to play the right tune. "You know, this really is the best present ever." She said, a grateful smile on her face now that she's gotten her wake up call about sentimental value and materialistic value.</p><p>"Got room for two more?" she looked up and her smile widened as Mantis and Bumblebee approached them.</p><p>Sari gazed at her friends- her <em>true</em> friends who were always there for her, who <em>actually cared</em>- content.</p><p>Yeah......she really couldn't have asked for a better present than her friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lil sneak peek for the next two episodes. It's an original and I figured it would give my OC a lil bit of spotlight so why not? Also, feel free to let me know what you guys think in the comments. Now, for the sneak peek.</p><p>The two minibots gather together to learn a trick or two about surviving in the wild they call a fight. </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Mantis and Bumblebee find themselves in a fight for the fittest as they use their wits, skills (and a bit of sass) against an actual Decepticon on their own.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Fighting 101 by Mantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mantis teaches Bumblebee a trick or two about fighting, minibot and ninjabot style.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CLANG!</p><p>The sound of metal against metal reverberated through the air as Mantis and Prowl sparred away. Punches were thrown, kicks were lashed out, attacks were blocked, dodged or countered and optics were narrowed in concentration. Servos lashed out in a blurr, reflexes instinctively took over, mind and body racing to keep up in sync and overpower the other.</p><p>"Go, Mantis!" Sari cheered.</p><p>"Come on! You almost got im'!" Bee cheered.</p><p>"Thanks for the support!" Prowl shouted back sarcastically before seizing Mantis's wrist and trying to flip her over, only for the femme to twist out of it at the last minute and land on her pedes.</p><p>"Come on, brother. That all you got?" Mantis taunted.</p><p>Prowl smirked. "You asked for it." Then they were back at it again. It was like a dance of sorts, one with a tune only both of them could hear with a rhythm only their bodies were capable of understanding, an unspoken bond that allowed them to execute the techniques in the right wave of synchronicity. She couldn't but smile as she threw herself into the moment. </p><p>Primus, she's missed performing this 'dance'. Drift was a decent 'dance partner' but he could never adjust himself the same way Prowl does. </p><p>"Wow, they really go all out." Bulkhead said as he watched the two ninjabots duke it out.</p><p>"They look cool now, wait till they come hobbling to a med-bay with dents." Ratchet grunted.</p><p>"I think it's pretty productive." Optimus said. "I wonder how she'll fare against an actual Decepticon though......" his optic ridges furrowed in worry at that prospect.</p><p>So far they haven't seen any trace of Decepticon activity, not since the Blackairachnia encounter during the Halloween fiasco and the recent Soundwave encounter though he wasn't exactly a Decepticon per se.....right? Either ways, they were glad those were in the past.</p><p>But it was like the calm before the storm.</p><p>Ratchet won't admit it, but even he's aware of it if the annoying aching itch on his old war scar was anything to go by. They turned their attention back to the fight just in time to see Prowl slip behind Mantis and put her in a chokehold.</p><p>But Mantis wasn't giving up she lifted her pede down and stomped down on Prowl's pede earning a cry of pain from him which gave her the chance to slip out of his grasp and slammed a palm fist strike onto his midriff. He stumbled back and they came at a standstill.</p><p>"That was a pretty dirty trick." Prowl remarked.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "You learn a trick or two as an outcast." She said.</p><p>Prowl just shook his helm. "Let's just call it a draw." He said.</p><p>"Sure." Mantis said. She didn't mind- not like they were <em>actually</em>  fighting anyways. She'd know a full out hardcore battle and this wasn't it, not yet. Besides, she always did enjoy a nice good-sportsmanship spar.</p><p>"Aw man, just when it was getting good." Bee said.</p><p>"Why don't you spar next then?" Prowl snapped.</p><p>"Fine then, I will!" Bee said and walked up to them.</p><p>"Whoa, hey little buddy calm down." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"He was just kidding." Mantis said.</p><p>Bee waved them off. "Yeah, yeah, but I wanna try anyways." He said.</p><p>"This isn't a game, you know. You could get hurt." Prowl said.</p><p>Bee rolled his optics. "Wow, I didn't notice." He said sarcastically.</p><p>"How about this." Optimus said, intervening before things escalated into an argument. "Bumblebee and Mantis can spar together and Prowl can standby on watch in case things get out of hand."</p><p>"Fine by me." Mantis said.</p><p>"Okie dokie, Bossbot." Bee said.</p><p>"........fine." Prowl agreed.</p><p>And that was how the two minibots found themselves staring at each other from their respective sides.</p><p>"Nothing personal, right?" Mantis said.</p><p>"Nothing personal." Bee agreed. "Well, other than the races of course." He added.</p><p>"Then I hope you're ready to have another tally on your losing list." She said.</p><p>"Oh, it's on." Bee said, getting fired up.</p><p>Prowl raised his servo up and........</p><p>"Begin!" he shouted, bringing it down.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Bumblebee found himself staring up at the sky for the third time.</p><p>"I think that's enough for today." Prowl said.</p><p>"Best 3 out of 5!" Bee said.</p><p>"I've already won 3 times." Mantis pointed out.</p><p>Bee groaned then accepted defeat. "How do you keep doing that?" he asked.</p><p>"It's not me, it's you. You leave way too many openings and you rush in so fast your style gets sloppy." Mantis said, helping him up.</p><p>"......let me give you a tip." She said. She knew Bee was actually capable of being a pretty decent fighter if he had the right teachings to him. And in a way she.......kinda felt that.....empathy with him, what with being one of the shortest among their peers. She knew how big a disadvantage their vertically challenged bodies gave them in a fight against opponents who were more often than not, larger than them.</p><p>Yoketron and Prowl helped her learn; it's only fair she does the same for someone else in the same boat.</p><p>"When you punch, don't focus on driving in your fist, try to drive in your elbow." She said.</p><p>"Why?" Bee asked.</p><p>"When you drive in your elbow and 'snap' it in a way, it makes it easier to transfer maximum power since your elbow is supporting your wrist. If you focus on launching the fist alone, it'll be weakly supported and it'll just waste your energy." Mantis explained.</p><p>"Ok, try punching me like you did before." She said, putting her servo, palm out for him to punch.</p><p>He punched.</p><p>"Now, try again but drive in your elbow and snap it like I said." She said.</p><p>He did and.......</p><p>The servo was pushed back a bit more with a stronger impact.</p><p>"Whoa....." he said, surprised.</p><p>Mantis smirked. "Sometimes even the smallest changes can leave the biggest ripples."</p><p>"Not bad." Prowl remarked. "Though it could use more finesse."</p><p>Bee looked at her, optics shining in excitement and determination. "Can you teach me more?" he asked.</p><p>Mantis chuckled. "Later. Let me buff myself up then we'll have a go."</p><p>Bee smirked. "Hope you're ready to prepare me to wipe the floor with you." He said, throwing out a punch for emphasis.</p><p>Mantis smirked back. "I wouldn't get cocky if I were you, hot shot." She said, playfully elbowing him before walking off.</p><p>Then Bee froze as he felt a servo clamp down on his servo and he swore to Primus he felt death creep up on him.</p><p>"Mark my words, if you touch or so much as think of her in any wrong way, I will personally make sure you wish you were never protoformed, is that clear?" Prowl asked, a very, <em>very </em> dangerous beast lurking underneath his even voice waiting to pounce.</p><p>"Loud and c-clear." He said with a shaky smile.</p><p>Prowl nodded and was about to walk off but Bee stopped him.</p><p>"Wait!" he called. Prowl turned around and wondered what the minibot wanted to say now.</p><p>"Look, Prowl, I know this ain't really my place to say it but.....you gotta let loose a little when it comes to Mantis." He said, for once, careful with his words knowing he was on pretty thin ice. "I think I speak for all of us when I say she can take care of herself. So just......you know, maybe tone down the overprotective brother and sister complex a bit?"</p><p>Prowl surprisingly stood there and processed his words. Then he saw him sigh, his shoulders slumping and looking tired for once.</p><p>"I know.......I also know how trouble seems to always come our way." He said.</p><p>"Then we'll just have to send the trouble back." Optimus said, coming over and giving Prowl a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "All of us have her back, alright? You don't have to do it alone anymore." He said.</p><p>".....thanks, Prime." Prowl said, mouth twitching upwards slightly.</p><p>Yeah........everything's fine. For now that is and.....that's enough.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Your stance is too wide." Mantis chastised. "That leaves a huge opening for someone to throw you off balance."</p><p>"I thought I was gonna learn how to fight, not look like I will and do no fighting." Bee grumbled.</p><p>He received a whack on the helm for that.</p><p>"A fighting stance is very important in a fight." Mantis stressed. "Do it right and you've got good balance. More importantly, it might help you make a move that could save your skid plates."</p><p>"Like......dancing?" Bee asked.</p><p>"Something like that. Ok, I'll teach you some basic moves first. Keep doing them and eventually they'll become muscle memory. Then we can move on to the more complicated stuff like grappling." Mantis said.</p><p>"Can you show me a grapple?" Bee asked, intrigued.</p><p>"Sure." She said. "Come here."</p><p>"Wait, you're doing it on me?!" he asked, backing away.</p><p>Mantis rolled her optics. "Who else? Now come here, you wussy." She said, stepping forward.</p><p>"Uh, can't we call Prowl or something?" he asked.</p><p>"Bumblebee, I'm not kidding." Mantis said, her tone becoming more serious and slightly annoyed. "This could work for you too. You'll get used to being thrown and your body will get used to the backlash of the impact after an attack."</p><p>"Like endurance training." Bee said, catching on.</p><p>Mantis nodded, slightly proud. Bee wasn't stupid. Impulsive? Yes. Reckless? Yes. Leap before thinking? Definitely. But he's <em>not</em>  stupid.</p><p>"Ok, here's a simple one. You can use it when one of their servos stretch out in a punch or a stab. You pivot one foot out of your opponent's line of sight." She shifted one of her pedes. "Then grab the wrist and neck." She seized his wrist and the nape of his neck. "Then......pull!" she yanked him forwards and he yelped at the sudden pull, stumbling off balance and-</p><p>Onto the floor, Mantis on top of him, pinning him down.</p><p>"And if your opponent is armed, you can twist the wrist." She twisted his wrist with the servo still grasping onto it and he hissed in protest. "Sorry." She said, loosening it.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Keep going. Then what?" he asked.</p><p>"Then well, they drop the weapon and with you on top of them....." he yelped once again as he felt a fist stop an inch away from his helm. "You can clobber em' and knock them out." With the demonstration done, she got off and helped him up.</p><p>"That was.....awesome!" he said in slight awe. He never thought he'd get to meet a femme like her, a fellow minibot who actually understood him in a way, one who was actually genuinely nice to him, one who wanted to actually be his <em>friend</em>, one who wanted to help him, no catch, no strings attached. </p><p>"It isn't fool proof though." Mantis said and began to list off the faults. "First off, when you go against someone bigger and heavier than you, it won't be easy to pull them off balance cuz they'll resist and have the strength to pull it off. Secondly, they could always end up grabbing you to pull you down with them. Thirdly, you have to get the timing and position just right or it won't work." She listed off with three digits raised.</p><p>"But.....if they're heavier won't that make it easier? The bigger they are, the harder they fall, right?" Bee pointed out.</p><p>"True but that's if they're slow." Mantis said.</p><p>".....well that sucks." He said.</p><p>She patted him on the back and offered him an encouraging smile. "That's why we're here to learn. Now let's get started......."</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Prowl couldn't stop the smile twitching onto his faceplate as he saw how Mantis taught Bumblebee. Albeit, the smile was bittersweet as he felt the nostalgia take over.</p><p>Watching that scene.......for a moment, his optics seemed to glitch and he saw Yoketron there instead of Mantis.</p><p>"She's really good at this." Sari commented, coming up beside him.</p><p>"She is." Prowl admitted. "She really is her father's daughter......" his voice was tinged with that same melancholic bittersweetness. Oh how he wished Yoketron could've been here beside him to see this side of Mantis prosper.</p><p>"Aren't you gonna go join them?" Sari asked.</p><p>Prowl considered it for a click.</p><p>"No. I think my sister is handling this just fine." He said, for once more than certain.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"You're short, you're small, you're a minibot." Mantis listed off. "That's what everyone will think the moment they see you."</p><p>"I'm pretty aware of that already." Bee said.</p><p>"You can use that to your advantage." She said.</p><p>"How?" Bee asked.</p><p>"Easy. For starters......." She dropped down and her pede lashed out in a sweeping kick. "You can aim low."</p><p>Bee grunted as he suddenly felt his back collide on the ground.</p><p>".......ow." he said.</p><p>Mantis pulled him then.......</p><p>She pushed him back and a kick stopped an inch away from his knee joint.</p><p>"Aim for the weak spots. The knee joints, the shins, the thighs, the chinks in their pede plating or the place where the sun doesn't shine." She went on as she lowered her pede back down.</p><p>"Mess with the pedes so they can't kick and lose mobility!" Bee said, understanding.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "Yup but you have to know where to target. Decepticon plating will be tough since they're strong so you have to watch out. Now let's focus on your strengths."</p><p>Bee snorted. "Sorry to disappoint but strength isn't my forte." He admitted a bit sadly.</p><p>"Exactly so we'll just have to focus on other points." Mantis said. Then she tilted her helm sideways. "You're the fastest thing on four wheels, right?" she said with a hint of a challenge and a slight dash of taunting mockery.</p><p>"Of course." He said, chassis puffed out proudly.</p><p>"Good. I prefer speed over strength. Agility is good too." She said. "So, instead of trying to get in a fist fight head on, try to......make your own fighting style. Use one that focuses on your speed and agility. Like what brother and I use."</p><p>Bee slowly nodded, processing all this. "Ok......screw strength and focus on speed and agility."</p><p>Mantis nodded then an idea came to her. "How about a test run?"</p><p>"A test run?" Bee asked.</p><p>Mantis smirked. "Wait here." She ran off and came back with a wire wrapped around her servo.</p><p>"You ever played tag?" she asked.</p><p>Bee nodded.</p><p>"Well this is different. I want you to grab this wire off my servo." She said, extending her servo out.</p><p>"Seriously? That's it?" he asked.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "Just grab the wire off my servo, that's the end goal. Do that and game over."</p><p>Bee wondered where this was going but.......hey if that's what needs to be done then why not?</p><p>He reached out to grab it and......</p><p>He felt a sting of pain as a backfist smacked his servo away.</p><p>"Ow! Hey!" he said, annoyed.</p><p>"Well, grab the wire." She said a bit <em>too</em> innocently, servo extended out there again, wire dangling as though taunting him.</p><p>He tried again and.......</p><p>He stumbled back with a pained gasp and she slammed a palm fist strike to his chassis.</p><p>'Oh....so that's how you wanna play it....' He realized as he cradled his chasis.</p><p>"No mods, no weapons, just your servos, pedes and wit." Mantis said, dropping the act.</p><p>'So she's not gonna let me grab it just like that huh?' he thought. "Fine by me!" he said, charging forward.</p><p>His servo lashed out but she kept evading it, slapping it away and fluidly moving her servo in all directions, making it almost impossible to grab the wire and rip it off. It was beginning to get pretty frustrating.</p><p>Prowl sighed as he saw Bee floundering and decided to take pity on the yellow minibot for once.</p><p>"Use your processor for once!" he yelled at Bee.</p><p>He wasn't sure if Bee heard him or not but he began to do feints and once, almost caught her even.</p><p>"Now you're starting to do it right!" Mantis said as she blocked one of his servos.</p><p>"I'm just getting started!" he said.</p><p>Then he dropped down and tried to do a sweeping kick. Mantis jumped up and avoided it.</p><p>'Damn it!' he thought.</p><p>Mantis landed and he barely scrambled away in time to dodge the low roundhouse kick headed towards his faceplate.</p><p>'Huh....he actually learns pretty fast if he wants to.' Mantis thought.</p><p>Then as she slapped away his servo again......he lashed out and gripped her outstretched wrist.</p><p>'Wha-'</p><p>Suddenly, she was yanked forward and she felt a servo grip the nape of her neck.</p><p>With a yell, Bee pulled and.......</p><p>Her faceplate met the ground.</p><p>He fumbled a bit then reached out and grabbed the wire off.</p><p>"Hah! Gotcha!" he said, triumphantly.</p><p>Mantis found herself smiling. "Not bad, BB. Not bad at all." She said, dusting herself off. "That was only the beginner's level though."</p><p>"Ye- wait.....you were holding back?!" he asked.</p><p>Mantis just gave him a sly smirk. "You better practice." Was all she said. "And that's the end of today's lesson."</p><p>Bee then pressed a fist against his palm like what he once saw on TV and bowed. "Thank you, o wise master."</p><p>Mantis blinked then laughed before returning the gesture. "And to you, o dedicated student."</p><p>Prowl felt a sense of content wash over him.</p><p>And he wasn't sure if he was over-imagining it, but.....somewhere, deep in his spark, he knew Yoketron was proud of Mantis too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One of the things I noticed about TFA Bee from my perspective is that he isn't stupid  per se, he's......a bit dense, yes but mostly impulsive and cocky. In the episode Total Meltdown, I saw how he fought with his speed and agility like his predecessors in other Transformers continuity. Plus when it comes down to it, he's pretty decent at thinking on the go. And considering the environment the Elite Guard bootcamp was and how much of a jerk Sentinel Chinhead was, it would make sense if he wasn't a good fighter if he never even had good guidance to begin with.<br/>That's why I figured Mantis could take on that role. To genuinely give her a bonding moment between Bee- minibots unite!- and to show that she was like Yoketron at the same time show that Bee isn't all talk and no bite.<br/>Ok, that is all stay tune for the next adventure the duo of minibots are about to face.<br/>FP, over and out. Peace!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Wings! Sting! Hit! [Part 1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A simple recon missions goes south for the minibot duo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on! Faster! Pivot your pede! Harder!" Mantis scolded as Bee roundhouse kicked the makeshift target dummy they made.</p><p>"Why....do....I....have....to....do....this...again...and....again?!" Bee asked, getting both tired and exasperated from doing the same move over and over again.</p><p>Mantis walked over and pressed a digit against his helm firmly. "To make sure it stays in your circuits." She said. "Absorbing information and actually doing it are two different things." She emphasized this by drilling her digit against his helm.</p><p>"Ok, ok, I get it." He said batting her digit away.</p><p>".....how bout we stop here for today?" she asked.</p><p>"Fine by me." Bee said, finally allowing his joints to rest. "Man, you're savage sometimes." He panted.</p><p>"Well I ain't here to spoon feed you." Mantis said. "Trust me, this is nothing compared to what brother and I once did."</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>Mantis smiled a bit as the memory came back. "We once had to 'tag' each other too. Except with blindfolds on."</p><p>"What?!" Bee asked, shocked. "You have to do it <em>without  </em>your optics?!" It was hard already with his optics, he didn't want to think what it was like without them.</p><p>Her optics were distant as she felt herself reliving those solar cycles almost. Her body even seemed to ache slightly in the areas where she fell or hit against something.</p><p>"I almost pulled brother's faceplate off." She said with a chuckle.</p><p>Bee snickered. "Bet he wasn't too happy bout that."</p><p>"No kidding. Then again he did almost rip my dreads off." She subconsciously twirled one of said dreads as she recalled that detail. "So I guess we were even."</p><p>"Speaking of games, wanna try that new one Sari got for us?" Bee suggested.</p><p>Mantis perked up. "Sure."</p><p>"Yes!" Bee cheered. Unlike Prowl, Mantis enjoyed playing video games, they were intriguing and really fun. It didn't take long for her to become a bit of a gamer like Bee, much to Prowl's chagrin though he didn't try to stop her.</p><p>Bee plugged the game in and sat down. "Come on let's- hey, what are you doing?" he asked as he noticed Mantis suddenly kneeling down on the floor.</p><p>"Look, a snail." Mantis said, pointing at a snail slowly making its way across the floor.</p><p>"Uh-huh, big whoop, come on let's play!" Bee said. But Mantis was too engrossed in observing the organic specimen.</p><p>"Its shell's patterns are so earthy and fascinating....." she said, poking at it gently, causing it to hide in its shell. "Aw, it hid. It's kinda cute." She cooed.</p><p>Bee groaned. Great. She was always a mix of Prowl and well......fun. And now?</p><p>She was like Prowl.</p><p>"The game isn't going anywhere you know." Mantis said as she began to sketch the snail. Great, now she's gonna take even longer.</p><p>"And neither is the snail." Bee pointed out.</p><p>"Not everything is as fast as you, Bee." She said. "And we should appreciate slowness sometimes."</p><p>"Why?" he asked.</p><p>"If things went so fast, you think we'd have room to grow? To observe and learn?" she asked.</p><p>"I think you could very much learn from that." Prowl said, coming over to throw his own two cents into the conversation.</p><p>Bee looked at the ninjabot, a snarky comment on the tip of his glossa when it struck him that Prowl was once again, venturing out of his room not for patrol or training but of his own free will. Come to think of it.....he's been.....doing that more often lately.</p><p>It was small and subtle but he's changed. He comes out of his room more often and greets them- heck, maybe even engage in more small talk which is <em>huge </em> progress compared to before. Bee would daresay Prowl sometimes has that tiny, miniscule smile on his faceplate- so small you really have to look to spot it.</p><p>Not the first time, he thought Mantis was a nice bot to have around.</p><p>Prowl raised an optic ridge in surprise when he saw Bee.....surprisingly deep in thought for once. He briefly wondered what was on the minibot's processor and decided to not push it.</p><p>"Yo, Prowl." Nevermind, he's talking again. "Can I ask ya something?"</p><p>"You've already asked." Prowl said.</p><p>Bee ignored the jab. "How does....Mantis fight?" he asked.</p><p>"Pardon?" Prowl asked, he wasn't expecting that.</p><p>"Just......." He tried to find the words. "You think she can actually go toe to toe with an actual Decepticon?" he asked, lowering his voice- for once, <em>actually lowering</em>  it- so Mantis wouldn't hear.</p><p>Prowl has been asking himself the same question lately.</p><p>"..............we could." He said. "I don't want her to." He never wanted her to. "I don't like the prospect of it actually happening." He hoped it never does. "But.....if you want me to be honest then.....I think she should be able to more or less hold out on her own till we get there."</p><p>They both exchanged a glance, for once, even Bee didn't need to put it out in words. All of them had been there when Megatron attacked them to steal the AllSpark and they were there when Starscream tried to pull the same stunt again.</p><p>Bee had gotten injured, bad. He had been taken hostage, worse. Sari almost died, worst.</p><p>Then Blackairachnia.....then Soundwave.......</p><p>Needless to say if they ever needed a wake up call to how dangerous an <em>actual</em>  Decepticon was outside of old war footage, lines on datapads or training stimulations, they've already gotten one........too many times.</p><p>"You both going to keep sulking or are we gonna kick some digital butt?" Bee blinked and saw Mantis plop down beside him.</p><p>"Bout time!" Bee said with a smile, instantly covering up any uneasiness about the subject he and Prowl were talking about.</p><p>"I'll leave you two be." Prowl said getting up. "Don't know why you bother with these mind numbing visuals though." He muttered.</p><p>"They're fun." Mantis stressed like she was talking to a child. "Something you should try out."</p><p>"You mean video games or fun in general?" Bee asked, already taking the chance to gang up on Prowl.</p><p>The ninjabot decided to not take the bait and did a tactical retreat.</p><p>"Alright, let's do this!" Bee said, starting up the game. "I heard the guy at the counter sayin this game was a real hit back in the days."</p><p>Street Fighter.</p><p>Mantis selected Chun-Li as her avatar and Bee picked Ryu.</p><p>"I'll let you have the first go at picking the arena since you're a rookie." Bee said, confident this was on fight he could beat her in. Mantis didn't miss the cockiness and was determined to prove him wrong.</p><p>The fight began and buttons were mashed as both of them desperately unleashed technique after technique, combo after combo, both of their avatar's health bars slowly depleting.</p><p>"Eat this!" Mantis said, unleashing Chun-Li's Hyakuretsukyaku.</p><p>"Oh no you don't!" Bee said using Ryu's V Skill- Mind's Eye to parry the attack, leaving no damage.</p><p>Mantis cursed and made a mental note to either choose Ryu or someone other than Chun-Li next time. Nonetheless, she was still determined to not lose!</p><p>"Go go go! Combo! Use the ultimate move, Bee!" Sari cheered.</p><p>"Get im' Mantis!" Bulkhead cheered for the other side.</p><p>Then...........</p><p>The game was paused as the controllers were snatched out of their servos.</p><p>"Hey!" They snapped, turning around to glare at the culprit- Prowl.</p><p>"Prime's calling us. We might have a mission." He said.</p><p>The four of them exchanged long suffering looks at that prospect.</p><p>"You think it's Decepticon activity?" Mantis asked, voicing out what everyone was thinking.</p><p>"I don't know. Let's go find out." Prowl said and turned away so they wouldn't see the worry on his faceplate. He bit his lower lip and prayed to Primus it wasn't a Decepticon.</p><p>He hoped Primus would answer it for once.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Seems to be some kinda Cybertronian signal. But like Mantis here, this one seems to be a Neutral." Ratchet said, giving them the sit-rep.</p><p>"Another one?" Bee echoed.</p><p>"You sure it ain't Lockdown?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>Ratchet snorted. "Trust me, I'd know if it was him." He said.</p><p>"The signal seems pretty weak." Optimus said. "Whoever it is could be in pretty bad shape."</p><p>"Or it's a trap." Prowl said. Something in his spark told him this was off.......</p><p>"Or someone's in critical condition. Or their signal beacon is damaged. Or it's some stray tech malfunctioning." Mantis listed off. "Or, or, or, or, we aren't getting anywhere standing here guessing."</p><p>"And we won't get anywhere if we rush into this blindly." Optimus said, wary.</p><p>"Can't you guys just go check it out yourselves?" Sari asked. "Like, I don't know, scout ahead and take a peek?"</p><p>"A scouting party." Mantis said. "Send in two or three of us to check it out then report back here."</p><p>Optimus thought about it. It......seemed like a pretty good idea honestly. And besides, this was also a chance for them to see what Mantis was capable of.</p><p>"Then I trust you and Bumblebee to scout ahead." He said.</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>Three voices said that- Bee, Mantis and.......Prowl.</p><p>"Why me/her?" the two ninjabots asked.</p><p>"Because, like you said we only need to scout ahead, not engage directly. We need speed, not strength and the two of you move faster than us so it should be easier to go back and forth to save us all the time and trouble. And I think you deserve a chance out in the field. You won't be alone, Bee will be with you so I expect the two of you to cooperate together." He explained, the last parts addressed towards Mantis.</p><p>Prowl opened his mouth to protest but Mantis beat him to it.</p><p>"Won't let you down, OP." she said.</p><p>"Why not?" Bee said with a shrug. "Just try to keep up, kay?" he teased Mantis.</p><p>"That's what I'm supposed to say hotshot." Mantis sassed back. "Don't forget you're still 4 races behind."</p><p>"In a moment it's gonna be 3."</p><p>Then they both shared a playful good natured grin. Admittedly, both were looking forward to venturing out on a mission by themselves. They thought of each other as good company and it would be nice to leave the confines of their older peers.</p><p>"Can I come too?" Sari asked.</p><p>"I......think it's best if you don't." Optimus said.</p><p>"What? Why not?" Sari asked. Then a thought struck her. 'Do they....not trust me after the whole Soundwave incident?'</p><p>"Better to be safe than sorry, kid." Ratchet grunted but in a more.....gentle way more or less. "We might be looking at a false beacon a Decepticon set up to lure us in."</p><p>"But what if they get hurt?" she stressed.</p><p>"Then the only ones who'll be hurting are whatever Decepticreep's that's dumb enough to cross us." Bee said though.....Mantis wasn't falling for his bravado. She could see that he was putting up a front to comfort Sari.</p><p>"We'll be fine. It's just a quick back and forth." She said, trying to play it cool. "We'll be back in a couple of clicks like we never left."</p><p>"I don't like this....." Prowl said.</p><p>"You don't have to. You just have to accept it." Mantis said. Then she grabbed his servo and looked at him almost pleadingly. "I can do this, brother. Please."</p><p>He looked at her optics and saw the stubborn resolve already alight along with something else.</p><p>A need.</p><p>A need to prove to herself and everyone else. A need for action and adventure. A need to make herself truly feel a part of the team. A need to experience this on her own without anyone's interference. A need to learn. A need to simply experience.</p><p>He sighed. Primus, why did she have to be so stubborn? Was that a family trait too?</p><p>"Fine." He relented knowing it was pointless to tell her no. "But....stay safe ok? Don't do anything Bumblebee would do." Bee let out an indignant 'Hey!' in the background. "Stay sharp, be careful, don't let your guard down, remember your training, call for backup <em>immediately</em>  if you encounter any Decepticons and please, be careful."</p><p>"You said be careful twice." Mantis said.</p><p>"Then be careful." Prowl said again.</p><p>Mantis smiled at him reassuringly. "Don't worry, I will be. Careful's my middle name." she joked. "Can't say the same for Bee though."</p><p>"That's cuz my middle name is awesome." Bee said proudly.</p><p>"If you two are done yapping off your voice boxes, here are the coordinates." Ratchet transferred the coordinates to them. "Try not to do anything stupid, ok?"</p><p>They were touched. That was his way of saying 'be careful'/ 'stay safe'.</p><p>"Yes sir!" they both said with mock salutes.</p><p>"Good luck, lil buddy, Mantis." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Don't hog all the action!" Sari said.</p><p>"Don't do anything stupid." Prowl grumbled.</p><p>"Watch each other's backs, alright? And remember it's only recon." Optimus said.</p><p>"Will do, Bossbot." Bee said.</p><p>"Let's transform and roll out!" Mantis said in a lower tone, trying to mimic Optimus's voice.</p><p>They both transformed and rolled out before Optimus could point that out.</p><p>"Do I really sound like that?" he asked nobody in particular.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"I think the only trespasser we're gonna find around here is a rabbit or something." Bee said as they both walked through the foliage.</p><p>The coordinates had led them both to another forest- different and further than the one Mantis crashed landed on- pass Detroit and somewhere between Detroit, Michigan and the halfway point to the border to Ohio.</p><p>Initially, Bee had complained a bit about having to take a venture through the wilderness without the prospect of civilization and technology until Mantis shot him down saying he could go back to base himself if he wanted to.</p><p>Then they began to feel pumped up at the prospect of their mission ahead. Just the two of them, the two minibots of the team. Finally, they had a chance to prove themselves.</p><p>And so they scouted ahead.........</p><p>And still are.</p><p>"Great." Bee groaned as he lifted a pede up and saw mud on the soles, including his tyre. "And I just cleaned this yesterday."</p><p>"You're not the only one." Mantis couldn't help but grimace slightly as she tried to rub the mud off with her servo.</p><p>"So where's the signal?" he asked as he pushed aside some branches.</p><p>Mantis checked the coordinates on her wrist. "We're almost there. Just have to head south for a few more kilometres."</p><p>"I say we just go there on wheels." He said.</p><p>"We're in the wilderness, Bee. That'll only slow us down." She pointed out.</p><p>"I hate it when you're right." Bee sighed.</p><p>For a while, they walked on in comfortable silence with only the occasional rustle from the bushes by a rabbit, the buzzing of insects and the chirping of birds to fill in the silent void. Then Mantis decided to break it. Maybe striking up a conversation will make time pass faster.</p><p>"So, what's it like?" she asked. "Fighting an actual Decepticon and all." She added as she jumped over a small creek.</p><p>"It's slagging awesome at the same time, the most terrifying thing in my life." Bee said, honestly. "I know how to handle it though."</p><p>Mantis turned around to look at him and could easily see the bravado he put up as a front.</p><p>"So you getting taken hostage by Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons and from what I hear, current 'leader' of the Decepticons, is 'handling' it?" she asked.</p><p>Bee winced at that. ".....Prowl told you about that?"</p><p>"And TV, the news and social media on Earth are pretty good sources to dig up some info." Mantis said.</p><p>"I mean, it was cool and all being able to actually duke it out with an actual con and not a stimulation but......also scary because it's <em>real</em>  and well.....there's no reset or pause." Bee said.</p><p>Then he stopped and Mantis also stopped to turn around and look at him.</p><p>"I'm.....not gonna lie. When you fight, like actually fight against a con, you feel this.....thrill, this......" he fumbled for the word.</p><p>"Adrenaline." Mantis supplied.</p><p>Bee nodded. "Yeah, you feel the adrenaline kick in and then excitement after you make it out of the fight. The feeling that you're some kinda hero that just won an epic battle." Then he frowned, surprising Mantis who rarely saw him in a genuine down mood.</p><p>"Still, it isn't.....it isn't like what the videos and datapads make them out to be." He hugged himself slightly as he remembered. He didn't know why but......he just felt like with Mantis here, just the two of them out here away from all the others.....he could finally get it all out.</p><p>"They're <em>real</em>. They're <em>dangerous</em> and they're big....so.....so <em>huge</em>." His servos clenched into fists. "They're so deadly and...." He looked at her straight in the optic. "After the fighting's all over and I actually think, I realize how lucky we were to be able to legit walk out of it online."</p><p>He bit his lip and decided to admit the truth. "I think the worst part for me is when I just end up getting in the way." He said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised. Bee always struck her as a confident bot so.....seeing him admit this flaw out loud to her faceplate was surprising.</p><p>He sighed and kicked away a stray pebble. "Come on Mantis, look at me. You're a ninjabot with slick metal fans as a weapon. You can actually kick aft. I'm a minibot who doesn't even reach a con's waist- slag that, I'm barely as long as their pedes!- with stingers that tickle them at best."</p><p>"You're also one of the fastest bots on the team and one of the friendliest." Mantis said, walking over and putting a servo on his shoulder. "If it weren't for you, I don't think the others could've gotten along with Sari so well that she ended up becoming an important asset to the team....like you.</p><p>"Look, I can't......I can't say much since I haven't really gotten actually close to a con on the same level as the ones you've fought head on but don't <em>ever</em> think you're useless, ok Bee? Trust me, if you let self-doubt and loathing of all things guide you, you won't like where it'll take you in life." She said.</p><p>Bee mulled it over and.....he felt....lighter somewhat. He offered her a small smile. "Thanks, I needed that."</p><p>Mantis smiled back then slapped him on the back. "Now then, enough sappy stuff. Let's find us a signal."</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"That's.......weird." Mantis said. Frowning as she checked the coordinates and readings again. "What the slag is going on with this thing?" she muttered as she typed away in an attempt to fix it.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Bee asked.</p><p>"The coordinates say the signal's coming from here but the readings barely even pick it up." She said.</p><p>Bee frowned and Mantis kept typing away. "Come on, is this thing busted or something?" she asked, knocking it slightly to get it jumped start right.</p><p>Meanwhile Bee decided to venture ahead and he noticed something in the corner of his optic. A glint of metal.</p><p>Curious, he followed it and pushed a bunch of bushes aside to reveal.......</p><p>A signal transmitter.</p><p>"What the?" he picked it up and walked back to Mantis. "Hey, Mantis? I think I've found our signal." He called.</p><p>Mantis's optics widened in surprise at the transmitter Bee brought back. "What's that doing all the way out here?" she asked.</p><p>They got their answer in the form of jet engines roaring in the distance.</p><p>They both snapped their optics up to see.......</p><p>A grey, magenta and purple harrier jet circling above them.</p><p>"This the military's or something?" Mantis asked as both of them subconsciously inched closer together for some form of comfort, bodies tensing up and optics eyeing the harrier jet warily.</p><p>"I don't think that's on our side..." Bee said, uneasiness flooding through him as it clicked. "Wait, I know that jet!" How could he not? That's the same jet that almost killed him, took him hostage and nearly killed Sari- all in <em>one</em> day!</p><p>Mantis managed to piece it together herself as the jet's weapons were primed and aimed towards them. "Decepticon!" she said.</p><p>Bumblebee activated his stingers and shot at it but the jet easily dodged them.</p><p>The tips of the cannons glowed purple as it charged up and the next thing Bee knew, Mantis had tackled them both out of the way of the blast but the shockwave sent them both flying. Their bodies crashed to the ground, they landed slightly disorientated.</p><p>Groaning, they both pushed themselves up just as the jet landed and transformed to reveal..........</p><p>"Well well, what do we have here?" a voice that Bee wished he never had to hear again and a new one Mantis already found herself disliking said.</p><p>Starscream.</p><p>"You've gotta be slagging kidding me." They both said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Wings! Sting! Hit! [Part 2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mantis &amp; Bumblebee VS Starscream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You gotta be screwing me. An <em>actual</em> slagging Decepticon?! Here?! On <em>Earth?!'</em>  Mantis thought as she and Bee stood, bodies tensed as a coiled spring ready to pounce.</p><p>For once, she felt fear seize her rather than adrenaline because she realized that compared to her 'missions' back on Cybertron as a saboteur, this is her first time actually fighting a con head on. An actual con with experience from the Great War, who's stood on the same ground as the real bot who started it all.</p><p>Then she pushed it away and told herself to calm down. To freeze up now could mean death-<em> any </em> slip up from now on <em>would</em>  mean death.</p><p>"Tch, I was hoping for Autobots to show up, not pathetic minibots." He sneered, looking down at them and whoa, he really was tall.</p><p>"That's rich coming from you. Memory serves, the power you so desperately wanted ended up blowing up in your own ugly mug!" Bee retorted to hide his own fear.</p><p>"Who do you think you're talking to you infidel?!" he screeched- ow, her audio receptors. No wonder he's called Star<em>scream</em>.</p><p>He fired his null rays again except this time, both of them jumped out of the way in time.</p><p>"Let's dance!" she said and took her tessen out, battle mask sliding on. She waited just for the right moment and.........</p><p>Threw it straight into the muzzle of one of Starscream's blasters.</p><p>"Gagh!" he cried out in pain as his shot literally backfired on him. "Why you little-"</p><p>Thump, something was thrown and stuck onto him and.......</p><p>Beep....beep....beep-</p><p>Oh slag.</p><p>Boom!</p><p>He was enveloped in a plume of smoke.</p><p>"Bruh, you talk too much." Mantis said.</p><p>However the smoke cleared to reveal..........</p><p>A ticked off Starscream with a messed up paint job.</p><p>'It barely even scratched him?!' she thought as she involuntarily took a step back. Primus, she was too cocky. She was too complacent, thinking she could end this swiftly once she caught him off guard.</p><p>"You're going to pay for that!" he said, aiming his one good null ray at her. But then Bee pressed his stingers together and released a single blast of concentrated electricity at him strong enough to throw his shot off.</p><p>"Cash or credit?" Bee asked as he went over and stood beside Mantis.</p><p>Starscream righted himself and glared at them.</p><p>"Run." They both whispered to one another. They instantly turned around and hightailed it.</p><p>"Get back here you insects!" Starscream yelled, giving chase.</p><p>"Why don't <em>you</em> get away, Decepticreep!" Mantis shouted back as they both ran through the forest, snapping or pushing branches out of the way, foliage getting trampled under their pedes and mud dirtying their tyres.</p><p>As they ran, Bee would turn around and fire off some stray shots with his stingers but Mantis knew the chances of them hitting or actually dealing any damage of sorts was little to none. At least the terrain worked to both their advantage and disadvantage as they couldn't transform into their alt-modes without any hindrance but neither could Starscream. Plus, they were small and more agile compared to Starscream so it gave them a higher chance of losing him.</p><p>Or so they thought. </p><p>They burst through a copse of trees and Mantis began to panic as they found themselves in a flattened out grassy field cliff leaving them dangerously exposed.</p><p>They turned around to double back but were blown off their pedes as a jet knocked them down. They scrambled back up just as Starscream landed and transformed back, null ray aimed at them.</p><p>"Did you really think you could escape the wrath of the mighty Starscream?" he asked.</p><p>"Actually....yeah, we were." Bee said as they were both taking steps back closer and closer to the cliff as Starscream advanced.</p><p>While Bee sassed with Starscream, Mantis picked up the sound of rushing water somewhere....below them? Maybe there was a river or a waterfall near the cliff.</p><p>An idea began to form.</p><p>A crazy, suicidal, reckless, stupid idea.</p><p>Then again, what choice did they have?</p><p>They both stumbled and yelped as they found themselves reaching the brink of the cliff, a few pebbles and loose soil falling down into the drop below. But looking down, they both saw rushing water down there.</p><p>"End of the line, minibots." Starscream said. "But, I am merciful so feel fortunate as I am kind enough to offer you two an option out of your miserable predicament."</p><p>"The only miserable predicament right now is bearing with his yapping." Mantis whispered to Bee who couldn't help but smirk at that.</p><p>"Contact the rest of your allies and tell them my one demand- the AllSpark. Bring it to me and I will spare your sparks." He said.</p><p>"Didn't you learn from last time?" she said. "The AllSpark doesn't want to be in your disgusting servos so it'll just blow up in your face again." that wasn't an insult, it was a fact.</p><p>"Then I'll just have to prove my worth to it." He said confidently like it was no big deal.</p><p>"Then we'll just have to bring popcorn as it yeets you away again." Bee said with a smirk.</p><p>"Face it, you can't kill us, we're useless to you offlined." Mantis said. "And even if you used us as bargaining chips, the AllSpark will never stay with you."</p><p>He stayed silent.....then shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Then I'll just have to lure more Autobots here until I get what I want....after I'm done with you two annoying insects that is." He said and once again brought his null ray up to them, muzzle charging up. "Any last words?"</p><p>'Scrap.....scrap scrap scrap!' he was serious. He was going to offline them without hesitation.</p><p>"We're stuck between a rock and a hard place." She said.</p><p>"No, we're stuck between death and dying!" Bee hissed back. "Like slag we'll go down without a fight!" he said, activating his stingers but it was just an attempt at dying with dignity.</p><p>Then Mantis grabbed his servo.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah?" he said, wondering what she was up to.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bee." She said.</p><p>"Sorry for wha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" he yelled as she gripped his servo tightly and jumped off the cliff, pulling him down with her just as Starscream unleashed a missile at the place they were clicks ago, the explosion unleashing a shockwave that hit them and sent them hurling forwards slightly before gravity performed its duty and they both plummeted down.</p><p>With the wind whistling and Bee's screaming in her audio receptors, her servo still grasping Bee's for dear life, she turned around until she was somewhat upright and.......</p><p>Activated her jetpack mod.</p><p>That brought them to a jarring halt, their pedes a feet above the rushing waters below. Bee let out a cry of pain as the impact from the sudden stop suddenly jarred his servo painfully out of the socket.</p><p>"Bee!" Mantis cried in horror as she realized the mistake she's made. She quickly flew them over to a cave that was just big enough for them both to squeeze into- Thank Primus, some form of luck was still on their side- and set Bee inside, laying him to lean against the wall. Then she turned around and activated her holographic projector to hide the cave mouth. Better safe than sorry.</p><p>"Bee, hey, hey, talk to me." She said, kneeling down beside him.</p><p>"WHAT THE SLAG WERE YOU THINKING?!" he asked her, looking at her as though she had lost her mind.</p><p>"Not dying now shut up and let me see your shoulder!" she snapped at him.</p><p>"Can't.....move...." he hissed as he clutched it. "Hurts like the Pits......"</p><p>She examined it and realized the damage wasn't too severe and there was a way to fix it. She's done it before but only on herself, twice.</p><p>Welp, best way to learn is under life threatening pressure.</p><p>"Bite down on this, we don't need you screaming our hidey hole out to the whole world." 'Or Starscream' she added.</p><p>Bee for once, complied without complain. He was glad he did as his denta nearly sank into the rock, a muffled shout coming out as a metallic 'CRACK!' filled the air when Mantis reset his shoulder. Fortunately, his shoulder strut wasn't damaged/ hindered in anyway.</p><p>"Sorry." She apologized.</p><p>He spat the rock out. "Ow." He bemoaned.</p><p>"Can you move it?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Bee rotated his shoulder and clenched his servos, activating his stingers to test it out. His shoulder was sore and definitely needed some oiling but he could move his servo, albeit it had an aching numbness to it.</p><p>"Should work for now.....thanks." he said. "Sorry for yelling at you." He added.</p><p>She waved it off. "Can't say I blame you. We're lucky to be alive." She said. 'Again.' She realized as she was hit with déjà vu at the predicament they were in.</p><p>".....................so...what now?" he asked.</p><p>Good question, wish they had a good answer to it too.</p><p>".....we try not to get offline." She said.</p><p>"Yeah, but how?" Bee asked.</p><p>She bit her lip. "I say we focus on getting the heck out of here." She said.</p><p>"You want us to run away like cowards?" he asked.</p><p>"Ever heard of a tactical retreat?" she shot back. "Bee, this is Starscream. He's an annoying egotistical afthole but he's a strong afthole that's stronger and bigger than us. We're outclassed here, we don't stand a chance."</p><p>"Backup. If we call the others in we'll definitely stand a chance." Bee said. "We beat him before with our awesome teamwork, we can do it again." He said with more sincere certainty this time.</p><p>Mantis nodded and pressed a digit to her comm. "Guys, it's Mantis.....hello?" Static. "Anyone there? Brother? OP? Bulk? Ratchet? Sari? ......hello?" she asked, voice growing more desperate as no one picked up.</p><p>"Guys? Hey? Hellooooo? Anybody home? We could really use backup right about now.........hello?" Bee asked, also receiving the same response. He tapped his comm and cursed. "Damn it!" he hissed. "I....I think the blast messed up my comm."</p><p>Mantis tapped hers and still got no response. "Either we're too deep down to get a signal, our comms are damaged or.....Starscream could be jamming them." She deduced.</p><p>".............we're on our own." He said.</p><p>Mantis nodded somberly. "Sadly so."</p><p>Sad but true.................the truth sucked like slag.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Mantis's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>Scrap. We were really neck deep in scrap this time.</p><p>That's the one thing that stuck out in my processor as I tried to put it to use to think of a plan. No promises that it'll be a good one though.</p><p>Right now, the two of us were sitting here in the cave waiting it out and to get some breathing space. Starscream might be out there searching for us, or waiting for us by the cliff so better to play it safe.</p><p>And we needed time to think.</p><p>I sighed and slumped my helm back against the wall. Primus, so many things have happened in my life in like what, a month? Wow, time flies.</p><p>Then it hit me right then and there that right now, Bee and I were fighting against a con, an <em>actual </em> con. Not one of those petty bots doing dirty work against the law, a <em>legit Decepticon</em>  that fought in the War, lived past it and has experience and skills way ahead of Bee and I combined. It made the ones I 'encountered' on my 'missions' look like child's play. And this was different. This time we had <em>actually</em>  fought one face to face <em>head on</em>.</p><p>And look where that got us.</p><p>This was different from the ones back when I was a saboteur, this was the real deal. Were the cons who attacked my home and killed Shifu just like this? Just as merciless and ruthless? Probably.</p><p>Then I shook my helm to clear away any thoughts that were irrelevant. I could freak out later, right now I need to prioritize and strategize.</p><p>Think.</p><p>'We can't fight him, he'll whoop our afts Cyberninja or not.' I mused. 'Our main priority isn't to beat him, it's to escape.'</p><p>That thought gave me some grounding.</p><p>"We need to get out of here." I said to Bee. "Forget about Starscream, right now our main goal is to get outta here."</p><p>"So we sneak out of here commando way." Bee said.</p><p>I nodded, glad to see he had no qualms of runni-<em>retreating</em>. We were doing a tactical retreat.</p><p>"You got a plan?" he asked.</p><p>I put my servo out, palm down and tilted it left and right in the 'so so' gesture as the humans call it.</p><p>"More or less. Step 1, get out of here. Step 2, avoid Starscream. Step 3, get out of the forest. Step 4, call for backup and end of story.....hopefully." I said.</p><p>He took a deep vent and stood up.</p><p>"Then let's get this plan underway." he said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Third person's p.o.v</span>
</p><p>Slipping her servos under Bee's armpits, she used her jetpack mod and flew them back up to the cliff. After taking wary glances and seeing the coast clear, they both heaved themselves back up.</p><p>They made their way through the forests warily, as stealthily as they could. For Mantis she had no problem but she winced everytime she heard a branch snap underfoot from Bee because it sounded as loud as an avalanche in the forest. There were no birds chirping or insects buzzing further adding to the tense atmosphere and it was beginning to get to them, they both resisted the urge to break into a run to burst out of there.</p><p>"Which way now?" Bee asked. They had both strayed off their earlier path in their wild run to evade Starscream.</p><p>"Um......" Mantis glanced around, just as uncertain as Bee. "I.....think........." then she paused as her audio receptors picked up something. "I think I hear something."</p><p>They both looked up......</p><p>And saw Starscream fly by.</p><p>"Get down!" she hissed and pushed both of them into a nearby trench. A wet 'splat' filled the air as their bodies were covered in mud. Not that they cared though Mantis had to clamp a servo over Bee's mouth before he could make any sound that signified his annoyance.</p><p>They both heard the telltale sounds of transforming and risked a glance pass the bushes- at least they has some cover for camouflage- to see Starscream standing there, looking around.</p><p>"Hm......I could've sworn I saw something....." he muttered to himself.</p><p>They both held their vents and flattened themselves against the trench some more. Tense clicks ticked by, feeling like hours with their sparks dangling on a tightrope, swaying back and forth.</p><p>"What a pity." He said to himself. "To think, my magnificent plan would bore such pathetic results. Of course, I had no doubt it would fail since it's one of my plans."</p><p>'Is he seriously monologuing to himself?!' they both thought. Oh, how long would this torture last?!</p><p>"It was genius, genius I say. Luckily being the great leader I am, I had the initiative to keep that spare signal transmitter with me. It took some trial and error but finally my efforts bore results and it worked! I manage to get the transmitter to release a hoax signal similar to a Neutral's. An Autobot's would've been better but regardless they let their vulnerable conscience cave in to it and would of course attempt to launch a 'rescue' of some kind." He said.</p><p>'So that's how he fooled us!' she realized. It made sense; signal transmitters can be tweaked and messed with if you knew your way around one.</p><p>"Still to think they would willingly throw themselves off a cliff." His back was turned so they didn't see his raised optic ridges. "And I thought Blitzwing was the one with the glitched processor." He mused to himself.</p><p>Bee tugged her servo and whispered into her audio receptor. "I'll distract im', then we bail." He said.</p><p>Mantis nodded in agreement. Better to bail now while they had the chance.</p><p>Bee picked up a nearby rock and glanced at her. Instantly, she got the message and her digit hovered over her holographic projector.</p><p>She gave him a nod. He reared his servo back and hurled the rock off into the foliage.</p><p>A branch snapped and leaves rustled, instantly snapping Starscream out of his villain monologue.</p><p>"Who's there?!" he asked, bringing out his null rays.</p><p>Mantis pressed the holographic projector and it did its magic as Starscream saw 'Mantis' come out.</p><p>"What?! How are you still online?!" he asked in shock.</p><p>"Unlike you, I'm an actual bot." she said, raising her chin up haughtily. "Why don't you try to catch me and fight me like a real bot, Starshriek?" 'Mantis' taunted.</p><p>"You're good at this." Bee whispered to her.</p><p>"I'll make you regret uttering those words!" he screeched, preparing to shoot her.</p><p>"You'll have to catch me first!" 'Mantis' said before sprinting off into the forest.</p><p>"Get back here!" Starscream yelled, taking the bait and giving chase.</p><p>"Now!" Bee and the real Mantis said, seeing their chance. They sprung out of the trench and ran through the forest once again.</p><p>Of course, the fake hologram 'Mantis' was long gone and Starscream had already figured it out.</p><p>"Move, move, MOVE!" Mantis yelled as they heard the jet approaching.</p><p>Starscream transformed in mid-air and gave chase in bi-pedal form. As they jumped down, Bee grabbed hold of a tree of sorts, the trunk bending down with his weight then he released it, sending it smacking into Starscream's faceplate and throwing him off.</p><p>"Nice move." Mantis said to Bee, impressed.</p><p>"Saw it on TV once." He said.</p><p>Then she bent down and scooped up a handful of mud. She pivoted around and threw it. There was a 'splat' as the mud hit Starscream's optics, blinding him. He released a cry of frustration as he furiously rubbed away the messy substance blinding him.</p><p>"Damn you miserable cretins!" he yelled, getting more agitated.</p><p>Mantis dashed forward and jumped up, slamming a jumping back kick into his chassis with all her might. It made him move backwards slightly but rarely did damage. She quickly whipped her tessen out and smacked him sideways before landing back down.</p><p>"Move!" she rolled out of the way as Bee came, skating with his tires full speed for more momentum as he flipped up and dropkicked Starscream.</p><p>He landed and they both fist bumped each other, pride filling them at the accomplishment of their combo move.</p><p>Then that moment was ruined as shot were fired. They brought their servos up in a reflexive defense as the shots kicked up dirt, mud and smoke. They leaped out of the way as Starscream began to fire away at them with wild abandon. Bee yelped as he felt a shot graze him and front cart wheeled to avoid another.</p><p>Both the minibots used their small size, agility and wheels on their heels to the most advantage as they weaved and dodged Starscream's shots like some morbid twisted dance.</p><p>"Stay still already so I can squash you two like the annoying bugs you are!" Starscream yelled, his pride wounded over the fact that he still hadn't taken care of the minibots.</p><p>"Make us!" Mantis yelled, throwing her tessen at him. It hit him in the helm but that just annoyed him further. She skated forward and front flipped over a trunk in her way, feeling one of her dreads getting shot off. Both of them came to a halt and took cover behind a nearby boulder.</p><p>"Anymore ideas? I'm open to suggestions." Bee said and they winced as the boulder was mercilessly peppered with gunfire, slowly chipping away their last form of defense.</p><p>Mantis tried to rack her processor for something. The element of surprise was diminished but could potentially be reused if they have the right plan and Starscream was already being blinded by impatient anger which could work out for them.</p><p>She took out one of her smoke bombs and explosive disks. The smoke bomb wasn't made for damage, it was made for dazzle and distraction while the explosive disks scratched his paint job at best.</p><p>But it was still combustive and volatile which means........</p><p>She looked at the branches behind Starscream, then her optics darted to his wing, then his boosters, then at Bee and then towards the explosive disk in her servo.</p><p>"I need a distraction." She said.</p><p>"On it." Bee said, activating his stingers and hopping out of the boulder. "Hey Starshriek! Betcha can't even hit a ship if its right in front of you! No wonder Megatron's always better than you!" he mocked.</p><p>"HE'S NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Starscream yelled, triggered and firing with wilder abandon except his shots were more off now.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well at least he can actually accomplish something unlike you!" Bee continued to mock as he dodged the gunfire. "I mean, seriously? The 'magnificent Starscream'? That's just pathetic! At least Megatron had better naming abilities in his CPU then yours! Oh wait, you probably don't even have one!"</p><p>Starscream was so focused on crushing the yellow minibot that he didn't notice Mantis stealthily yet steadily climbing up at the branches in the tree behind him.</p><p>Mantis crouched by one of the branches and waited.......now!</p><p>She pounced off and grabbed onto one of Starscream's wings, throwing the Decepticon seeker off balance.</p><p>"What the- get off me!" he demanded and began to wildly spin and turn around in an attempt to wrench her off but Mantis held firm. Bee aimed his stingers but couldn't shoot. They were moving around too much and he risked hitting Mantis.</p><p>She hoisted herself up and wrapped her servos around his neck in a chokehold. He twisted and turned and flailed and did somersaults, making Mantis dizzy. Then she felt a servo grab the nape of her neck and she was yanked off.</p><p>She gasped as she was harshly thrown off and crashed into a tree, upside down before sliding down. "Primus....ow......" she groaned. Ok, she was definitely gonna feel that tomorrow.</p><p>Bee jumped up and threw his entire body at Starscream, tackling him and wrapping his servos around him in an attempt to hinder him. Starscream tried to push him off.</p><p>"Get off!" he demanded.</p><p>"Make me, Decepticreep!" Bee said, keeping one servo wrapped around and the other pointed a stinger straight to his faceplate.</p><p>"Heads up!" he heard the sound of something smacking onto metal........</p><p>It was then he noticed a beeping red light on Starscream's wing.</p><p>He instantly let go and hit the ground running.</p><p>"Take cover!" he yelled though it was unnecessary as Mantis had scrambled to the back of the tree already and he threw himself behind one too, covering his audio receptors with his servos-</p><p>Just as all the explosive disks planted all over Starscream courtesy of Mantis exploded, the chain reaction occurred as Starscream's boosters and wings went against him. Direction became no more as he as he was sent blasting off with zero control.</p><p>"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!" he yelled as he blasted off with a resounding 'BOOM!'.</p><p>A dust cloud was kicked up and for a while, the two of them just stayed behind their trees, chassis rising and falling as they vented and waited with their sparks in their throats.</p><p>Then they both stood and warily walked out.</p><p>They looked at the now charred but empty previous battlefield.</p><p>Then each other.</p><p>Then upwards where Starscream blasted off to God knows where- hopefully anywhere far, far away in general.</p><p>Then each other.</p><p>Then they smiled.</p><p>Then they were chuckling.</p><p>Then they were full out laughing close to hysterics but they didn't care as they both hugged each other, whooping and jumping for joy.</p><p>They did it! They actually did it! They defeated Starscream!</p><p>"We did it.....we actually slagging did it!" Mantis whooped. "We just sent one of the top Decepticons packing!"</p><p>"I knew we could do it!" Bee said.</p><p>Then they both separated and stood there. The adrenaline slowly wore off but the sense of pride, happiness and accomplishment never left. They were covered in mud, grime, ash and leaves, their paint jobs ruined, their tyres definitely needed a good scrub and they were exhausted but they couldn't care less.</p><p>"You know, we make a pretty badass team." Mantis said.</p><p>"Of course." Bee agreed and put his fist up.</p><p>Mantis smiled and they happily bumped fists before she pressed a digit against her comm which was thankfully, finally working.</p><p>"Hey, guys? We're gonna need a pickup and boy do we have a helluva story to tell you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick author's note and explanation. The reason the chain reaction was so huge and why Starscream didn't notice the disks sooner was cuz Mantis covered the beeping light part with some mud and slapped them on as Starscream kept twisting and turning so he didn't notice them.</p><p>That's all. Bye! And thanks for the support! Kudos are highly appreciated. (&gt;w&lt;)/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Lugnut and Blitzwing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignorance truly is bliss, Ratchet thought as he finally managed to enter a nice peaceful stasis nap which he deemed he deserved.</p><p>Seriously, kids these days really had no sense of survival or self-preservation. To face off against Starscream?! <em>By themselves?!</em>  Them, two minibots who were only younglings?! He knew Bumblebee was the type who needed a tune up in his central processor but Mantis too?! He thought she'd be the more responsible and logical of the two but nooooooo. Primus these kids were gonna be the end of him.</p><p>And no he was not, <em>absolutely not</em> going soft because of his age......................ok, maybe just a tiny bit.</p><p>But! Although he would never say it aloud, the kids were starting to grow on him and.......fine, he'll admits that he does care. Not that he'll ever say it aloud. Nope, never. He has a reputation to uphold after all.</p><p>But all those thoughts were pushed aside as he enjoyed his sweet, peaceful stasis nap..........</p><p>PONG!</p><p>A projectile came flying and hit him right in the fender, harshly knocking him out of his stasis nap and sending him falling ungraciously onto his behind.</p><p>"Hey! Watch the fender!" he snapped at the culprit....aka Sari.</p><p>Said girl came to a halt, wearing a dark blue helmet and elbow and knee pads for protection with matching roller skates, a hockey stick in hand.</p><p>"Time out! Fan interference!" she said unapologetically.</p><p>"First off, I'm no fan of this childish game. Second, the only interference is with my stasis nap!" he snapped back, even more grouchy than usual because his precious stasis nap was interrupted.</p><p>"Yeesh, what a grouch." Sari said. Then she bent down and turned her attention back to the makeshift hockey ball. "Game on!" she called, resuming the game she was playing with Bee, Mantis, Bulkhead and surprisingly even Prowl getting roped into it.</p><p>Bee snatched the ball away from her with the stop sign- his own makeshift hockey stick- and skated off, preparing to score a goal.</p><p>"Think fast!" Mantis said, swooping in and snatching it from him with her street sign- her makeshift version of a hockey stick.</p><p>"Hey!" he shouted.</p><p>"Pass!" she yelled, smacking it towards Prowl who braced himself and raised the lamp post he clutched- his 'hockey stick'- in preparation but Bee leaped up and intercepted it halfway.</p><p>"Hey!" this time, she was the one who protested.</p><p>"He's breaking away!" Bee commentated. "The crowd goes wild!"</p><p>Bulkhead- the goal keeper- who was also clutching onto an actual hockey stick that seemed like a toothpick in his huge servos, hunched down, optics determined to protect the goal.</p><p>At the last minute, Bee swerved to the side and hit the ball.</p><p>"He shoots!" the ball went soaring through the air towards the goal. "He-!"</p><p>BONG!</p><p>A small garbage automaton intercepted and knocked the ball away. Save!</p><p>Bee came to a halt and a sound of shock escaped his voice box, his victory snatched away from him. Mantis blinked in equal surprise as the garbage bot crashed down. Huh, she didn't know it was part of the team.</p><p>"Oh, bad luck." Sari said cheerfully in an all too innocent voice that made Mantis suspicious. Wait......what if she.....</p><p>"Was it really?" Ratchet asked and pointed to the exposed back of the garbage bot.....which had the AllSpark key in it.</p><p>Looks like Mantis was right.</p><p>"Whoops, how'd that get there?" Sari asked, trying to write it off with the innocent card as an uneasy smile came.</p><p>"Sari, how many times do I hafta tell you, that key is <em>not </em> a toy!" Ratchet scolded at her irresponsible use of the key once again. You'd think the kid would've learned after the whole Soundwave fiasco!</p><p>Then the key began to glow.</p><p>"Is it supposed to be doing that?" Mantis asked, taking an uneasy step back.</p><p>"I said knock it off!" Ratchet scolded.</p><p>"But I'm <em>not</em>  doing <em>that </em>!" Sari protested, just as confused.</p><p>A bright beam shot off and pointed upwards, then tilted downwards. They glanced up....</p><p>And saw the beam tracing the trajectory of two falling objects entering the Earth's atmosphere!</p><p>"Again?!" Bee, Mantis, Bulkhead and Sari asked.</p><p>"I....don't think those are friendly visitors." Prowl said, sensing an uneasy feeling in his spark. He didn't like this. For crying out loud, his sister just had to face Starscream head on with Bee as her only backup and now this?! Was a damn break too much to ask for?!</p><p>"This....is not good." A prophetic Ratchet said.</p><p>For once, Mantis hoped their resident medic was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>The metal crunched like it was paper and exploded as the giant servo of Blitzwing-Hothead closed around it.</p><p>"This can't be those miserable Autobots, they are far too small!" he threw the pathetic excuse of a machine down onto the ground. Then his faceplate shifted to the maniacal Random. "Look at zhat one." He said, noticing a nearby crane at the construction site they crashed landed on. "It's big, it's bold, it's sassy." He walked towards it.</p><p>He knelt down to talk but Lugnut beat him to it as he all but shoved the other away.</p><p>"You! What have you done with our beloved leader, Megatron?" he demanded. Silence. "Talk." He snarled.</p><p>He grabbed the crane, already planning on using brute force to intimidate it into answering but it only resulted in causing the metal ball to swing around and slam into Blitzwing, Lugnut fortunately ducked in time.</p><p>From below Sumdac's lab, observing via a screen, Megatron instantly identified the two Decepticons. "It's about time they came for me." He grunted.</p><p>"But can they be trusted?" he mused, not wanting to repeat the same mistake that led him to this humiliating horrible dilemma in the first place. "After all, I've already been betrayed by one of my own."</p><p>He'll have to wait and see.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Well at least it ain't Starshriek." Mantis said to Bee as they watched the attack from their base via the TV.</p><p>"Did you hear? Those Decepticons are looking for <em>us.</em>" Prowl said.</p><p>"Let's go kick their motherboards!" Sari said, fired up to get in on some action. She turned around but ran straight into Ratchet's stopping servo.</p><p>"You stay here." He said.</p><p>"But, I wanna-" he cut her off.</p><p>"We barely held our own against one Decepticon, we're <em>not  </em>risking your life against <em>two.</em>" He said firmly.</p><p>"But Bumblebee and Mantis-" he cut her off again.</p><p>"Were lucky. Very, <em>very</em>  lucky." He scowled at the two minibots who suddenly found the ground very interesting. "And they didn't exactly come out of it unscathed."</p><p>"Yeah, Ratchet's right. It's too dangerous. We need to lure them <em>away</em>  from innocents." Optimus told her as gently as possible.</p><p>"But...aren't <em>we</em>  innocent?" Bee asked with a shaky smile.</p><p>"You seriously gonna wuss out now after what we just went through?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Bee shrugged. "Just saying I don't mind living." He said.</p><p>"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered and they did as such.</p><p>"Sari, go home and stay there." Ratchet said to her as he left.</p><p>"Ugh, you sound just like my dad!" she yelled and stuck her tongue out at him, not that he seemed to notice.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>The construction site quickly morphed into a warzone as Blitzwing and Lugnut went wild, wreaking devastating destruction all over the place. Blitzwing threw a cement truck which crashed into a fire hydrant, sending a burst of water erupting from its damaged body.</p><p>Lugnut easily heaved a tanker up. "Autobots, show yourselves cowards and face your doom." He roared.</p><p>"Heard you were looking for us." Optimus said, instantly grabbing his attention. Lugnut turned around to see the Autobots arriving.</p><p>"But, how bout we skip the duel part?" Bee added.</p><p>They transformed and stood there, in fighting stances, ready for action.</p><p>'Now that's how you make a badass entrance!' Mantis thought, internally cheering like a geek on the inside but on the outside, she remained serious and activated her battle mask.</p><p>Lugnut threw the tanker straight at them. Optimus leaped up and brought out his axe, cleanly slicing it in half. Before Lugnut could retaliate, Prowl, Mantis and Bee pounced. Mantis and Prowl quickly followed up, both unleashing a barrage of shurikens- she was glad her brother gave her a few spares of his own- and tessens.</p><p>Blitzwing- now as Hothead- stepped forward, the vertical cannons on his back tilting to a diagonal angle before unleashing a burst of flames, melting the two ninjabots projectiles into smithereens.</p><p>The three of them twisted out of the dangerously burning flame's path- but Mantis still felt the devastating heat radiating off it smacking her plating- and they landed. They hit the ground moving, Bee sprung up and rolled out of the way, taking cover behind a nearby pillar.</p><p>"Quite a whiff, torchy!" Bee jabbed.</p><p>"Zhe name's Blitzwing! And I'm just getting warmed up!" Bee moved as Blitzwing unleashed a barrage of shots at the pillar, chipping it away. He turned around and Prowl and Mantis dashed away as their covers were literally blown as well.</p><p>Mantis noticed a fire hose lying behind some crates and snatched it up as she rounded past it.</p><p>"Bee! Catch!" she threw one end at him while gripping the other. "Let's wrap this up!"</p><p>Bee caught one end of the hose. Mantis looked at Blitzwing, then at the hose, then at him and he nodded, catching onto the plan.</p><p>"Hey! Glichtwing!" Bee called.</p><p>Blitzwing turned around and suddenly, his servos were pinned to his side as Bee and Mantis skated around him in circles, wrapping him in the fire hose.</p><p>"You seriously need to cool down." Mantis said as she and Bee pulled with all their might, tightening the makeshift restraints and tied each of their ends to a pillar.</p><p>But it was all for naught as Blitzwing tore free of it with a cry of frustration. "Hold still you miserable little slaggers!"</p><p>They were blown off their pedes by his firepower. Mantis groaned and quickly rolled away from another volley of shots.</p><p>"Man, this guy is packing crazy firepower!" she said. Sweet Primus, her spark seemed to beat against her chamber almost in sync with the relentless firepower threatening to offline them like they did to-</p><p>"Was that a pun?" Bee asked, taking cover beside her. For once, his kinda obnoxious voice was a much needed anchor to the grim but firm reality.</p><p>"Not intended." She replied.</p><p>Lugnut slammed his servos down onto the ground and seemingly hunched on all fours, only for his back plating to slide open, revealing three large missile firing bays on his back. He unleashed the entire payload towards the Autobots, intent on blowing them apart.</p><p>Ratchet gathered them all with his magnets but they all began to push against the magnetic field.</p><p>"Can't hold them off!" he warned, straining his magnets.</p><p>"Then I'll just have to shove em off!" Bulkhead said. With a roar he charged straight towards Lugnut who easily grabbed his servos and threw him off with his more superior brawn.</p><p>"Fool! No one beats Lugnut!" Lugnut roared as he sent Bulkhead face first into the dirt.</p><p>"Hold still, Autobot scum!" Blitzwing said as Bee came charging towards him.</p><p>"Why don't you chill out?" Bee sassed as he dodged his shots, his small build making him a harder target.</p><p>Then Blitzwing's faceplate rotated to Icy. "As you wish." He said, covering the floor in a layer of ice, courtesy of the nearby fire hydrant.</p><p>"Whoa- whoaaaaaaaaagh!" Bee yelped as he slipped and slid across the ice right towards the Decepticons that- holy scrap- were about to crush him!</p><p>"Hang on Bumblebee!" Optimus said.</p><p>"Where is our glorious leader?" Lugnut brought a pede up, ready to crush the yellow minibot that slid closer. "Where is Megatron?!" his pede stomped down but Optimus's grappling hook shot out and grabbed Bee, yanking him back just in the nick of time.</p><p>Bee landed in Optimus's servos and the words Lugnut said registered. "Big scary dude? Didn't he turn into a fireball somewhere over Cleveland?" he said aloud.</p><p>"The one who went kerblooey when he tried to steal the AllSpark and went 'crash' on Earth?" Mantis whispered to Prowl who nodded.</p><p>That only ticked Lugnut off even more.</p><p>"It's a lie!" he said, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more. "Megatron lives!" he roared with vehement passion.</p><p>Then he slammed his servo- which morphed into a blunt point that could be used as a club with a red button in the middle- down onto the ground and......</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everything happened too fast.</p><p>A resounding 'BOOM!' of an explosion.</p><p>Heat.</p><p>Raw devastating firepower that screamed destruction.</p><p>A blast slamming into all of them full force.</p><p>A flash of light that was as bright as the sun.</p><p>She was vaguely aware that Prowl had all but thrown himself at her, wrapping her into a protective embrace, ready to use his own body as a shield against the devastating force. It didn't do much good as she still felt the force hit her harder than Bulkhead's wrecking ball.</p><p>Then.......darkness.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Good news, they weren't offline. Bad news, they were in pain.</p><p>Lots of pain.</p><p>Mantis groaned and pushed Prowl's body off of her- it suddenly felt as though he was crushing her. He didn't protest as he rolled off, his entire body and circuits screaming in pain.</p><p>"Ow....." Ratchet groaned and was quickly joined by groans and moans of pain from all the others including herself. Her audio receptors were ringing and there was an insistent pounding in her processor. How all of them survived......she honestly didn't know but something told her that their survival was their last stroke of luck.</p><p>The two Decepticons grunted as they too unburied themselves from the rubble.</p><p>"I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, give me some warning before you use zhe punch!" Blitzwing scolded and slapped Lugnut's servo in annoyance at once again getting caught in the brawn's devastating attack.</p><p>'Sweet Solus Prime, how much firepower do these two whack heads pack?' she asked herself as Prowl helped her up.</p><p>They watched in confusion as Lugnut seemingly talked to himself before dissolving into what seemed like an argument with Blitzwing with the multi-faced con pointing right at them. Then Lugnut wrapped his servos around Blitzwing's waist and activated his thrusters, shooting off with a reluctant Blitzwing, still leaving the Autobots online and functioning in one piece. Not that they were ungrateful over that fact but still, very confused nonetheless.</p><p>"That was...different." Ratchet noted.</p><p>Very different.</p><p>None of them dwelled on it too long as they transformed- no point in lingering there now that the enemy was gone- and rolled back to base for much needed repairs.</p><p>"Oh my aching chassis..." Bulkhead groaned as Ratchet patched him up.</p><p>"You're lucky you're still online after facing those Decepticons." Ratchet said.</p><p>"I think one of em has a screw loose." Bee said.</p><p>"Just one?" Prowl asked dryly.</p><p>"That crazy whack job has some serious anger issues." Mantis groaned as she rotated her sore shoulder.</p><p>"No kidding. They both need to chi-" Mantis cut Bumblebee off.</p><p>"Don't finish that." She said.</p><p>"Crazy or not, we still can't risk them getting their servos on the AllSpark." Ratchet said.</p><p>"And we can't endanger anymore innocent lives." Optimus said. They all turned to look at him. Their leader had been awfully quiet and deep in thought since the fight ended.</p><p>"We'll have to repair our ship and move the AllSpark off this planet." Mantis blinked in surprise. That's it? That's the plan? It wasn't a bad one per se but......they were just gonna up and leave?</p><p>Optimus's optics were determined and the resolve firm, his voice didn't waver showing them how he's made his final decision.</p><p>She felt a lump form in her throat and a......dreadful reluctance of some kind. Huh, she's barely been here for a month or so yet.....Earth already had a special place in her spark, she thought she's finally found a place to call home again. So much for that. Was it selfish of her to want to stay here just a little while longer? Or was she the one at fault for letting herself becoming complacent?</p><p>Prowl gave her servo a comforting squeeze. He remained stoic as always but on the inside, he too found himself reluctant to leave Earth and its beautiful organic nature behind.</p><p>"We can't just pick up and go." Bulkhead said aloud. "How will we break the news to Sari?" That's the million dollar question Mantis was afraid to answer.</p><p>"She's a big girl, she'll understand." Bee said.</p><p>He was never more wrong.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sari wailed at the top of her lungs as they broke the news to her.</p><p>"I think she's taking it well." Bee whispered to Prowl and Mantis.</p><p>Mantis glared at him. Not helping Bee!</p><p>"Sari, please try to understand." Optimus said, trying to reason with her and hopefully placate her in some way. "We don't have a choice." Sadly.</p><p>"It's only a matter of time before even more Decepticons follow us here." Prowl pointed out. </p><p>"So?" she said, turning away.</p><p>Mantis sighed. She understood it more than Sari thought. She really did, she knew how heartbreaking it is and how desperate Sari felt, wanting to deny the real facts of the harsh truth. How she didn't want the structure of all the happiness and contentment to collapse as one piece was taken out. How she simply didn't want to lose someone- how she didn't want to be <em>alone.</em></p><p>"We won't leave forever." She said, hoping to placate her. "We can still visit....right guys?" she looked at them imploringly.</p><p>"Yeah! We can chat and still play video games." Bee said.</p><p>"It won't be the same!" Sari said, stomping her foot. Why were they leaving? Why did her friends- the ones she's come to see as family- leaving her behind after everything they've been through?</p><p>"Sari, we don't want to leave either-" Sari cut Mantis off.</p><p>"Then don't leave!" she said, close to tears.</p><p>Mantis sighed, was she this difficult when she was Sari's age?</p><p>"Grow up, kid. The only way for us to protect yer planet and the AllSpark <em>is to go</em>." Ratchet snapped.</p><p>Mantis winced. Oof, maybe that was a bit too harsh. 'Couldn't he have put it in a less harsh way?' she thought. Yeah, they've made their choice and yes, they had to get their point across but.......seriously, that was borderline insensitive.</p><p>"We're running out of time, Sari." Optimus said, his voice firmer. "Ratchet can't fix our ship without you and your key."</p><p>Wait.........a click.</p><p>"You want me to spend the next ten megacycles <em>alone</em>  on a spaceship at the <em>bottom</em> of Lake Erie with this......." He crouched down to Sari's level. "PROTOFORM?!?!" yup, he was not happy with that.</p><p>Sari never being the pushover crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not helping you leave and I'm definitely not working with some.....GRUMPY OLD BOT!" Oh joy, this should work out great!</p><p>"Like it or not you two are <em>partners</em>." Optimus said. "Allies, friends! That's an <em>order</em>." He added, his decision final regardless of their protests.</p><p>Sari and Ratchet just growled at each other in response.</p><p>Mantis facepalmed. "Wow OP, you sure know how to play matchmaker." She said.</p><p>"..........this is gonna be a looooooong day." Bee said, slumping down in his seat.</p><p>Mantis just sighed and got up, leaving the room, promptly excusing herself. Prowl, not missing her downward mood, sprung up and went after her. He found her in her room, just standing there hugging herself and looking around the area that had been her residence in her short time here.</p><p>"I was gonna paint some murals on the wall, you know?" she said, not turning around to look at him. "Got some inspiration from the street art in town. Maybe add some more shelves to put some plants- could bring some life in here, try to put up a TV to binge watch those anime humans love, add a bit more color and my own bling here and there.....watch the ivy grow some more..............guess those plans are kinda out the window now, huh?" from her subspace, she took out a to do list that was meant for this room. With a sigh, she crumpled it up and made a move to toss it away but Prowl stopped her.</p><p>"You know....I'm actually tempted to ask you to stay here on Earth. That way I'll at least recharge knowing you won't be there to run head first into danger." He said.</p><p>"You wanna get rid of me that bad? Am I that annoying?" she asked playfully.</p><p>"I want to get rid of the feeling of helplessness I feel everytime you're in danger." Oh not again. They've talked about this already. She opened her mouth to say something but Prowl put a servo up, stopping her. "Please, let me finish."</p><p>For once, she complied and Prowl took a seat down by her berth, Mantis plopping down beside him.</p><p>".......the first time I made a vow, I broke it." He said, voice quiet enough it required her to lean forward to hear it properly. "The second time I made one I......I realized just how much I wanted to keep it." He grasped her servo and looked her in the optic, his gaze was serious yet so, so scared making him look so vulnerable.</p><p>He sighed. "I know it's pointless to tell you to be careful, I don't want to sound like some broken record. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you and I will push mountains with my own servos if it means you're okay." He said, dead serious.</p><p>Mantis smiled and hugged him. "Don't know why I made a huge fuss outta all this. Who cares if it's a star, moon or planet, as long as you're here with me, I think even a scrapheap can be called home." Then she separated from him and gave him that determined smirk. "Now let's get ready to kick some Decepticon ass!" she said pumping her fist.</p><p>"Wha- language!" Prowl reprimanded. Cybertronian or Earth, Yoketron would whack them both for such vulgarities!</p><p>"Whatever!" she said, shamelessly not caring.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"So this is where it all began, huh?" Mantis asked as she surveyed her surroundings. The night was.......peaceful in a way- definitely the calm before the storm- with crickets chirping their twilight melody and the stars staring down at them.</p><p>"Yup, pretty much." Bee said.</p><p>And the same place where all of it will most likely end went unsaid by everyone.</p><p>"Move along, kid! We haven't got all night." Ratchet called out to Sari who was moving....a bit too slow for their tastes considering the weight of the task at hand.</p><p>"I forgot my walking shoes." She said sarcastically.</p><p>Ratchet wasn't having any of this. He transformed into his alt-mode. "Climb in." he said but Sari just ignored him completely and walked past him as though he wasn't even there.</p><p>"Ugh, do old bots always smell funny?" she taunted.</p><p>"Can we try it without the attitude?!" Ratchet snapped.</p><p>Sari turned around and glared at him. "No." she replied.</p><p>Then her key began to glow that same glow they saw that morning.</p><p>"Uh oh, not again. Incoming!" she warned as a beam of light shot out and pointed towards.......</p><p>A dozen or so slagging missiles flying right smack towards them!</p><p>Well, frag.</p><p>The missiles landed, dust clouds were kicked up obscuring their vision and the resounding BOOM rang through their audio receptors, signaling the start of a very, very long fight none of them were looking forward to.</p><p>"Go! We'll try and hold them off." Optimus said, opening Ratchet's door for Sari who finally went inside.</p><p>Just then a pair of missiles soared downwards and froze the lake in a thick layer of ice, blocking them from their sunken ship.</p><p>The two jets were instantly onto them and the team of Autobots ran, all of them trying their best to avoid the deadly shots. The good thing about Blitzwing freezing the lake was that they now had even more room to run. Their pedes slammed down on the ice- Mantis prayed none of them would slip, including herself- as the shots rained down all around them relentlessly like a downpour.</p><p>"Uh, shouldn't we be running in the other direction?" Bee asked.</p><p>"Prepare to perish, Autobot filth!" Lugnut roared as he launched two torpedoes towards Ratchet.</p><p>Sari gasped as she whipped her head around to see the destructive projectiles making their downwards dive to end them all. But Ratchet used the torpedoes to his advantage as he shifted wheels and made wild circles, avoiding the deadly projectiles.</p><p>They crashed down on the ice and instantly, it shattered like glass and a spiderweb of cracks spreaded, breaking away to reveal the watery surface below.</p><p>"Hang on, kid!" Ratchet said, turning around and driving straight towards the massive hole. For a moment, Sari felt weightless inside of Ratchet.....then they were falling down....down...down and.....</p><p>SPLASH!</p><p>"No!" Lugnut cried as he saw Ratchet and Sari make their escape.</p><p>Mantis heard a crack and felt the similar sensation of falling overtake her. She glanced down just as the ice they were standing on cracked away and they all fell into the lake not too long after.</p><p>"Oh slaaaaaaaag!" SPLASH!</p><p>Mantis blinked as she slowly descended deeper and deeper into the murky waters. She turned around and saw the others beside her, fortunately none of them were harmed. She glanced around and wow being underwater was pretty cool and intriguing- stop! Focus on the task at hand. She could take her time to admire all this when the possibility of offlining is gone.</p><p>"They say night diving's good for the body and mind." She quipped to hide her nervousness as she was embraced by the buoyancy.</p><p>"Think we lost them?" Prowl asked.</p><p>There was a splash as Blitzwing and Lugnut dived down to meet them head on. Welp, that answers Prowl's question.</p><p>"Actually, I'd say we're in over our heads.....<em>waaay  </em>over our heads." Bee said, not even bothering to hide his fear anymore.</p><p>Lugnut didn't waste time in once again unleashing his arsenal of firepower on them. They scrambled and Mantis front flipped to dodge the deadly barrage. She found herself sandwiched between Bulkhead and Prowl as they all squeezed behind a sunken ship for cover.</p><p>Then Optimus noticed the dust kicked up, making the water murkier and even harder to see and an idea struck. He transformed and drove off much to their confusion.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Bee asked.</p><p>"To even the odds." He replied.</p><p>'OP you genius!' Mantis thought as Optimus drove in circles again and again until a whirlpool of dust and sand kicked up and dispersed, enveloping them in a makeshift smokescreen and hiding them from the two Decepticons.</p><p>"Cowards! Come out and face your inevitable fate!" Blitzwing- now as Hothead- called.</p><p>"Come in and make us Buckethead!" Bee shouted back.</p><p>"I will crush you circuit by circuit!" he snarled.</p><p>"Keep shouting! Maybe you'll be able to call out your processor that way. If you even have one that is!" Mantis taunted back.</p><p>"I will rip your voicebox out you slagging scum!" he roared, charging in.</p><p>"Blitzwing, wait!" Lugnut called but it was too late. Thus, he too dived in after his comrade.</p><p>Blitzwing landed and whirled his helm around, trying to make out any shape or indication that could tell him where the Autobots were among this annoying smokescreen. "You cannot hide forever!" he shouted.</p><p>"Who's hiding?"</p><p>He turned around just as two shurikens and a tessen came flying and buried themselves in his thighs.</p><p>"Ow! Cowards!" he snarled as he plucked the ninja weapons out and threw them aside. "Come back and fight like a bot!"</p><p>Prowl and Mantis just gave him a mocking smug smirk in return as they allowed themselves to once again be embraced by the obscuring murkiness.</p><p>He stomped forward to pursuit but that was where he made a mistake. He was so focused on what was in front of him....</p><p>He forgot about what could be behind him, or rather <em>who</em>.</p><p>Bee pounced from the shadows and buried his stingers in Blitzwing's back, sending a wave of electricity through his circuits. Propping his pedes against the triple-changer's back, he kicked off it like a springboard away and away until he was a mere speck in the distance. Blitzwing instantly gave chase to his new target.</p><p>Lugnut watched his surroundings warily, well aware that everywhere was a potential threat. Just then, he saw movement and his optics zeroes in on a silhouette swimming towards him. His HUD told him that it was indeed a Cybertronian and not some decoy.</p><p>"My targeting sensors have not failed me." He reared his servos back.....</p><p>And promptly slugged Blitzwing, sending the triple-changer hurtling back.</p><p>"Oh! B-blitzwing!" he realized.</p><p>His face shifted from Hothead to Icy. "Who's side are you on?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Sari sighed as she walked down the enormous corridors of the Orion. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean to be such a brat but the thought of them leaving......it was just too much for her to keep in and she ended up getting it out in the form of bickering with Ratchet.</p><p>Yeah the guy was a grumpy old bot and a real pain in the butt with all his crankiness but still, deep down Sari knew she didn't want him to leave.</p><p>She didn't want any of them to leave.</p><p>She didn't want to say goodbye after everything, she didn't want it all to end, she didn't want to face tomorrow without them by her side.</p><p>She didn't want to be alone again.</p><p>It was selfish, it was so self-centered of her but.....she just couldn't bear the thought of being alone again, having to wake up and be reminded that she wasn't like other kids her age, she didn't have any friends like them...she didn't have friends like the Autobots were to her.</p><p>She slammed her fists against a panel in frustration. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she yelled to nobody in particular as she vented. Then the panel slid away to reveal a cluster of wiring and as idea struck.</p><p>"Of course...." A sly smirk came on. "If I should 'accidentally' pull some wires so their ship won't fly, everybody would have to stay!" Yes! It was perfect! Plus, the ship was an old rust bucket stuck at the bottom of a lake, they would be none the wiser if a couple of circuitry got messed up. She instantly put her plan into motion and proceeded to rip out the wires and carelessly tossed them aside. Before she could move on, the key glowed once again.</p><p>"Whoops. Hey....stop that! Stupid key." she said as it began to drag her back towards the panel of wires she messed up. 'No!' she thought in despair as the key fixed the mess she'd made.</p><p>The panel slid close and she yelped as she fell back. "Whoa! What's the big idea?!" she asked. Then the container containing the AllSpark behind her began to glow, the components shifted out so the AllSpark could project a hologram for her.</p><p>She watched in horror as it showed her the consequences should Megatron get his servos on the key. There was a flash of bright light and when she looked back, terror squeezed her heart as she saw those merciless red optics look down on her like an insect.</p><p>The optics of Megatron.</p><p>She's never seen him before, the most she's heard were the others mentioning his name. But looking at him now, she somehow just <em>knew </em> that this menacing ruthless bot couldn't have been anyone else.</p><p>"No.....get back!" she warned, voice laced with terror. "Stay away from me!" she ran towards the nearest door and pressed the button. Unfortunately in her panic, she didn't realize that it wasn't a door but an airlock. The doors slid apart and a tsunami of lake water crashed through, flooding the ship. She ran but the tsunami instantly caught her in its currents and she cried out in fear.</p><p>"Help! HELP!" she cried and suddenly, she felt a pair of servos- they were firm yet so surprisingly warm and gentle- grab her. It was Ratchet.</p><p>"Sari! Hang on!" he said as he waded through the water with her gently cupped on his secure servos. With a grunt, he finally made it to the panel and closed the airlock, stopping the fierce flow of water.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Sari cried, guilt consuming her and pouring out in waves. She buried her face in his servo as she sobbed. "I- I tried to keep you from leaving but...the key wouldn't let me. It knew!"</p><p>She half-expected him to yell at her, to reprimand her in his usual gruff harsh tone but instead, he looked at her with what had to be the softest expression she's ever seen him make since meeting him.</p><p>"I understand." He said in a surprisingly kind tone, gruff voice softer than usual without the usual heat to it. "I've become...surprisingly attached to this little planet and its people....especially you." He admitted.</p><p>"You have?" she asked, surprised. He.....he really did care?</p><p>"If anything happened to you at the hands of the Decepticons...." He shook his helm as the memories of war, of loss, of grief and pain- <em>so much pain</em>- almost overwhelmed him. "That's why we have to leave. I'd never forgive myself." He finished.</p><p>Sari just stared at him for a while then she smiled- <em>genuinely  </em>smiled at him full of sincere support for the right task ahead. "How can I help?"</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>'We can't keep this up forever.' Mantis thought as she once again used a hit and run tactic on Blitzwing and Lugnut. It felt like hours had passed since Ratchet and Sari made it to the ship and they still haven't given them any positive updates- or any updates for that matter.</p><p>Then the smokescreen- the only thing that offered them some form of an advantage against the two Decepticons- cleared away, leaving them exposed in the open like vulnerable targets.</p><p>Blitzwing- now as the Jack O' Lantern like Random turned around, manic as ever. "Peek-a-boo! I see you!"</p><p>Blasts rained down on them and Mantis cried out in pain when one grazed her shoulder right where her recently painted Autobot insignia was on darn it! Now she had to repaint it! Prowl's helm snapped up, alarmed at her cry but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he had to focus on not getting injured himself.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sari used her key to work its magic and instantly, the deactivated weapon's bay in the Orion came back online.</p><p>"Yes!" they cheered. Then Optimus appeared on one of the screen's, giving them a glimpse of the trouble they were in.</p><p>"Ratchet, we can't hold them much longer." The Prime warned.</p><p>"Draw them closer to the ship!" Ratchet replied. If all weapons systems were online again then he had just the thing to deal with the cons.</p><p>Bee's optics widened as a blast hit and sent him flying. He grunted in pain as he crashed down on the seabed and Optimus helped him up.</p><p>"Ratchet, have you cracked a processor? We're supposed to be keeping them <em>away</em>  from the AllSpark!" He reminded the medic. But at this rate, it wouldn't matter anyways since they'd be blasted to nothing soon.</p><p>"Trust me, I have a plan." Ratchet reassured. Sari noticed the cunning undertone to his gruff voice and chose not to question it.</p><p>"I hope it's a good one." Optimus said. What choice did they have? And he trusted Ratchet enough to know that the old bot knew what he was doing.</p><p>"Autobots! Fall back!" he ordered.</p><p>He didn't have to tell them twice as another dozen or so torpedoes and missiles rained their destructive firepower down on them. Prowl grabbed Mantis's wrist and they both swam off with the others. She didn't try to yank her wrist out of his grip since he was kinda giving her a much needed boost already.</p><p>"Run you sniveling cowards!" Blitzwing- who now switched to his Hothead persona- mocked. Both him and Lugnut instantly gave chase.</p><p>"I'll hack your systems! I'll fry your hard drives! I'll crush your data!" he hurled threat after threat as he fired away in an attempt to bring them down.</p><p>"For Primus's sake will you shut up?!" Mantis yelled back at him, annoyed more than anything. Were all Decepticons this mouthy?!</p><p>'Almost.....almost....come on....they're almost there......' Ratchet willed on, at the edge of his seat. Finally, the cons were within range. "Now!" he called, pulling the lever.</p><p>The Autobots and Decepticons watched in shock as a loud mechanical 'whirr' filled the air and a cannon rose out of the Orion. It slowly turned around......</p><p>And aimed its glowing muzzle at the two Decepticons.</p><p>"....slag." Lugnut said as the cannon fired at them point blank and blasted them to kingdom come.</p><p>"Holy $hit." Mantis said in shock. And she thought the cons had devastating firepower.</p><p>"Language." Prowl said but there was no sternness behind his words. He sounded a bit dazed himself actually.</p><p>"Holy hot damn!" Bee said. "He!l yeah! Eat that Decepticreeps!" he whooped.</p><p>Mantis found herself laughing in pure relief. They'd done it once again. Somehow, some way, they had defied the odds and emerged victorious.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! Careful with that." Bee yelped as he lied down on the cot, getting fixed up.</p><p>"Don't be such a big baby, I'm just fixing you up!" Sari snapped. Mantis noted how the young human girl made her voice sound cranky and gruff like a certain medic they all knew.</p><p>Bee laid still as Sari injected her key and let it do what needed to be done.</p><p>"While you're at it, you think you could customize me? Maybe add some of those rims that spin?" he asked.</p><p>"This key isn't a toy, Bumblebee. We're gonna need its power to repair the rest of your ship." She reprimanded and Mantis gave her kudos for getting the expression quite accurately too.</p><p>"Eesh, you sound just like Ratchet." Bee said, hoping this wouldn't last. One cranky bot was enough, thank you very much.</p><p>Ratchet just gave her a proud smile. "Heh, attagirl." He said, a softness to his usually rough voice. Huh, that was new. Mantis wondered what happened while they were fixing the ship. Either way, she was glad that they seemed to be getting along now.</p><p>"Hey, don't be in such a hurry to get rid of us." Bulkhead said, somewhat hurt that Sari seemed to be implying that she was eager to fix the ship and send them off.</p><p>"Even with the key it'll take a while for the ship to become fully operational. We might be around for a long, long time." Ratchet said.</p><p>Slowly the words registered and Sari brighten up, a gasp of delight escaping her throat as the happiest smile of relief came over her.</p><p>From her subspace, Mantis took out the crumpled to do list and smoothed it out. She looked at Prowl and she too smiled.</p><p>"I guess this ain't so pointless after all." She said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I mentioned in the tags, Ratchet is the cranky grumpy grandpa that's a softie deep down and he cares, he just won't admit it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Girls Sleepover!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sari and Mantis have some quality girl time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you tell me what you're doing up there?" Prowl asked, helm tilted upwards to look at his adoptive sister who was hanging upside down on the rafters like a bat, attaching wind chimes to the joists on the ceiling.</p><p>"Decorating, duh." She said, obviously.</p><p>Prowl gazed around her room. Ever since Ratchet told them they would be staying on Earth for a while, Mantis hadn't wasted any time and went back to settling her to do list for her room. She managed to successfully wash off the crude graffiti on the walls. Currently, she was decorating it, hanging up some fairy lights to offer her light at night and give her room a welcoming enchanting light vibe. Pasted on the wall was a poster of some...... 'anime' she watched- whatever anime is, Prowl didn't really know or care. </p><p>He walked over and his optics fell on the box still filled with some strings of fairy light and other knick knacks she would no doubt use to decorate her room further. He picked up a dreamcatcher and admired the mesmerizing craftsmanship and let his sensors graze the feathers.</p><p>"Where'd you get all this?" he asked.</p><p>"Found it while on patrol. Some guy was hosting this 'yard sale' and he said he didn't want all that stuff so I thought he wouldn't miss it." Mantis said nonchalantly as she successfully placed the wind chime in place. </p><p>"You stole it?!" Prowl asked.</p><p>"Of course not!" Mantis said, offended. "I left a note. Now, pass me the dreamcatcher." He tossed it up to her and she caught it. "Thanks."</p><p>"Hiya sis!" Sari said, coming in.</p><p>"Yo." Mantis replied, giving a two digit salute in greeting despite hanging upside down like a bat. She swung back and somersaulted through the air before landing gracefully, servos spread out in a 'T' like landing pose.</p><p>"Show off." Prowl muttered. </p><p>Mantis just ignored her brother and allowed Sari to bring her to the main room. Sari turned around on her heel and clasped her hands together, excitement evident.</p><p>"Ok, so I figured since you and others will be staying here for a while, you and I should celebrate with......." She paused for dramatic effect. "An all girls sleepover!" she said with a flourish.</p><p>"An all girls sleepover?" Mantis echoed.</p><p>Sari nodded enthusiastically. "Yup, just you and me. The girls have fun and dance the night away. It'll be awesome! We can watch movies, play video games, eat snacks- oh wait, sorry you can't but I can tell you about them! Oh and we can also style up your dreads and I can't wait to teach you about manicures and-and...."</p><p>"Whoa whoa, dial it down and hit the brakes!" Mantis said, giving Sari a chance to stop and breathe again. "I get what you're trying to say and I'm in." she said.</p><p>"Really? Yes!" Sari cheered. "This is going to be the best sleepover ever!"</p><p>"Can I come too?" Bee asked, chiming in. "It sounds like fun and I'm down for it."</p><p>"Sorry, Bee, no can do. It's girls only." Sari said, hugging Mantis's pede.</p><p>"Awww, now I feel so out of the loop. Oh the pain." He put a servo over his spark chamber in mock hurt. "I'm being replaced!" he wailed.</p><p>Mantis chuckled and rubbed his helm. "Chillax, BB. It's just one night and us girls need some personal time too, ya know?"</p><p>"For what?" he asked.</p><p>Mantis flipped her dreads over her shoulder. "Femininity. Girl power and all that." She said.</p><p>".......wha?" Bee asked, confused.</p><p>Mantis and Sari rolled their eyes/optics and glanced at one another. "Boys." They both said then laughed.</p><p>"Come on, let's go plan!" Sari said, jumping up and grabbing Mantis's digit. Mantis smiled, finding Sari's excitement infectious and allowed herself to be dragged off with the human girl she's grown fond of.</p><p>Bulkhead blinked as the two girls passed by him and looked at Bee imploringly.</p><p>Said minibot shrugged. Girls and femmes, some things he will truly never fully understand.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Sari gladly plopped herself down on the massive bean bag in Mantis's room- another thing she picked up at a yard sale- and sighed contentedly as she sunk into it comfortably. While the bean bag was big enough for three- maybe even four if you squeeze- people to sit on, it was just big enough for Mantis to sit down on herself without squashing it.</p><p>"Let's get this show on the road!" Sari said. Her excitement was contagious as Mantis also sat down next to her.</p><p>"You know, this reminds me of that slumber party brother told me about." Mantis realized.</p><p>"Oh.....that...." Sari remembered then waved it off. "That one's different. This one is gonna be more fun and girly. Nail painting! Movies! Talking about hair! Video games! Trading crazy stories! Snacks! Fun!"</p><p>"Then how bout we start with some nail painting and I'll tell you a crazy story or two about my training days? No promises they'll be fun." Mantis said.</p><p>Sari perked up. On the contrary, she very much wanted to learn more about Mantis and Prowl's training days- a bit hard since the latter is pretty tight lipped about everything. She took out a storage container filled with nail polish for her and flipped it open. Sari knew her efforts to lug it here with her was worth it!</p><p>"You do realize I've never done this before, right?" Mantis pointed out.</p><p>"That's why you've got the local expert here to show you the ropes." Sari said, buffing her nails on her dress.</p><p>And so Sari began to choose which color she wanted and what patterns she wanted Mantis to paint on. She even pulled out her tablet and searched up some tutorials to guide the femme.</p><p>With her glossa poking out of the corner of her mouth and optics zeroed in on the rather small nails in concentration, Mantis delicately picked up the brush and began to paint.</p><p>"Wow, you're pretty good at this." Sari commented as Mantis painted polka dots on her fingernail.</p><p>"Patience yields focus." Mantis said, not taking her optics off the task at hand. "This is pretty fun." She commented, finding the brushing motions of nail polish on fingernails oddly satisfying in a way.</p><p>"Told you so~" Sari said.</p><p>A few minutes later, Mantis set the final brush down and blew on Sari's nails to dry off any excess. "Voila! My work is done." Mantis said, proud of her handiwork.</p><p>"Wow, you're pretty good at this. Ever thought of running a salon?" Sari asked as she admired her manicure.</p><p>"You're gonna have to wait for it to dry for a while. Here, let me help." Mantis said, taking out her tessen and gently fanning the nail polish to quicken the drying process.</p><p>"Yeah, sooooo in the meantime, how bout you gimme the deets on you and Prowl's training days?" Sari prompted.</p><p>Mantis pursed her lips at that. "Where to start?" she chuckled. "Ok, I got one. On my first day at training, my actual official training to become a Cyberninja, I got my first test on the spot." She said.</p><p>"On the first day? Wow." Sari said.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "Wow indeed. Basically Shifu asked an old acquaintance of his to dress up as a Decepticon and pretend to rob our home and then brother and I basically had to find some way to stop him." She said.</p><p>"And? Did you?" she asked, bouncing in excitement.</p><p>Mantis smiled nostalgically as the memory came back to her. "Not really. I mean, Other than dropping a lamp on top of him- which was my idea by the way- we got a couple good hits on the guy but he practically yanked Prowl off him and yeeted him across the room." She said.</p><p>Sari snickered.</p><p>"I got ticked off and thought hey, why not try to whack the guy with a vacuum cleaner? But Shifu came in and cleared things up." Mantis said.</p><p>".....that's it?" Sari asked, slightly disappointed.</p><p>"Nope, after that we had to do something much worse." Mantis snorted.</p><p>"What's that?" she asked.</p><p>"Clean up duty." Mantis deadpanned.</p><p>Oof, that really was worse.</p><p>"Ok!" Mantis snapped her tessen shut, startling Sari. "I think it's about dry now."</p><p>Sari blew on her nails and examined it. "Yup. Ok now gimme your hands, it's your turn now." She said.</p><p>Mantis obliged. "This paint job necessary?" she asked.</p><p>"Of course! For style." Sari said. "Hm.....don't think you're the pink type......"</p><p>"How about green? Kinda like nature. Maybe a bit of gold, white and yellow to make it stand out." Mantis suggested.</p><p>"Perfect!" Sari said, clapping her hands together in agreement.</p><p>And so Mantis patiently held her servos out and allowed Sari to paint them in the shades of green. The femme found that this....wasn't so bad. Perhaps the waiting might be boring and the having to stay still bothersome- especially if she were Bee- but it was also relaxing. She didn't have to worry about being bored since she could also easily strike up a conversation with Sari.</p><p>"Man, those cons were whack!" Mantis said, telling Sari what happened in the lake from her perspective. "I mean, one never seemed to run out of missiles to go kaboom while the other never seemed to run outta words."</p><p>"Like Bee?" Sari asked.</p><p>"Like a more crazy maniacal Bee with personality disorder." Mantis supplied.</p><p>"Yikes." Sari said.</p><p>Mantis shook her helm. "No kidding. Man, Drift is gonna flip when he finds out about this." Then she realized with a slight pang of regret that until now, she still hasn't contacted him to let him know that she was alright. Then again, last she heard of him was when he was off on a mission on one of the moon colony's. Maybe he didn't even know she was gone yet.</p><p>"Done!" Sari said, closing the bottle of nail polish. "Whaddaya think?"</p><p>Mantis brought her servo up to admire. It was.....actually a pretty good job all things considered. Sari even added lines to make some of them look like leaves and she even used a dotting tool to make small flowers. It was probably easier for Sari since her hands were smaller than her bigger digits.</p><p>"You sure the paint will stay on?" she asked.</p><p>Sari nodded. "I heard how people use nail polish to fix scratches on cars so it should be no problem." She said.</p><p>"So....whaddaya wanna do now?" Mantis asked, letting Sari take the lead in this time.</p><p>"Movies! You like anime, right?" Mantis nodded. "Then it's time for some good old classics. Allow me to introduce you to the masterpieces known as....Ghibli!" she said dramatically, taking out a stack of Ghibli Studios CDs for Mantis "Think you can hook this up to your hologram projector like Prowl?" Sari asked, taking out a portable media player too.</p><p>"Lemme try." Mantis said, stretching her servo out for Sari to give her the media player. She fiddled with it somewhat then......</p><p>"It works!" they both said as the opening credits for Spirited Away played.</p><p>Sari settled herself comfortably on Mantis's pede with a bowl of popcorn at hand. "So, what kinda snacks do you bots eat?" she asked as she popped a popcorn in her mouth.</p><p>"We've got rust sticks and stuff." Mantis said.</p><p>Spirited Away was definitely a nominee award deserving movie, Mantis had to admit and that was only the start! Howl's Moving Castle, Kiki's Delivery Service, Totoro and Kimi no Na Wa never failed to get her spark thumping. The designs, the characters, the twists, the suspense, everything was so fascinating, so intriguing, so....so......she didn't have enough words for it.</p><p>She sniffed and Sari blew her nose in a tissue as they watched Mitsuha discover the message Taki- who she doesn't even remember- wrote on her palm which was just so deep.</p><p>"You should've written your name you idiot!" Mantis wailed at Taki.</p><p>"Why can't they just be straightforward for once?!" Sari bawled.</p><p>Yup, one heck of an emotional roller coaster right there.....kinda like her life now when she thought about it.</p><p>Next was hair.</p><p>This one was trickier but thanks to tutorials on YouTube, it didn't take long for Mantis to understand braiding.</p><p>"Man, you really learn fast." Sari said, impressed with the French braid waterfall hairstyle Mantis's nimble digits did.</p><p>"I had to. Observing was the only way for me to learn back then since Shifu wasn't willing to teach me." Mantis said.</p><p>"Why didn't he teach you? Weren't you his daughter?" Sari asked.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "He had his reasons. Probably overprotectiveness, you know how dads are." Then she sighed. "Not like I can say much though."</p><p>"Don't worry, I mean, what kinda Cyberninja can say they've been to an organic planet with a team of repair bots, made friends with an awesome Earth girl with a wicked AllSpark powered key and kicked Decepticon butt?" Sari listed off.</p><p>Mantis chuckled. "I guess you've got a point. Hand me the brush, please. Thank you." She gently worked the brush through Sari's red hair.</p><p>"And we're done your majesty." Mantis said.</p><p>Sari picked up a mirror and admired her reflection, tilting her hair this way and that. "I love it! It's amazing!" she squealed then leaped up and hugged Mantis. "You're the best, sis!"</p><p>Mantis patted her fondly. "I could get used to this." She said.</p><p>"Ok, now lean back and lemme do yours." Sari said.</p><p>"You sure about that? I mean....can you even reach my dreads?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"Positive. Just lean against there." Sari instructed.</p><p>Mantis leaned her helm against it and Sari climbed up to the loft where she could see the top of Mantis's helm. "You think you could take your bun out?" Sari asked.</p><p>"Oh sure." Mantis reached her servo up and undid the bun. Sari watched, intrigued- she always wondered how Mantis kept her dreads tied up in a bun- and watched as Mantis took something akin to a bobby pin out before slipping the 'bun' off like a hairnet. More dreads fell out and flowed down her back. It made Mantis look so.....different.</p><p>"Hm......let me see......" she took her tablet out.</p><p>"How about something else." Mantis suggested turning around. "Instead of tying it, how about dyeing it?"</p><p>"Dyeing it? Of course!" Sari said then her mood dropped. "But with what?"</p><p>"With these!" With a flourish, Mantis reached out and pulled a tarp off a pile to reveal boxes of paint and spray paint cans.</p><p>"Whoa!" Sari said as Mantis placed the boxes near her. "You got these at a yard sale too?" she joked.</p><p>"Nah, helped this nice lady get a cat down from the tree and she gave me these as thanks. Said her son didn't need them anymore. I wanted to add some colour here too so I thought why not?" Mantis said.</p><p>"I've always wanted to get highlights!" Sari squealed in excitement as she eagerly shook a can of neon pink.</p><p>Mantis laughed. "Just go easy and don't turn me into a walking paint disaster." She said, turning around.</p><p>"Puh-leeze, you've got a maîtresse at your service." Sari said in a fake French accent.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"OMFG brother is so gonna flip when he sees this." Mantis snickered as she admired her colored dreads in the mirror. Sari had managed to more or less hold back and ended up coloring each in different colors. Some were a stunning gold, some were in different shades of green and teal, some were black and there was the occasional yellow or silver one. She even added some neon green onto her!</p><p>"I think you and I should start a salon- 'Autogirls'." Sari said with jazz hands. "Whaddaya think?"</p><p>"I think I'd rather use these servos to throw a punch." Mantis said.</p><p>There was a knock on her door. "Come in." Mantis invited.</p><p>The door opened and Prowl stepped in. He raised an optic ridge at the hairdos the two female members of his team had.</p><p>"You two seem to be having fun." He said.</p><p>"Tons of it." Mantis agreed and she waited for the paint on her dreads to dry. "Don't worry, it's only temporary." She waved off.</p><p>Prowl nodded, faceplate stoic as usual but deep down, he felt warmth and was glad Mantis was willing to open up and have fun with others. She seemed to be a good influence around Sari so far and vice versa. He was glad she could build a bond like that was someone else- a human no less. She seemed happy....she seemed content and that was all Prowl could ask for.</p><p>"Don't go to bed too late, alright?" he called.</p><p>Mantis and Sari rolled their eyes/optics. "Yes dad." They drawled.</p><p>Prowl sighed. Everyone seemed eager to team up with his sister to gang up on him! Was there some 'conspiracy' going on?</p><p>He shrugged and walked off to his own berthroom for some meditation.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Ratchet stretched as he walked down the corridors, towards his berthroom but stopped when he came across Mantis's. The light was still on but there was no sound coming from behind the door.</p><p>Huh, that's odd. He recalls hearing them discussing about some kinda sleepover. Whatever it was, he knew it would warrant noise in some way or another. This quietness was a bit suspicious. Hm.....</p><p>He opened the door and softened when he saw Mantis and Sari dozed off, Sari on her lap while Mantis leaned the back of her helm- which now had colored dreads, Ratchet noted- against the wall.</p><p>Ratchet huffed, though there was no actual annoyance behind it and draped a nearby blanket over Sari, least the kid got a cold. Then he switched off the lights with a quiet 'goodnight' mumbled under his breaths and left.</p><p>Checking the main room, he found that Bumblebee had once again fallen asleep playing video games on the couch with Bulkhead sprawled on the floor out cold.</p><p>He sighed and hauled Bee over his shoulder and using his magnets- and some grunting and cursing- he dragged them both back to their respective berthrooms and tucked them in.</p><p>........darn it, he really was getting soft, wasn't he?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Survival of the Fittest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sari is kidnapped and the evidence points to the Dinobots. So Prowl, Bulkhead and Mantis head off on their own to investigate—with a highly suspicious Captain Fanzone on their tail.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HIYAAAA!!" Sari yelled at the top of her lungs as she jump kicked. A 'THUNK' reverberated through the air as her foot landed on Prowl's pede.</p><p>"Oof!" she grunted as she fell down very ungracefully onto her butt. "Ow......" she moaned from the pain.</p><p>Prowl and Mantis sighed and facepalmed. Prowl briefly wondered what kind of universal force was able to bestow infinite patience upon Yoketron but not him in the field of teaching.</p><p>"Sari, you need to <em>concentrate</em>." He explained again.</p><p>"Find your opponent's weak spot first, <em>then</em>  attack." Mantis added.</p><p>"Give her a break guys." Bulkhead defended. "Humans don't have turbo balance thrusters." He said as he gave Sari a hand in getting back up.</p><p>"Or padded bumpers." She whimpered as she rubbed her aching behind.</p><p>"I'm afraid Prowl and Mantis are right. As keeper of the key, Sari is a potential target of the Decepticons." Optimus said.</p><p>"No offence but I think she already is." Mantis said.</p><p>"Exactly, which is all the more reason she must learn to defend herself." He said.</p><p>"We won't always be there to protect you. Now try again and...this time thrust with your legs like this." Prowl said. Then he demonstrated for her, thrusting his leg out with a resounding 'snap'.</p><p>"Got it this time! No worries." Sari said. "KEE-YAAA!!" she kicked again and........flew straight past Prowl and ended up hitting Bulkhead's pede instead before once again falling onto the ground. Sari released a cry of frustration at her failure and Bulkhead, wanting to at least give her some credit for her dedication despite her failings decided to humor her a bit.</p><p>"Oh, the pain!" he bemoaned, clutching his 'hurt' pede and hopping up and down. "What a kick!" he added.</p><p>Mantis thought it was sweet that the big bot was trying to play along but.......in all honesty, she would've been pretty offended at his acting if she were in Sari's shoes.</p><p>Bulkhead hopped around and accidentally crashed into a stack of crates in the process.</p><p>"....too much?" he asked.</p><p>Mantis and Bee gave him a 'ya think?' look in reply.</p><p>Mantis sighed and walked over to the frustrated little girl. Maybe it was time for a more down to Earth approach. She crouched down so she was level with the girl.</p><p>"Sari, you ever heard the saying don't run before you walk?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Sari replied, wondering why they were talking about philosophy now.</p><p>"Well in this case, don't do a jumping kick until you can do an actual kick on the ground. And before you actually kick, maybe you should train your body to be able to throw a decent one first." Mantis said.</p><p>"Hey! I'm healthy!" Sari said, offended.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "But are you strong?" she pointed out.</p><p>".....no, not really." She admitted.</p><p>"Sari, knowing and doing are two completely different things. You can't make something out of nothing, thus you have to gain something first. Right now, I want you to try something else." Mantis said.</p><p>"Try what?" she asked.</p><p>"Stretching." Mantis said. "When you've got nothing to do, stretch. Build your flexibility and muscles, keep expanding them and let them get used to the strain."</p><p>"But I'm learning to fight not run a marathon." Sari said.</p><p>Mantis sighed. "You're still young and because of that your bones aren't fully developed, thus..." she fluidly dropped into a bridge. "...you're still flexible. You have to train from a young age to maintain that flexibility. Otherwise age kicks in and you get rusty." Then she easily kicked her legs up into a handstand. "Stretching also builds muscle control." She kicked her legs back and forth. "That's crucial in martial arts."</p><p>"Whoa....." Sari, Bee and Bulkhead breathed in awe.</p><p>"Must you always show off?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Mantis rolled her optics. "I'm just giving her a live demonstration. Actions speak louder than words after all." She said.</p><p>"Ok, start stretching, got it!" Sari said.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Isaac Sumdac hummed as he walked down the corridors towards Sari's room, a tray of cookies and milk in hand. It was the least he could do to make up for not being able to spend much time with his daughter.</p><p>He raised his hand up and knocked on her door......</p><p>No response.</p><p>'That's odd.' He thought. 'She usually answers pretty fast.'</p><p>He pushed open the door and peeked through the crack. What he saw made his heart drop.</p><p>The lights were off but the room was empty, vacant of his sleeping daughter and one of the windows were wide opened, a potted plant toppled over.</p><p>He gasped in shock, the tray of cookies and milk clattering down onto the floor. He couldn't care less about the mess he made however as the harsh conclusion punched him in the face.</p><p>His daughter had been kidnapped!</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Mantis yawned and leaned against Bulkhead for support. Beside her, Bee was doing no better as he stumbled into the main room. What could possibly so important to wake all of them up from recharge at like.....3 AM in the morning? Or was it 4? Or was it only midnight? Darn it, her internal chronometer was wonky from her lingering drowsiness.</p><p>"Bulkhead! Ratchet! Bumblebee! Prowl! Mantis! Professor Sumdac just called. Sari is missing!" that instantly woke them up faster than any high grade powered energon.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Mantis asked, wide awake and alert now.</p><p>"Autobots, transform and roll out!" he ordered, not that they needed to be told twice.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Keep searching the girl's room. I'll let you know what I find on the security vids." Captain Fanzone told the officer who gave him the updated report. Man, this kid of Sumdac's never seems to stay out of trouble for long.</p><p>He heard a ring. "Hang on, I got another call." He pressed the buttons on his outdated phone. "This is Fanzone."</p><p>"Still me, Captain." The same officer from before replied.</p><p>"Oh. Uh...hang on." He pressed the buttons again. "Yo, Fanzone here."</p><p>"Still me, Captain." Same guy. Again?! Gritting his teeth as he tried his best to not snap, he redialed one more time.</p><p>He received a loud ear-grating burst of static but tried anyways. "Hello?" he asked.</p><p>"Still me." Same guy.</p><p>He tried to redial only for the darn communication device to release more static and not do what he tried to get it too.</p><p>"Oh....this is why I hate machines!" he yelled at it.</p><p>"No need to be such a technophobe, Captain." Prowl said. Fanzone turned around and saw the team of Autobots there along with that new robot, a.....girl robot? They have those?</p><p>"A technophobe is someone who <em>fears</em>  technology. Does this! Look! Like! Fear to you?!" he snapped as he smashed the poor phone.</p><p>"Someone woke up with a chip in their engine block." Mantis whispered to Bee.</p><p>"He's always like that. Get used to it." Bee said with a shrug.</p><p>"My mistake." Prowl apologized to the cranky captain.</p><p>"Any news on Sari?" Optimus asked, getting them straight to the point.</p><p>"Sumdac said she spent the day with you guys yesterday. Anything out of the ordinary happened?" Fanzone asked.</p><p>"Just the usual stuff." Bulkhead replied, scratching his helm as he listed it off. "Hanging out. Teaching her ninja nerve blows. Watching cartoons."</p><p>"Whoa! Back up, what was that?" Fanzone asked.</p><p>"Watching cartoons?" Bulkhead repeated.</p><p>"No, before that." He emphasized.</p><p>"Ninja nerve blows?" Bulkhead replied.</p><p>Fanzone groaned and facepalmed at the absurdity of what the machine just said. "You're teaching an <em>eight</em>  year old to do <em>nerve blows</em>?" he asked.</p><p>"You want her to pick it up in the street?" Ratchet shot back.</p><p>"She is under responsible supervision and all that." Mantis added, hoping to placate the machine hating police captain.</p><p>"This is part of every protoform's elemental programming." Prowl said.</p><p>"Say what?" Fanzone asked, baffled. What in the name of cheeseburgers was a protoform? Not that he wanted to know or care.</p><p>"Yeah, it's not like we're having her fight Decepticons." Bulkhead chimed in.</p><p>"Yet." Prowl pointed out.</p><p>"Has it occurred to you that hanging out with Autobots is maybe, I don't know, dangerous for a little girl?" Fanzone asked.</p><p>Bulkhead glanced at Ratchet imploringly who only shrugged in response. "Define dangerous." Bulkhead said.</p><p>Optimus who decided to tune out the debate about the finer points in a child's education turned his attention towards the security video and it was then, his optics picked up a silhouette of...something flying pass the camera where Sari's window was.</p><p>"Wait a minute. Roll that back." He said.</p><p>"Sure thing, doll-face." The receptionist bot said, rewinding the video.</p><p>Then they all saw it. The silhouette of some....bird? Bat? Some....avian carrying Sari in its talons in the tape. It was grainy but they could more or less make it out.</p><p>"What kinda bird is that?" Mantis asked, optics squinting behind her narrowed lenses as she tried to make out the blurry image.</p><p>"I....don't think that's a bird...or a bat." Bee said.</p><p>"Is that....one of the Dinobots?" Optimus asked in shock. But how? Then again, what other kind of avian on Earth could possibly be that big with that body shape?</p><p>"The dinosaur robots? Impossible." Ratchet scoffed.</p><p>"We never did find out what happened to them after they escaped." Optimus pointed out.</p><p>Mantis's optics were directed towards the video, but she caught Bulkhead leaning towards Prowl to whisper something to him and she directed her audio receptors the other way.</p><p>"Think we oughta tell Prime?" Bulkhead asked. Tell OP what?</p><p>"What? That we moved the Dinobots to an island and we never bothered to mention it to him?" Prowl shot back. Come to think of it....didn't her brother tell her a similar story when she first came here and sworn her to secrecy about it?</p><p>"But....Sari could be in trouble." Bulkhead persisted. No kidding.</p><p>"This is my responsibility. I'll go to the Dinobots." Prowl said.</p><p>"Oh no. Not without me." Bulkhead said.</p><p>'Or me.' Mantis thought. As if she's about to let Prowl and Bulkhead go solo on their own secret mission behind OP's back.</p><p>"Fine, we'll head to the island after dark." Prowl relented, knowing it was pointless to say no to Bulkhead.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the two- three if you count Mantis- Autobots, there was another party eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p>"Nothing in her room, captain." An officer came over to tell Fanzone.</p><p>"That's okay. I think I just got a new lead on the case. I'm gonna follow this one on my own." He said, giving a suspicious glance towards Bulkhead and Prowl.</p><p>Thus, that was how Mantis found herself stowing away on a cargo ship Prowl and Bulkhead commandeered that night. Ah, stowing away. This brings back memories.</p><p>Prowl threw his shuriken towards the chain keeping them anchored and they were off. Bulkhead stood beside him, still feeling slightly guilty over the secret him and Prowl were keeping. Maybe he should've left a note of sorts for Mantis or Bee.....they shouldn't be sneaking out like this behind their backs.</p><p>"Nice night for sailing, boys?"</p><p>Or....maybe not.</p><p>They both whipped their helms around to see Mantis step out of the shadows with a mock salute.</p><p>"Ahoy maties." She said.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Mantis crossed her servos over her chassis. "I could ask you two the same thing."</p><p>"We're uh....going fishing! Yeah." Bulkhead lied.</p><p>Mantis sighed. "I know what you two did with the Dinobots." She said.</p><p>"You told her?" Bulkhead asked Prowl, betrayed.</p><p>"He was vague but I managed to connect the dots eventually." Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl mentally cursed. It was moments like these his sister's intuition was too sharp for her own good. Then he sighed as he realized they now had to bring her along, stowaway or not. Besides, maybe having an extra set of optics and servos might help.</p><p>"Well it's not like we can tell you to abandon ship. Fine, you can come." Prowl said.</p><p>"Yes! Secret mission." She said with a pumped fist.</p><p>Mantis wasn't the only stowaway on the metaphorical voyage however. Not too far away from the ship, below the surface was Captain Fanzone, tailing them in a mini-sub.</p><p>"Dunno what you tin cans are up to, but I'm sure as shoeshine gonna find out." He said as he observed them from his periscope.</p><p>Mantis shuddered, something was off.....her 'sixth sense' was telling her someone was watching her. But that'd be ridiculous, they were out in the middle of a lake at the dead of night, who'd be crazy enough to follow them?</p><p>Regardless, she didn't seem to be the only one as Bulkhead and she took a look around at the vast watery land they were on now.</p><p>"Uh oh." Fanzone said when he noticed the two Auto Teens turning around, sensing something was up. Turns out even the girl robot was sharper than he gave her credit for. "Down periscope." He yanked the lever down only to receive a beeping alarm. "Huh?" HATCHET OPEN- the screen blared at him.</p><p>"Oh no." he gasped as the hatch slowly turned open and lake water gushed in.</p><p>"This is why I hate ma-" his signature catchphrase was cut off into gurgles as the interior of the mini-sub flooded with water. On the bright side, the water flooding into it weighed it down and caused the periscope to go down with it, out of view.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. 'Eh, probably just my imagination.' She mused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>They reached the island sometime around dawn. They anchored the cargo ship to the dock and stepped down onto the island.</p><p>"So this is Dinobot Island?" Mantis asked, looking around. "Cozy."</p><p>"We calling it that now?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "Why not? Can't keep calling this place 'the island'." She said.</p><p>"I don't understand why the Dinobots would abduct Sari. They only wanted to be left in peace." Prowl said as they disembarked.</p><p>"When I'm done with them, they're gonna be left in <em>pieces</em>." Bulkhead said, slamming his fist against his palm. No one hurts his friends without getting away with it!</p><p>".....you think it's cuz of the cons?" Mantis asked, remembering the discussion they had yesterday. "I mean, what if the cons used the Dinobots to kidnap Sari or something?" she prayed that her imagination was just going bonkers again.</p><p>"Then we'll just have to blast them to kingdom come like last time!" Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Let's not jump to any conclusions without proof." Prowl advised, also secretly hoping his sister was wrong. "We only just got....here......" Then he noticed something and crouched down.</p><p>Mantis crouched down beside him to inspect the clue they've found.</p><p>"Tracks?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"Yes, but not the Dinobots. Someone else has been on this island." Prowl said.</p><p>"Who would want to be on an island in the middle of nowhere with rampaging Dinobots? I say Hawaii sounds like a better option." Mantis said.</p><p>"I knew we shouldn't have let those Dinobots loose." Bulkhead said as they hiked up towards what seemed to be a forest within the mouth of a volcano/ crater. "What if somebody finds em here?"</p><p>It was then Mantis noticed the holographic projector on the ground. Smart, her brother must've used that to hide the Dinobots. That explains how no one has noticed any giant robot dinosaurs on an island in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>He switched off the projector and the 'forest' disappeared. As they peered down below however.....</p><p>"That does not appear to be an issue at the moment." Prowl remarked.</p><p>There was nobody down there. No Dinobots, no Sari, no animals, <em>nothing.</em></p><p>"They're gone?" Bulkhead asked in shock.</p><p>"Maybe they're hiding....?" Mantis suggested then realized how ridiculous she sounded. How could three giant Dinobots that were bigger than Bulkhead possibly hide from them completely like a Cyberninja?! "Maybe they migrated somewhere else. Animals do that." She suggested and this time, it sounded more plausible.</p><p>"They're not just mindless beasts, you know." Prowl huffed as they slid down.</p><p>"Beasts or not, they took Sari and now we hafta get her back before god knows what happens to her." Mantis shot back as she too slid down.</p><p>Getting down to get a closer look only resulted in more frustration when they found no clues. It was like the Dinobots were never even here to begin with.</p><p>"No Sari and no Dinobots?! What if they hurt her? We should've let Sumdac melt em' down like he wanted to." Bulkhead said as he stomped his pede down in frustration, beginning to get agitated at the thought of what Sari could be going through.</p><p>"No! They were more than just mindless machines. They had a <em>spark</em>, a <em>life force</em>. We <em>had</em>  to save them." Prowl defended.</p><p>"So who's gonna save Sari?!" Bulkhead shot back.</p><p>"Us!" Mantis said, putting any beginnings of an argument to a halt. "<em>We</em> are going to save Sari and can someone please fill me in on how in the name of rust sticks did those Dinobots even end up here? And don't be vague this time, I want all the deets."</p><p>They both gave her a rundown on any blank spaces she had and she processed it.</p><p>"So.....they're technically Cybertronian like us? I mean, the AllSpark did give them life and you did mention they had a 'spark'." Mantis pointed out.</p><p>"Perhaps. / No." they both replied.</p><p>Fanzone spied on them from behind some bushes, suspicious. What could those three hope to accomplish by coming here? The three of them left and Fanzone followed.</p><p>As they hiked back up however, Bulkhead tripped over a log and sent it toppling down.</p><p>Right towards Fanzone.</p><p>He scrambled down the steep hike, tumbling head over heels in the process as he desperately tried to avoid being crushed by the log.</p><p>Mantis paused as Prowl pulled her up. She glanced back down and once again saw nothing. Huh, she must be really edgy.</p><p> </p><p>^^************^^</p><p> </p><p>"You guys are in big trouble now." Sari said smugly from her cage. "Told ya they'd find me." Of course they would've, there was never any doubt.</p><p>"Say the word and I'll pound em into scrap metal, boss." Colossus Rhodes said though Sari couldn't feel any threat from him since he was just a diminutive old man with a long mustache at the moment.</p><p>"Not yet Colossus Rhodes." Meltdown said. "I have other plans for our cybernetic friends." He 'raised an eyebrow' at the female Autobot on the screen. "Didn't know there'd be more....a girl one no less." He always suspected that these Autobots would have a 'gender' in a way, never thought he'd see it so soon.</p><p>"And she's gonna kick both your butts to prison. Hope you have padded bumpers in that onesie of yours." Sari said. "You guys might as well get measured for your orange jumpsuits right now. Hope you like prison food."</p><p>Rhodes glared at her and growled.</p><p>"Hrrrgh."</p><p>"Hgggggh." Sari growled back.</p><p>"Hnnnnngh!"</p><p>"Hmmgh!"</p><p>Activating the pistons on his back, he buffed up and released a loud roar that would make any monster under the bed jealous.</p><p>"Ok, you win." Sari yielded.</p><p>Meanwhile the trio of Autobots were continuing their search through the jungle. Mantis would've found it enjoyable if the situation at hand wasn't so dire.</p><p>"Watch it, quicksand." Prowl warned.</p><p>"Like in Indiana Jones and booby traps? The sand that makes you sink until you're all the way down and bury you alive?" Mantis asked, eyeing the sand with morbid fascination as she cautiously stepped around it.</p><p>"I see it. You'd have to be a real glitch head to get caught in that." Bulkhead said as he walked around it.</p><p>"HELP!"</p><p>They paused. Looks like someone was a glitch head to fall for the quicksand.</p><p>"That sounded like Captain Fanzone." Prowl said all their thoughts aloud.</p><p>They hurried back and lo and behold, it <em>was</em>  Captain Fanzone.</p><p>"Y-yeah, hey, I-I do a really good impression of myself screaming for help!" he roared.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Bulkhead and Mantis asked.</p><p>"Sinking! Get me out!" Right, saving first, questioning later.</p><p>Bulkhead shot his wrecking ball across the quicksand and snagged it between two trees. Heaving himself up, Fanzone grabbed onto the cable and hauled himself out.</p><p>"Captain, why are you following us?" Prowl asked.</p><p>"I'll ask the questions! Starting with what are you three doing on an abandoned island research facility in the middle of Lake Erie?!" Fanzone said.</p><p>"Your welcome for saving your skid plates." Mantis said with an optic roll.</p><p>The three of them shared a glance, each wondering what the heck they should tell the persistent police captain.</p><p>".....island getaway?" Mantis said lamely.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Meltdown observed then came to a decision as he did the mastermind swivel on his chair. "I believe it's time for me to greet our intruders personally." He said as he got up. "Rhodes, you see to it that our guest is comfortable." He added before he left. Sari pretty much got the meaning- guard the prisoner aka her.</p><p>"Ha! Your friends are toast. Whaddaya gotta say for yourself now?" Rhodes asked smugly.</p><p>"I gotta go potty." Sari replied.</p><p>"Again?" Rhodes asked.</p><p>"I'm a little girl, that's what I do." She said.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the holographic trees?" Fanzone continued to interrogate despite the trio making it clear they weren't going to give him any answers.....yet. "And what's this island have to do with the Sumdac kid anyway?" Wow he was stubborn. He was even walking backwards just to keep ahead of them and to more or less keep eye contact. "There's something you're not telling me!" no kidding.</p><p>"Oh...can't think of anything....hm....." Bulkhead said ignorantly. Then they all paused and Mantis felt her spark drop at the sight of what they were seeing.</p><p>"Ok, maybe that." He said, pointing a digit at the supposed 'secret' they were hiding.</p><p>Holy sweet axel grease and rust sticks, Mantis thought 'a <em>little</em>  secret' has never been more of an understatement until now.</p><p>Fanzone turned around and he gasped in shock, eyes widening as he came face to face with the trio of Dinobots.</p><p>Mantis was terrified to the point she wanted to lubricate herself at the same time in awe because while intimidating, the Dinobots were definitely an awesome force to be reckoned with.....she just hoped they won't be the ones getting reckoned.</p><p>There was a t-rex, a pteranodon and a triceratops. Said Dinobots growled and snarled menacingly at the group who was invading their territory.</p><p>'So that's what snatched Sari away.' She realized, instantly able to imagine the scenario.</p><p>"Someone wanna tell me what those things are doin here?!" Fanzone asked.</p><p>'Scrap.' Prowl thought. So much for keeping the Dinobots a secret from Fanzone. "Captain, remain still. Let me deal with the Dinobots. They trust me."</p><p>'They better.' Mantis thought, servos twitching to take out her tessens but fear of causing the Dinobots to misunderstand and lash out stopped her.</p><p>She also didn't like how the t-rex was staring at her so intently.</p><p>"It's alright." Prowl said, taking slow but deliberate steps forward, his tone like that of an adult trying to calm down an ill tempered child. "It's me, Prowl. The one who brought you here."</p><p>"Intruders!" the t-rex said. Mantis was surprised, one of them could talk showing signs of intelligence. Maybe not the most advance, but intelligence nonetheless. "Me Grimlock destroy!" the t-rex- who's name was Grimlock apparently, roared.</p><p>'Oh, so his name's Grimlock. Wait......destroy?!' So much for 'knowing' Prowl and 'trusting' him! And he thinks she's the gullible one sometimes!</p><p>Bulkhead shoved Prowl out of the way just as the pteranodon Dinobot- Swoop charged down towards him with his sharp talons.</p><p>"So much for trust." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"I thought they trusted you. What happened to not hurting others and only wanting alone time?!" Mantis asked as she helped her brother up.</p><p>"B-but I...I don't understand!" he said, confused. Why would the Dinobots lash out at him like that? An intruder? Maybe they were confused? Had they forgotten him already? No....something wasn't right.</p><p>"AAAAAH!" they whipped their helms around to see Grimlock menacingly approaching a Fanzone that was currently freaking out. "Oh NOOOO!"</p><p>"Seems pretty straightforward to me!" Bulkhead said, launching his wrecking ball towards Grimlock who caught it in his mouth. Prowl swooped in with his jetpack and saved Fanzone from getting burned to a crisp in the nick of time by the triceratops- Snarl.</p><p>"The Dinobots took Sari and now they're trying to destroy us!" he went on.</p><p>"No! Grimlock, stop!" Prowl said trying to reason with them. But Snarl just turned around and unleashed another torrent of fire towards Prowl and Fanzone, forcing them to take to the skies for safety.</p><p>"See what I mean?" Bulkhead pointed out.</p><p>"Maybe it's cuz you threw a slagging wrecking ball at his face?!" Mantis said, for once, she was....kinda at a lost to how to deal with this. On one hand, she wanted to just fight already and find Sari but on the other....she felt that....just....fighting these Dinobots...to just hit them and treat them like bad guys felt....wrong.</p><p>Then she realized why she was hesitating.</p><p>
  <em>"They're not just mindless beasts, you know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! They were more than just mindless machines. They had a spark, a life force. We had to save them."</em>
</p><p>"Or it's 'cause they're mean and dumb and we shoulda never helped them escape!" Bulkhead said as he used yanked his wrecking ball and sent Grimlock crashing into Snarl. Then he used his servos to flip a piece of land onto the Dinobots, burying them under soil and trees.</p><p>Mantis rushed over, maybe she could somehow immobilize them, knock them into stasis or...something! Then she noticed it.</p><p>"What the-?" she wiped the dirt away and saw a mark on Grimlock's back- an acid burn.</p><p>Meanwhile up in the skies, Prowl also noticed the acid burns on Swoop's pedes. Then the pieces began to fall into place.</p><p>"Acid burns?" They certainly weren't there before and they seemed....recent. He gasped as realization dawned. "Is someone making you do this? Someone who's touch can melt your armor plating?"</p><p>"Tell us what you've done with Sari!" Bulkhead said, hurling a tree trunk towards Swoop, causing the Dinobot to drop Prowl and Fanzone.</p><p>Snarl unburied himself from the soil and trees and charged towards them. Mantis noticing, intercepted him by jumping onto a tree and pouncing off it like a springboard for extra momentum. She landed on his helm, causing the Dinobot to halt his charge and whip his helm around wildly in an attempt to dislodge the femme minibot who yelped and clutched onto his horns for dear life.</p><p>"C-a-l-m d-o-w-n!" she yelped as the world snapped up and down and swung left to right too fast. Keeping one servo wrapped around the horn, she used the other to grab a smoke bomb out of her utility belt and threw it into Snarl's face, temporarily discombobulating the Dinobot and giving her the chance to leap off.</p><p>Realizing they were outclassed, they transformed and made a swift retreat. However, the Dinobots gave chase relentlessly close on their tails.</p><p>"Acid burns!" Mantis blurted out as she revved her throttle to the max. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p>"Yes." Prowl replied. There was only one person capable of inflicting such damage so easily.</p><p>They kept going until the Dinobots unfortunately herded them into a large canyon that led to...... a dead end like a pack of shepherd dogs rounding up the flock of sheep.</p><p>They were trapped.</p><p>"We're trapped." Bulkhead said transforming back.</p><p>"Stuck between a rock and a hard place....literally." Mantis said glumly.</p><p>"An excellent assessment." They heard a voice that to Mantis's audio receptors sounded like a mix of mechanical and kinda....like trying to talk while gurgling water.</p><p>They whipped their helms up to see the true mastermind behind all this standing up there.</p><p>"Prometheus Black?!" Fanzone said in surprise.</p><p>"The name is Meltdown!" he corrected him, annoyed.</p><p>"That's Meltdown?" Mantis whispered to Bulkhead. Great. First Professor Princess, then Soundwave, then slagging Starscream and then Blitzwing <em>and</em>  Lugnut and now a frickin human made of acid that could melt anything he touches called Meltdown, oh joy!</p><p>"I thought he'd be taller, a real let down." She joked in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.</p><p>"I plan on pounding him down into the ground!" Bulkhead snarled.</p><p>"What have you got to do with all this?" Fanzone asked.</p><p>"Everything." Prowl said, optics narrowed as everything fell into place. "He's the one controlling the Dinobots and he used them to take Sari. I saw his acid burns on their outer casings."</p><p>"And with everyone assuming the guy was MIA, we were none the wiser." Mantis added.</p><p>"Very well observed." Meltdown remarked. "It's true the Dinobots have learned to <em>respect my touch</em>. They serve as effective if somewhat overqualified guard dogs."</p><p>The trio of Dinobots cowered before the hidden meaning behind his words and Mantis felt a surge of anger overtake her.</p><p>"Me Grimlock sorry. Meltdown hurt Dinobots." Grimlock said, tone apologetic.</p><p>"You bastard! You enslaved them to be your guard dogs?! Your pawns?! Who the frag do you think you are?!" she yelled. If there was anything she hated more than Decepticons, it was abuse. Physical, mental, emotional, abuse of power or authority, any form of abuse in general.</p><p>"Oh hush little girl, the adults are talking." Meltdown said, not at all fazed by her words.</p><p>"Talking? All I see is a walking pile of slime spewing $hit. What? You got diarrhea?" Mantis shot back, servos on her hips. For once, Prowl didn't even try to reprimand her for her use of Earth and Cybertronian vulgarities. If anything, they were very much more than warranted in this case. </p><p>Meltdown tutted at her. "Such <em>toxic  </em>words." seriously?! Puns?! She hated this guy. "It was quite a coup, finding an island with its own security system just when I was in need of a little privacy to conduct some unique experiments." All of them could hear the sadistic glee oozing from his words like the acid his body was made of.</p><p>"Where's Sari?! What have you done with her?!" Bulkhead snapped.</p><p>"Ah yes, the little girl. My newest experimental subject."</p><p>"You miserable- HAAAAARGH!" forgoing empty threats, he charged towards Meltdown, intent on pounding him to bits.</p><p>"Bulk, don't!" Mantis warned but it was too late. Meltdown shot a stream of acid out of his hand and she watched in horror as the substance easily melted away the outer hull on Bulkhead's shoulder, sending a wave of burning agony through the Autobot.</p><p>"Bulkhead!" Mantis, Prowl and Fanzone cried as they rushed over to their downed friend.</p><p>Meltdown took out a remote and with a press of a button, the ground opened up to reveal a trapdoor that sent them dropping down into a dark abyss.</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAH!!! / SCRAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" they yelled respectively as gravity yanked them down.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Mantis groaned as her systems came back online. She cracked her optics opened and her sensors blurrily picked up someone shaking her.</p><p>"Hey....hey girlie, you alright?" that voice......</p><p>"Fanzone?" she groaned as she slowly got up, rubbing her helm.</p><p>Fanzone released a breath of relief. "Good to see you up and running, missy." He said.</p><p>"The name's Mantis." She said.</p><p>He nodded. "You ok....Mantis?" he tried. Mantis eh? Well, there was already a Bumblebee so he didn't know why he was still so surprised.</p><p>She blinked, surprised he was willing to address her easily considering his dislike towards machines. "I'm fine, thanks. You?"</p><p>"Right as rain. Now let's go check up on your friend." He said.</p><p>"He's my brother, you know." She said as she walked over to Prowl.</p><p>"Sur- say what now?" he asked, taken aback by the familial relationship. These machines can have actual families too huh? This day is full of surprises.</p><p>"Brother....brother, hey. Wake up." Mantis said as she gently shook him.</p><p>Prowl groaned and blearily opened his optics to see Mantis and Fanzone- both thankfully unharmed- standing beside him, trying to wake him up.</p><p>"Prowl, hey, you okay?" Fanzone asked.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, yes. The fall must've...jammed my sensory circuits." He said, trying to ignore the slight pain on the back of his helm where it collided with the ground. Then he realized they were missing one member of their party.</p><p>"Bulkhead! Where's Bulkhead?!" he asked, getting up.</p><p>"Where are <em>we?"</em>  Mantis asked, looking around at the dark room they were in. The room gave her the 'heebie-jeebies' as humans would say.</p><p>"Still topside. They got us in some...underground holding pen." Fanzone replied both of their questions.</p><p>"Oh no...Bulkhead. He could be stuck up there with that slagger!" Mantis realized in horror, remembering the condition her gentle giant friend was in.</p><p>"We must find Sari and get her to Bulkhead!" Prowl said, taking charge. "Meltdown's acid blast nearly put him offline. Her key is the only thing that might save him!"</p><p>He and Mantis instantly began inspecting the walls in search of a weak point they could exploit to create an escape.</p><p>"Yeah but these walls are military grade steel!" Fanzone pointed out. "And those lasers?" he jabbed a thumb towards the lasers at an entry point barring their possible escape route. "Well, you get the idea."</p><p>"Nowhere's impossible to escape." Mantis said. "Rooms were made to be entered and exited so there's <em>always</em>  a door. It's finding out how to open it that's an issue."</p><p>Prowl nodded, agreeing with her. "There must be a way out. We have to get to Bulkhead!" he said, determined to escape this pen and save his friend.</p><p>"I'm afraid your friend will have to wait." They looked up and saw Meltdown standing up there like an emperor gazing down at the gladiators stuck in an arena in a fight to the death.</p><p>"Meltdown! Where is Sari? Why have you taken her?" Prowl demanded.</p><p>"My goal is quite simple. After our last encounter I reasoned that if a machine could change form, why not a <em>human?" </em> Mantis felt her spark drop as the words registered.</p><p>"So lemme get this straight, you wanna create a transforming human?" Fanzone clarified. The motion sounded ridiculous when he said it aloud yet, he definitely couldn't ignore how plausible it was after everything he's seen.</p><p>"Exactly. A person capable of taking on any shape or form at will." He said giddily, making Mantis disgusted even further. "Sadly, my experiments to date have been somewhat less than successful."</p><p>From behind the lasers, they heard a twisted unified sound that sounded like a screech, grunt and growl all intertwined together to form a single horrendous death tune to one's ears.</p><p>Their optics widened as two....mutated......chimeras appeared. One was had the head and tail of a shark, a claw of a crab and tentacles of an octopus with clawed feet. The other had the head of a bat and a small wing that seemed so pathetic on its huge back. One hand was no more than a twig like a t-rex's arms while the other was clawed, razor and deadly, ready to tear them apart.</p><p>"The one to the left used to be my lawyer." Meltdown said. Horror overtook Mantis and she felt like throwing up yesterday's oil and energon. Those...those...monsters were once innocent people?!</p><p>"Luckily I soon realized my error. <em>Adult</em>  test subjects." He went on. "What I needed was a human who was still <em>growing</em>."</p><p>"Sari...." Prowl and Mantis breathed out in horror.</p><p>"Who better than the daughter of my arch-rival, the bane of my existence, the simpering fool who is unworthy to lick the mud off the heels of my platform shoes- booga looga looga looz- Professor Isaac Sumdac?" Meltdown said dramatically, taking glee in their distressed state. "Poetic, no?"</p><p>"Poetic my actuator!" Mantis yelled. To think, even humans can be this...twisted and sadistic.</p><p>"I agree. Poetic isn't exactly the word that comes to mind." Fanzone gritted out while trying to not let the boiling rage bubbling inside him burst out. "You are one seriously twisted fruitcake!" he spat instead.</p><p>"Flattery will get you nowhere, captain." Meltdown said, deactivating the lasers for the two experiments gone wrong to enter.</p><p>"In a few moments, I will administer a formula that will turn young Sari into a shape-changing wonder. Or, if things go wrong into one of them." He said as he turned around to leave them to their doom.</p><p>"Get back here, YA SICKO! THIS IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT, YA HEAR ME?!" Fanzone roared at him.</p><p>"I am going to kick that bastard to prison myself if I have to." Mantis growled, morales be damned! Sorry Yoketron, but she's gonna have to push those aside for once.</p><p>"At least we can defend ourselves. I shudder to think how Sari is faring right now." Prowl said as they stood back to back, facing the two chimeras that were circling them, waiting to pounce onto their prey.</p><p>"Stay close to me, sister." Prowl said, glancing sideways and glad that Mantis chose to stand beside him.</p><p>"Three against two, let's do this." She said.</p><p>"Dibs on lefty. I hate lawyers." Fanzone said. Looks like the guy hates something other than machines. Good to know.</p><p>Prowl gave a small nod and both the ninjabots activated their battle masks.</p><p>"Yin Yang." Mantis whispered to Prowl. It was the code name for a combo tactic they did back in their training days; it was also one of their signatures. They practiced it yesterday after Sari left and though a bit rusty, they were still capable of using it to do what needs to be done.</p><p>Oh well, best way to learn is under life threatening pressure.</p><p>Prowl jumped and slammed his knee- his wheel spinning rapidly for more damage- into the shark chimera's face. Landing, he bent down slightly and Mantis vaulted over him and swung a roundhouse kick, snapping its head to the side.</p><p>They moved like a hydraulic press. If one went up, the other went down. One high, one low; one fell and the other rose.</p><p>"And that's for Sari!" Fanzone said as he socked the bat chimera.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>"KYA!" a Circuit-Su double palm strike to the solar plexus sent it stumbling somewhat and Mantis crouched down as Prowl followed up with a sidekick. Then both of them slammed a spinning roundhouse kick into the beast before it could recover and sent it crashing into the wall. They didn't waste time in going over to lend Fanzone a hand.</p><p>Prowl skidded with his wheels on the wall and slammed straight into the bat chimera, the impact tackling it off Fanzone as Mantis helped the police captain up.</p><p>The bat chimera whined, in pain from Prowl's kick. Then they turned to see the shark chimera already back on its feet. Agitated and even more dangerous now.</p><p>Mantis threw her tessen at it, only for it to catch it within its crab claw and crush it into a dozen pieces.</p><p>It didn't take long for the other to recover and they slowly backed up as the two beasts advanced towards them. Mantis was aware that they were being cornered towards the laser barred entry and wondered why fate seemed deadset on placing them between a rock and a hard place all the time.</p><p>Prowl's processor was going into overdrive as he tried to think of a tactic to bring the two chimeras down but was coming up with blanks. The fact that they could take their hits and get back up with little to no problem shows just how deadset they are once they find a prey. </p><p>Then it seemed as though Primus was smiling down on them as the lasers went down, much to their surprise and relief.</p><p>"Hey, how did that happen?" Fanzone asked aloud.</p><p>"Sister, hold on and kick your legs up!" Prowl said, grabbing her. Instantly she understood and nodded.</p><p>And thus, Prowl gripped her wrists tightly as he swung her around and around in circles, her legs slamming into the chimeras and batting them away time and time again, kicking them silly.</p><p>Then he released her and in one smooth motion, she transformed before she even hit the ground and rode off, Prowl not too far behind after grabbing Fanzone.</p><p>They zoomed down the corridors and....</p><p>"Over here!" they heard that cheerful bright familiar voice call. Mantis almost cried in relief when she saw Sari there, jumping up and down calling them.</p><p>"Sari!" Fanzone called, surprised that she found them rather than the other way around.</p><p>Sari crossed her arms over her chest and smiled, glad that her friends were finally here. "You know guys, I won't always be there to protect you." She said.</p><p>Prowl and Mantis smiled then the femme scooped her up in a hug.</p><p>"Sweet Solus Prime, thank god you're alright." Mantis cried as she hugged the human girl she's come to see as a younger sister.</p><p>Sari giggled and patted her cheek. "I'm fine sis."</p><p>Then Prowl remembered their other friend who needed help and had to broke the happy moment. "Sari, Bulkhead is down. We need to get him your key, fast." He said.</p><p>"This way. It's the way they brought me in." Sari said, leading the way.</p><p>They briefly passed by a rack containing extra suits meant for Meltdown and Fanzone paused, eyeing the acid-proof suits.</p><p>"Protective suit. Might come in handy." He said as he grabbed one to bring along.</p><p>"There!" Sari pointed as they spotted a rectangle of light.</p><p>Then an alarm rang and a thick door descended down to cut off their escape. Activating their jetpacks, the ninjabots flew forward and tackled Sari and Fanzone out just as the door came down completely. They landed in a heap on the outside in a tangle of limbs, right where they were moments before. Bulkhead still lied there, injured and groaning in pain.</p><p>"Bulkhead./ Bulk!" they cried as they rushed over to him.</p><p>"He's barely online." They both realized. "Sari, the key."</p><p>Ignoring how the two of them seemed to speak in sync, Sari injected her key into Bulkhead and slowly, the wound healed. Circuits were rewired, wires were intertwined into one and the metal began to merge to cover up the injury as though it was never there to begin with.</p><p>Bulkhead blinked as he came back online and saw the last person he expected to see on his chassis. "Sari? You're okay. I found you....how'd I do that?" he asked confused.</p><p>Sari giggled, glad her big friend was alright. "You're the best." She said.</p><p>"How touching. I do love happy endings! It melts the heart." then the moment was shattered as the voice Mantis had grown to despise in one day reached them. "Along with other body parts." Uh oh. That was dark poetry on another level.</p><p>Just as he raised his arm to unleash another stream of acid, Sari tried to unleash the jumping kick she learned from Prowl....</p><p>Only to miss again and ungracefully crash down on her behind.</p><p>Meltdown laughed mockingly at her. "And what was that supposed to be?"</p><p>Then he felt a force slam into him, knocking him to the ground as Prowl came and hit him with an actual kick that hit its target.</p><p>"Duh, it's called a distraction." Sari said smugly.</p><p>"This is for Sari and the lawyer!" Mantis said, slamming another kick into Meltdown before the stunned villain could get back on his feet, sending him rolling harshly across the ground.</p><p>Still dazed, Fanzone tackled him down and wrapped him in the extra protective suit he snagged, pinning Meltdown's arm like a straightjacket.</p><p>"Dinobots, attack!" he ordered the trio.</p><p>"Wait! You don't have to do what he says." Prowl said, stretching a servo out, halting him. "Look at him! He has no power now." It was true. Meltdown was there bound and helpless before them to see.</p><p>"He cannot hurt you." Prowl said.</p><p>"And we won't either if you let us go." Mantis added.</p><p>"Meltdown not hurt Dinobots. Dinobots hurt Meltdown." Grimlock snarled.</p><p>Then before their eyes/optics, the Dinobots....</p><p>Transformed.</p><p>They watched in shocked awe as plating shifted and realigned itself, servos and pedes extending and soon, the three beastly Dinobots stood there in humanoid forms....in bi-pedal forms. They stood there tall and proud, a weapon in each of their servos- Swoop had a mace, Snarl had a club and Grimlock held a sword, each seemed more than capable of dealing devastating damage.</p><p>"What the...." Fanzone said.</p><p>"Whoa." Sari breathed in awe.</p><p>"They can do that?!" Mantis squeaked. Today was just full of surprises!</p><p>"Uh.....they couldn't do that before. Right?" Bulkhead said just as dumbfounded.</p><p>"No. no no no no no! Stop! Stay away! Keep them away from me!" Meltdown begged as the Dinobots advanced towards him. All arrogance and authority was replaced with fear and desperation. Mantis couldn't help but feel grim satisfaction at how pathetic he was grovelling at the moment for his life.</p><p>"Your choice Meltdown. Prison or do we leave you to your...pets?" Prowl asked. Oh, the irony. Poetic justice.</p><p>"No...get away....GET AWAY!!" he yelled, terrified and desperate.</p><p>Then the door flew off its hinges as Colossus Rhodes and the two chimeras burst out. They stood there, ready to come to Meltdown's rescue.</p><p>However, the Dinobots turned around.....</p><p>And ignited their weapons.</p><p>        </p><p>"They have fire weapons?!" Mantis said. "That is so cool." She said. It reminded her of Avatar the Last Airbender. Who needs lava bending or earth bending or fire bending when you can have that?</p><p>The trio of Dinobots loomed over them menacingly while the trio of bio-engineered brutes cowered before them.</p><p>Needless to say, it was a one-sided battle. But the explosions were one heck of a way to end it all with a bang in Mantis's opinion.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, got em both Professor Sumdac. And Sari's safe and sound. Don't you worry- ugggh!" he winced as his phone once again acted up and plate-scratching static assaulted his eardrums.</p><p>Frustrated, he tossed his phone to the side. Unfortunately, he threw it a bit too hard as it went splashing into the lake. "Yeah! Uh...I-I'll call you later!" he yelled, hoping Isaac could hear him on the other end.</p><p>Bulkhead walked over to Prowl and addressed the metaphorical elephant on the boat. "So now that Fanzone, Sari and Mantis know maybe we oughta come clean with Prime about the Dinobots?" he asked.</p><p>"Perhaps." He admitted. "But...what will become of the Dinobots now?" he asked Fanzone.</p><p>"Long as they stay outta my city I don't got a problem with them." He said. It was true and besides, it was the least he could do after everything.</p><p>"Thank you." Prowl said with one of his rare genuine smiles. "And...thanks for all your help on the island."</p><p>"Yeah. You know we make a pretty good team. You're not a bad guy to have at your back...for a machine." He said, except this time, there was no frustration, exasperation or anger behind it.</p><p>"Neither are you....for a human." Prowl replied good naturedly.</p><p>"I'm surprised you brought another into all this. Your sister no less." He raised an eyebrow. "Your pops approve?"</p><p>"Actually I'm....all she has left." Prowl admitted. "I approve but I don't like it."</p><p>"Oh." Fanzone said, surprised. "I uh......I'm sorry. Ya know...for your loss." He said awkwardly.</p><p>Prowl just nodded in response knowing the police captain was trying.</p><p>"Still, you sure you should be letting both of them girls into this throwdown?" he asked.</p><p>They glanced over and saw Sari working on her kicks with Mantis and Bulkhead.</p><p>"I've definitely got it this time. HIYAAA!" Sari said as she kicked Bulkhead's pede. This time, the sound of sole thumping on metal rang firmly and Mantis smiled proudly.</p><p>"I think there's hope for you yet." She chuckled.</p><p>Bulkhead began to clutch his pede and hop, about to do his act again only to accidentally fall into the hole that was probably meant to store fish in. They winced at the crash that resonated and briefly shook the whole ship.</p><p>"I'm good!" Bulkhead reported.</p><p>Mantis smiled. "Ok Sari, try again and this time, snap your hips like this." She said, demonstrating for her.</p><p>"Got it!" Sari said and soon, both female members were practicing their kicks.</p><p>"I still ain't so sure about teaching ninja moves to eight year olds." Fanzone said.</p><p>"Perhaps you're right. It seems Sari is more than capable of taking care of herself, in her own unique way. And I think I say this on behalf of my sister as well." Prowl said.</p><p>'Yeah.......both girls were definitely more than capable of taking care of themselves.' He thought with a smile, somehow knowing that somewhere up there, Yoketron agreed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Headmaster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a testing facility Isaac Sumdac was all too familiar with- having been there numerous times for similar occasions such as this- he met with one of his most talented bot-engineers. He was young still but perhaps his young mind could create something that could truly impress and help others for the better.</p><p>"Dude, god I feel like a total noob." the young man greeted, voice excited and filled with awe as he enthusiastically shook his hand a bit too hard with a bit more force than necessary.  After the handshake, Isaac managed to extract his hand from the enthusiastic young man- Henry Masterson.</p><p>"I mean, you're Isaac Sumdac." He went on, voice still filled with admiration. "You're the old guy that started the whole robot revolution thing. I grew up tinkering with your bots. And now I work for you too!" he giggled. "Too wild, huh?"</p><p>Isaac was honestly a bit.....overwhelmed with his enthusiasm and odd.... 'slang' as teens call it. But otherwise, he knew he had to keep this fair and professional.</p><p>"Oh, yes, well, thank you. I must say I've been hearing great things from my project managers about this whiz kid Henry Masterson. You have a new research and development idea?" Isaac asked.</p><p>"Oh yeah. It totally kicks." He said and walked over to unveil his magnum opus. "I call it......." Pausing for dramatic effect, he took the tarp off with gusto to reveal.....</p><p>The head of a robot.</p><p>"The Headmaster unit!" Masterson announced proudly.</p><p>Then the ground shook and the mechanic whirr of machinery joints filled the air. Isaac turned around and gasped in shock as he saw a war-bot make its way towards them.</p><p>Putting on a helmet that looked exactly like the one on his 'Headmaster unit', Masterson took off his lab coat and entered the head shaped piloted command unit/ battle station.</p><p>"Now, say you're in battle and your war-bot runs outta ammo." He explained. Then he activated the thrusters installed on each side of the unit and it flew up.</p><p>"Did you say war-bot?" Isaac asked, horrified and he daresay disgusted by the intentions of this interview.</p><p>The Headmaster unit flew over until it was directly above the war-bot and a laser shot out, cleanly slicing off the head of the war-bot</p><p>"You use the Headmaster unit to grab a new war-bot!" a crane appeared and ripped the war-bot's head off. Then it landed on top of it and secured itself firmly onto the war-bot's body. "Wait! This part totally rocks!" he said, pressing the console now that he was in control of the war-bot's body including all its functions and weapons systems.</p><p>"Ownage! Total ownage!" he said, high on excitement and elevation of his masterpiece as he fired up the rocket fixed on the war-bot's back. "The enemy gets fragged by their own rocket!" he said with too much glee.</p><p>"Mr. Masterson, I have told my staff time and again we <em>do not </em> make military robots or Headmaster units that take over other military robots for....more military things!" Isaac snapped. What was this youngster thinking?! What his project managers saw in this...immature teenager, he didn't know.</p><p>"Oh- well, I know but-but this is so cool." Masterson said, still on high from the rush of things.</p><p>Unfortunately the war-bot's body soon buckled under the weight of the Headmaster unit, causing the trajectory of the rocket to change as it launched off.</p><p>Masterson slid out of the unit with that exhilarated smile still on his face. "Sweeeet." He said.</p><p>But his smile faded as soon as he saw a furious Isaac Sumdac looming over him, jaw set in a hard line with his hands on his hips.</p><p>"There is <em>nothing</em>  sweet about it! That rocket is headed for the city!" he said, gesturing said rocket that was steadily getting closer and closer to the city.</p><p>"Oh and by the way? YOU'RE FIRED!" he roared.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>'Why am I here again?' Mantis asked as she casually leaned against a lamp post, trying to ignore all the bright flashes from the cameras.</p><p>Oh right, for the televised streetside one-to-one interview.</p><p>Yesterday while patrolling with Bee and Optimus, a reporter had approached them and asked for an interview with her, wanting to 'get a scoop' on the new female member of the team of Autobots. She had her reservations- it was such a huge contrast to her low profile under the radar lifestyle back then- but then Bee pointed out how it was a good way to gain the human's trust and even blend in a bit, to adapt seeing as to how this was gonna happen often.</p><p>Surprisingly, Optimus agreed.</p><p>"Just let them know that you're here to protect them. You don't have to answer any personal questions and if they get too pushy, you can always call." He reassured her.</p><p>She thought it over and figured why not?</p><p>Thus, here she was with Bulkhead.</p><p>"Tell us, Mantis. How do you fit in among your other teammates seeing as to how you are by far the first and only female member among them?" News-Bot asked her.</p><p>"They're nice guys to hang out with and we all get along just fine." She said simply with an amiable smile, glad that she didn't stutter when she replied. Deep down, she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy with all the attention on her.</p><p>Then News-Bot turned to Bulkhead. "Tell me Bulkhead, as the most imposing and potentially destructive of the Autobots, do you ever fear for the untold damage you might inflict on an unsuspecting city?" he asked.</p><p>Wait, what?!</p><p>"What? No!" Bulkhead replied, taken aback by the question which honestly sounded more like an accusation. "I....uh....I thought we were gonna talk about how people <em>shouldn't  </em>be afraid of me. That I'm as gentle as a....uh.......really gentle thing." He reached out for the microphone, only to accidentally rip it clean off with his strength.</p><p>"Sorry." He apologized. "I-I know I may be big and crush stuff, <em>accidentally</em>. Um...but I have a sensitive side too." He said.</p><p>Mantis nodded, coming to her friend's defense. "He's just a bit clumsy at times. He's a real softie on the inside!" she added.</p><p>Then their comms went off.</p><p>"Bulkhead! Mantis! We have a situation." Optimus said. "There's a runaway rocket heading toward downtown. We're on our way but we won't make it in time."</p><p>"We're on it, Bossbot." Bulkhead replied.</p><p>Mantis snatched the microphone out and gave it back to News Bot.</p><p>"Go, I'll do crowd control." She said to Bulkhead.</p><p>Bulkhead nodded and wasted no time roaring towards the rocket. He was so focused on his task he accidentally crashed into numerous cars and trucks in the process.</p><p>"Ok everyone, show's over!" Mantis said, trying to ignore the accidental trail of destruction Bulkhead left behind. "Time to go! Chop chop!" she added, clapping her servos and making sure all of them at least didn't stay in the open, vulnerable.</p><p>Then she transformed and turned the corner just in time to see.....</p><p>Destruction and devastation.</p><p>Cars were overturned and their alarms blared their angry tune in the air, buildings damaged with windows shattered or walls broken down, smoke and smog made her olfactory sensors tingle and rubble was scattered all over the road.</p><p>............well at least the rocket was taken care of.</p><p>"....guess I kinda made a mess." Bulkhead said with a sad resignation to his tone.</p><p>"Uh....." Optimus struggled to find something not insensitive to say. "Well I mean...no more than usual."</p><p>Yeah.....that didn't really help.</p><p>"Never has this reporter witness such utter destruction, such horrific carnage as that in the wake of the Autobot Bulkhead." News-Bot went on.</p><p>Mantis's optic twitched in annoyance. She was starting to see why Fanzone hated machines like this one.</p><p>Karma came in the form of a car crash landing right smack on top of New-Bot.</p><p>Bulkhead rushed over to help him....and calm down the possibly traumatized human child.</p><p>"Don't worry little human, he's ok." He said picking News-Bot out from under the car. "See?" he righted his lolling head only for it to snap and roll off towards the boy's feet, the eyes popping out was the last straw for the waterworks to come.</p><p>A woman- presumably his mother- rushed over to console the crying child.</p><p>"You should be ashamed of yourself." She scolded.</p><p>"Why don't you try to stop a rocket from destroying your city?" Mantis snapped at her.</p><p>Gosh, no wonder Prowl hated interviews.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Soon Mantis, Bee and Sari found themselves trying to cheer up a dejected Bulkhead.</p><p>"C'mon, I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You saved the city, right?" Sari said.</p><p>"After destroying half of it." Bee pointed out.</p><p>Mantis scowled and elbowed him none too gently with a glare that would make Prowl proud.</p><p>"Not helping." Both she and Sari hissed/whispered.</p><p>The Mantis realized something. "Hey, Bulk? You ever had an activity you like to do as an outlet?" she asked.</p><p>"A what?" he asked.</p><p>"You know, something to blow off some steam on, to express yourself." Mantis added.</p><p>"Something creative. Y'know, make stuff instead of break it." Sari chimed in. "Like knitting or cooking....or......"</p><p>"Or art!" both girls said at the same time.</p><p>"Who's art?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"It's not a who, it's a what." Sari explained. "Art is...well, it's when you create an image and it means something to you."</p><p>"Like this." Mantis said, taking her datapad out to show him the numerous drawings she's done over the vorns.</p><p>"Oh, you mean like this?" Bulkhead asked, more or less understanding. Grabbing a robotic laser-printer off a machine, he painted a picture on the wall. Soon, they were staring at a picture of all the Autobots- including Mantis- standing together in a group. Mantis and Sari glanced at one another, mulling it over.</p><p>"Hm....this is nice but....I was thinking more emotion." Sari said.</p><p>"Art doesn't have to be something that already exists. Art has no limits so you can literally do anything with it." Mantis added. "Sometimes you don't even have to draw or paint to do art."</p><p>"You don't?" Bulkhead and Bee asked, surprised.</p><p>"Yeah. Art comes in different forms. Like......abstract art or even street graffiti or...or animation like in anime or sculptures or even architecture." She went on.</p><p>"Maybe you just gotta see it." Sari advised.</p><p>And so Sari programmed Tutor-bot to display all the various types of artwork for Bulkhead. There was the Mona Lisa by Leonardo Da Vince, the Starry Night by Vincent Van Gogh, Whistler's Mother by James McNeill Whistler, the Venus de Milo sculpture and so on.</p><p>"Oooooh..." he said in wonder.</p><p>Mantis and Sari smiled brightly at one another in pride. Maybe this could work out.</p><p>Unfortunately, actually doing it wasn't easy.</p><p>The first time, Bulkhead's massive servos couldn't even grab the tiny toothpick paintbrushes and he ended up crushing them.</p><p>"Let's try big." Mantis suggested.</p><p>And so Sari and Mantis presented him with a canvas bigger than Sari and with a household brush.</p><p>This time Bulkhead finally managed to pick it up, only for it to snap not too long after.</p><p>"Bigger....?" Mantis suggested.</p><p>And so they found themselves watching Bulkhead paint on a billboard with a broom.</p><p>For a moment, it all seemed to finally come together. Mantis had to hand it to Bulkhead, he had a pretty decent knack for art. He was slowly settling into the flow.</p><p>Then Fanzone pulled over and disrupted the flow.</p><p>"Hey! We've got graffiti laws in this town!" he yelled.</p><p>Needless to say, they booked it after that.</p><p>"Art ain't a crime you know!" Mantis yelled back to him as they drove off.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Art is a process of sorts." Mantis explained to Bulkhead. "Before drawing something, one of the easiest ways to start is by breaking them down into basic shapes." Then she picked up her stylus and drew on her datapad.</p><p>"The head is usually a simple circle." She drew a rough circle. "And you can add some lines to make it more defined." She added a chin. "The body can be a simple rectangle. If you want it to have a broader chest and a slim waist, use a trapezium." She added the body. "The hips can be a square or a triangle." The hips were added.</p><p>"The legs and hands are just lines and circles for the joints. You can also curve it a bit later to make it seem more natural. The hand itself is another smaller trapezium. Add the fingers and........." she added the joints, limbs and fingers.</p><p>"Done! You have a base." She said, showing him the rough sketch of a body base.</p><p>"Woah....." Bulkhead breathed out, admiring the base. "Ok, use simple shapes. Easy!"</p><p>And thus he began to paint an image of his own servo. At some point, the others came to see out of curiosity.</p><p>"You're the one who suggested this?" Prowl asked Mantis.</p><p>"And Sari." She added. "Sides, it's a great idea. Art can be therapeutic you know."</p><p>"How?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, it worked for me. I guess it just keeps you distracted. If you're mad, it's a good outlet to release stress on too."</p><p>"Yeah, I'm afraid I don't see the logic in trying to reproduce an image with such primitive tools." Optimus eventually admitted with a slight hint of bemusement at the gentle giant's newfound interest.</p><p>Mantis huffed. "That's cuz you gotta do it to feel it." She said.</p><p>"I believe it's more about creating something from one's imagination. Like this for instance." Prowl said, pointing to a portrait of.....something.</p><p>"Exactly!" Mantis said, glad to have someone on her side. Despite his heavy-handness, Bulkhead had already gained a tentative grasp on basic painting and sculpture skills. That alone was huge progress despite his clumsiness and bulky servos.</p><p>"Actually, that was an accident I had with Ratchet's blowtorch." Bulkhead admitted sheepishly.</p><p>"Accidental art. Works too." She said.</p><p>"You ask me, it's all a waste of time. No bot ever saved anyone with art." Ratchet scoffed.</p><p>"Hey! It saved my sanity." Mantis said. "Not everything and anything labelled as fun is useless."</p><p>"I'm not trying to save anyone. I'm just, I don't know, I'm trying to express how I feel." Bulkhead said, getting exasperated and slightly stressed due to his self-consciousness and peer pressure he suddenly felt on him.</p><p>Then he started to resume painting, only for the paintbrush to snap.</p><p>So did his patience.</p><p>With a roar of frustration, he knocked away the barrels of paint and the canvas, the latter crashing dangerously close to Bee who yelped and fell sideways.</p><p>"I'm guessing you're feeling....anger?" Bee said.</p><p>"This stinks! I stink. I can't help anyone without destroying half the city, and I'm no good at this art. All I'm good at is breaking stuff. I'm embarrassed for anyone to even look at this junk." He muttered the last part sadly.</p><p>"Don't say that, Bulk." Mantis said, trying to comfort him. "You just started and practice makes perfect."</p><p>"Says you. You're actually good at art." He said. He didn't mean to sound rude, all the harshness was at him really.</p><p>Then Sari came back bursting with excitement with a huge smile on her face. "Hey Bulkhead, guess what?! I just booked you an exhibition at a <em>real</em>  art gallery! Isn't that exciting?!" she announced, ignorant to Bulkhead's inner turmoil.</p><p>Bulkhead froze.</p><p>A-an exhibition? <em>For him?</em> <em>His</em> art? At a <em>real  </em>art gallery? For Primus knows how many other people to see?!</p><p>Panic seized him and he turned around, running straight through the wall, too ashamed to face any of his friends any longer.</p><p>"...........what happened?" Sari asked, confused.</p><p>"I think we just triggered Bulk into a panic attack." Mantis concluded, feeling guilty.</p><p>"But.....why?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Who wouldn't want an exhibition for themselves?" Bee asked.</p><p>"A great man is willing to be little." Prowl quoted. "I think Bulkhead merely wanted to find an outlet that didn't involve destruction rather than the fame that came with it."</p><p>"That and come on guys, he has a sensitive side. He said so himself." Mantis added.</p><p>"And we pushed it." Optimus said. "I think we all owe him an apology."</p><p>They all silently agreed.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>That night, Bulkhead found himself walking through the sleeping city dejectedly; shoulders slumped with the massive weight he felt as Sari's words repeated over and over again in his processor. He walked on and on without a destination in mind while kicking away at a garbage can.</p><p>"Art show? What was she thinking?" he asked himself. He didn't hate the idea, no far from it. He was touched Sari was willing to do so much for him. It was the idea of letting her and everyone else down that terrified him.</p><p>"I don't have enough pieces for an art show. And the ones I have stink." He tried to lean against a streetlight, only for his weight to easily crush it.</p><p>He yelped and righted himself. "Oops." He said.</p><p>Bulkhead was so focused on the damage he just caused, he missed the magnetic device that shot out of nowhere and planted itself on his chassis. By the time he did, he cried out in shock and pain as thousands of volts of electricity coursed through his systems, overriding his processor.</p><p>The incapacitated Autobot fell down on the ground, already feeling his systems bring him into stasis as he struggled to keep his optics open.</p><p>The last thing he saw was some kinda......robot head? Hovering over him and shooting some sort of laser before darkness enveloped him.</p><p>"Total ownage!"</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my aching processor." Bulkhead groaned as his optics came back online. Judging by the sky it was...morning?! Already?! How long was he out?!</p><p>"Wai- hey....I feel funny." He realized. Something wasn't right. Why did he feel so....stiff? So numb? And why couldn't he get up?!</p><p>His optics slowly trailed down.......</p><p>Only to realize he didn't have a body.</p><p>His body was gone.</p><p>His entire slagging huge-aft body was fragging gone.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"How do you lose an entire body? Especially one your size. That's like....losing a planet or something." Bee said.</p><p>Mantis agreed. Had circumstances been very different, the sight of Bulkhead's....head lying there on the berth that suddenly seemed way too big for him probably would've been pretty funny but now? It was kinda unsettling. How the frick frag does one lose a body overnight?!</p><p>"I don't know. I'm just standing there, a-and then I feel this sudden shock and then.......nothing." he explained. "Could this day get any worse?" he groaned.</p><p>"Don't worry, Bulkhead. The police are already looking for your.....body." Optimus reassured and wow that last part sounded like something straight from a murder movie. "We're on our way to help. Bumblebee, Mantis, you stay here and take care of Bulkhead."</p><p>"No problem, <em>little </em> buddy." Bee said while patting Bulkhead's head.</p><p>Bulkhead sighed when he saw the bemused and mischievous glint in Bee's optics. "It just got worse." He said.</p><p>Mantis could already feel a processor ache coming.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh, I get it. You're tired of <em>looking</em> <em>up</em>  to me." Bee joked as he carried Bulkhead's head around before putting him on top of a ladder. "Now you know how we feel."</p><p>"Not gonna lie.......I always wanted to be taller but not like this." Mantis agreed. "But hey, least you can see things from our perspective now." She couldn't help but passively joke.</p><p>"I am and it kinda sucks." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"You uh.....need anything?" Mantis asked awkwardly. Taking care of a.....bodyless friend wasn't part of any of her training.</p><p>"Does it look like I can do anything like this?" Bulkhead pointed out.</p><p>"Just stay put, kay Bulk? We'll be right back." Bee said as he and Mantis walked off.</p><p>"Not like I can go anywhere even." Bulkhead muttered. Then suddenly he was tethering back and forth on the ladder. Turns out, balance wasn't something he had since he didn't have much stabilizers anymore.</p><p>"GuuUUUUUUUUUUYS!!" He yelled too late as he went rolling across the floor, the world turning into a blurr and.....</p><p>KLAAAANG!</p><p>Slammed headfirst-a bit too literally- into a collection of oil drums.</p><p>Mantis and Bee dropped their datapad and video game respectively as they saw their friend make his mad roll across the floor.</p><p>"Whoa! That was awesome!" Bee said, game forgotten as he ran over to Bulkhead, a more concerned Mantis on his heels. "Bowling for bots!" he picked up the disgruntled head of Bulkhead. "Let's do it again."</p><p>He received a hard karate chop to the helm for that.</p><p>"Ow!" he cried and glared at Mantis who glared back.</p><p>"We are supposed to be <em>taking care of him</em> not use his head as a glorified bowling ball!" Mantis snapped.</p><p>"Aw come on, don't deny that wasn't awesome!" Bee protested.</p><p>".......kinda but that's not the point!" she said.</p><p>"You still agreed with me." He pointed out.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I like it." She said as she snatched Bulkhead's head from him before he could get anymore crazy ideas.</p><p>"Guys, I don't have time for this!" Bulkhead snapped bringing their attention to him. "I still need to make pieces for my art gallery show! And I don't have hands!"</p><p>"We can help!" both of them said.</p><p>"I mean, you and Mantis can do it. How hard can it be?" Bee said.</p><p>"Just tell us what you want us to do. We'll be your servos." Mantis said. "And two pairs are quicker than one."</p><p>For once, it actually worked out pretty well. Thanks to both of their speed and smaller servos which had better dexterity compared to Bulkhead's, both of managed to make Bulkhead's visions a reality. Normally the type of art Mantis is better at is the drawing or painting kind but.......it felt wrong to do it with her servos instead of Bulkhead's so she saved those pieces for him.</p><p>What she did help was make his sculptures. Her optics were narrowed in concentration as she tried to put together the metal frames together in the right order Bulkhead wanted.</p><p>
  
</p><p>"A little bit more to the left.......ok....put that one on top of it...mmhm...yeah.....ok, good!" Bulkhead said. "I guess that oughta do for now."</p><p>Mantis stepped away from it and allowed her achingly numb digits some respite. "How's it going on your end, Bee?" she asked, glancing over at her partner.</p><p>Since he wasn't as patient or delicate, he was working on the bigger one with the blowtorch, putting the pieces together.</p><p>"Swell!" Bee said with a proud grin as he put the blowtorch down and they all stepped back to admire his work.</p><p>"See? What'd I tell you? With your vision and my hands, it's magnificent, it's inspiring, it's-"</p><p>They all paused as smoke registered in their olfactory sensors and they saw smoke.</p><p>"IT'S ON FIRE!" They realized.</p><p>Yanking Bee along with her, Mantis and Bee grabbed the fire hose and doused the sculpture in water, the stream of water on Bee's end accidentally slamming into Bulkhead and sending him rolling across the ground, wet and spluttering. But on the bright side, the sculpture was saved and Bulkhead didn't go bowling into oil cans this time.</p><p>"This is why you should take things slow." Mantis pointed out as she and Bee fixed the small damages on the sculpture. "Working too fast causes you to overlook things which lead to accidents which then lead to disaster."</p><p>"Ok ok, sheesh, you sound like the doc, Bossbot and Prowl mixed into one." Bee said.</p><p>Bulkhead sighed. "Guys, I appreciate what you're tryin' to do here but....it just ain't gonna work out. <em>I</em>  have to do this."</p><p>"Sure, you can give us a hand if you want." Bee said.</p><p>Bulkhead and Mantis glared at him.</p><p>"Oh.....right. Sorry, that one was unintentional." He said.</p><p>"What I need is a body." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Alright, alright, don't lose your <em>head</em>." Bee said and this time, the smile told all of them that was intentional.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Mantis and Bee walked towards Bulkhead, each of them carrying a can filled with purple and yellow paint, some splashes of said colour on their faceplates and servos, not that they minded. Then they paused as the screen turned on and Optimus came into view.</p><p>"Good news, we're on the trail of Bulkhead's body. We should find it.....soon." he reported.</p><p>"Good to know. Probably the best news Bulk's had in a while." Mantis said.</p><p>"Take your time. We found a temporary body that's working." Bee said.</p><p>Both shared a proud knowing smile and glanced over to see Bulkhead painting to his processor's content using Tutor-bot's body, humming away.</p><p>Bulkhead stepped back to admire his work, only for his body to start trembling and spasm as though he had a sudden seizure before he began....running on the spot? He seemed just as surprised and confused as the two minibots who set the barrels of paint down to check up on their friend.</p><p>"What are you doing?" they both asked as Bulkhead soon began actually running around.</p><p>"I feel like I'm running and....smashing through things." He replied. "It's weird." No kidding.</p><p>"I knew this day would come. You've finally fried your circuits. What little you had to begin with." Bee asked as he watched, amused.</p><p>Mantis however, froze as a thought struck her. "Wait.......you think that's cuz you can still feel....linked to your actual body in a way?" she said.</p><p>It was basic logical common knowledge. Humans had the brain and heart while they Cybertronians had a processor and spark. It really didn't take a medic like Ratchet to be around to know what was going on.</p><p>"Guys, I'm serious. <em>I feel it</em>." Bulkhead said seriously as he looked them straight in the optics.</p><p>Instantly, Bee dropped the joking face. "Maybe I should check the news." He said walking towards the TV screen. Mantis not wanting Bulkhead to accidentally wander off, picked up the bot- despite his haywire body- and brought him with her to the screen.</p><p>Their optics widened in shock when they saw Bulkhead's body there wrecking havoc, causing destruction without a care in the world. Except in place of his actual head was the Headmaster unit.</p><p>"Well, Bulkhead....the......good news is we've found your body." Bee said as he glanced at the awkwardly moving Bulkhead clutched in Mantis's servos. Neither of them missed how accurate Tutor-bot's body was imitating the actions of Bulkhead's actual body on the screen.</p><p>Neither of them could bring themselves to feel elevated by the good news.</p><p>"I can feel everything my body's doing! But I can't stop it." Bulkhead said. Mantis had decided to save them both the trouble and put him down but it didn't stop him from imitating the same actions against his will.</p><p>"Focus, Bulk. Concentrate and your body and <em>make</em>  it listen to you." Mantis said.</p><p>Bulkhead squeezed his optics shut and tried, Primus he tried, to get his body to listen but no matter how loud he mentally screamed, it refused to listen.</p><p>"It....nngh....isn't....working!" he said, frustrated.</p><p>"Whoa!" Bee remarked at the trail of destruction being left behind, Bulkhead's body using its brute strength to its full advantage as it easily eliminated any security bot that tried to stop it. "You're like a savage war-bot!"</p><p>Bulkhead glanced at him, slightly offended. Then looked down sadly as he realized he was once again doing nothing but cause harm and destruction, and he was powerless to stop his own fragging body!</p><p>"Can't you...I don't know, make your body go into stasis?" Bee suggested. "I mean, sleep like the dead as humans say."</p><p>"Bee, I can't make it stop moving! What makes you think I can just make it go into stasis?!" he snapped.</p><p>Mantis tried to wrack her processor for an answer when something struck her, something she hasn't done for a long time.</p><p>Processor Over Matter.</p><p>........no, she couldn't. She instantly discarded that idea. What was she thinking using that technique? She hasn't used it for Primus knows how long! It might do more harm than good, especially if she does it without any form supervision.</p><p>Then the live stream changed to show a young man wearing a suit and headset....awfully similar to the robot's head controlling Bulkhead's boy in some control unit.</p><p>"Listen up, noobs! The Headmaster- that's me- has just hacked your regularly scheduled broadcast to bring you posers some real news!" he said.</p><p>Mantis didn't miss how his voice was almost borderline cray cray. Yup, the guy was high on power and pretty close to the edge. Even Meltdown seemed more controlled than him!</p><p>Then he showed them an image of a glowing dome-framed power plant of sorts. "This solar fusion plant is now under my total domination. You have one hour to pay up 700 billion dollars delivered <em>personally</em>  on the back of Isaac Sumdac or I'll crank up a power overload that'll <em>fry</em>  the entire state of Michigan!" Then the lunatic had the audacity to show them all a virtual video of what would happen if they didn't listen to his demands.</p><p>"Domination station. Total wasteland! So pay up or be owned" then stream was cut off with his maniacal laughter ringing through their audio receptors as though mocking them.</p><p>.......welp, looks like Mantis has another human villain to add to her hate list.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"700 billion dollars." Isaac repeated the insanely high ransom.</p><p>Fanzone whistled. "That ain't no chump change."</p><p>Currently, Fanzone, Isaac, Optimus and the mayor stood by a cliff edge, surveying the scene that was at a standstill. Police drones, helicopters and actual police officers had the place surrounded but could only be there on standby. Any sign of provocation would lead to genocide.</p><p>"What should we do?" Fanzone asked the million dollar question.....literally.</p><p>"Pay him." Optimus replied.</p><p>"Huh?!/ What?!/ Uhh?!" the three adults stared him, eyes wide in shock at what he just told them all to do.</p><p>Then he glanced at them, a sly smirk on his faceplates as a plan formed. "And here's how......"</p><p>The Headmaster wanted to play? He'll play with his own avatars and settings.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>And thus that was how Mantis found herself using her holographic projector to disguise herself as a police bike- she even had to temporarily change her holoform to look like a policewoman- as she rode along with the others as part of a 'convoy' of vehicles with Fanzone, Sari and Isaac.</p><p>Fanzone, annoyed with the modern techno upbeat tune playing from Bee's radio changed it to a more slow-paced relaxing tune. Bee, not one for slow instantly changed it back much to Fanzone's annoyance.</p><p>"This is why I hate machines." He grumbled.</p><p>Soon they were inside the plant and stopped a good distance away. Mantis felt her spark thumping against her spark chamber and prayed this worked.</p><p>"Alright, that's far enough. Step out! Hands where I can see em!" Headmaster ordered.</p><p>Isaac stepped out of Optimus and obliged. Fanzone along with the other two 'officers' did the same.</p><p>"We're unarmed! You don't mind we attend to any potential wounded?" Fanzone asked.</p><p>"Well give me the cash and you can do whatever you want, noob." Headmaster replied.</p><p>'What is with this dude and noob?' Mantis thought, the word was seriously starting to get on her nerves.......and this guy, mostly this guy in general.</p><p>"It's in the truck! All 700 billion." Isaac said, briefly jabbing a thumb at the trailer attached Optimus.</p><p>Then Headmaster stepped forward and grabbed Isaac, bringing him close to his 'face'.</p><p>"Well that's too bad. You've been punked! I'm gonna trash the city anyway and your lame-o Sumdac Systems with it!" Yup, Mantis really wanted to punch him now. How petty could some humans be?! Was he seriously going to commit genocide just cuz he's a few passengers short of the whacko train and got fired?!</p><p>"And you wanna know the cool part?" he went on. "This is just the kind of attack the government will want my Headmaster war-bots to defend against!"</p><p>"WARNING POWER OVERLOAD IMMINENT. PLEASE RESET DAMPENING RODS." The computerized male voice warned.</p><p>"High demand, no competition, plenty of seed money." He ranted on.</p><p>"Don't you want to count your money Mr Masterson? Make sure it's all there?" Isaac cut him off with a slightly smug and knowing smirk.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, annoyed at his smug tone but decided to do it anyways. Better safe than sorry. Ditching Isaac, he walked to the back of the trailed and the door came down to reveal.......</p><p>A very ticked off Bulkhead who pounced and bit onto his body's shoulder.</p><p>"I WANT MY BODY BAAACK!!" he demanded, voice slightly muffled.</p><p>"Whoa! Get off!" he said yanking Bulkhead off.</p><p>Instantly, Prowl and Mantis's holoforms disappeared as they transformed and stood there, bodies in battle stances and ready for action.</p><p>"I believe the phrase is total ownage, <em>noob</em>." Isaac said.</p><p>Mantis has gotta hand it to the scientist/inventor, he's not half bad at sass.</p><p>"Sneak attack." Headmaster said, realizing they had outwit him.</p><p>"Got that right! Punk!" Ratchet said harshly shoulder-slammed into him, sending him straight towards Optimus who socked him across the faceplate, hard. Before he could get up, Mantis flipped through the air and both of her knees slammed down onto Headmaster.</p><p>"Ow!" Bulkhead cried out, processor and systems registering the pain. "Take it easy on the bot." he reminded them.</p><p>Bee zoomed around him, wrapping him up in cables.</p><p>"That all you got, noob?!" Headmaster asked as he easily broke free of the restraints. They wanna play rough? Fine. He'll show them what a true boss level is like!</p><p>"I made some...in–game upgrades." He said as compartments on his Headmaster unit opened up to throw grenades that came clattering to a stop near them and missiles that were unleashed towards them.</p><p>"Grenade!" Optimus warned.</p><p>Panicking, Mantis reflexively found herself kicking the nearby grenade away and rolling away to narrowly avoid a missile that tried to blow her offline. Bee managed to grab Bulkhead away from a grenade was way too close to his helm and both just barely avoided the full brunt of the blows directly.</p><p>Mantis jumped back and narrowly avoided another missile only for the nearby impact caused by the explosion on another behind her back to knock her off her pedes.</p><p>Ratchet cried out in pain when he too was too slow to dodge the deadly onslaught of projectiles.</p><p>"The only thing more fun than making toys is breaking them!" Headmaster said gleefully.</p><p>Meanwhile up above on the catwalks, Isaac urgently typed away at the control panel.</p><p>"The controls are stuck!" Sari said. How were they going to put the dampening rods back into place now if they were stuck here?!</p><p>Gritting his teeth, frustrated at all this fancy smart smart tech trouble, Fanzone just raised his fist and smashed the darn control panel. Instantly the catwalk turned around and connected to theirs, giving them a clear path.</p><p>"I got a way with machines." He simply said.</p><p>Optimus charged forward and tried to slam his axe into Headmaster only for him to block it. Undeterred, the Primus used that to his advantage and pushed the Headmaster, pinning him against the wall.</p><p>This backfired however when Headmaster overpowered Optimus and turned around, pinning him against the wall, one servo keeping his axe at bay while the other strangled him. He gritted his denta and tried not to cry out in pain when the laser began to slowly yet meticulously cut his neck off.</p><p>"We gotta help Prime." Bee said, still holding onto Bulkhead. But what could they do against a powerhouse body like that?</p><p>Then an idea struck Bulkhead. "Bumblebee! Bowling for bots!" he said.</p><p>Bee smirked, instantly grasping the message as he skated off at full speed for more momentum.</p><p>He threw Bulkhead who went rolling at insane speeds, the momentum strong enough to trip Headmaster who lost his footing. It also saved Optimus's neck.</p><p>Annoyed, he turned around and kicked Bulkhead away like a soccer ball.</p><p>"Whoooooaaaaa!!" he yelped as the world once again spun into a blurr.</p><p>Bee raced to catch the head of his friend currently soaring and spinning through the air.</p><p>"I gotcha buddy!" he said and he did. He jumped up, caught Bulkhead and skidded to a stop.</p><p>Just then, two pairs of shurikens and tessens came flying and slammed into Headmaster's chassis before returning to the servos of Prowl and Mantis.</p><p>"Why don't you come out and fight like a real pro, noob?" Mantis sassed. Yeah, she knew gamer slang too so hah!</p><p>"You two wanna play too?" he asked, trying to shoot them with his lasers only for them to swiftly jump up, dodging it.</p><p>Prowl transformed into his alt-mode while Mantis skated on her heels, dodging the missiles headed their way by splitting up and driving up the walls.</p><p>"Divide and conquer, huh?" he asked.</p><p>"Got that right!" Mantis snapped as she leaped off and did an aerial cartwheel, one of her spinning wheels slamming down onto Headmaster's head while the other hooked around it. She swung herself onto his shoulders and took her tessen out to hack away at the Headmaster units 'neck' in an attempt to get Bulkhead his body back.</p><p>"Get a room, girl noob!" Headmaster said as he wrenched her off and threw her away. She righted herself in mid-air and skidded to a stop.</p><p>She barely had time to respite as she had to get moving again to dodge the missiles heading her way.</p><p>As the Autobots tried to keep Headmaster at bay, Isaac was working on fixing the power plant to keep it from exploding.</p><p>"This wiring is elementary. I'll have this fixed in no time." He told them confidently.</p><p>Fanzone whipped his head around and saw a missile heading straight for them!</p><p>"Incoming!" he yelled and tackled Isaac and Sari out of the way in time. Unfortunately, the missile destroyed the control panel meant for putting the dampener rods back into place.</p><p>"FUSION CORE OVERLOAD IN 5.2 MINUTES. PLEASE EVACUATE TO A SAFE DISTANCE."</p><p>They looked at one another in horror and dread as they realized without the control panel, they could do nothing to stop the genocide overload.</p><p>Down below, Prowl used his agility to evade the missiles and drove up straight on Bulkhead's body, right smack into the Headmaster unit, knocking it down.</p><p>Looking up, he realized he was surrounded by the Autobots.</p><p>"FUSION CORE OVERLOAD IN 4.9 MINUTES."</p><p>"Later noobs! Time for me to <em>head</em>  out!" he said, detaching his Headmaster unit from Bulkhead's body and flew off. His maniacal laughter mocking them as he flew higher and higher away from their reach.</p><p>"If only I had my wrecking ball arm! I'd bring that bozo down!" Bulkhead snarled in frustration.</p><p>Then Optimus started as he got an idea. "My grappler!" he said, shooting his grappling hook.</p><p>Bee threw Bulkhead towards it who bit down tightly onto Optimus's grappling hook. Optimus swung him around, forming a blurred green halo above him before tossing Bulkhead as hard as he could.</p><p>The bodyless Autobot slammed into Headmaster, knocking him out of the air and bringing him down.</p><p>"Aw man, this reeks!" he whined as he fell down with a THUNK.</p><p>"I got him! I got him!" Bee said, catching Bulkhead and rolling him towards his body just as Sari used her key to fix the damage.</p><p>"There. Good as new." Sari said.</p><p>As the glow faded however.........</p><p>It wasn't as good as they expected. Since well.....his head was on <em>backwards</em>.</p><p>"Um....something's not right here." Bulkhead stated aloud as he twisted his neck as far as it allowed him to.</p><p>Optimus walked towards the downed Headmaster unit, only for him to reveal one more cheat code in his arsenal.</p><p>"Oh, didn't I tell ya? Every Headmaster unit comes with its own backup system!" he said. Slowly, a body formed and a miniature Headmaster unit with its own body stood up and ran off.</p><p>"Oh no you don't!" Mantis yelled as she threw her tessen at him and knocked him over.</p><p>"Woah! Hey! Damn it!" he cursed as the unit squirmed there pathetically like a fish out of water. It was like a flipped over turtle struggling to get up.</p><p>Mantis pinned him down and wrapping one servo around his 'neck' and the other twisting one of his arms behind his back, pining it there, she brought him back to them.</p><p>"If we go down, you're going down with us you sonnava glitch!" she snarled, tightening her hold on the struggling human villain.</p><p>"And we're going to at this rate! The solar fusion core is about to overload!" Isaac said.</p><p>They all glanced over and saw electricity spark in arcs around the reactor that glowed as brightly as the sun but more menacingly with the consequences at hand.</p><p>"The only way to stop it now is for someone to go <em>into  </em>the fusion core and <em>physically</em>  put the solar dampeners back in place." Isaac explained.</p><p>"That's a one-way trip! Nobody could survive!" Sari said.</p><p>"Human or Autobot." Ratchet added glumly.</p><p>"What about Headmaster units like this bugger over here?" Mantis snarled with a wicked grin, jostling Headmaster. Prowl shuddered at the uncharacteristic feature on his sister's faceplate.</p><p>"What?! No way am I sacrificing my HP for you noobs!" Headmaster said.</p><p>"Then it's game over for all of us!" she snapped back.</p><p>"I'll go. I couldn't send anyone else in there." Optimus said.</p><p>'Seriously?! He's gonna play the sacrificial heroic martyr card?! Now?!' Mantis thought. What part of <em>one-way trip </em> and <em>nobody could survive  </em>did he not get?!</p><p>"Wait! I've got an idea." Bulkhead said. "But I'm gonna need a little help because...ya know my head's on backwards."</p><p>And so the Autobots got to work, grabbing and salvaging spare parts, bolting and welding it all together. Bolts, screws and nuts were tightened, metal plates attached and limbs joined together to form a bot that was more or less Bee's height.</p><p>After Ratchet gave her the thumbs up go ahead, Sari chipped in using her key to bring their creation to life.</p><p>The newly fabricated bot entered the fusion core and instantly got to work, reinstalling the solar dampeners back in place. Already, the metal began to melt and a 'hiss' filled the air whenever its metal hands made contact with the unforgiving heat emitting from the fusion core.</p><p>"FUSION CORE OVERLOAD IN 30 SECONDS."</p><p>Its hull melted yet it pushed on with its duty.</p><p>"FUSION CORE OVERLOAD IN 20 SECONDS."</p><p>Only a few more to go.......</p><p>"FUSION CORE OVERLOAD IN 10...9...8..."</p><p>They all stood there, bodies tensed and sparks/hearts thumping in their throats, fingers and digits crossed, praying this will work. Nobody spoke, all eyes/optics were on the fusion core like a morbid show they were mesmerized in.</p><p>"I hope my life doesn't end on a countdown...." Mantis muttered to no one in particular.</p><p>"7...6..." the countdown went on and.......</p><p>"DAMPENING RODS RESET. SOLAR FUSION CORE STABLE."</p><p>Sari and Bee whooped in victory and Mantis found herself whooping along with them. Headmaster cursed but a good hard hammer-fist onto the unit giving it a good deep dent-courtesy of Mantis also- shut him up. Mantis couldn't care less though, heck even her now slightly dented servo couldn't put her down cuz they fragging did it and they were all alive! The entire state of Michigan wasn't a wasteland!</p><p>"See Ratchet? Art <em>can </em>save people." Bulkhead told the medic.</p><p>Although Ratchet didn't admit it, a small part of him agreed.</p><p>Mantis on the other hand agreed whole-heartedly with all her spark.</p><p> </p><p>^^***********^^</p><p> </p><p>"Think I should tell them that one was kinda an accident?" Bulkhead whispered to Mantis and Sari when they noticed the melted remains of the bot they used to push the dampeners back in place was being admired as the main centerpiece in Bulkhead's art gallery.</p><p>"What they don't know won't hurt em." Sari said.</p><p>"Sometimes accidental arts are the best masterpieces in life." Mantis said.</p><p>"I think I understand now." Optimus said as him and the others also stood there, admiring Bulkhead's pieces.</p><p>"Art is about feeling. And this one makes me feel.....proud." he said as they all admired the portrait of the team of Autobots standing proudly framed on the wall.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Succulents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mantis discovers succulents and a new human friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up under Yoketron's benevolent wing, within the walls of the Cyberninja Dojo, he had always taught and encouraged his students to live a minimalistic life to let go of desire for any unnecessary materialistic wants in order to achieve enlightenment and serenity.</p><p>Mantis was no exception to this.</p><p>She wasn't a materialist and had no problem with being a minimalist but whenever she could, she didn't mind putting some thought and dedication into decorating something or starting small collections of knick-knacks that piques her interest. Coming to Earth, she's already decorated her room but.......it still didn't feel enough. Coming to this organic planet has also widened her horizons and sparked new interests in her.</p><p>Nature- first and foremost-, anime, art, songs and......</p><p>Yard sales and street bazaars.</p><p>It was kinda like a treasure hunt. Follow the right path and dig around and eventually, BOOM! You've found yourself a treasure.</p><p>Some people think yard sales only sell useless junk or second-hand half decent usable stuff but well....one man's trash is another man's treasure as they say.</p><p>"Why are we here again when we could be at a mall?" Sari asked Mantis.</p><p>Currently, the two girls- with Mantis deploying her holoform in order to not draw unnecessary attention- were walking around a merry street bazaar. Stalls were set around and lanterns waiting to be lit up to glow proudly at night were strung up. The atmosphere was pleasant and lively with all kinds of shopkeepers yelling out their offers in an attempt to sell more of their wares, people haggling and bargaining for more reasonable prices, children shrieking with laughter, adults chatting away with family, lovers or friends and food trying to lure customers. It gave a sense of lively ambiance overall.</p><p>"A mall's so cliche." Mantis said with a wave of her hand. It wasn't easy to maintain her holoform for so long at such a long distance but she managed. Other than the occasional flicker and the need to intensely focus when she wants to touch solid objects, she was faring pretty well. Since walking around in a motorbike helmet would be pretty suspicious, she gave her holoform the face of an Asian girl wearing a pair of dark blue and purple sunglasses and long glossy black hair tied half up in a bun like her Cybertronian self.</p><p>"But what could you possibly find in a place like thi- AAAAH!" Sari screamed in surprised when she came face to face with a wooden tribal mask with a creepy ear to ear sharp toothed grin etched on it.</p><p>Mantis laughed and Sari scowled. The red-haired girl tried to punch Mantis but her hand merely phased through the holoform.</p><p>"Lots of stuff. You just gotta know where to look. Think of it as a treasure hunt lottery." Mantis said, putting the mask down. "You can find some pretty interesting stuff here that malls don't have."</p><p>"Like what?" Sari asked.</p><p>Mantis thought about it. "Vintage stuff. Your dad has way too much modern stuff if you ask me." Then she perked up. "Maybe you can buy something for your dad."</p><p>Sari thought about it. "Yeah, but what? I mean.....he never really wants anything other than to get work done."</p><p>"Well....." Mantis did a vague gesture with her hand. "Maybe you can get him a.....paperweight? Or a small sculpture, or a picture frame, or a pen or...something that can help him at work, something practical." She said.</p><p>"Hm......" Sari mused as she looked around. Then as the crowd thinned a little, she caught sight of a stall selling feather quills. "I guess he could use a new pen." He had god knows how many that had long since run dry outta ink at his desk, she knew.</p><p>"Great idea." Mantis said, giving the young girl an encouraging thumbs-up.</p><p>Sari smiled and ran off to choose a quill. Mantis made a move to follow her but then she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a stall- bigger than the other ones around it- with a vibrant green and yellow tarp and cute flower and leaf- shaped ornaments hanging from it. Arranged under it neatly in rows on top of a table were potted plants that fascinated Mantis. Some were beautiful blooming flowers, some small little bushes and some were fragrant herbs.</p><p>"Beautiful, aren't they hun?" she blinked and realized she had been so enamored with the plants that she hadn't noticed she was walking towards them. She turned to the side and saw a woman in her 60s or 70s wearing a beautiful plant patterned shawl sitting contentedly in a rocking chair. She had salt pepper hair tied half up with a rose barrette and her blue eyes held a sharp twinkling amusement to them that belied her seemingly old age.</p><p>"Yes, ma'am, they are." Mantis agreed.</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. "Please, call me Argent. No need for any ma'am or miss or whatnot." She said.</p><p>"Ok ma- I mean, Argent." Mantis said. Then she noticed the sign on the makeshift counter that said 'Argentea's Garden'. "Is that your full name? Argentea?"</p><p>"Well aren't you one sharp cactus. Yes, that is my full name." Argent said with a smile, that twinkle of amusement glinting.</p><p>"Isn't that the name of a flower too?" Mantis implored on.</p><p>Again, that twinkle in her eyes sparkled. "Good to see you know your crops. Most youngsters nowadays don't."</p><p>"They just don't know how to appreciate the beauty of nature." Mantis said. It was true. Unlike her and Prowl, humans didn't seem to really know how to treasure the beauty nature had to offer them. She found it ironic how they, beings of mostly metal and circuitry, can value organic nature more than organic beings themselves.</p><p>"I think you and I will get along just fine. Say? What's your name by the way?" Argent ask with a graceful tilt of her head.</p><p>"Oh!" berating herself for being so rude, she quickly answered. "I'm Maaaa......uh......" Right, Mantis didn't sound like a usual human name. "Marnie!" she blurted out, taking up the alias from the anime movie she watched yesterday- When Marnie Was There. "My name's Marnie." She said with more control and certainty.</p><p>This time, the twinkle in Argent's eyes was different. "Pleasure to meet you, Marnie hun. Now, take your pick." She said, waving her arm over her collection of plants. "Take as many as you want, hun." She added warmly.</p><p>"Ok......." Mantis scanned the rows of plants with a sharp eye, not wanting to buy any that could potentially wither too soon. Hm.....the flowers looked pretty but......too delicate. Plus, with her patrols and impromptu missions, she won't be around all the time to tend to them. The small bushes and herbs.......nah, she already had her ivy. Plus, they didn't have that.........colour that gave her that bright feeling of life she was looking for.</p><p>"You looking for anything in particular?" Argent asked, noticing the frown on her face.</p><p>"Something......vibrant but easy to take care of, something.....practical and durable?" she said with a shrug.</p><p>Argent hummed in thought at the criteria Mantis listed off then perked up as though a light bulb went off above her head. "Try a succulent or cacti."</p><p>"Succulent and cacti?" Mantis asked, perplexed. What in the name of Cybertron was a succulent? A plant that sucks stuff like an octopus tentacles?</p><p>Rising up from the rocking chair with surprising grace, Argent gestured for Mantis to follow. The young Cybertronian in disguise obliged.</p><p>"Succulents are plants with parts that are thickened, fleshy and engorged to retain water in arid climates or soil conditions." The elderly woman explained with a finger raised like a schoolteacher. "The word succulent comes from the Latin word- <em>'sucus'</em>, meaning juice or sap."</p><p>Mantis nodded, eagerly absorbing the information.</p><p>"These are succulents." Argent said and showed Mantis a table filled with row after row of small quaint potted plants with layer after layer of thick puffy leaves that formed a flower-like shape.</p><p>Mantis was in awe of such an intriguing looking plant. It was like a leaf and flower in one. Then she noticed the small cacti in pots too.</p><p>"I thought cacti are desert plants." She said.</p><p>Argent shook her head. "Cacti are considered succulents too since they're also fleshy plants that store water." She replied.</p><p>"Oh." Mantis said. "I see......"</p><p>Argent placed a cardboard box beside her. "You can place them in here then bring them to the counter to pay."</p><p>Mantis smiled at her brightly. Who would've thought she'd get to meet such a warm, nice human today? "Thanks, Argent."</p><p>"Take your time and choose." Argent said, gracing her with one of her warm smiles again before walking off.</p><p>Mantis looked at all the different choices laid out for her.</p><p>'Maybe I should get one for brother too.' She thought with a smile. Yeah. Plus, it was small and easy to take care of. Maybe a little present to show how she too had developed a love for this planet's nature.</p><p>The box was gradually filled with pot after pot of succulents and cacti. After some contemplation, she picked a Parodia cactus with a yellow flower for Prowl. The thorns seemed sharp and prickly but in reality were quite soft and fuzzy- it reminded her of Prowl's usually introverted, stoic, cold nature on the outside and his kind, warm, caring spark once you look past it. The yellow flower was the closest she could find to gold- the same colours she, Prowl and Yoketron wore. She would've gone with black but......black wasn't exactly common in flowers.</p><p>Concentrating a bit more, she managed to grab the box securely and haul it over to the counter where Argent patiently sat there reading a book.</p><p>"A parodia, echeverias, sempervivums, senecio radicans, sedum spathulifolium...." Argent listed off. "You have good taste."</p><p>Mantis smiled. "Thanks." Then she realized something a little too late and her eyes widened.</p><p>She didn't have any money.</p><p>And she's pretty dang sure humans don't accept energon cubes or shanix as payment. </p><p>'Scraaaaaaaaaaap.' She cursed internally.</p><p>"There." Argent said as she wrapped them in newspaper. "Now it won't scatter everywhere."</p><p>"Um....actually about the plants...." Mantis began awkwardly, trying to think of a way to put it politely and not make it seem like she suddenly had a change of heart.</p><p>Argent smiled and the twinkle sparkled again. "I can help you carry it to those fancy wheels of yours."</p><p>"What? No. It's just......I....don't have enough to pay...." She said.</p><p>"Then it's on the house." Mantis's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest but Argent beat her to it. "Please, I insist." She said, pushing the box to Mantis.</p><p>Seeing there was no changing her mind, Mantis accepted the box.</p><p>"Thank you, Argent." She said with her most sincere thankful tone.</p><p>"It's the least I can do for one of Detroit's heroes." Argent said with a wink.</p><p>Mantis smiled. Then it faded as her words clicked.</p><p>Detroit's heroes......</p><p>Didn't she mean the....Autobots....?</p><p>Wait.</p><p>Mantis's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. All the while, Argent eyed her reaction with obvious bemusement.</p><p>"Don't think I didn't notice you flicker earlier." Argent pointed out.</p><p>"You're one sharp cactus." Mantis found herself quipping back.</p><p>Argent smiled.</p><p>"I'm surprised you aren't, y'know, freaking out or something. I mean...you didn't think I was some kinda ghost, didja?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"I may be a senior citizen but I'm not senile." Argent said. "And don't worry, when my time comes, I have no regrets."</p><p>"But won't you be missed?" Mantis asked as she found herself pulling a nearby crate out to sit on as a makeshift stool beside Argent.</p><p>Argent gave her a sad smile. "My husband passed away three years ago from cancer and we never had any children nor do I have any siblings." She explained. "But.....I lived a good life and met good people and did many good things. That's more than enough for me."</p><p>"I'll miss you." Mantis found herself blurting out. "I.....you're....really nice. You care and......<em>I  </em>care."</p><p>Argent blinked and smiled at her once more, touched this time. She patted Mantis's hand and surprisingly, this time it didn't phase through.</p><p>"For what it's worth, I would too if you and your friends blast off back to your planet again someday." Argent said.</p><p>"If you need help, you know you can call on us." Mantis told her.</p><p>"I know." Argent said. "I think you'd best be on your way now. The day is young and neither of us want to get rusty." She winked to let her in on the small pun.</p><p>Mantis chuckled. "It was nice meeting you, Argent. See you around?" a part of her really did hope she could meet Argent again.</p><p>"I'm sure you will." Argent said with that twinkle that Mantis couldn't quite decipher in her eyes.</p><p>Mantis smiled just as her comm went off. "Excuse me." She said then answered. "Hel-"</p><p>"MAAAAAANTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!" Oh scrap- she forgot about Sari!</p><p>"Where are you?!" she asked.</p><p>"Sorry! I'll rendezvous with you at the entrance, ok?" Mantis replied hurriedly.</p><p>"You better!" Sari said with a hmph.</p><p>"Sorry, gotta go, bye!" Mantis said as she hurriedly ran off with the box filled with succulents in her arms. "See ya next time, Argent!" she yelled back over her shoulder.</p><p>Argent smiled and waved goodbye as Mantis slowly faded off amongst the crowd in the distance.</p><p>'She's a good girl.....' Argent mused. 'Her grandfather must be proud.'</p><p>Somehow, she just knew he agreed with her.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"So you ditched me for a box of plants?" Sari asked as Mantis- now back in her true Cybertronian form in the parking lot- explained to her and showed her the box of succulents and cacti.</p><p>"I didn't ditch you. I got distracted, ok?" Mantis said. "Besides, aren't these adorable?" she asked.</p><p>"......they are pretty neat." Sari had to agree. "But why so many? And how'd you pay for all this?"</p><p>Mantis smiled warmly. "I made a new friend." She replied simply. "Come on, let's go home." She said.</p><p>"But how'll you carry all this?" Sari asked.</p><p>Mantis in reply, picked her up and placed her on her shoulder before grabbing the box, which now seemed so small, in her servo.</p><p>"The best way to enjoy the journey of a thousand steps is on foot." She said.</p><p>And so they walked back home on foot.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Here, brother." Mantis said as she enthusiastically gave him the cute little Parodia cactus she bought.</p><p>Prowl blinked and accepted it, cupping it between his servos gently.</p><p>"I thought-"</p><p>"Cacti only grew in the deserts?" she finished. "Well, apparently not. It's also a succulent."</p><p>Prowl inclined his head, silently asking her to tell him more.</p><p>And so she did. She also told him of Argent.</p><p>"Fascinating....." Prowl murmured when she was done explaining.</p><p>"Yeah. Looks like bazaars really are a treasure trove." Mantis said before getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have succulents to arrange."</p><p>Then she paused by the door and turned back to him. "By the way, his name's Pikachu." She said before leaving.</p><p>Prowl blinked owlishly as the name settled in.</p><p>She gave the plant a name too? Then again.......she was Mantis so he wasn't surprised.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"So you spent a whole day at a bazaar buying mini plants when you could've been at an actual mall buying cooler stuff? You really are Prowl's sister." Bee said as he lazed in her room while Mantis sat on her berth, reading up on how to take care of succulents on her datapad.</p><p>"What's so cool bout them anyway?" he asked as he carelessly picked a senecio radicans up to examine.</p><p>"Careful!" Mantis hissed snatching it back from him. "Medusa's leaves might fall off."</p><p>"Sorry. Wait....Medusa?" Bee asked confused.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "Yup. This is Medusa, this one is Oddish, this is Erza, this is Mitsuha, that's Kakashi, this one is Hinata, that's Mahiru, that's Nezuko and Tanjiro oh and that one's..............." she went on and on.</p><p>Bee blinked. Did she......honestly name every single fragging plant she just bought?! He sighed.</p><p>Yup, definitely a nature lover. That's Mantis for you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you guess the anime of the names used above? If you can then kudos, reader(s). Yes, Mantis names her plants so sue her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prowl and Mantis are introduced to one of Earth's many seasons- autumn and a discussion that has always lingered around. A discussion about the concept known as fate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mantis's optics slowly flickered online behind her lenses and she stretched her servos over her helm, her joints popping and cracking at the relieved stiffness. She blinked and realized that she must've fallen asleep midway through her anime marathon. Oh well, she can always rewatch it tonight.</p><p>Popping the last rust stick that was conveniently nearby into her mouth, she stood up and dusted herself off. Just as she was about to start her morning routine, her optics fell on the ivy growing prosperously in her room.</p><p>A sound of shock choked out of her voicebox when she realized something was very wrong.</p><p>Hurriedly, she checked her collection of succulents but they were fine. Heck, one of them even had a small little flower blooming on it.</p><p>She instantly deduced that something must be wrong with the ivy. But what? She waters it diligently and makes sure it receives plenty of sunlight. What could've possibly caused this?</p><p>Since she couldn't answer her own questions, she left the room and purposefully walked towards Prowl's. He would know what to do. He's been on Earth longer than her, right? If so then he'd probably know more about plants than her too.</p><p>So he'd probably be able to solve this too.....right?</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl, Prowl." Mantis chanted over and over again as she poked him, trying to get him to wake up.</p><p>He groaned in annoyance. Yes, Prowl was awake but he had no intentions of turning his optics online now.</p><p>"Brother, brother, brother, brother, brother. I need to talk. It's an emergency and I don't know what to do." Mantis said.</p><p>Now that got his attention. Swatting away the annoying digit that was prodding him, he pushed himself up. "Wha-"</p><p>He didn't have to ask as Mantis wordlessly pointed towards his tree- a gesture that was also pointless since his optics already told him everything.</p><p>His tree was dying.</p><p>The once vibrant healthy green leaves were now in varying shades of brown, red, orange, yellow and even a bit of purple, all of them dropping from the branches like dead flies and laying there on the floor, scattered.</p><p>"What did you do?!" he gasped.</p><p>"I didn't do anything!" Mantis said. "The same thing's happening to the ivy in my room. I swear to Primus I water it <em>every day</em>."</p><p>And Prowl tends to his tree every day too like clockwork. It had plenty of sunlight almost 24/7 and water so why did it seem to be withering away now?</p><p>"I mean.....is this natural?" Mantis asked, looking at him imploringly.</p><p>Prowl opened his mouth......then closed it.</p><p>"..........you...<em>do know</em>, right?" she prodded.</p><p>"......I'm not sure." He said eventually.</p><p>"That basically means you don't know." She deadpanned.</p><p>Prowl just made an annoyed gesture. "Why don't you ask that Google app you always trust so much?"</p><p>She perked up at that and wondered why she didn't do it before. "Good idea." She said as she took her datapad out and accessed the useful Earth app she downloaded. In a few nanoclicks, the results popped up and Mantis read it aloud.</p><p>"The season after summer and before winter, in the northern hemisphere from September to November and in the southern hemisphere from March to May." She read. Then she gave him a perplexed look.</p><p>"Didja get that?' she asked.</p><p>"......not really." He admitted.</p><p>"Good, neither did I." Mantis said instead of a snarky comment and erased that pointless result.</p><p>Prowl put a servo under his chin and thought it over. As much as he admired nature, even he had to admit he didn't know much about it. Oh sure, he could read up on it easily via technology but.....he's always observed it with his own optics. And from his observations, healthy trees are supposed to have healthy green leaves. They only turn brown when they go dry and fall off.</p><p>But this shade of brown seemed more......vibrant as well as the rest of the colours in a way.</p><p>"Maybe we should ask Sari." Mantis said.</p><p>Prowl nodded. Maybe the human girl would know more.</p><p>It turns out, she did.</p><p>"It's one of the seasons here on Earth. It's natural for leaves to change colour and fall off. It's the tree and plants way of getting ready for winter. They shed the leaves to conserve their energy and water." Sari explained.</p><p>"Fascinating......" the two ninjabots said as both helped to rake up all the leaves.</p><p>Doing the repetitive task of sweeping the rake back and forth, back and forth was.......soothing in a way. It brought back memories of her happier times when she was younger and still had that delicate privilege called innocence. At some point, Sari seemed to have left leaving just her and Prowl who were almost done with the raking.</p><p>"You ok?" Prowl asked, noticing the all too familiar zoned out expression on his sister's faceplate.</p><p>"Just thinking." She said.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" he said using an Earth proverb he heard once.</p><p>".....just.....the past." She said. "Remember my first training session?" she said with a smile.</p><p>"How could I forget?" Prowl said with a shake of his helm and a small smile on his faceplates. "I got thrown by the same bot who dumped me there."</p><p>"Maybe it was fate." She said jokingly.</p><p>Prowl however, took it more seriously. This time, he was the one with the thoughtful look on his faceplate.</p><p>"Hey....penny for <em>your </em> thoughts?" she asked.</p><p>He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Normally he would say what needed to be said without hesitation. To see a sign of nervousness was rare.</p><p>"Do you......believe in fate?" he asked evenly, his tone serious.</p><p>Mantis blinked. "Fate?" she echoed.</p><p>Prowl nodded.</p><p>Mantis thought about it. In all honesty, she's asked herself that many times. And at some point, she remembered herself cursing said fate for what it did to her, Prowl and Yoketron.</p><p>Then the last words the mech she once called a sire rang through her processor. Closing her optics, she found herself reciting it to Prowl softly.</p><p>
  <em>"Fate....is like a double-edged blade. It rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. But fate isn't set in stone. Fate is a choice. It can be what defines you or destroy you. That is why fate is not a path to follow blindly. It is always a matter of choice, and sometimes the spark speaks loudest...and wisest. Listen to your spark, because that is where your true fate lies."</em>
</p><p>Then she slowly opened her optics and gazed at him steadily.</p><p>"I......believe in fate, in a way." Mantis said. "But what I sure as heck <em>don't</em>  believe in is 'fate <em>set in stone'</em>. There's no such thing as that. Fate is just another fancy poetic word for circumstantial and choices."</p><p>Then she tilted her helm and looked at him inquiringly. "What do you think about fate?"</p><p>Prowl said nothing as he gathered his thoughts. Then eventually he spoke.</p><p>"Same as you." He said. "I don't believe in fate and if I'm honest, I don't really believe in luck or destiny either. In the end, all of it relies on one thing. You. It's <em>your </em> choices and actions that create luck, fate or destiny. They <em>do</em>  exist but they don't just come out of nowhere from nothing. They're just abstract creations that one creates for themselves."</p><p>Then he gestured to the leaves they were raking up. "Mother Nature is fate in a way." Prowl said. "The leaves change and fall because it's <em>her choice</em>. It's their 'fate' because someone chose it to be."</p><p>Mantis nodded slowly and absentmindedly twirled one of said leaves in between her digits. She stared at it and her optics took in its vibrant orange shade, the bold colour seeming so humble in her grasp.</p><p>"I guess fate is like autumn too, huh?" she said.</p><p>"How so?" Prowl asked.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "They fall and the winds scatter them. They just go through the air with no sense of direction and either end up in a bad place or good place. It's unpredictable and almost unchangeable. Kinda like fate, don't cha think?" she said.</p><p>Prowl tilted his helm up and watched as more leaves dropped and blew through the air gracefully as it made its descent.</p><p>"Yes....I think you're quite right." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey readers. I know, really short chapter. Sorry. But I just couldn't resist the urge to add this smol one-shot of what it was like for the two nature loving ninjabots to have autumn. And to be fair, the original TFA from Hasbro didn't really cover it so.....why not?<br/>Plus, while Prowl is a bot of few words and Mantis isn't the whole discipline serious type, both have philosophical sparks. I also wanted them to have some deep bonding moments where they share that kinship discussing topics like this because both know it is not to be taken lightly.<br/>I'll stop rambling here now. FP, over and out. Peace!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Snow Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~<br/>Make a snowball, throw and aim low~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus dozed peacefully, his optics were offlined and his processor free from any worries as he relished in the blissful peace and quiet-</p><p>"Bossbot! Bossbot! Bossbot!/ OP! OP! OP!/ Optimus! Optimus! Optimus!"</p><p>............nevermind.</p><p>Groaning and mentally bemoaning having to cut his recharge cycle short, Optimus turned his optics online and saw the Auto Teens- Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Mantis and Sari- , as they seemed to call themselves nowadays, standing beside his berth, awake, alert and brimming with excitement.</p><p>"What is it?" he grumbled as he stood up.</p><p>"You gotta see this!" Mantis said grabbing his servo and with surprising strength that belied her size, dragged him along.</p><p>"Look! It's snowing!" Mantis said gleefully as she opened the door to show Optimus the cold white flecks gently raining down from the sky.</p><p>"Whoa...." Optimus breathed out in surprise and a bit of awe, stretching his servo out and allowing the small snow to flutter down onto his palm, his sensors feeling the slight tingle of coldness before it melted upon contact. Although their Cybertronian bodies could withstand temperatures and naturally adapt to them quicker and easier than humans, all of them noticed the drop in temperature.</p><p>"This is nothing like the frost on Cybertron!" Bee said as he ran out and stood out in the open among the snow.</p><p>"You guys have winter on Cybertron too?" Sari- who was now dressed in warmer and thicker clothes to fend off the cold- asked.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "We have frost but...." She frowned. "It's kinda a nuisance."</p><p>Bulkhead nodded in agreement. "That always makes me slip and break stuff....more than usual." He said.</p><p>Optimus glanced to the side and saw Prowl sitting amongst the snow too, a few flecks of white clinging onto his plating, a stark contrast against his black and gold paint job.</p><p>"It looks like you got a head start on all this." Optimus said, walking over to the ninjabot, leaving the younger members behind to do their own shenanigans.</p><p>Prowl nodded, the action sending some snow fluttering off his helm. "Spring, fall, summer and winter- the four seasons of Mother Nature. One of many beautiful creations she has to offer." He said.</p><p>There was a muffled 'whoof' of a few things hitting the ground. The two older mechs turned around to see the Auto Teens lying down on the snow, servos and pedes eagle spread and moving up and down on the ground.</p><p>"What are you all doing?" Optimus asked, perplexed.</p><p>"We're making snow angels!" Sari said excitedly.</p><p>"Come on, brother. What're you waiting for?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Prowl huffed. As if he would do something so childish and.....light hearted and.....fun and................</p><p>Oh curse his spark and pride.</p><p>With a long suffering sigh and a warning glance to the grinning Auto Teens, he flopped down and did a snow angel as quickly as possible before hurriedly getting up and dusting himself off.</p><p>"There, happy?" he said.</p><p>"So what else do you guys do when it snows?" Bee asked Sari curiously.</p><p>"Well....." she began to count off on her fingers. "We can go ice skating once the water freezes, sleighing, ice fishing...oh! I know! We should make a snowman!" she said, clapping her hands together.</p><p>"A....snowman?" Optimus echoed. "A human made of snow?"</p><p>"Don't worry, you've got an expert here to teach ya." Sari said proudly.</p><p>And so their human ally instructed them on how to build a snowman. It was relatively easy and fun. A simple content activity to pass the time with friends and family, a reprieve from chaos.</p><p>Mantis hummed along to Snow Fairy as she rolled the ball of snow, the rolling gradually gathering more snow and growing in size. Once it was to her satisfaction, she placed it on top of another.</p><p>"Why do you humans do these snowmen, if I may ask?" Optimus asked Sari as he used his axe to gather sticks- or branches in the Autobots cases- to use as 'arms' for their snowmen.</p><p>Sari thought about it shrugged. "I dunno. It's a human custom we do when it snows to y'know, have fun. It's kinda like art. Simple but still. Sides, it's even better when you do it with friends or family."</p><p>Optimus definitely agreed on the last part. "I have to admit this....is a pretty fun bonding activity." He said with a smile as he used his servos to smooth out any bumps on the snowman.</p><p>"But you know what's even more fun than building snowmen?" Sari asked with a mischievous smile.</p><p>Before Optimus could ask, he heard something whiz through the air and whipped his helm around....</p><p>To get a face full of snow.</p><p>He smacked the snow away to see the Auto Teens standing there, all with sly mischievous- and a bit apologetic in Bulkhead's case- smirks on their faceplates as they each tossed a snowball up and down in their servo.</p><p>"SNOWBALL FIIIIIIGHT!" Bee whooped like a battle cry.</p><p>Everything after that became chaos.</p><p>Optimus found himself hiding behind a makeshift 'fortress'- really just a high pile of snow for cover- beside Prowl as the Auto Teens threw snowball after snowball all over the place, all of it blurred streaks of white across the terrain. He could hear all the Auto Teen shouting and screaming and whooping in glee at the chaos they were reveling in. The white landscape with the gentle fluttering of snow didn't look so pure and peaceful anymore.</p><p>"And I thought winter was the time for peace, for rest and hibernation." Prowl said dryly.</p><p>"......well it....does seem like a good.....teamwork exercise?" Optimus said lamely. It does require teamwork and strategy after all.</p><p>"Brother! Help!" Mantis cried.</p><p>Prowl's brother instincts kicked in and he stood up.</p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>For a moment, everyone froze and the battle paused. Everyone gazed at Prowl, optics/eyes wide and jaws dropped as a snowball slowly slid down his faceplate, the rim of his visor now white.</p><p>"It was him!" the Auto Teens yelped, dropping any snowball they were holding onto and pointing to Bee.</p><p>"Hey!" the minibot protested. "That was an accident! I swear! I cross my spark swear!" he said, crossing his spark chamber.</p><p>Prowl in reply.......</p><p>Flung a snowball at a speed with a level of strength that would make any baseball player jealous. It hit Bee right smack in the faceplate with an accuracy that would give the best sharpshooters a run for their money. Bee fell down onto the snow with a 'oof'.</p><p>"Now I believe we are even." Prowl said curtly, dusting his servos off before turning around, intent on not getting dragged into their shenanigans.</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>His denta gritting and optic twitching in annoyed fury, he slowly turned around to see Mantis standing there, unapologetically tossing another snowball up and down.</p><p>"Leaving so soon? Fun's just starting." She said innocently.</p><p>"Fun.....you say?" Prowl said slowly. "Very well." Then his tone darkened. "I hope you all find being buried six feet under snow chilling your system FUN!" he roared.</p><p>And so the chaos continued. Except this time it was more of a hunt with Prowl trying to grab any one of the Auto Teens to bury them in snow and said teens running and flinging snowballs like their lives depended on it.......or systems in this case.</p><p>"What in the name of Cybertron is WITH ALL THE RUCKUS?!" an all too familiar cranky gruff voice bellowed.</p><p>Optimus turned around and his optics widened when he saw Ratchet stomping out into the open.</p><p>"Ratchet! Get dow-"</p><p>SMACK!</p><p>This time there was definitely a look of shocked guilt on Mantis's faceplate as she realized her shot had missed severely. She had been aiming for Prowl but his fast reflexes allowed him to dodge. Thus, the snowball ended up sailing towards Ratchet.</p><p>"Oh scrap." Bulkhead whimpered.</p><p>"We are so screwed." Bee said.</p><p>"Doc- I mean, Ratchet. I swear I didn't mean to hit you!" Mantis said, waving her servos wildly. "I was aiming for Prowl but he ducked outta the way!"</p><p>"It's still <em>your</em>  fault." Prowl muttered under his breath. He didn't want to risk facing Ratchet's wrath either, thank you very much.</p><p>With eerie calmness, Ratchet bent down.....</p><p>And with a roar, stood back up holding a snowball as big as Bulkhead over his helm, reared up and ready to be thrown.</p><p>Sari whistled while the others looked on in horror.</p><p>"Skedaddle." Mantis said.</p><p>None of them needed any further prompting as Optimus all but threw himself away from his original hiding spot that was within range and went on the hunt for new cover. The other Auto Teens ran as fast as their pedes could carry them away from the furious medic.</p><p>"That mech's gone bat-$hit crazy!" Mantis screamed.</p><p>"YA THINK?!" Sari and Bee yelled back.</p><p>".....we're all so dead....so very dead." Bulkhead whimpered.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>A solid 5 minutes later, Optimus and Prowl- who deemed it safe to come out of their hiding spot- ventured out in search of their teammates. They didn't have to search long when they saw Ratchet walk towards them, dusting his servos off with a satisfied, contented look on his faceplate.</p><p>"Ratchet....where are the others?" Optimus asked warily.</p><p>Ratchet waved him off. "They're just 'chilling' as those human youngsters would say."</p><p>Optimus and Prowl shared a confused yet surprised look at how Ratchet for once, used an Earth slang.</p><p>"Oooooook?" Optimus said uncertainly.</p><p>And so the trio of adult mechs walked back to base.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Just as they were out of sight, three helms and a human head managed to pop out of the snow.</p><p>"I-I-I t-t-think s-s-snow ain't that fu-fun after all." Mantis said between chattered denta as her systems were overwhelmed by the icy snow her entire body was trapped in, the substance melting and the icy liquid it converted into dripping in between the chinks in her plating.</p><p>"I d-d-didn't k-know Ratchet could be that st-strong." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"A-anger is one he-heck of a motivator." Bee chattered.</p><p>Sari simply nodded.</p><p>They all made a mental note to <em>never, ever </em> again have a snowball fight anywhere near Ratchet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Nature Calls- A Venomous Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Bumblebee, Prowl and Sari go investigate a non-sentient Cybertronian life signal in the wilderness, Mantis discovers her fair share of Optimus's past mistakes as she soon finds herself facing said mistake face to face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prowl released a sigh of content, his holoform relaxing and leaning forward slightly. Beside him, Mantis was in a similar relaxed position. Currently, he and his sister were on the outskirts of Detroit, atop a cliff where they could both admire the snow-covered Detroit.</p><p>It was amazing how impactful winter was. Mother Nature truly was a force to be respected. In barely days, the entire place was covered in a layer of white. His sister hadn't wasted any time, already he could tell her datapad was filling up with winter theme art.</p><p>Yes.......moments like there were to be cherished.....</p><p>And unfortunately, inevitably shattered.</p><p>It was shattered as a snow-plow came scooping away the snow and rudely buries them in snow.</p><p>Annoyed and frustrated, he transformed back with a growl. Mantis transformed beside him, indignant and annoyed that she was once again buried in snow.</p><p>"Oi! Watch where you're going!" she yelled after the snow-plow.</p><p>The only thing she got as a reply was a  loud honk.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"It's as though humans are forever at war with nature." Prowl ranted as he paced back and forth back at base to Mantis, Bee and Sari.........well, at least Mantis knew she was actually listening while the latter two were more focused on their video games.</p><p>"Beauty literally falls from the sky and they immediately rush to spoil it with their machines." He went on.</p><p>"Well to be fair, they kinda have to sometimes. I mean, how else will they- and us by extension- get around on our wheels if the roads are covered in snow?" Mantis pointed out as she casually leaned back against the couch- partially to also try and hide how Sari and Bee weren't really listening as they played video games.</p><p>Prowl paused at that. "Ok that's.....true. But they can also use other methods of transportation like walking, can they not?" he said.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "It's tiring and troublesome. Why do that when you can take the easy road? That's just how everyone thinks." She said philosophically. Yeah it was a pity humans couldn't just let nature be but.....that's just life. Nothing lasts forever or stays the same. It always changes like the weather at anytime, anywhere.</p><p>Prowl sigh. "Yes but they won't rest until all of nature's beauty is-" he was cut off as the video game released a sound that signified Bee's active playing.</p><p>"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Prowl asked, even more annoyed now.</p><p>"Uh! Yes....yup...jump, jump!" Sari said though it was clear she wasn't paying attention, her focus on trying to beat Bee who was obviously the superior player.</p><p>"Yes!" Bee cheered as he got more XP.</p><p>Prowl pulled one of the headphones away so Bee could actually listen.</p><p>"Bumblebee, is your commitment to all these electronic devices really necessary?" he asked.</p><p>"Uh, I hate to break it to you Prowl." Bee elbowed Prowl right where his holographic projector was, activating it to project a mirror copy of himself. "But you <em>are  </em>one of these electronic devices." He pointed out.</p><p>"Uh, I hate to break it to you, BB. But unlike video games, we're our own avatars with our own settings and controls." Mantis pointed back.</p><p>Bee waved her off. "Yeah, yeah. Chill. No need to go all philosophical zen lesson mode." He said.</p><p>Prowl, having enough of his fair share of electronics stepped forward and turned the game off, promptly ending it.</p><p>"Hey! What'd ja do that for?!" Sari said, annoyed.</p><p>"I was on level two hundred and thirty!" Bee protested.</p><p>"You won't die if it's game over, you know." Mantis said. Seriously, even she has to admit that Bee and Sari seemed a bit too addicted and dependent on electronics.</p><p>Thankfully, Optimus's voice butted in putting any sassing and bantering to a halt.</p><p>"Autobots, listen up. Teletran-1 is picking up a strange Cybertronian life signal emanating from the woods just outside the city." Optimus relayed.</p><p>Bee and Mantis shared a look, both getting a sense of déjà vu at that info.</p><p>"You sure it isn't a trap from Starshriek again?" she voiced both their thoughts aloud.</p><p>"No, it's a non-sentient being." Optimus said.</p><p>'Non-sentient?' Mantis thought. That was odd. Even back with Starscream's faux signal, it wasn't 'non-sentient'.</p><p>"It's most likely a piece of our ship but I need someone to track it down and bring it back before it falls into the wrong hands. So......" Optimus was cut off by an excited squeal from Sari.</p><p>"Camping. Trip!" she whooped.</p><p>Then she cleared her throat and composed herself. "I-I mean, as your resident Earth expert, I should go along to supervise and help explain the complexities of nature." She said before giving Optimus a toothy innocent smile.</p><p>Mantis couldn't help but give Sari's nature knowledge the benefit of the doubt.</p><p>"Well, I...don't suppose there's any harm in your going Sari." Optimus said. It was just a simple mission. Get there, investigate, grab what needed to be grabbed and get back......he prayed to Primus that would be the case this time.</p><p>"Yes! We are going camping! We are going camping! We are going camping!" Sari said as she did a little dance.</p><p>Bee however wasn't as enthusiastic.</p><p>"Camping? As in leaving the comfort of civilization? As in no TV? No games? No music?! As in my circuits are gonna fry from boredom?!?!" he listed off as though the world was gonna end and Armageddon shall descend.</p><p>"Don't worry Bumblebee, camping is fun. I'll show you guys the ropes." Sari said, patting his pede in reassurance.</p><p>"Plus, you dealt with it before with me when we fought Starshriek, remember? So just suck it up and get it over with." Mantis said.</p><p>Bee just huffed. "Fine, fine." He muttered moodily.</p><p>"This is gonna be so wicked!" Mantis cheered, Bee's mood not dampening hers.</p><p>"Actually Mantis, I want you to sit this one out." Optimus said.</p><p>"What? Why?" the femme asked, surprised. She had been looking forward to camping with her friends, it was one of the Earth activities she's always wanted to try. It just seemed so fun! And it was amongst the wilderness in nature no less.</p><p>"I need you back here to....help me with something." Optimus said on the spot.</p><p>In truth, he didn't want Mantis to go because........well......it's not that he didn't trust her, quite the opposite actually. He's seen her fight alongside them and knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself and her teammates. And she wasn't a bad femme either, she had a good spark and a good character and was a good influence. But that influence was also why he didn't want her to go.</p><p>He knew she wouldn't always be there to play peace mediator between Prowl and Bee. Although Prowl has shown progress compared to when they first met him, that was because of Mantis and he knew that in reality, this was who Prowl truly was but he had that habit of always throwing up walls to hide it around anyone else. Optimus wanted him to be able to see that he could trust his other teammates to let them see beyond his walls. </p><p>And maybe it would do Bee some good too. Without Mantis around to help him, he might learn how to mature a bit himself. Not to mention Sari could definitely use some unplugging from electronics. It'll teach both youngsters not to rely on Mantis too much like she's the adult.</p><p>So taking her out of the picture for once might help build some character and at the same time, get the mission done. Killing two birds with one stone as the humans say.</p><p>"Actually you both could stand to unplug yourselves for a day or two." Optimus said then also glanced at Prowl meaningfully to let him know he wanted the ninjabot to go with Bee and Sari. "Think of it as a character builder." He added.</p><p>......yeah, Mantis couldn't help but give that the benefit of a doubt too.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Mantis twirled her stylus absentmindedly while listening to Brand New Story as she tried to think of what other colours she could add to make her drawing pop. She casually glanced over and saw Optimus going through some history datapads. She paused her music and sat up straight to look at Optimus properly.</p><p>If she were to be honest she..........didn't know much about him. Sure he was friendly and easy to talk to but at the same time......he seemed.....distant in a way. Not like Prowl or Ratchet but......secretive? Was that the word? It was like.....he was there but in the sidelines.</p><p>And there were a few things about him that nagged her processor- one of them being his history with the Autobot Academy. She knew he was a washout, what she wanted to know was <em>why</em>. Optimus didn't seem like the rebellious reckless impulsive type and he sure as heck wasn't an adrenaline junkie or a glory seeking hound. So what kinda stunt could he have pulled off to get kicked out? He had the character, the skills, the leadership and he knew how to keep calm in a bad situation while coming up with solutions outside the box- she respected him for all of that.</p><p>The second thing was how she noticed there were those few times where Optimus would briefly glance at her and she'd see this.....look in his optics. It wasn't anything bad mind you. There was no malice, no hidden disgust or anger or anything.....dirty. Heck, it wasn't negative.</p><p>But it was unreadable and she didn't know what it was. That's what prodded her processor.</p><p>"Is.....something wrong, Mantis?" Optimus asked, sitting beside her.</p><p>She blinked and realized she zoned out while staring at him. Damn it, she really had to fix that habit of hers.</p><p>"Did you want to ask me something?" he further inquired.</p><p>She blinked. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to stare." She said bashfully.</p><p>Optimus just looked at her then shifted his position so he was facing her more.</p><p>"You know you can talk to me if you need someone to lend you an audio receptor." He told her.</p><p>"..........I could say the same to you." Mantis said.</p><p>Optimus blinked, not expecting that.</p><p>"Optimus.....why did you get kicked out of the academy?" she asked. There was no one around right now. Bee, Sari and Prowl had already left for their camping mission, Ratchet was deep in one of his stasis naps and Bulkhead was out on patrol.</p><p>It was just the two of them.</p><p>His optics widened in surprise. "How did you know that?" he asked.</p><p>"Well for starters, your moves. Some of them are academy textbook material, right?" she recalled Drift showing her some pages once.</p><p>He hesitated then nodded.</p><p>"And well.....I do kinda have access to the data storage." She admitted with a touch of guilt.</p><p>"......I guess you were going to find out eventually anyway." He said with a sigh.</p><p>"Yeah.....so....you gonna tell me?" she prompted. "You don't have to if you don't want to." She quickly added. The Prime had been welcoming and considerate since her arrival and she didn't want to push it.</p><p>"No, I think.....I think you deserve to know a little. I think it's time I got it out too instead of keeping it all bottled up." He said and gave her a reassuring smile except it looked so forced to her.</p><p>"I...........I did a terrible mistake." He said. Then he swallowed and seemed to look for the right words. Mantis just pulled her pedes up to her chassis and placed her chin on top of her knees, giving him a patient look to let him know he could take his time.</p><p>"I had two friends back when I was in the academy." Optimus began. "One day, we went on an unpermitted mission to this forbidden organic planet and......" he closed his optics as he remembered that stupid, irresponsible mistake that tore them all apart and turned one of his loved ones into a twisted husk of herself.</p><p>"I left one of my friends behind." He said softly. "Because of that.....because of me...she......" he stopped and took deep vents to pull himself together. "She had to go through so much pain and isolation and loneliness and....and none of it would've happened if I had-"</p><p>"You're putting a lot of blame on yourself there." Mantis remarked.</p><p>Optimus sighed. "I was the senior cadet. It <em>is  </em>my fault." He said.</p><p>"OP....I think you're looking at this from the wrong perspective." She said. She knew she was on thin ice here, this wasn't her demons but still......facing them on your own and letting them bite you <em>willingly</em>  while you endure the pain is something else entirely.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"You said you had another friend." Mantis pointed out.</p><p>Optimus's mouth pressed into a thin line. "I.....rather not talk about him."</p><p>".........was it him? Was he the one who suggested going there in the first place?" Mantis asked. It just seemed fishy to her. No way would Optimus just bring two of his friends to some forbidden organic planet.</p><p>"Well, he-"</p><p>"OP, it's a yes no question." She said deadpanned with an expression that would make Prowl proud.</p><p>"....................................yes." He whispered eventually.</p><p>"Then it isn't your fault......well, not <em>all</em>  your fault. Maybe partially but not just yours." Mantis said.</p><p>"I know but.....I should've done something." Optimus said.</p><p>"Should've, would've could've, maybe, what if.....what's the point? I think I speak for both of us when I say there's no undoing the past." Mantis said.</p><p>Then she decided to try a different tactic.</p><p>"What if Bee did something wrong?" she said. Then she plowed on. "OP, what if one day, while Bee and Ratchet go for patrol, Bee does something wrong? Something stupid? Something reckless and dangerous?"</p><p>He looked at her perplexed but decided to humor her nonetheless.</p><p>"I would tell Bumblebee-"</p><p>"Not Ratchet?" she said dryly.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Optimus asked, optics narrowed.</p><p>"I mean, isn't Ratchet the <em>senior </em> one?" she pointed out.</p><p>"That doesn't mean the fault lies in him." Optimus said.</p><p>"Then why does Ratchet get that kind of privilege to be let off the hook when you don't?" Mantis asked.</p><p>"I-" he opened his mouth and paused. Then he realized what she just did. "Did you just outwit me?"</p><p>"I just stated the facts out for you." She said. "Optimus, I....I don't know what happened and I know it isn't my place to say but....you gotta stop doing this. You can't fault yourself for every mistake someone else makes under your watch. I think.....what you're experiencing is survivor's guilt. If you keep letting that guilt and self-loath drag you down.....trust me, one day you're sink deep and you won't like what lies in the depths." She said. Then Mantis grasped his forearm.</p><p>"For what it's worth, I respect you and I trust you. I'd go into a fight with your leadership not because you're a good Prime but because you're a good bot." Mantis told him sincerely.</p><p>Optimus was briefly loss for words at the sincerity and support Mantis just gave him. It's......been a while since he's ever had anyone actually give that much to him in just a few cycles.</p><p>Then he gave her a sincere smile. "Thank you, Mantis." He said.</p><p>She smiled back. "Anytime, OP."</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence after that.</p><p>".........you know, you remind me of her in some ways." Optimus said.</p><p>Mantis blinked. "Who?" she asked.</p><p>"An old.....friend of mine." He said. "I think.....if things were different, you two would've gotten along well."</p><p>She smiled. "Then I hope I can meet her someday." Then she went back to her drawing.</p><p>Optimus just smiled back.</p><p>What Mantis didn't notice was that it was a forced one.</p><p>'Trust me........you don't want to....not yet.' He thought.</p><p>Then a call came in and he answered.</p><p>"Hello?" he asked.</p><p>"It's me." Captain Fanzone's voice came through. "We got a problem over here. Might be one of yours."</p><p>"Send us your location. We're on our way." Optimus said before ending the call. Then he looked at Mantis.</p><p>"Looks like I could use your help on something after all." He said.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"So let me get this straight." Fanzone said, massaging his temples at the bizarre answer the frightened camper just told him. "You saw a giant insect monster in the woods?" it sounded like something straight out of a children's storybook.</p><p>The camper- still seemingly in a bit of shock- nodded his head rapidly at the recounting of events.</p><p>"What's the sit rep, captain?" he turned around and saw Mantis and Optimus driving in, transforming and standing there, ready to hear him out.</p><p>"Apparently, we've got ourselves a giant insect boogeyman hauntin' these woods and spookin' campers." Fanzone said, jabbing a thumb at the scared camper.</p><p>"Has this been happening frequently?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"Certainly ain't the first. We've gotten at least a dozen or so of these problems already." Fanzone replied.</p><p>Mantis knelt down beside the camper. "Could you tell us what you saw?" she asked.</p><p>He opened his mouth then paused. "Wait, do any of you happen to have a pen and paper?" he asked.</p><p>"Why didn't you ask for that before, when we first asked ya?" Fanzone asked.</p><p>"Hey, I was in shock, ok?" the camper protested.</p><p>Regardless, Fanzone gave him a notebook and pen and after a while, the camper managed to draw a rough silhouette of what he saw.</p><p>"Here. Mind you, I'm no artist and it was pretty dark back then." He said handing back the notebook.</p><p>Optimus and Mantis peered over Fanzone to look at the silhouette.</p><p>"It........" Mantis blinked. "Is it just me or do you think it's Cybertronian?" she said.</p><p>The silhouette was well, sketchy and rough but there was no denying whatever it was had a seemingly lithe body and......a pair of sharp....something on their back.</p><p>Pincers.</p><p>Optimus's optics widened. Could it be......?</p><p>He stood up abruptly, startling Mantis.</p><p>"Where did you last see it?" he asked.</p><p>The camper pointed and gave him the directions. "Just walk about a kilometre straight and turn east. You'll reach the spot eventually." He said.</p><p>"That's awfully vague." Mantis pointed out.</p><p>"Trust me, you won't miss it. Especially not whatever that....<em>thing</em> left behind." He said with a shudder.</p><p>'It's <em>not  </em>a <em>thing</em>.' Optimus wanted to say but bit it back. The camper didn't know and was just a victim at the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong bot. A bot he wasn't sure if he could see again so soon.</p><p>He glanced over at Mantis who seemed to be waiting expectantly for something.</p><p>"You waiting for Elsa to come lead us into the unknown or are we gonna go ourselves?" she asked, snapping him out of his stupor.</p><p>"Oh, right." He shook his helm. He had to focus. He wasn't alone, he was with his teammate and..........</p><p>And he couldn't repeat the same mistake he did to her.</p><p>"Let's go." He said, walking off, Mantis following him into the woods.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like I didn't have to go camping with them after all." Mantis quipped as they walked through the snow.</p><p>"Mmhm." Optimus said, not really paying attention.</p><p>"..............you alright? You seem distracted." Mantis asked.</p><p>"I'm focusing on the task at hand." He said with a bit of snappiness that took Mantis by surprise. He sighed. "Look let's just....stay alert and keep our optics peeled. Stay close and don't wander off, alright?"</p><p>"Yes sir." She said with a mock salute. 'Man, you sound like brother.' She thought.</p><p>As they walked on, she found herself superstitiously looking behind and above. Her 'sixth sense' was nagging at her but she couldn't put her finger on it. And so far the only ones in these woods was her, Optimus and whatever wildlife lingering amongst it.</p><p>Then they both paused as they noticed something dangling from a tree branch.</p><p>"What the slag?" Mantis said as they both stepped forward to inspect it. It looked like purple.....web.</p><p>"What kinda spider makes this much web?" Mantis asked, poking it and nearly getting her index digit stuck.</p><p>"I might have an idea." Optimus said gravely, his suspicions starting to confirm.</p><p>Mantis turned around to ask-</p><p>Then there was a TWHIP! and a muffled cry of surprise escaped her voicebox when the world became dark as spiderweb covered her faceplate.</p><p>"Mantis!" Optimus cried.</p><p>She released muffled cries of shock and frustration as she blindly stumbled, her servos trying to rip off the sticky...something that was on her faceplate. But the stubborn webbing clung onto her faceplate. Then she felt something wrap around her ankle and haul her upside down.</p><p>"Sorry, nothing personal." She heard a feminine voice- another femme? - said before she felt herself being cocooned and the world became dark.</p><p> </p><p>^^************^^</p><p> </p><p>Stupid. Careless. Naive. Ignorant.</p><p>Damn it, he just had to repeat the same mistake twice.</p><p>
  <em>"For what it's worth, I respect you and I trust you. I'd go into a fight with your leadership not because you're a good Prime but because you're a good bot."</em>
</p><p>What a joke.</p><p>He let those words get into his processor and made himself stupidly believe them when he shouldn't have.</p><p>He was just lying to himself.</p><p>"Blackairachnia." He said as the Decepticon spider femme gracefully dropped down from the tree branch she had been hiding behind, spying on them, waiting for her moment to pounce.</p><p>"Surprised? Small world, Optimus." She purred but the voice merely sent a small shiver down his spine because it sounded so <em>twisted</em>, so <em>wrong</em>, so-</p><p>"Who would've thought the rumors were true? There's a new girl in your club." She went on.</p><p>"She's part of the team." He said firmly, already in a fighting stance and servo primed ready to take out his axe. He knew full well of her abilities- the best option might be mid-range combat.</p><p>"I'm surprised you'd let another one join a team under you, considering what happened to <em>me</em>." The last part came out in a mix of a hiss and snarl.</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, Mantis- who had finally gotten the stupid goddamn pain in the aft stubborn sticky web off her faceplate- could still hear them through her web prison.</p><p>'What happened to her? Do they know each other? They have a history or something?' she thought as she strained her audio receptors to listen while trying to hack away at the webs.</p><p>Optimus flinched as though physically struck. Good, Blackairachnia decided. Let him know just how hurt she was.</p><p>"You're right. It is my fault." He admitted, voice filled with regret.</p><p>"And you're going to pay for it!" she yelled before pouncing, pincers ready to sting him with her paralyzing cyber venom.</p><p>He ducked under her tackle and sidestepped the hook she sent next.</p><p>"We don't have to fight!" he said, trying to get through to her. Somewhere, somewhere deep down, the femme he once knew- Elita-1 had to be in there. He just knew it! He refused to give up on her. And he sure as frag isn't giving up anytime soon.</p><p>Blackairachnia laughed bitterly at that. "You and I both know we don't wear these for show." She said, tapping her Decepticon insignia.</p><p>"You and I both know that's a lie." Optimus said. "If you really were loyal to them, you would've helped them offline us a long time ago."</p><p>She shrugged. "I prefer to work alone than work with whack jobs missing their core programming in their processors."</p><p>"You're awfully hissy for a spider." Mantis's slightly muffled voice butted in.</p><p>"Stick it up your actuator, brat. This has nothing to do with you." Blackairachnia hissed at her.</p><p>"This is between me and her, Mantis. Don't worry, I've got this." Optimus said to her.</p><p>Blackairachnia chuckled bitterly again. "Like you got my back all those stellar cycles ago, Optimus?" she asked mockingly.</p><p>"You're as salty as an ocean! And I thought spiders hated water." Mantis yelled back. Hey, if she couldn't dish out a few kicks, might as well deliver a few verbal jabs.</p><p>Instantly, Blackairachnia went on the offensive and Optimus tried his best to dodge her fast kicks and deadly swift punches. Blocking a roundhouse kick, he tried to grab her only for her to fluidly slip out of his grasp.</p><p>"Come on, Optimus. Same song and dance?" she taunted as she practically danced around him.</p><p>Then she jumped away, dodging another predictable grab for her, her optics widened in surprised as she got a face full of foam.</p><p>"I could say the same to you." He said before shooting his grappling hook at her, restraining her.</p><p>For a while, the cable was pulled taut as they were both locked into this tug of war like battle. Then with a hiss, Blackairachnia charged straight towards Optimus much to the mech's surprise and he didn't have time to brace himself before she rammed straight into him with more force than he predicted.</p><p>Mantis's tessens ripped through the webbing just as Optimus and Blackairachnia both tumbled down the mountain path and down and down and down on the steep rough snowy terrain.</p><p>"Optimus!" Mantis cried.</p><p>Optimus's audio receptors dully registered the muffled call for his name as he tumbled down, his world a blurr of white, purple, black and gold and grunting, shouting, snarling and hissing as he wrestled and grappled with Blackairachnia.</p><p>He cried out in pain when he felt one of her pincers stab his shoulder and whether by luck or chance, he delivered a punch to her jaw enough to stun her so she didn't inject any venom into his systems.</p><p>Optimus felt his back slam against a solid wall- a cliff face. Before he could regain his proper footing he was pinned there by layer after layer of webbing.</p><p>'Scrap!' he thought as he struggled to free himself.</p><p>"I've waited stellar cycles for this." Blackairachnia hissed, pincers reared back like a python, ready to unleash its lethal strike that will swiftly end him.</p><p>She couldn't help but feel a bit giddy. Her nerves wouldn't stay still and seemed to shake like an autumn leaf. Was this what Megatron felt like when he walloped Starscream all the time? If so then she could understand why the Decepticon leader kept that nuisance around.</p><p>'But would his death really fix this?' somewhere deep down, that small pathetic weak voice came out as nothing more than a whimper. As always, she drowned it out.</p><p>'It sure as the Pits will make us even.' The voice she's listened to all these stellar cycles- the one that's kept her alive- countered.</p><p>'No no no....' Optimus thought desperately as he tried to reach his axe. He couldn't go offline now, not like this. Not by her. Not before....</p><p>Not before he could let her know how sorry he was, just how much regret he held in his being. The clawing guilt he made himself carry solar cycle after solar cycle; stellar cycles after cycles. Not before he could tell her how much he- no......no, he doesn't deserve to go that far...to cross that line....he doesn't deserve to do that much for her, to expect that much <em>from</em> her.....not anymore.</p><p>Yet, deep down, a darker part of his mind told him that....maybe....maybe his death would give her the solace she needed. Maybe then he'll be able to more or less make it up to her for all her suffering.</p><p>He closed his optics, 'I'm sorry' on the tip of his glossa- it was the least he could do as a gesture to show his regret as he prepared for his inevitable fate.</p><p>But the strike never came.</p><p>What did come was a branch whacking Blackairachnia on the helm instead, taking her attention away from Optimus.</p><p>With a hiss, she whipped her helm around, optics scanning the snowy surroundings for any signs of her attacker but she found none.</p><p>Then the branch swung around again and this time, knocked her away from Optimus. Her optics widened when she saw a branch fragging floating in mid-air.</p><p>"What in the name of Cybertron?" she muttered then glanced down and of course, footprints!</p><p>The branch came again but this time she used her webbing to catch it and yank it out of her invisible culprit's grip and punched, hoping to catch her assailant. Said assailant leaped back and dodged her blow, before the holographic camouflage turned off to reveal Mantis.</p><p>"You." She growled, annoyed.</p><p>"Yes, me. Who else would I be?" she asked with a smirk that further annoyed Blackairachnia. She didn't have time to deal with this brat with attitude!</p><p>Again, she ignored that feeble whisper in her spark that remarked how this young femme was so much like her former self-</p><p>"You're making a big mistake, kid." She said.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before." Mantis said, dropping into a fighting stance, ready to defend her leader.</p><p>Blackairachnia pounced onto her, only for her to go straight through 'Mantis'. Then she realized that 'Mantis' was actually another hologram.</p><p>She realized this too late as Mantis delivered a chop to the back of her neck in a Circuit-Su technique, briefly sending her into stasis.</p><p>"Mantis! I told you I could handle this!" Optimus said as the femme started trying to hack away at the thick webbing with her tessens.</p><p>"Says the one trapped in web." Mantis shot back as she tried to pull the stubborn webbing off. With a SNAP one of his servos were more or less free- he can only bend the wrist at best though.</p><p>"That's an order!" Optimus said.</p><p>"Order denied." She said as she tried to further free his servo.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"You're scared." She pointed out then gazed him straight in the optics. "I can see it in your optics. You're scared and uncertain and you're not like that."</p><p>That seemed to shut him up.</p><p>Then there was a groan as Blackairachnia slowly got back up.</p><p>Mantis dropped into a fighting stance, not taking her optics off Blackairachnia. She thought back to the nature documents she and Prowl watched and instantly, this femme reminded her all too much of a deadly spider. Seemingly small and harmless with pretty looks but lethal and swift. A true femme fatale.</p><p>Mantis did not want to get tangled in any of her webs....both literal and metaphorical.</p><p>"You really got a bone to pick with OP, don't cha?"she said.</p><p>"You don't know the half it." She said before narrowing her optics at Optimus. "Still trying to play leader, Optimus?" Blackairachnia asked.</p><p>"Still trying to keep up the glitch attitude?" Mantis sassed back. "Seriously, it's getting old."</p><p>Then Blackairachnia turned her attention back to Mantis.</p><p>"You know, I wonder, what would you think of your oh so great leader if you knew the truth." She said.</p><p>"The truth? That's rich coming from a <em>Decept</em>icon." Mantis snorted.</p><p>"You can blame your leader for that." She said with a venomous glare towards Optimus.</p><p>"It's a choice." Mantis said.</p><p>Blackairachnia laughed bitterly with no warmth or humor. "Oh so you think I could just up and go to the Autobots? You really think they'd accept a half-organic freak like me?!" her voice slowly seemed to mix into a snarl as she went on.</p><p>"Half...organic?" Mantis said, shocked. Then she vaguely recalled her now. "You're the techno-organic that attacked them on Halloween. But....how?" she may be a Decepticon but Mantis couldn't deny the morbid curiosity that sparked in her.</p><p>"Oh so he didn't tell you the whole story?" Blackairachnia asked, nodding towards Optimus.</p><p>"It's his to tell." Mantis defended.</p><p>"It's mine too." Blackairachnia pointed out.</p><p>"You see, a thousand stellar cycles ago, three cadets decided it was a <em>great</em>  idea to go on an unpermitted mission to a <em>forbidden  </em>organic planet filled with giant venomous organic spiders in search of a crashed Decepticon ship filled with energon." She began, pacing back and forth as she recalled that cursed day.</p><p>Mantis surprisingly found herself listening intently while Optimus stayed oddly silent as well, optics downcast, knowing where this was going.</p><p>"It was all smooth until they fell into a series of caves filled with said organic spiders. They were separated and in the whole mess, the cave was unstable and began to collapse, causing the also unstable energon to blow up. The cave was coming down on them so of course, they did the most logical thing- escape. But while escaping the massive energon explosion, one got left behind.</p><p>"No wait, I'm sorry, left behind isn't the right word, she was <em>abandoned.</em> She was left to go offline and rot in that Pit of organic beasts by the two cadets she called her friends, her <em>family</em>." Her voice gradually rose in volume and again, there was that snarl-like undertone of hatred, hurt and grief that even Mantis couldn't help but sense herself be at a loss for words. The pure venom she spat with each word <em>stung</em>.</p><p>Blackairachnia took a few deep vents to compose herself then continued recounting her tale.</p><p>"Of course, the cadet didn't give up. Oh no, she fought. She tried to hold the spiders off and borrow their powers but in the process, she was injected by their venom. The venom burned through her systems and turned her into a hideous half-organic freak! Not Autobot....nor organic...." Her servos clenched into fists at having to remind herself of her cursed organic half.</p><p>Then Mantis's optics widened as the pieces clicked.</p><p>"It's you.....you're one of his friends." Mantis said as realization dawned on her. It made so much sense, how could she not have seen it?! Damn, she knew the two of them must've had some kind of personal history if their interactions were anything to go by but this?!</p><p>"I'm no friend of his. Never was anyways. Friends don't abandon each other, do they?" Blackairachnia said.</p><p>Optimus flinched as though he just got physically struck.</p><p>"................so that's what this is about? Revenge?" Mantis said, breaking the tense silence.</p><p>"An optic for an optic." Blackairachnia confirmed. "Now get outta my way."</p><p>Mantis stood her ground. "No." she said.</p><p>"Figures." Blackairachnia said.</p><p>Then her webbing shot out and Mantis rolled out of the way in the nick of time.</p><p>The time for chit chat was over. Blackairachnia didn't waste time with any monologue like Starscream, Lugnut or Blitzwing and charged straight into combat.</p><p>Mantis ducked, blocked or dodged her strikes and tried to retaliate with her own but her opponent's reflexes were sharp. Blackairachnia dodged her knife-hand strike and follow-up jab. Already, Mantis could feel her reflexes, instincts and training being pushed on edge.</p><p>"Careful! She can download your mods!" Optimus warned just as Blackairachnia's servo shot out to touch Mantis and do said action.</p><p>But the younger femme's reflexes were fast too and she caught her wrist in a vice-like grip. Her own servo punched out in retaliation but Blackairachnia caught it too.</p><p>Both femmes stood their ground, servos locked and trembling while hydraulics pumped in an attempt to overpower the other, support struts straining. Then as Blackairachnia's pincers came striking down, Mantis shifted her servos to block them. Either by luck or chance, the pincers went through the gap on the fin/blade-like attachments on her forearms and got wedged there, stuck.</p><p>It was an awkward position for Mantis and gradually the Decepticon femme began to overpower her and she felt herself losing ground.</p><p>Gritting her denta, she stomped onto Blackairachnia's pede, <em>hard</em>. Her opponent cried out in pain and her grip loosened. Yanking her down so her head was lower with her pede still pinned on top of Blackairachnia's, Mantis jumped up, slamming her helm onto Blackairachnia's chin.</p><p>Dazed, Mantis slammed a front kick into Blackairachnia's torso, sending her stumbling back and wrenching her pincers out from her fin-like attachments, also gaining some distance for respite.</p><p>Blackairachnia cradled her torso. "Not bad, for a brat." She said. Deep down however, she was slightly taken aback by the strength the youngling femme could dish out despite being only slightly larger than a minibot.</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "I'm full of surprises." She said.</p><p>They circled one another, both looking like panthers waiting for their moment to pounce.</p><p>Blackairachnia was taller than her. She was a slippery femme who was older and had more experience. Then there were those pincers and her copying ability and Mantis had no doubt that the Decepticon femme knew how to fight. Scrap, this was going to be tricky.</p><p>"This won't change anything." Mantis said. Maybe....just maybe she could get some shred of sense into her.......</p><p>Man, that sounded like something straight out of a cheesy shounen anime.</p><p>"It'd definitely placate some of my inner demons." Blackairachnia said. "What would you know? Don't try to act like you understand."</p><p>"Solace and satisfaction are two different things. Why don't you quit acting like a martyr already?" Mantis shot back, optics narrowing. "You think you're the only one in the world to suffer loss? Loneliness? Abandonment? I can't ever understand what it's like to lose half of yourself for organic parts, but I sure as hell know what it's like to feel as though the universe is trying to slag you."</p><p>"Gee, I'm touched." Blackairachnia said sarcastically.</p><p>Then Mantis used her jetpack mods to launch herself towards Blackairachnia, tackling her down. Her fist reared back for a swift punch but Blackairachnia kicked her off.</p><p>She yelped and rolled back to avoid the heel that came down to stomp her and quickly regained her footing.</p><p>Opting for mid-range, Blackairachnia began firing her web at Mantis in an attempt to trap her. Mantis found herself running, trying to avoid the webbing at all cost. She knew that if even one of Blackairachnia's shots hit anywhere and she got trapped, she was doomed.</p><p>She jumped up and caught onto a branch. Swinging around it to build more momentum, she released and stretched her pede out.</p><p>There was the solid impact of steel against steel as Mantis's kick slammed into Blackairachnia's chasis, sending her crashing down with Mantis on top of her, her pede pressed against her neck to pin her down.</p><p>"Yield." Mantis said, adding more pressure onto her pede.</p><p>"Ok.....you win, kid. Fine." Blackairachnia said. Then she raised her servos up. "I yield."</p><p>She eased the pressure on her pede......</p><p>Big mistake.</p><p>The pincers came back and once again, without even any form of conscious thinking, Mantis brought her servos up and used her fin/blade-like attachments to block them.</p><p>The pincers grazed her forearms and the friction sent some sparks flying before getting wedged between the gaps again. But once bitten, twice shy; Blackairachnia didn't waste time yanking them out before her servos struck out like a snake's tongue, grabbing Mantis's neck.</p><p>With a growl, she tightened her grip and got up, at the same time, applying more pressure on Mantis's neck and forcing her down so now she was the one pinned down.</p><p>"In a fight there is no yield." Blackairachnia hissed as Mantis choked at the pressure applied on her neck. "There's only the beaten and the beater."</p><p>The grip tightened like a noose, further strangling her. Then she grabbed one of Blackairachnia's wrists and swung her pede up with an incoherent cry- the kind that just rips out of you when you feel a sudden surge in a fight- and wrapped it around her neck.</p><p>Mantis pressed down and soon both pedes were across Blackairachnia's chassis- one below her neck and the other slightly under the armpit- and she hissed in pain as the pressure was applied, completing the armbar.</p><p>"Spiders aren't the only things that can trap prey." Mantis said, applying pressure which triggered a spike of pain to travel up Blackairachnia's locked servo.</p><p>"But spiders....have something....mantises...don't." the spider femme grinned wickedly. <em>"Venom."</em></p><p>The pincers buried themselves, one in her shin and the other on her thigh before she felt fire spread through her systems, overwhelming her circuits. She couldn't even cry out as an aching numbness spread through her body, her strength leaving her.</p><p>Mantis groaned as she tried to get some feeling back into her suddenly numb body. </p><p>"Sorry, looks like Optimus forgot to mention a little something I have called cyber-venom. One of the few perks this organic contamination has granted me." Blackairachnia said as she stood over her, victorious.</p><p>'Frag...she really is like a spider.' Mantis thought.</p><p>Behind them, Optimus gritted his denta as some strings of web began to snap while he strained his servo.</p><p>'If I could just...free....one servo.....' he was almost there....come on...come on you academy washout, make the fragging web snap already! He wasn't going to just sit by and let history repeat itself. Not if he could do something about it unlike last time.</p><p>Primus, if things were different, he might've found this whole scenario pretty ironic.</p><p>"Don't worry, it'll go off in a while. Then again..." Blackairachnia raised her pincers up. "You won't have to worry about anything pretty soon."</p><p>'Scrap scrap scrap scarp, MOVE DAMN IT! MAKE YOURSELF MOVE!' she yelled at herself. Her digits twitched and her servos squirmed but that was pointless.</p><p>SNAP! One of Optimus's servos was free.</p><p>To Mantis, everything seemed to slow down.</p><p>The pincers arced down like the swift blade of the Grim Reaper performing an execution.</p><p>Optimus activated his grappler and shot it.</p><p>The cables shot out and wrapped around the pincers before being pulled taut as their deadly descent was brought to a jarring halt.</p><p>Mantis's optics widened as the sharp tip of the pincers stopped a hair's breath away from her faceplate.</p><p>With a grunt, Optimus wrenched Blackairachnia sideways and she went flying, crashing into a tree so hard, the bark cracked and a bed of snow fell on top of her.</p><p>She laid there, groaning while Optimus finally managed to grab his axe from his subspace and cut himself free. The young Prime rushed over and knelt beside Mantis.</p><p>"Mantis? Mantis speak to me." Optimus said, voice desperate as he prayed to Primus that he didn't repeat the same mistake, oh god, please don't tell him he failed again-</p><p>"I can....see why....BB ain't so.....enthusiastic...bout wilderness now." Mantis said weakly with a wry smile. "Next time, I'm bringin'...a giant...newspaper or somethin'......or bug repellent."</p><p>Optimus found himself laughing in pure relief.</p><p>"Good to see your humor isn't paralyzed." He said with a shake of his helm as he helped her up into a sitting position. It was clear that she was just barely fighting the effects of the venom however if her dimming optics and wooziness were anything to go by.</p><p>"Rest, Mantis." He said. "Please. It'll make the venom get out of your systems faster."</p><p>"She's....getting away...." Mantis groaned. "Gotta-"</p><p>"It's ok." Optimus reassured her. "Trust me......this won't be the last we see of her." He said gravely.</p><p>Despite her processor being a jumbled mess of thoughts, she still found herself wholeheartedly agreeing with him on that.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>When Mantis came to fully, she was surprised to see that the sun was only just beginning to set. Huh, time goes by.....in an odd mix of fast and slow when you fight and black out.</p><p>"You ok, kid?" Ratchet asked, gruff as always.</p><p>Mantis blinked before clenching and unclenching her servo, relieve it was devoid of any aching numbness. "Right as rain, doc." She replied.</p><p>He huffed and shook his helm. "Primus, it's like you have a bucket list of injuries to get!" he grunted. "The next time you get anything whacked out in yer systems, you can shove it up and clean em out yourself, got it?" he asked, jabbing a digit at her, prompting her to lean back so her optic wasn't stabbed.</p><p>"Yes sir." She said.</p><p>Ratchet nodded. "By the way, you got a visitor." He said, nodding towards the door.</p><p>As if on cue, Optimus came in, his shoulder wound from Blackairachnia's stab now patched up.</p><p>"I'll leave you two be. Try not to send yourself into unnecessary stasis again while I'm gone." Ratchet said before making his exit.</p><p>"Hey, OP." Mantis said with an amiable smile.</p><p>"Hi." He greeted back. "How're you feeling?" he asked as he took a seat beside her.</p><p>"Like I just got stabbed by a techno-organic spider femme." She said. Then her smile fell as she realized what she just said. "Sorry." She said, embarrassed and guilty.</p><p>"No, that's just the truth." Optimus said, waving it off.</p><p>".............was......was what she said true?" Mantis asked. It may be insensitive but she had to know. Better to ask now when no one was around to get it over with than procrastinate it to a worse timing and place.</p><p>Optimus sighed. "Honestly? Yes." He said. "And that's not guilt talking." He quickly added. "It's.....true. We did abandon her. But we didn't mean to! After her......transformation, her organic half changed her signal and well....."</p><p>"Your scanners didn't pick her up so you thought she was....offline." Mantis concluded.</p><p>Optimus nodded, optics filled with shame. Then he sighed. "In.....some ways, she's right, you know?" he said. "Even if we had found her.....I don't know what I would've done."</p><p>"You would've helped her." Mantis said.</p><p>"But how? What could I, a cadet who just pulled a reckless impulsive stunt that put the sparks of himself and two more cadets on the line, do? I didn't have any authority and..........." his shoulders drooped.</p><p>"Chances are......others wouldn't exactly be friendly to her, would they?" he said.</p><p>"But you still would've done it." She said.</p><p>Optimus nodded. "Without question. I would gladly become an outcast myself if it meant I could fix my mistake she had to pay the price for."</p><p>They lapsed into silence after that.</p><p>"............she was right about something else too, I guess." Optimus said.</p><p>"About what?" she asked.</p><p>"About me." Optimus said then looked at Mantis straight in the optic. "Mantis, I value your trust and I'm honored that you see me as a good leader but you need to know that I have regrets too and make mistakes. And.....frankly, I may not be such a good bot either."</p><p>"You do realize you're talking to an ex-Neutral saboteur right here?" Mantis said.</p><p>"Yea- wait, what?" Optimus asked, taken aback.</p><p>"You're not the only one who's crossed the line between law and breaking the rules." Mantis said with a rueful smile.</p><p>"And besides, no one on this team is flawless." She added more seriously. "We've all made mistakes and we all carry regret. Some of us carry survivor's guilt for a curveball we had no control over. But......hey, that's just part of the package of living, huh?" she said with a shrug.</p><p>"Unfortunately, yes." Optimus said.</p><p>"Don't worry, like I said to her, this is <em>your</em>  story to tell." Mantis reassured. Pressing her index and thumb together, she ran it across her mouth in the zipping gesture humans do for 'keep quiet' or secrets.</p><p>"Thank you, Mantis." Optimus said with a sincere smile, his shoulders slumping like a massive weight just got lifted off.</p><p>"For what?" she asked innocently but one optics went down in a slow deliberate wink.</p><p>Both smiled at each other, a silent message passing between them. Mantis felt partially glad of the whole mess the two of them had to go through. That mess did, in a way, bring the two of them closer and formed that lowkey empathy between them- both of them who were bots racked with survivor's guilt.</p><p>Optimus felt.......lighter, a bit. The regret and guilt was still there- it will probably always be there but......knowing he could let others know about it was reassuring.</p><p>And someday.....some day, he was going to make up for it; make it up to her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mantis decides to pay Argent a visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff filler for my two female OCs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mantis patted away any invisible dust on her holoform's clothes and smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles before ringing the doorbell to the quaint cottage-like house. </p><p>"Coming." The door opened and Argent's head popped out. The old lady had a beanie over her salt and pepper hair with a coat thrown on to ward off the cold. Her blue eyes widened in recognition at the familiar 'girl' visiting her and a delighted smile came.</p><p>"Mantis! You're certainly a sight for sore eyes." She said.</p><p>Mantis smiled. "How are you, Argent?"</p><p>"Fine fine. Please come in. There's plenty of room for you in the garage." She added with a meaningful glance towards her true form currently in her alt-mode.</p><p>"Thanks." Mantis said with a grateful nod. Her holoform entered the house while her actual body entered the garage, shielding herself from the cold snow.</p><p>"Would you like some.....oil?" Argent asked, taking a seat by the fireplace, the coals in the grate glowed red, radiating steady warmth through the living room and adding to the cozy warm atmosphere.</p><p>"No thanks." Mantis said waving off her offer. She swept her gaze across the room, taking in the rustic homey interior. After spending so long in modern high-tech Detroit, this was a breath of fresh air.</p><p>"So, what brings you here?" Argent asked, taking a seat in her rocking chair by the fireplace.</p><p>Mantis just shrugged, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. "I just....felt like it." She said, dropping down into the rocking chair opposite Argent's.</p><p>Argent's face softened. "You want to talk about something?" she asked.</p><p>Mantis shook her head. "No, I guess.....I just needed someone to....to spend time with." Then she paused trying to put it into words.</p><p>"I haven't exactly been off-planet before, much less an organic one like Earth and well, I guess....being with you gives me a sense of normalcy here that's a bit different from what I'm used to." She said. Sometimes when she's with Argent, she feels a warmth blossom in her spark. A warmth her spark's been coldly devoid of since she lost Yoketron. She just....didn't want that warmth to leave her, she didn't want to feel that stinging coldness that lingers in its absence.</p><p>Argent smiled and gently patted her knee. "You can come talk to me whenever you want, hun. I have a pretty open schedule."</p><p>"You sure? Don't you have work to do?" Mantis asked, not wanting to bother the kind lady.</p><p>Argent waved it of dismissively. "That can wait." She said. "And frankly, I think it's time I stopped spending my days taking care of plants and start taking care of someone else instead."</p><p>"Actually that's also the reason I came by. You doing ok? I mean, you humans don't do so well in cold sometimes, right?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Argent felt a surge of warmth at the sincere concern from the sweet 'girl'. "I'm fine, hun. It's you I'm worried about. Riding off into battles against tin cans." She huffed. "Big bullies, the lot of them."</p><p>'<em>Big  </em>is an understatement.' Mantis thought, remembering just how puny she and Bee were compared to them.</p><p>As she gazed into the glowing red coals between the grates, she was briefly reminded of the red optics of the Decepticons. Starscream's glinting with treachery; Lugnut's with that berserker battle crazed sheen; Blitzwing's- one with a calculating coldness, the other with exploding uncontrollable rage and the other of pure insanity; Blackairachnia's filled with grief, loss and hatred, orbs of venom of vehement spite.</p><p>It struck her just how real those Decepticons were everytime she thought about it.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts, hun?" Argent asked gently.</p><p>Mantis blinked, realizing she zoned out once again. And she was once again asked the same question with the same phrase. Was it a trend among older wiser people or something?</p><p>"Just daydreaming." She covered up smoothly.</p><p>Argent chuckled. "I can relate to that." She said as she then gazed out the window to admire the gentle snowfall outside.</p><p>Then unexpectedly, Argent stood up and walked off.</p><p>"Where're you going?" Mantis asked, getting up herself.</p><p>"I think it's time you and I chatted face to face." Argent said. "If you don't mind?"</p><p>Mantis hesitated. She didn't want to overwhelm her.......then again, she did just willingly invite her into her cosy home and offered her oil so......yeah, she's probably ok with all this.</p><p>"Sure." She replied.</p><p>Argent entered the garage to see Mantis transform into her bi-pedal form, though the femme stayed crouched so she didn't accidentally knock into the roof.</p><p>"So this is who you are." Argent mused aloud, looking her over. She noted the resemblance her holoform had to her real form from the half up half down bun to the Chinese-styled theme her body overall had.</p><p>"Wait till you see the others." Mantis said.</p><p>Argent stayed silent for a while before it stretched out, making Mantis fidget a bit.</p><p>"Mantis? Could you.....look at this old lady straight in the eye for a moment?" Argent asked.</p><p>Mantis blinked, surprised at the sudden emotion cracking in her voice but complied. Argent gazed at her long and hard, her blue eyes seeming to stare straight into her spark.</p><p>".....my husband once served in the army." Argent said. "And he's told me many stories. Some of them didn't exactly have happy endings.</p><p>"He told me how he's stared straight into the hollow orbs of a once bright-eyed child forced by the harsh reality of war to become a child soldier. Some of them weren't even half his age yet, they've seen just as much as he has and bathed in just as much death."</p><p>Argent gazed at her, her eyes watery yet hard.</p><p>"Tell me, how old are you?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm.....I'm considered a teenager by my kind's standards." Mantis replied.</p><p>"Yet, here you are, fighting against villains twice your size that could easily crush you. Fighting to protect us humans who you owe nothing to." Argent said.</p><p>"That's where you're wrong." Mantis said. "All life, no matter how small, is still a life. And a life is to be treasured. Simple as that."</p><p>Argent just gazed at her sadly. "What about your life, Mantis? Is this the life you want? The life you're happy with?"</p><p>"Yes." She replied without hesitation. "I won't lie, Argent. My life isn't all sunshine and rainbows. I've.....I've had my moments where I just wanted to yell- pardon my language- screw you, you goddamn universe and end it. I've had my ups and downs and a good few regrets and mistakes that tore me apart but.....I'd do it all again if it meant I would be where I am now."</p><p>"You would be willing to put your heart through all that agony again?" Argent asked.</p><p>".......yes. Because in the end, that's just part of life. It'll always crack or shatter eventually, it's whether or not you can put it back together that matters." Mantis said.</p><p>Again, Argent fixed her with that hard stare that spoke volumes.</p><p>"I have no grandchildren of my own." Argent said. Then she walked forward and grasped one of Mantis's digits. "I know you haven't known this old lady for long, but I already can't help but see you as the granddaughter I never had." Her voice choked with emotion at the last part.</p><p>Mantis felt a pang in her spark. A part of her felt so honored and grateful that she meant so much to Argent while the other twisted with sympathy for her hidden loneliness.</p><p>"I just....have a bad feeling. I know it sounds like paranoia from a senile lady but.....I'm worried." Argent's grip tightened. "Something's coming. Something's going to happen."</p><p>"What's going to happen? Will you be ok?" Mantis asked, instantly on alert.</p><p>Argent shook her head sadly. "The question is- will <em>you</em>  be ok?" she asked.</p><p>"I can take care of myself. So can the others." She added, hoping to ease her worries.</p><p>".....I hope you can, hun. I hope you all can." Argent said, giving her digit one more tight squeeze before releasing it. Then she composed herself and put on a smile, evidently wanting to move on from their previously gloomy subject.</p><p>"Why don't I show you the new winter flowers? I'm sure they'll take a good shine to you." Argent said.</p><p>Mantis perked up at that. Maybe she could buy another to add to her collection........scrap, she technically couldn't since she still doesn't have human money though.</p><p>"Let's go." She agreed anyways.</p><p>Kneeling beside Argent as the two of them admired the newly blooming winter flowers, chatting amiably, Mantis briefly forgot about all the fighting that's happened so chaotically in the past months and the Decepticons- all of them kinda seemed eerily dream-like when she looked back on it all.</p><p>It also pushed away the same worried 'gut feeling' she's had. What Argent didn't know was that she wasn't the only one worried for what's to come.</p><p>But that can wait. Right now, Mantis can allow herself this moment to relax and be content in the presence of someone she's come to think of as a maternal figure- a concept she had no idea she was so foreign of until now- while trying to come up with a name for the winter heath she was gifting her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to give Argent more screentime cuz she isn't just a random character I thought of to slip in this story before slipping her under the rug. Besides, Mantis for her part has grown up her whole life without a mother figure. Thus, I decided to give her one.<br/>Anyways sneak peek for the next chapter:</p><p>The Auto Teens ask the adults a universal question.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. How Are Humans Made?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Auto Teens ask the adults a universal question.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laughter, screams and cries of glee rang through the air as children ran around the playground like ants- but without discipline. Mantis had to remind herself that as small as they were in comparison to her, they too would grow bigger.</p><p>Then she watched as a couple leisurely strolled through the streets, the father with a hand lovingly wrapped around his wife's waist as she pushed a baby stroller with a napping infant inside it. If she thought the children were small, the sparkling- which the humans call a baby/ infant- was puny! It looked so squishy and fragile like those dolls children so enjoy playing with. Humans always make way for small and smaller humans, that's just how the cycle went.</p><p>Which brought one thing to her processor.</p><p>She turned towards Bee and Bulkhead- the two had also decided to tag along with her on 'patrol'- and asked them her question.</p><p>"Hey guys, how are humans made?" Mantis asked.</p><p>Both blinked, surprised by the sudden question at the same time not. At times, Mantis could be philosophical, calm and logical and others she could ask the most impromptu trivial stuff.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious? They....." Bee paused. "They uh........" he fumbled. Then he placed a digit under his chin and wondered. How exactly were humans made? Come to think of it......he didn't know and never bothered to ask. Bulkhead was just as ignorant. He never really paid much attention to stuff like this so never bothered asking to find out. None of them were into medical Science stuff, that's Ratchet's job.</p><p>And that brought all three Auto Teens to the same basis.</p><p>How exactly were humans made?</p><p>".......meh, I'm sure the doc bot will know." Bee said waving it off.</p><p>Bulkhead and Mantis hummed in agreement. Surely one of the adults would have the answer to their question.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>To their luck, all three of the 'adults'- Optimus, Ratchet and Prowl, were already gathered in the main room. Prowl was on monitor duty, Ratchet was checking his tools and Optimus was no doubt going through reports. The three of them opted to go to the sanest adult first- Optimus.</p><p>"Hey Bossbot, got a click?" Bee asked as they walked over to him.</p><p>Optimus looked up from the report he was filing through. "Sure. Need something?" he asked.</p><p>"Just an answer to our question." Mantis said.</p><p>"Okay, what is it?" Optimus asked, wondering what kind of question all three of them could possibly have.</p><p>The three glanced at one another then in unison, spoke their universal question aloud.</p><p>"How are humans made?" they all asked innocently.</p><p>If the three of them had to describe the look on Optimus's faceplate in one word it would be shock. The kind of pure shock one could only get when asked an audaciously ridiculous question.</p><p>'What the- why is his face the epitome of shooketh?' Mantis wondered, confused. It was just a simple question........right?</p><p>"I mean, humans don't have a Well or an AllSpark so how do they make more small humans?" she pressed on.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, they don't just pop outta nowhere, right?" Bee added.</p><p>".....Bossbot, you ok? You're lookin' a bit short circuited there." Bulkhead finally pointed out.</p><p>That snapped Optimus out of his stupor and he quickly fumbled through his processor for an answer.</p><p>"I-uh....well....you see-uh....." Primus, he could feel his faceplate heating up as he remembered what Sari had told him when he once asked a similar question.</p><p>The three of them looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"You'll.....learn when you're older?" Optimus said.</p><p>Another glance shared between them.</p><p>"Aren't we old enough already?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"What are you three doing here?" Ratchet asked, coming over. "Shouldn't you all be out on patrol?"</p><p>"Doc, how are humans made?" they asked him instead.</p><p>Ratchet paused.</p><p>He looked at the Auto Teens.</p><p>They stared back, waiting for his answer. Optics ignorantly curious more than anything. For once, even Bumblebee's were devoid of anything to indicate this was any form of a joke.</p><p>He looked at Optimus. The Prime just gave him a lost I-don't-know-what-to-do look.</p><p>He released a long suffering groan and facepalmed. Oh younglings and their darn attitude and annoying slangs and stupid questions!</p><p>"How in the name of Cybertron do you three not know?" he asked through gritted denta.</p><p>They all shrugged.</p><p>"We're not into science stuff like you." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"And we never asked." Mantis added.</p><p>"And you never told us." Bee said, throwing in his own two cents.</p><p>"Didn't your....creators or guardians ever tell you?" Ratchet asked.</p><p>"Uh...../ Um..../ I.....uh....." they all stumbled.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Bless Prowl whose voice chimed in and swooped down to the rescue.</p><p>"These two can't give us a straight answer to a question." Mantis said, pointing at the two bumbling 'adults'.</p><p>'And that question is...?" Prowl asked. Too late, he noticed Optimus and Ratchet had been giving him a warning look/shake of the helm.</p><p>"How are humans made?" the question striked again.</p><p>Wait.....</p><p>Oh.......</p><p>
  <em>OH.</em>
</p><p>Oh scrap.</p><p>'...........scraaaaaaaaaaaaaap.' Prowl thought. Oh Primus, oh sweet pure Primus, why him?!</p><p>Then suddenly the realization dawned on him and he felt like smacking himself for not realizing it sooner. All things considered, Mantis never had a proper parent figure in vorns- much like a maternal one to give a femme like her the....<em>femme talk! </em>Sure she had Drift but he <em>did not</em>  count!</p><p>He facepalmed and massaged his temples, already feeling a massive processor ache forming. He knew becoming Mantis's only remaining relative/ guardian was not going to be easy but he pictured himself just helping her, guiding her, teaching her what he knew so she could more or less complete her Cyberninja training, help heal any lingering emotional trauma that came from the vorns she spent as an orphan, teach her how to manage her credits, shanix and energon not.....give her <em>the</em>  talk.</p><p>The worst part was that he has to give it to not just her but <em>two more</em>  younglings too.</p><p>Primus, oh all-knowing benevolent Primus, what sin did he commit to warrant this as punishment?</p><p>"Well um....you see..." Prowl coughed as he tried to work up the nerve and the right words to spell it out for them.</p><p>Then he realized a loophole.</p><p>"We don't know." He said.</p><p>"Oh oka- wait....what?!" Bee asked.</p><p>"You guys don't know?" Mantis and Bulkhead asked, surprised.</p><p>Prowl nodded, managing to keep a straight face. "We don't know how <em>humans</em> do it." He put a servo up to forestall their next question. "And no, I am not telling you how we do it either..........not yet at least." He muttered the last part to himself.</p><p>"Aw man." Mantis said.</p><p>"I thought you adults knew this kinda stuff." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"We aren't walking datapads. You wanna learn, maybe you three should start actually reading em." Ratchet grunted. Internally, he thanked Prowl and swore to be a bit more polite in his bedside manners the next time he gives the ninjabot his check-up.</p><p>"What's going on over here?" they all glanced down and noticed Sari standing there, hands on her hips.</p><p>"We were just having a discussion." Optimus said.</p><p>"About what?" Sari asked.</p><p>'Scrap.' The adults thought. Before they could deflect it however.....</p><p>"We were asking them how humans were made but they won't spill." Bee said.</p><p>Not the first time, they cursed Bee and his motor loud mouth.</p><p>"You guys don't know?" Sari asked.</p><p>"Sari, maybe we should-"</p><p>Too late, the Auto Teens were leaning forward while Sari whispered what they wanted to know into their audio receptors.</p><p>3 clicks later, Bee made incoherent choking and gasping and stuttering sounds; Mantis's servos failed to fully conceal her faceplate that was redder than a tomato and Bulkhead looked as though every circuit in his processor got fried....<em>twice</em>.</p><p>"You guys never got the talk, didja?" Sari asked.</p><p>"I....I'm just....." Mantis fumbled. "Um....thanks Sari."</p><p>"I take it the three of you are satisfied with your answer?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"I'm.....gonna-go-watch-anime-and-water-my-succulents-now-bye!" Mantis shot off in one breath at a speed that made Bee's look as slow as a snail's in comparison before zooming off to the safety of her room.</p><p>"I'M GONNA CONTINUE PATROL!" Bee said, his voice louder and higher than usual before he too zoomed off.</p><p>"And I-uh.....gotta go....finish a painting! Yeah!" Bulkhead said before the giant bot stumbled off.</p><p>Ratchet still felt the processor ache torturing him even after the three Auto Teens were out of sight. He sighed and massaged his temples.</p><p>Younglings were such a hassle at times. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yoketron taught Mantis and Prowl the ways of the Cyberninja, but he never got the chance to teach Mantis the ways of the Birds and the Bees or Prowl the ways of Parenting and giving the talk. ;P Xp</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Megatron Rising; Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stakes soar higher than ever, doubts rear their ugly heads, mistakes are made and the odds are slimmer than ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was a warzone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smoke and smog overwhelmed her olfactory sensors and her optics kept glitching, unable to tell the difference between an object and the unmoving husk of a once living functioning being. Everything hurt- both physically and mentally and it was a true wonder she was even online at this point. Destruction and pain- her mere presence in this twisted Pit was the very definition of those two concepts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She opened her mouth and tried to speak. Not a sound was produced from her voicebox, not even static. Shakily, she pushed herself up to her elbows and slowly turned her helm around, trying to locate her friends through the smoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smoke cleared and the only thing she found herself seeing was a pair of red optics gazing at her. They were so blank and apathetic, as though they were gazing down on dirt on the bottom of their pedes. But when she truly <strong>looked</strong>, she could see the cold ruthlessness in those malevolent red optics, so cold it all but <strong>seared</strong> through her very being. Calculating and hardened by experience not many can experience and live on to tell that tale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt her entire body stop functioning. Joints froze as though they were rusted and weren't oiled for stellar cycles; circuits refusing to function and systems pausing as though they were shut down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A blade was raised high. The metallic weapon gleamed menacingly and then it turned into a blurred arc as it came down, down, down-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'No....no.....no...NOOOOOOO-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"NOOOO!!!!" Mantis screeched, voice raw as she shot up her berth. Her chasis rose and fell like waves, her spark banging against her spark chamber like a drum.</p><p>Her helm whipped side to side, optics darting everywhere. She was....in her room. Her succulents were still sitting there daintily where she had arranged them, her anime posters were hung up on her walls and the fairy lights gazed down from above the rafters. The wind chimes clinked softly and the dreamcatchers swayed along with the slight breeze.</p><p>'Not again......' she thought with a groan, massaging her temples where she felt a processor ache forming. She's been having these darn nightmares for 4 days straight! At this point, she was tempted to ask Ratchet to actually rewire her core programming in her processor.</p><p>"It's just a stupid nightmare." She muttered to herself as she tied her disheveled dreads back into her usual style. 'I blame Sari for telling me.....<em>that</em>. It's probably why I have these nightmares.' She told herself.</p><p>As Mantis gazed outside the window however, she couldn't help but look back on it. Usually she'd forget these kind of nightmares by now- that's just how they worked. They'd swoop in, scare the lubricant out of you then you'd wake up and go all hysterical or in shock but then it'd slowly fade away until you can barely recall fragments of it.</p><p>But no. Instead it was still fresh in her processor. Was this what PTSD was like? Sure, she's had vivid traumatizing nightmares before- those were dark times that still haunt her and she'd rather not linger on them- but....hasn't she gotten over it by now? Shouldn't she have made some progress and healed at least a little bit?</p><p>'Is it some kinda vision? Some kinda sign? A.....what was the word? Precognitive dream? What am I, a psychic?' Mantis asked herself as she walked down the corridors to the main room.</p><p>"Morning, sister." Prowl greeted.</p><p>"Morning." She said distractedly. Then she decided that maybe telling someone else might get it off her chassis.</p><p>"Brother, do you believe in precognitive dreams?" she blurted out.</p><p>Prowl paused then turned around to look at her, slightly puzzled.</p><p>"Pardon?" he asked.</p><p>"You know...." Mantis said, suddenly feeling stupid for asking something as ridiculous as this. "Dreams that....tell you something. Like something bad's gonna happen in the future or something."</p><p>"......did you have a nightmare?" Prowl asked. He once again mentally cursed at himself. He should've considered the possibility that Mantis might suffer from some form of PTSD, even if they are just nightmares.</p><p>"Yeah. And get this. I've been having it for like, the past 4 days. But this time it felt so much more........<em>real</em>." she said.</p><p>"What did you see?" he asked.</p><p>Mantis paused as she tried to remember it all correctly. "It was vague." She admitted. "I was in a warzone and then I saw a pair of red optics loom over me. I think it was a Decepticon but.....scarier than the others we've ever faced somehow.</p><p>"Then the maybe-Decepticon raised his blade and brought it down and then I woke up." She finished.</p><p>Prowl didn't say anything. He just had that pensive look on his faceplate. If Mantis hadn't known him as well as she did, she wouldn't have noticed it.</p><p>"You know what, nevermind." She said, waving it off. "Forget it. It's just a bad dream." She walked past him, only for Prowl to grab her wrist, stopping her.</p><p>"I.....think you may be onto something." Prowl said, surprising her.</p><p>"Say what now?" she said, surprised he accepted this so easily. "You think I actually saw some kinda sign for the future?"</p><p>Prowl nodded, dead serious. "Sometimes, instincts and intuition are the sharpest warning signals we could ever have." He said.</p><p>".........this is like some cheesy calm before the storm thing." Mantis said.</p><p>"I fear this cheesy thing might be true." He said.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Prowl hates it when he's right and he's pretty sure his sister agrees.</p><p>Currently the alarms in the base were blaring, speaking of bad news in volumes.</p><p>"Security sensors are picking up increased Decepticon activity signals. Activity levels are higher than anything we've seen on Earth." Prowl reported to Optimus.</p><p>"I hate it when you're right." Mantis groaned as she caught wind of it.</p><p>"Could mean they're getting ready for an invasion." Optimus said as the news sunk in.</p><p>"You mean they're bringing a whole aft army here?" Mantis asked, trying to not panic. Was her nightmare really about to come true?</p><p>"Maybe. But I'm pretty sure a dozen or so of them can get the job done either way." Optimus replied.</p><p>BBRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZM.</p><p>Two remote controlled toy aeroplanes soared through, their propellers spinning fast enough to produce a vibrating drone like a mosquito. One of which came swooping down towards them.</p><p>"Incoming!" Ratchet warned before using his magnets to crush it, the pressure causing it to explode into scrap with a small BOOM!</p><p>Then Bee and Sari came in, each holding a respective remote controlled in hand. As one of the planes landed, it was then they all noticed the AllSpark key in one of them.</p><p>"Hey! You made me lose the dogfight!" Bee said.</p><p>"We might lose an even bigger fight soon." Mantis couldn't help but snap at him.</p><p>"What'd ja do that for?" Sari asked. That was quite the overreaction. And it wasn't like Mantis to be so....snappish.</p><p>"We're a little on edge right now, Sari. It appears the Decepticons are mobilizing for a full-scale assault." Optimus replied.</p><p>"And we're supposed to defend the entire planet <em>how?</em> I hate to be a downer here but, six of us against <em>all</em>  of them? The odds aren't exactly in our favor." Bee said.</p><p>"Uh, hello? What am I, invisible? I make seven." Sari pointed out.</p><p>................well at least optimism is still around.</p><p>Then an idea struck Bulkhead. "Hey! Maybe the Dinobots could help!" he said.</p><p>Mantis's optics widened and she realized it was too late. The words were already spoken and heard.</p><p>"Huh?" Optimus said, confused. The Dinobots? How? They've already gotten destroyed....right? Then again there was that footage from last time.........</p><p>"The Dinobots were destroyed....weren't they?" Optimus asked.</p><p>He looked at Prowl subtly, the question lingering in the air.</p><p>"You told me you were gonna tell him." Bulkhead whisper-yelled to Prowl. "He told me he was gonna tell ya."</p><p>"Tell me what?" Optimus asked again, his patience wearing thin. They didn't have time for sneaking-behind-the-back secrets!</p><p>Prowl and Mantis shared a glance. The older ninjabot was trying to think of the most tactful way of putting this out into words.</p><p>"Go on, it's Prime." Bulkhead encouraged from behind. "He'll understand." Then he shuffled off.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"YOU STOLE THE DINOBOTS AND TOOK THEM TO AN ISLAND?!?!" Optimus roared so loud, Mantis swore to Primus the whole base seemed to shake and outside, the birds were startled off their perches.</p><p>Optimus's chassis heaved up and down, his boiling rage barely contained, his thin patience fraying to a hair thin line, his denta gritted and his optics furious. It was the first time Mantis has ever seen him that pissed.....and frankly she found it unsettling. Once again, she was unknowingly twirling and playing with one of her dreads, wishing the floor would swallow them already, heck if a Decepticon suddenly swooped in and called them out to battle- and out of this- she probably wouldn't mind for once!</p><p>Yes, that's how much she was unnerved by Optimus's anger. It's clear his patience was at its limit today and she, Prowl and Bulkhead shattered it.</p><p>"I think that went well." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Bulk.....shut up." Mantis said with a facepalm. "Please, just shut up." She added. No need to poke the already furious sleeping bear any further.</p><p>"Technically, we rescued the Dinobots. I sensed a spark in them. We're programmed to protect life, not destroy it." Prowl pointed out.</p><p>Mantis nodded in agreement. "And besides, they just want to be left alone and live in peace." She added.</p><p>"The fate of Earth <em>and</em>  Cybertron hang in the balance and all I've got to command are a bunch of undisciplined, insubordinate <em>malfunctions!"</em> Optimus snapped.</p><p>Ratchet couldn't blame Optimus for spitting out such harsh words. He knew that the young Prime didn't mean any of them. He was stressed and worried for the battle- one even he had to accept they might lose- to come. Stress and pressure lead to short temper and paranoia which leads to lashing out at those close to you, have it be physical or verbal.</p><p>And right now, it was obvious Optimus was doing the latter.</p><p>"You might wanna go a little easier on the young bots." Ratchet tried to reason.</p><p>"Well, maybe it's not a bad thing......what Prowl did. We could use it to our advantage. I mean, they kinda owe us." Bulkhead said.</p><p>Mantis agreed on that. "They're strong and pack one helluva firepower on par with Lugnut and Bulk. With powerhouses like those with us, the cons won't know what'll hit them." She said. </p><p>"Bulkhead, Mantis and I can go to the Dinobots and ask for their help against the Decepticons." Prowl added.</p><p>"Fine, but I'm coming with you! To make sure the job's done <em>right</em>  this time." Optimus said.</p><p>"But they don't know you. They aren't fond of strangers, trust me. You might just antagonize them." Mantis pointed out.</p><p>"Now's not the time to go soft. They're not pets, Mantis. You can't coddle them." He said.</p><p>Mantis bristled at that. "I <em>never </em> said they were pets!" she snapped. Then composed herself. "I'm just saying you going there might just cause more trouble."</p><p>"Trouble no thanks to the three of you. You knew about this but kept it from me, you're at fault too. I trusted you, Mantis and I expected better of you." Optimus said.</p><p>Frag, if he was trying to guilt trip her, it was working.</p><p>"And what if I had told you? What would you have done, huh?" she challenged.</p><p>Then a firm servo planted on her shoulder and squeezed slightly, signalling her to stop.</p><p>"That's enough. We can blame who's at fault for mistakes later." Prowl said.</p><p>Mantis took a deep vent and deflated. He was right. Now wasn't the time for petty squabbles.</p><p>"Mistakes are something we <em>can't </em> afford! Too much hangs in the balance. Which is why we need tighter security measures on every level...." He internally steeled himself for what he had to say next. A part of him felt guilty for doing this but....desperate times call for desperate measures. There was too much at stake and if a few bridges had to be burned then......he'll deal with it after the fire is dealt with. </p><p>The last time he didn't put his foot down, he lost two of his most loved ones. He won't make the same mistake again.</p><p>"Starting with the key." He said.</p><p>"What?!" Sari said, shocked. What did they mean 'tighter security measures' on her key?</p><p>"It's not safe in Sari's care anymore. And Sari's not safe either." They all gazed at her in sympathy, knowing Optimus was sadly right. "We need to guard it from here on out. After all it's...it's not a toy."</p><p>"That's not fair! It's mine! The AllSpark chose <em>me!</em> And I've done a pretty good job protecting it so far!" she protested.</p><p>She took the key out of the plane, only for it to go haywire and crash on top of Ratchet's helm. The usually cranky medic was honestly too emotionally drained at this point to even bother.</p><p>"Oops. My bad." Sari said apologetically.</p><p>"I think that proves my point." Optimus said, his voice firm. He told himself to calm down. Shouting at Sari would only make things harder and he wanted to get this part over as painlessly as possible.</p><p>"Sari, the situation is getting too dangerous." He reasoned with a softer tone. Then it hardened once more. "Besides this <em>isn't </em> about you. It's about <em>our </em> future!"</p><p>He knelt down and stretched his servo out, asking her to hand the key over before they had to forcefully take it away from her.</p><p>"No!" she said, stubbornly hiding it behind her back. "I'm in charge of the key. It's <em>my  </em>job, not yours!"</p><p>Primus, why did she have to be so stubborn? Optimus closed his optics and prayed Sari would one day forgive him for this.</p><p>"Take it." He said to Ratchet curtly.</p><p>Ok, stress leads to panic and that leads to making rash decisions. This was one of them.</p><p>"Prime...maybe we could-" the medic tried to reason.</p><p>"That's an <em>order!"</em> Optimus snapped.</p><p>Ratchet paused then gazed down sadly. "Yes sir." He said sadly and reluctantly used his magnets to snatch the key away from Sari.</p><p>Mantis felt guilt and shame rear its ugly head within her. A part of her wanted to snatch the key from Ratchet and give it back to Sari but she didn't want to believe in false hope. The Decepticons were coming to slag them, they're coming for the AllSpark key and if it was with Sari, they won't hesitate to kill her to get it.</p><p>Sari stared at them, betrayal rattling her to the core. After everything they've done....everything they've been through.....they were pushing her away just like that? She felt tears spring to the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"Why don't you trust me?" she looked down and soon that grief at betrayal turned to anger. "I trusted you!" she choked out before running off, tears spilling down her cheeks and sobs tearing out of her throat.</p><p>"Sari!" Bee shouted after her but she ignored him and ran off. He glared at Optimus. How could he?! Yeah, they're about to get slagged and yes, this calls for desperate measures but to cast away their friend's feelings and stomp on them just like that?!</p><p>"What's your damage, Prime? Sari's been helping us since the day we got here! She's a part of this team!" Bee said.</p><p>"Considering your own history of mistakes, Bumblebee. I wouldn't call you a great character witness." Optimus pointed back.</p><p>Mantis's mouth dropped open in shock. Okay, ow, that.....that was just.......ouch.</p><p>Optimus's words only added more fuel to the fire.</p><p>"Is that right? Well lemme tell you something, Bossbot. Considering the fact that we're <em>stuck</em> on this planet, <em>outnumbered </em> with <em>no </em> idea on how we're gonna beat an army of Decepticons ready to fry our circuits at any second, I wouldn't exactly call <em>you a great leader!" </em>he snapped, glaring at him.</p><p>Oh, burn.</p><p>"I'm gonna find Sari." Bee said before stomping off. Prime or leader be damned!</p><p>"Bumblebee, get back here!" Optimus ordered.</p><p>The minibot ignored him and resolutely kept going.</p><p>Mantis took a deep vent and went after him, ignoring Optimus's protests and Prowl's trying to talk her out of it.</p><p>"Bee! Wait!" she called, jogging after him.</p><p>He glared at her. "What?" he snapped. "If Prime sent you to-"</p><p>"I'm coming with you." She said. "Two optics are better than one."</p><p>A silent message passed between them. For once, without a word, the two of them transformed and drove off in search of their human friend.</p><p> </p><p>^^************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Sari? Where are you?" Bee called as he and Mantis drove side by side, optics peeled for Sari.</p><p>"Sari? Please, answer us! We're sorry!" Mantis called.</p><p>Still nothing.</p><p>"Bumblebee, Mantis, return to the plant immediately. We have more important things to deal with!" Optimus's voice came through their comms. Ok, that was one voice they did not want to hear.</p><p>"More important than our friend?" both of them shot back.</p><p>"Bumblebee, Mantis, get back here now. That's not a request, that's an <em>order!" </em>Optimus repeated.</p><p>"Order denied." Mantis said before shutting off the comm link.</p><p>The two of them paused at the traffic lights. The streets were virtually empty with the harsh cold climate so they didn't really have to but they needed time to think.</p><p>"Where could she be?" Bee asked, worried for the girl he's grown close to.</p><p>"Let's split up. You go check out the park. I'll try the bazaar." Mantis said.</p><p>"The bazaar?! Hello, now is <em>not </em> the time for a shopping spree!" Bee snapped.</p><p>"Sari and I went there, she might be there. And I have a friend nearby that needs to be warned of the cons coming! She might've seen Sari even." Mantis said.</p><p>".....ok." Bee said and said no more.</p><p>"Stay safe and sharp." Mantis told Bee before they split up.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>The sudden harsh knock on her door, startled Argent, causing her to almost drop her cup of tea. Setting the cup down, she pulled her coat and beanie on as she made her way to the door.</p><p>She opened it and her eyebrows rose in surprise when she saw Mantis kneeling there in front of her house in her Cybertronian bi-pedal form out in the open.</p><p>"Mantis? What are you doing here?" Was this another one of her surprise visits?</p><p>"Sorry to drop in unannounced but I need to tell you something, Argent." Mantis said, getting straight to the point. "Right now, I think it's safer if you leave Detroit for a while."</p><p>"What? Why?" Argent asked, flabbergasted. Then it clicked and her blue eyes widened in clarity. "It's those tin cans again, isn't it?"</p><p>Mantis nodded. "More of them are gonna show up. We could be looking at a full scale invasion."</p><p>"But what about you?" Argent asked. Then she realized how pointless it was when the answer was already obvious.</p><p>"I'm staying with the others to fight." Mantis mentally congratulated herself for not wavering. "Please, Argent. I'll fight a lot better knowing you're safe." Yup, Mantis was using the emotional sympathy card so sue her.</p><p>".....................okay." Argent said reluctantly. "But you better come back here in one piece, you hear me?" she scolded with mock ferocity, jabbing a finger at Mantis.</p><p>"I'll try my best." Mantis said with what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Then she remembered the other reason she was here.</p><p>"Argent, did you see Sari?" she asked.</p><p>"Sari? The girl who was with you at the bazaar?" Argent inquired.</p><p>Mantis nodded. "Red hair in pigtails, orange clothes, tanned skin, any sign of her?"</p><p>Argent shook her head. "I'm afraid not."</p><p>Mantis cursed under her breath. "It's ok. Thanks. Sorry, gotta roll now. I'm a little pressed for time."</p><p>Then she stood up and dusted the snow off her knees.</p><p>"You.....better start packing." She gave her one last smile. "Take care, Argent." Then she transformed and rode off.</p><p>Argent watched as the femme slowly became a mere speck in the distance.</p><p>"You too, hun......you too." She whispered.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>It didn't take too long for her to rendezvous with Bee.</p><p>"Any sign of her?" Bee asked.</p><p>"Nada, sorry." Mantis replied.</p><p>"We'll head to Sumdac Tower. It's her home, she <em>has</em>  to be there." Bee said. Mantis didn't miss the panic in his voice or the slight desperation under it.</p><p>"Don't wo- what the frag happened?!" Mantis asked as she and Bee drove closer and saw the smoking hole on top of Sumdac Tower.</p><p>They transformed into their bi-pedal forms and skidded to a halt.</p><p>"That's not a chimney." Mantis said.</p><p>"Uh, ya think?" Bee said.</p><p>"Wait, someone's there!" Mantis said.</p><p>They both felt their sparks drop when they recognized the magenta plating and smug attitude of Starscream.</p><p>"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Mantis said.</p><p>"Autobot alert! Autobot alert! Anybody out there?!" Bee commed.</p><p>"Autobot alert! Autobot alert! Respond!" Mantis commed too.</p><p>"Bumblebee, Mantis, it's Prime. What's your status?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"Not good. We've spotted a Decepticreep at Sumdac Tower." Mantis said.</p><p>"The trouble begins with a star and ends with a scream." Bee added.</p><p>"More like a shriek." Mantis snorted.</p><p>"This day keeps getting better and better." Optimus muttered sarcastically. "Do not engage. Wait for backup."</p><p>"But Sari could be in danger!" Bee said. Already he and Mantis were skating down the corridors.</p><p>"We won't engage in direct combat with the cons." Mantis said. "But we can't just do nothing. We'll observe, save the innocents and report back."</p><p>"Yeah! What she said." Bee said.</p><p>"Fine. But do not engage in any direct combat on your own, is that clear?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"Gotcha Bossbot./ Crystal." They replied before ending the call.</p><p>They both skidded to a halt and waited for their respective lifts. Miraculously, they can squeeze into the lifts here and they can hold their weight.</p><p>"So, what's the plan?" Bee asked, one pede impatiently tapping on the ground.</p><p>"Make sure Sari and Professor Sumdac are safe and keep an eye on what Starshriek's planning. There's something bigger at hand here." Mantis said. Her sixth sense was blaring like an alarm system at this point.</p><p>Bee nodded. "And that is?"</p><p>Mantis shrugged. "We're about to find out. I do know it means we're possibly screw though." She said.</p><p>"Well nothing new there." Bee said.</p><p>Before he entered the lift, Mantis grabbed his servo and stopped.</p><p>"I meant what I said to OP." she told him. "We're going to spy on Starshriek, <em>not  </em>fight him head on like last time. We won't be lucky twice. I need you to listen to me to make this work."</p><p>Bee nodded seriously. "Yes ma'am. Enough chit chat, we have to go."</p><p>Mantis nodded and squeezed herself into one of the lifts while Bee did the same in the other.</p><p>"Looks like it's you, me and Mantis again, Starscream." Bee said to himself.</p><p>The ride up seemed to take hours and at the same time, came to an abrupt halt all too soon as they reached the top floor. They warily made their way towards the room Starscream was in, trying to make each step as quiet as possible. As they got closer and closer, his voice became clearer.</p><p>"Another monologue again?" Bee said.</p><p>"No I....." Mantis listened in to the slightly muffled voice behind the doors. "I think he's talking to someone."</p><p>That piqued both of their curiosity. Another Decepticon? An inside human ally?</p><p>"......so do we knock and go in through the front door?" Bee asked, keeping his voice as low as possible.</p><p>"I've got an idea. C'mere." Mantis gestured.</p><p>Bee came closer until he almost stood behind her joined at the hip. Then Mantis activated her holographic projector and made both of them blend into their surroundings.</p><p>"Cool." Bee remarked.</p><p>"Can't keep it up forever though." Mantis told him. "Stay close to me."</p><p>Bee nodded. He took a deep vent and opened the door.</p><p>"Who's there?!" they froze as Starscream showed up, optics scanning the area for the intruders.</p><p>Mantis and Bee stood as still as statues, bodies tensed as a coiled spring and- holy scrap, Starscream was staring straight at them-</p><p>"Tch, stupid human technology glitches." He muttered before turning away.</p><p>They both sagged in relief before they followed him, making sure there was a safe enough distance between them.</p><p>"Can't hold this much longer." Mantis whispered to Bee.</p><p>"I don't think you'll have to." He said as they entered another room. The two of them quickly darted for cover and hid behind a wall just as the holographic cover wore off.</p><p>They peeked past the wall and their sparks seemed to drop out of their bodies when they laid their optics on something or rather <em>someone</em>  they never thought they'd see.</p><p>Right there, on a slightly raised platform, damaged but still functioning with wires and cables plugged in to keep him stable was the head of Megatron.</p><p>Megatron.</p><p><em>The </em>Megatron.</p><p>The slagging leader of the Decepticons.</p><p>A servo covered Mantis's mouth in shock while Bee stood there, optics wide with shock and horror, both of their optic's pupils dilated to pinpricks in pure rattling terror as the gravity of the bigger picture crashed down on them.</p><p>"Is....is that......" Bee couldn't say it. It just....it just couldn't be possible, he was <em>there</em>, he fragging <em>saw</em>  him crash and burn. </p><p>"I thought you said he went kerblooey somewhere over Cleveland." Mantis hissed.</p><p>"He did!" Bee hissed back. "Turns out he just didn't survive in one piece." He muttered.</p><p>No kidding.</p><p>"Is this why Starshriek's here?" Mantis asked, finding it in herself to sneak another peek. Both of them inched forward as much as they dared to spy on them.</p><p>Starscream sat down a few feet away from Megatron casually as though they were talking about the weather.</p><p>"What a pity, my liege, to see you in such a...<em>helpless and unprotected state</em>." Starscream said, the undertone of mockery and false worry all too clear in his voice. "Why practically anyone could walk right in here and <em>terminate you</em>."</p><p>"If he wants to kill him, why not get it over with?" Mantis whispered to Bee. It didn't take a genius to know Starscream would jump at any opportunity to get rid of Megatron and now was a huge one served on a silver plating.</p><p>"I don't know but I do know we need to let the others know ASAP." Bee hissed. "Prime! Prime, come in!"</p><p>"Bumblebee, wha-"</p><p>"We've got a problem. A huge massive larger than Bulkhead problem that spells we are all so fragging slagged." Bee blurted.</p><p>"Bumblebee, what's going on?" Optimus asked.</p><p>"It's not just Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing we have to deal with anymore." Mantis said. "Megatron is-!"</p><p>Before she could even finish her sentence, she and Bee were thrown back by a blast that demolished the wall. The comm link promptly cut off with a cry of pain.</p><p>"Mantis? Bumblebee? What Megatron? Status report! Hello?!"</p><p>The two minibots groaned and gazed up to find the muzzle of a null ray aimed at them.</p><p>"Well well, what do we have here? Two insects crawling to be crushed under my heel!" Starscream said, his null rays charging up.</p><p>Oh scrap.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Megatron Rising; Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The null ray's muzzle glowed a bright purple, charged up and ready to fire a shot that will no doubt pierce through plating and circuits until it shot straight through their processors, ending them.</p><p>"Kya!" Mantis yelled and kicked her pede up, knocking the null ray upwards and knocking the shot astray. The blast hit the roof, causing some debris to fall down on them.</p><p>"Whoa!" Bee yelped as he rolled out of the way of a big chunk of debris.</p><p>"You insolent little-" he was cut off by an explosive disk exploding in front of his faceplate, briefly disorientating him.</p><p>"Yeah yeah. Heard it all before." Mantis said.</p><p>Bumblebee activated his stingers and shot them at Starscream. While they had little to no effect on the larger Decepticon, it kept him distracted.</p><p>"Hold him off, Bee!" Mantis said as she ran over to where Megatron's head was.</p><p>"Where're you going?!" Bee asked.</p><p>"To unplug him!" Mantis said as she reached up and grabbed one of the cables. She began to pull and it popped out. Then she reached up and pulled out another.</p><p>'Maybe if I pull out enough, it'll send him into stasis or offline him.' The last part sent a pang through her conscience but she'll deal with it later after the warlord is checked off her problem list.</p><p>"Don't touch me you miserable brat." Megatron scoffed at her. A surge of red electricity traveled through one of the cables connected to him and into an automated claw nearby. Just as Mantis pulled another cable out, she felt something slam into her and pin her down on the floor.</p><p>"Agh!" she squirmed and tried to free herself from the grip of the claw. "Let me go, you sonnava- SCRAP!" she didn't get to finish as the claw hauled her up and threw her out the hole.</p><p>Bee dodged another one of Starscream's blasts and turned just in time to see Mantis get thrown out.</p><p>"Mantis!" he cried.</p><p>Big mistake. He took his optics off Starscream and that gave the seeker a huge opening to hit him with a direct blast.</p><p>"Ow....." he groaned.</p><p>Then Starscream grabbed his chin and hauled him up.</p><p>"You interrupted my SPEEEEECH!" Starscream yelled at him.</p><p>"Sorry I'm not sorry." Bee slurred through the pain.</p><p>Outside, Mantis managed to right herself up and activated her jetpack, the mod once again saving her skid plates. She flew up as fast as she could and landed in time to see Starscream holding a defeated Bee. She whipped her tessen out and threw it at him. Starscream growled, annoyed more than anything at yet another interruption.</p><p>"Why must you two keep bugging me?!" he yelled, aiming his null rays at her.</p><p>"Time to learn the price of betraying me, Starscream." Megatron said, sending yet another surge through the cables and into another automated claw.</p><p>The claw grabbed Starscream and pulled him- and unfortunately Bumblebee- up through a loading shaft.</p><p>"Bee!" Mantis cried, racing forward and jumping up to grab him, only for his pede to shoot forward, already feet away from her grasp.</p><p>"You!" she turned around and glared at Megatron. 'How is he doing that?!' she wondered.</p><p>"Don't worry, you may join them now." Megatron said, voice bored as though he were merely swatting away a fly.</p><p>Suddenly, another claw reached out and grabbed Mantis, lifting her up into the loading shaft as well.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?! SCREW YOOOOU!" Mantis yelled as she struggled to free herself from the vice-grip of the claw.</p><p>She didn't have to worry about it any further as it abruptly released her, tossing her through the hole that Starscream and Bumblebee had created during their earlier ascend. Welp, at least Mantis didn't have to worry about getting her helm bashed through concrete and snow.</p><p>She didn't have time to dwell on it when she saw Bee dangling on the edge of the roof, his servos gripping onto the edge while Starscream stood over him, null rays primed ready to finish him. Even if the blast didn't offline him, the fall sure as heck will.</p><p>"This has been fun, Autobot. But your time is up!" Starscream goaded.</p><p>'Like he!l it is!' Mantis thought.</p><p>She took three long strides for extra power before jumping up and slamming a roundhouse kick onto Starscream's helm. Before he could regain his senses, Mantis took a stance, pedes spread wide and bent slightly for balance and twisted her body back.</p><p>Then she twisted her hips for more power, rotating her upper body as much as she could before slamming a devastating double palm fist strike with the full strength of her entire upper body from her hips to her shoulders all the way to her servos.</p><p>"HYAAAAAAH!" she cried, the battle cry tearing through her voice box in the heat of the moment.</p><p>The blow jarred her entire servos up to her shoulders and a shot of numbness surged through them but the results were more than she was hoping for.</p><p>The blow sent Starscream stumbling back until he was tethering precariously on the edge of the roof. One of Bee's servos reached up and wrenched Starscream's pede, tipping the Decepticon off-balance and down.</p><p>Mantis stood there in shock for a click or so, servos still stretched out and trembling slightly from numbness. She was surprised and proud to say the least. That move was a Circuit-Su technique that basically focuses one's entire upper body strength into one focused area- in this case your palms- so they can be slammed onto then projected through the body of their opponent. Needless to say it wasn't a technique one could easily execute. Much less a youngling like her without fully accomplished training and who's frame was barely larger than a minibot.</p><p>She snapped out of her stupor and rushed forward to pull Bee up. "You okay?" she grunted, willing more feeling back into her servos as she hauled him back up.</p><p>"Wow, I think someone down there likes us." He remarked.</p><p>Then there were two blasts- one was the blasts of thrusters while the other were blasts from a null ray that sent both of them flying back.</p><p>"You're going to regret that!" Starscream said as he flew back up and landed back on the roof with a loud THUMP! His null rays once again primed and ready to launch at them.</p><p>They dropped into fighting stances, denta gritted. If they were going down, they were gonna go down fighting and annoying the frag out of him!</p><p>They didn't have to worry however, as another surge of red electricity made its way through the power lines, onto the top of the building, striking Starscream. The blast overloaded his systems and fried his circuits. He stumbled before collapsing, his body smoking somewhat from being fried.</p><p>"......someone down there really likes us." Bee said.</p><p>"I doubt Megatron is happy with OP for turning him into....<em>that</em>." Mantis said. "We gotta warn the others."</p><p>"I gotta warn you about him!" Bee said before tackling her down, just as a blast sailed through the air where her helm was clicks ago. They turned around and saw Starscream slowly standing back up, more ticked off than ever.</p><p>"When will this guy give up?!" Mantis asked, whipping out her tessen.</p><p>Bee opened his mouth, no doubt to make another quip only for it to not come out when both of them noticed something.</p><p>"Is this place supposed to be doing that?!" Mantis asked.</p><p>Starscream, also noticing how the two minibots were suddenly more focused on something behind him rather than him reflexively followed the direction of their gaze. He turned around and was shocked to see the upper part of the tower glowing red.</p><p>"No....not that I recall it meaning anything good." Bee said, nervously taking a step back.</p><p>Down below, Megatron felt the surge of pure power from the key suffusing with his very being. It was so overwhelming yet oh so addictive and wonderful.</p><p>Cables spat out, servos long severed reknit, corroded circuits were restored, armored plating once dented and cracked now durable and ready for combat and Megatron was once again whole.</p><p>Once again ready to finish what he's started for thousands of stellar cycles.</p><p>Down below on the streets, Optimus, Bulkhead and Prowl transformed back just in time to witness the scene before them- the highest levels on Sumdac Tower were glowing red like a LED light and on top of it, Starscream standing in front of Bee and Mantis, intent obvious.</p><p>"Is that Starscream? With Bumblebee and my sister?!" Prowl's usually controlled voice rose an octave higher, tighter with panic when he saw his sister once again in danger under the same Decepticon he wasn't there to protect her from before.</p><p>"Guess they didn't listen to you." Bulkhead said.</p><p>"Yes, it's becoming quite a habit." Optimus said, slightly disappointed but not surprised at this point.</p><p>Soon, the entire tower was enveloped with the ominous red glow like a red-hot freshly heated iron poker.</p><p>"No! It can't be!" Starscream yelled. He was frustrated at his failure but Mantis could've sworn she heard a trace of fear in that treacherous Decepticreep's voice as well.</p><p>The sound of concrete shattering like glass resonated as the top of Sumdac Tower was blown clean off.</p><p>Mantis and Bee brought their servos up, instinctively shielding themselves. They took their servos away and gasped in shock when a lone figure emerged from the smoke.</p><p>Their optics widened.</p><p>Their sparks skipped a beat.</p><p>Their circuits and hydraulics froze.</p><p>Their systems paused for a moment in shock.</p><p>Down below, the rest of the Autobot team were no better. Disbelief and a deep sense of fearful paralyzing dread filled their entire being as they laid their optics on the mech they never thought they'd be cursed to encounter again.</p><p>'No....it can't be.....' Optimus thought, his spark hammering against his spark chamber at a thousand miles per hour. How.....how was it possible?</p><p>Standing up there in the sky, gazing down on them in such a dignified regal manner yet with an aura so full of cold confidence, a calculative mind and a merciless hand so dominant, it was suffocating; his colossal body whole and primed for combat was none other than the Decepticon all Autobots hated and feared the most; the Decepticon who Mantis thought was just a figurehead of a group of villains- maybe even a mere scary character in a recharge story to scare sparklings.</p><p>Megatron.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mantis: Is this the part where somebody faints?<br/>________________________________________</p><p>Yes, right now the final episodes for Season 1 are underway! Once I'm done with Season 1, I'll continue my fanfic in another book that you all can access via my profile. That or I'll attach a link to my final chapter in this one.<br/>Also, the reason why Mantis and Bee now struggle against Starscream could be for a few number of reasons:<br/>1) During their first encounter, Starscream underestimated both of them. And during said encounter, Mantis was in a terrain that worked out for her and Bee.<br/>2) How would you feel, having to fight an already more OP than you character just seconds after you've found out an even more OP character that's thought to be dead but still alive and in the lab of your BFF's dad? You'd be shaken and even if you didn't acknowledge it, it'd still rattle you without knowing it.<br/>3) It's my story so sue me.</p><p>That's all I have to say. Stay tune for the next chapter. FP, over and out. Peace!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Megatron Rising; Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mantis: To wrap it up in a nutshell, we are slagged. So very very slagged. I thought Megatron became no more than a monster under the bed, a figurehead in scary stories meant to give the newer generations a spook. I couldn't have been more wrong and I was so....so naively stupid to let myself believe that the one who started it all was gone.<br/>He's back.<br/>He's real.<br/>And he's ready to finish what he started.<br/>They say every ending is a new beginning. I pray to whatever deity that's listening that our end won't be Megatron's new beginning.<br/>Primus help us all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus has experienced many things in his life. He wasn't saying he was anyone special, nor were all of said experiences good ones. Still, they were experiences not many could've gone through nonetheless.</p><p>He's experienced what it's like to feel as though you can finally do something big, something right, something that could change things for the better only to do something reckless, something that slaps you in the face and makes you realize that you weren't cut out for anything great.</p><p>He's experienced feeling like a failure- deep down, he knew he still was. He's experienced the loss that tears you apart and the horror that stabs you over and over when your mistakes come back to haunt you. He's experienced just how agonizing the guilt clawing inside you truly is.</p><p>He's experienced what it's like to go to another place filled with another species of life that's so small, so fragile yet so similar to his own.</p><p>He's experienced what it's like to fight Decepticons. Not the type that are programmed to a certain degree in a training stimulation but head on, in person with his own servos and witness the destruction they can cause with his own optics. Felt just how destructive their firepower was through his own systems. </p><p>He's experienced the spike of fear that gets send through you when you realize that you might die in a battle and not live to online your optics and say goodbye to friends you should've appreciated so much more.</p><p>He's even experienced <em>death </em> for Primus's sake!</p><p>But today probably took the cake as humans would say.</p><p>It started with Optimus feeling like he was a failure- nothing new there. Oh no sir, not at all. Then it spiraled from there. He thought if he put his foot down firmer this time, things might go a bit smoother.</p><p>He couldn't have been more wrong.</p><p>He messed up with Sari then Bee and Mantis. After that, he messed up with the Dinobots too. As if things weren't bad enough, Starscream just had to get thrown in and now......</p><p>Now slagging Megatron too.</p><p>He felt a familiar jolt of fear run through his systems as the Decepticon regally descended like some god from the sky. Down to the ground where they stood, like sheep herded to a field to be slaughtered.</p><p>Optimus noted the warlord looked....different. Much like they did compared to before they got their Earth alt-modes to blend in. But the deadly proficient dual blades and mounted arm cannon capable of mass destruction remained the same.</p><p>"Is that....who I think it is?" Bulkhead said all their thoughts aloud.</p><p>"How is that possible?" Prowl asked. A good question without an answer.</p><p>Megatron landed with a 'thump', his expression cold but it was clear there was a controlled fury behind those red optics.</p><p>"I don't know. But he doesn't look too interested in explanations." Optimus said, taking his axe out and dropping into a fighting stance, Prowl doing the same.</p><p>Suddenly, Prowl didn't mind Mantis and Bee staying stuck on top of Sumdac Tower with Starscream. He'd rather his sister deal with a con who likes to talk a lot than a Decepticon that could actually back up anything he said.</p><p>"Fine by me." Bulkhead said. Then he activated his wrecking ball. "I hate small talk!"</p><p>He launched it towards Megatron who didn't even blink. He easily deflected it with his sword as though he were swatting a fly and sliced the cable clean off.</p><p>Bulkhead pounced with a roar, intending to use his massive weight and strength to overpower Megatron and tackle him down. However, Megatron was stronger.</p><p>With barely a grunt, he backhanded Bulkhead away and the massive Autobot was sent flying into a nearby building.</p><p>The escalating fight didn't go unnoticed by Mantis and Bee who were still stuck on top of the tower, cornered by Starscream.</p><p>"We gotta help the others!" Mantis hissed to Bee, fear clearly projecting through her lenses. Her fragging brother was down there too for Primus's sake!</p><p>"I think we gotta help ourselves first." Bee said, glancing towards Starscream to emphasize his point.</p><p>"......Bee, I'm sorry." Mantis said. Wow, talk about déjà vu.</p><p>"For wha- NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIN!" Bee cried as Mantis tackled him and threw both of them off the roof. Bee just experienced a moment of major vertigo and déjà vu.</p><p>Thankfully once bitten twice shy, Mantis had already grabbed Bee the right way this time so the sudden halt in their fall didn't dislocate anything other than startle him.</p><p>"We're so jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire here." Bee said, his optics nervously darting towards Megatron.</p><p>"So? Both are gonna fry our circuits either way." Mantis snap back. "I'm helping. You gonna help or not?"</p><p>"I can if you put me down." Bee pointed out.</p><p>"I'll take that as a yes." Mantis said.</p><p>Meanwhile Prowl's focus was on Megatron and Megatron alone. The ninjabot's skills and instincts were pushed to the very limit as he tried his best to hold off Megatron while Optimus evacuated or rescued any nearby civilians. More than once he felt Megatron's blade swing by, too close to his body as he barely moved it out of the way. Every twitch, ever nod, every slight movement his body made determined whether not he'd still <em>have</em> a body afterwards.</p><p>Again he swung his sword but Prowl dodged, the blade missing him and instead hitting the supporting pillars for a bridge. The two blows sent a spiderweb of cracks through the pylon. The bridge began to collapse with two boys under it, both merely children who were paralyzed on the spot with fear.</p><p>Optimus realized he wouldn't make it in time......not by running on pedes that is.</p><p>"Time to borrow a move from the Bumblebee playbook." He said.</p><p>He activated the wheels on his heels and cranked the rocket attached to his battle axe up to max, sending him zooming towards the two boys.</p><p>He barely managed to snatch them out of the way and gently deposited the trembling boys on the ground.</p><p>"It's not gonna get any safer around here." He said, the warning evident. "Go!"</p><p>They didn't need any more encouragement before they ran off, screaming their heads off.</p><p>Meanwhile Prowl grunted and tried to find some way to slip out from Megatron pede's. Currently, the Decepticon warlord had his pede painfully pressed down on his chassis, the pressure keeping him pinned down, trapped. Prowl could all but feel his spark banging against his spark chamber so hard, he wouldn't be surprised if Megatron could feel it under the sole of his crushing pede.</p><p>"Don't think I've forgotten how you sliced off this arm." He stated, clenching and unclenching said arm as he remembered. He never bothered to remember an Autobot's name but he hardly ever forgets their faceplate.</p><p>"I've been waiting 50 stellar cycles to-" he was cut off when smoke bombs exploded, consuming them in a screen of smoke.</p><p>Suddenly, a blast of electricity struck out from the smoke like a viper, hitting him in the optic causing it to glitch.</p><p>"You blasted-" he was once again cut off when he felt a force slam against his helm.</p><p>He whipped his helm around, optics scanning the fog while making sure he still had Prowl pinned under his pede- said Autobot was still trying to free himself pathetically. He grunted as another hit landed and another blast of electricity.</p><p>Then he saw it.</p><p>A blurr of yellow running among the fog in a zig-zag pattern, shooting at different angles to make it seem unpredictable and obviously distract him from the second invisible opponent. But it didn't take long for the warlord to analyze the angles and discern a pattern. So he waited and just as another shot was fired, he deflected it with his sword and fired his arm cannon.</p><p>There was a cry of pain as the blast sent Bee flying. He propped himself up on his elbows and hissed in pain.</p><p>"Oh....scrap...." he cracked one optic open to see the shot had scorched one of his pedes, the yellow plating now a charred black and bent slightly at a wrong angle.</p><p>'One down.' Megatron thought.</p><p>Then he saw it, a shift in the smoke. The smoke billowed sideways as someone stepped down. No matter how light on their pedes they were, the weight was still there and it still left an impact.</p><p>His servo shot out and grasped around what was definitely the servo of someone much smaller.</p><p>He felt a small explosion go off within his grasp. Not that it mattered for he barely even felt more than a brief shot of heat.</p><p>Then the smoke cleared and the holographic cover came off to reveal Mantis.</p><p>Tightening his grip on her servo to the point his digits dug in and bent plating he easily hauled her up.</p><p>"No!" Prowl cried out in horror, seeing his sister at Megatron's mercy.</p><p>Megatron noted the sudden panic in his voice. 'Fool.' He thought, to show such emotion in battle was like telling the enemy your weakness.</p><p>"Let. Me. Go, you Buckethead!" Mantis managed to find it in herself to yell despite being scared out of her mind. Her pede lashed out and slammed kick after kick onto the warlord but the hits didn't even scratch his painting. She felt panic surge through her veins, making her energon run cold as she found herself at the mercy of Megatron who literally held her spark- or servo in this case- in his hands.</p><p>"You younglings are as annoying as Starscream." He scoffed and tightened his grip even more.</p><p>Mantis hissed and bit back a cry of pain as she felt a joint and circuit crack, a strut not too far behind and her plating groaning in protest. </p><p>"As the humans would say." Megatron glanced at Prowl and though his faceplate remained stoic and indifferent, Prowl could see the sudden maliciousness in those red optics. "An arm for an arm."</p><p>SNAP!</p><p>Plating ripped apart like paper; wires and fuel lines snapped; circuits were broken and short-circuited; a strut was jolted.</p><p>Mantis's optics widened and in the background, she dully heard Prowl release a cry of rage and anguish and...and....</p><p>Wait.....why was she down on the ground now? Why was.....why was Megatron still holding her fragging servo-</p><p>Oh.....</p><p>Her optics turned around, her mouth opening into a silent scream of pain and horror. Warnings popped up in her HUD and her senses seemed to go numb yet overloaded at the same time.</p><p>Her right servo was gone.</p><p>Her left servo- the only one still intact- shakily reached up and pressed against the stump, adding pressure in an attempt to stop the energon leaking out from the severed fuel lines.</p><p>It was ripped off.</p><p>Megatron ripped her servo off.</p><p>It was ripped clean off at the elbow. </p><p>Before Mantis could comprehend what just happened, a burst of black pixels jolted across her vision Megatron reared his pede back and kicked her straight in the helm. The force of the hit sent her flying. She harshly hit the ground and rolled a few feet before skidding to a halt, what remained of her right servo limp and her helm on the ground, optics dimmed as she went into stasis from the shock.</p><p>"YOU FRAGGING SLAGGER!" Prowl screamed at him, trashing under his pin. He cursed at everything. He cursed at Megatron, he cursed at fate, he cursed at the whole slagging universe, he cursed at himself because he was weak, pathetic, he was a failure because he failed again.</p><p>'I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Master Yoketron. I'm sorry, Mantis. I'm sorry I'm such a horrible brother that had to fail you twice.' He thought through the rage.</p><p>"As I was saying." Megatron said, indifferent to Prowl's inner turmoil.</p><p>"You say too much stuff!" Bee cried, having limped over and with his one good pede, sprung himself up as high as he could. He wrapped one servo around Megatron's neck and used the other to just hit, punch, chop, stab with his stingers or -whatever he didn't give a damn- Megatron on the helm or optics.</p><p>The minibot didn't care if he was antagonizing slagging Megatron who could kill him in a click, he just felt rage after seeing the warlord hurt Mantis and Bulkhead before knocking them aside like they meant nothing.</p><p>"As do you." Megatron said, not at all fazed by the blows raining down on him, merely annoyed that another insect has come to bug him.</p><p>He grabbed the servo Bee wrapped around his neck and mercilessly hauled Bee over his shoulder and slammed him down on the ground.</p><p>There was a CRACK as Bee felt the plating on his back- and maybe even a circuit- crack while the blow left a small crater on the ground. A gasp of pain was knocked out of him before Megatron tossed him aside like a ragdoll.</p><p>"AGH!" he cried as he bounced on the floor once before harshly crashing into a nearby pillar, the impact racking his small frame. With barely a sound, he dropped down beside Mantis, now both minibots unconscious.</p><p>'Come on....move.....move....get out you pathetic excuse of a Cyberninja!' Prowl yelled at himself as he tried to get out from under Megatron's pede that was still keeping him trapped, his servos banging against the pede as though the blows could weaken it.</p><p>"I've waited 50 stellar cycles for this." Megatron said. Then with a cry he brought his sword down, intending to slice Prowl's servo off like he did to him 50 stellar cycles ago.</p><p>Somewhere deep inside Prowl's mind, one of the darker voices wondered if it would plunge into his spark instead. Not that he'd mind, he probably deserved it anyway-</p><p>The sound of steel ringing against steel resonated but it wasn't because Megatron's sword hit its target. No, it's because Optimus threw his axe connected to his grappling hook onto Megatron's servo, knocking the sword out of his servo.</p><p>Optimus pulled his grappling back and grabbed his axe.</p><p>"Looks like you're gonna have to wait a little longer." He said. Then he extended the handle of his axe and activated his battle mask. 'Let's see how tough you are without your sword!' he thought.</p><p>He reared his axe back and activated his rocket to the max for maximum power before slamming it down.</p><p>CLANG!</p><p>Megatron brought his servo up and blocked it, Optimus's axe barely even denting it. Then he deflected the blow and kicked Optimus away.</p><p>The Prime was sent flying, crashing straight through the sword that he had knocked out and sent buried into the ground clicks ago before crashing to a painful halt.</p><p>Megatron walked forward to retrieve his sword, only for the cables of Optimus's grappling hook to shoot out and wrap around his ankles, knocking him off balance and sending him crashing to the ground with a grunt. Megatron clicked his glossa in annoyance. These Autobots were stubbornly persistent. Not the first time he noted how pathetically sad all their efforts were.</p><p>The cables around his ankles snapped as he got back up. Grabbing onto one end of the cable, with a flick of his wrist he sent Optimus flying and crashing into a nearby building.</p><p>Meanwhile, Starscream observed the ongoing one sided battle from atop Sumdac Tower.</p><p>"I should have pulled the plug on Megatron when I still had the chance." He said to himself. He regretted not doing that and instead turning his attention to those two annoying meddling minibots again.</p><p>But now, this dilemma presented him with two options.</p><p>"So, do I help the Autobots take him down? Or....serve Megatron until a better opportunity presents itself?" he asked himself.</p><p>Down below, Optimus cried out in pain as Megatron kicked him again, sending him crashing into a car. He ignored the aching pain across his frame and stood back up.</p><p>Like frag he was going down without a fight. Maybe he wasn't programmed to be a hero, maybe he wasn't a good leader, but he'll be damned if he gave up while he was still online.</p><p>"Do your worst, Megatron." He said, despite how tired his voice was from the beating he was experiencing. "I'll never give up the location of the AllSpark." He said, determination as firm as iron without an ounce of fear.</p><p>"I don't need you for that, Autobot." Megatron said, a small triumphant smile on his faceplate. He brought up his clenched servo where Sari's key- the AllSpark key was wrapped on his digit like a ring. The key glowed before emitting a steady beam, pointing towards a direction.</p><p>The direction of the AllSpark.</p><p>"The child's key will lead me straight to it." He said.</p><p>"No!" Optimus cried. He mustered whatever strength his aching frame had left and charged towards Megatron.</p><p>Megatron smirked and punched Optimus with the same servo grasping the key and the force of 20 Decepticons, sending the Prime skidding across the road, leaving a long trench/ crater before he skidded to a halt amongst the rest of his defeated teammates.</p><p>Megatron grinned. Ah, he's missed this invigorating sensation that came with battle and the triumphant surge of victory. Then he composed himself and focused on the main goal.</p><p>"To me, my loyal Decepticons!" he ordered.</p><p>Lugnut and Blitzwing who had been observing transformed and heeded his call.</p><p>"Ah, looks like my decision's been made." Starscream said.</p><p>Lugnut and Blitzwing landed behind Megatron. The former of course, instantly went down to his knees as soon as he transformed back into his bi-pedal form.</p><p>"Oh great and glorious Megatron, we are ready to serve-" his loyal rambling was cut off as Starscream landed right smack on top of him.</p><p>"<em>I</em>  am ready to serve as your ever faithful second-in-command." He said with as much 'devotion' as he could.</p><p>"Ah, Starscream. How fitting to have you by my side....as I finally take my revenge on the one responsible for my 50 stellar cycles of helplessness and humiliation." Megatron primed his cannon, seemingly ready to fire one last blast to finish off the downed Autobots....</p><p>Only to pivot around and slam his other fist- the same one used to knock out Optimus- into Starscream.</p><p>The Decepticon seeker released a cry of agony as his circuits burned with fire and the key buried itself into his helm. Then his servos dropped beside him and his body went limp like a puppet getting its strings cut.</p><p>Megatron took his fist out and watched with no remorse other than satisfaction as Starscream fell to the ground in a heap.</p><p>"Does anyone else have a problem with my leadership?" he asked, his voice cold and controlled yet with a definite sharp edge of warning under it.</p><p>Lugnut and Blitzwing- who despite being in Random for once was sanely intelligent- shook their helms vigorously.</p><p>"No, I'm fine." Blitzwing said.</p><p>"Never!" Lugnut said.</p><p>Megatron smirked, satisfied. "Now where was I- huh?" he whipped his helm around and realized the Autobots were gone.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Prowl could only chant over and over in his processor as he rubbed soothing circles on his sister's back. Not the first time he wished Ratchet was here to patch Mantis up. Bedside manners were overrated anyways.</p><p>Mantis to her credit managed to more or less tune out some of the pain. The energon finally stopped leaking like a faucet and they managed to grab her....servo before making their tactical retreat into Sumdac Tower.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Prowl choked out for the third time. "I'm so so sorry." make that four times now.</p><p>"It's ok, brother." Mantis said and gave him a smile that was a bit strained from pain. She wanted to say more, to reassure him and tell him it wasn't his fault but she had a feeling she may as well have been speaking gibberish to her brother who seemed to be gazing down at her at the same time at nothing.</p><p>"You doing ok, lil buddy?" Bulkhead asked, concerned for his also injured best friend. He didn't know any medical stuff but he knew Bee's barbecued pede must be hurting like the Pits. Then again, not like he was doing any better since his wrecking ball was still out there so he was down one servo too.</p><p>Man, first Ratchet, then Bulkhead and now Mantis. What was with the Decepticons and ripping someone's servo off?</p><p>Bee gave Bulkhead a thumbs up, trying to use his usual witty humor to cover his pain despite his pede still feeling like something was rolling a spiky ball inside it.</p><p>"Man, he really knocked us off our <em>feet</em>, huh?" Bee tried to joke with a smile but it looked more like a grimace. He tried to lean back but hissed when his back protested.</p><p>"Whoa. I don't think you should do that." Bulkhead said, placing a servo on Bee's back to stop him. The giant Autobot glanced worriedly at the crack that started from the back of Bee's right shoulder and went on diagonally, stopping just above his left hip.</p><p>"You should....support your ankle." Optimus said. "You might've twisted it a bit. It'll help lessen the pain."</p><p>Then he awkwardly turned away before he could say anything else. Looking back, Optimus cringed at the harsh words he had told Bee. He wanted to apologize but........he didn't know how to put it into words. Not like he had the spirit to either after the crushing defeat they all just endured.</p><p>Isaac Sumdac hastily descended the stairs and his guilt increased tenfold when he saw the defeated Autobots- including the three Auto Teens who were either missing an appendage or had one badly injured appendage.</p><p>"Oh this is all my fault." He said, voice laced with guilt.</p><p>"You had nothing to do with this, professor." Optimus reassured.</p><p>"But I did! I rebuilt Megatron." Isaac confessed.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Mantis and Bee cried, leaning forward, the pain from their injured servo/pede forgotten.</p><p>"50 years ago I found his head crashed in a field. I reverse-engineered his robotic technology to create my own automatons." Isaac explained.</p><p>And Optimus thought this day couldn't possibly get any better! Not!</p><p>"Are you saying that-" Isaac Sumdac finished his question for him.</p><p>"My entire robotic empire is based on your worst enemy." Isaac said, his voice barely above a whisper, weighed down by guilt.</p><p>A part of Mantis wanted to clap and sarcastically say 'nice going genius, you've cause the end of your world and ours' with as much sarcasm as she could muster but she knew that she wouldn't.</p><p>Because one, she has a conscience. She knew Isaac Sumdac meant well and to be fair, he didn't know of the clashing factions their race had. Plus, Megatron was a Decepticon- deception was their forte. Reason two.........she couldn't exactly clap for more effect since she was one servo down.</p><p>"You had Megatron all this time and you never told us?!" Bulkhead roared, anger, betrayal and disbelief evident in his voice.</p><p>"He <em>tricked </em> me! He told me he was your friend, that he couldn't face you in his damaged state, that I should keep his existence a secret." Isaac said.</p><p>"And you trusted him?!" Prowl asked, his grip on Mantis's shoulders tightening a bit.</p><p>"Guess he ain't the leader of the <em>Decepti</em>cons for nothing." Mantis muttered. </p><p>"None of that matters now. We need to stop Megatron from getting his hands on the AllSpark." Optimus said, getting back onto his pedes despite his body's protests.</p><p>"How? I'm so banged up I couldn't even transform into a trash heap." Bulkhead said. He tried to transform but the most he could do was make his kibble curve downwards.</p><p>"We couldn't beat em before, what makes you think we'll stand a chance in this state?" Bee pointed out.</p><p>"And you're two members down. In case you didn't notice, we're both handicapped." Mantis added gesturing to her damaged detached right servo.</p><p>"Or <em>leg</em>-icapped." Bee couldn't help but quip, gesturing to his pede. They were all too tired to tell him to shut up with his cringey jokes.</p><p>"And without Sari's key to repair us or even Ratchet with us right now to patch us up, we don't stand a chance against one Decepticon, let alone three." Prowl said.</p><p>Isaac however, went pensive, his fingers under his chin. Then an idea struck.</p><p>"Sari's key!" he said. That's right, earlier they had used it in his lab to rebuild Megatron, and the power had been coursing through the entire place which means...... "There may still be some residual energy in my lab equipment." He explained.</p><p>"Okay. It's worth a shot." Optimus said. They didn't have many options now, did they? "I just hope Ratchet can hold off the Decepticons until we get there."</p><p>"I just hope Sari's okay." Bee said, shoulders slumping dejectedly. Sari's key wasn't the only thing he missed and he knew the others agreed.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Currently, the two missing members of their team were in Teletran-1/ the Orion. Fortunately, Ratchet had been nearby and managed to save Sari from Blackairachnia.</p><p>"I was keeping her distracted. You believe me, right?" Sari said to Ratchet. In truth, a small part of her still couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for the Decepticon femme. But then again, she tried to kill her twice already so........yeah.</p><p>Ratchet just gave her a scathing look, doubt evident before he decided to let her off the hook. All things considered, he couldn't really blame her for her rash decision but that could wait for later.</p><p>"Right now I'm more concerned with the others." He said.</p><p>"No problem. We'll just fix em up...I mean it's not like you lost my key or anything." Sari said.</p><p>Ratchet pointedly looked away.</p><p>"You lost my key?!" she cried indignantly.</p><p>"Technically, I lost my hand." Ratchet said, showing her the stump that was formerly his right servo. "It just happened to have your key attached to it."</p><p>"I don't believe this. After all that crud about how <em>I</em>  couldn't be trusted with it?!" Sari cried, a hand placed against her head.</p><p>"If it's any consolation, I wasn't looking forward to telling you this." Ratchet said. Deep down, he couldn't but feel a bit disappointed in himself too for failing Sari and the others. "Given the choice I'd rather face down Megatron himself." He sighed.</p><p>Then Sari noticed the droning windy sound of propellers. She turned towards the screen and her heart began to beat faster when she saw what was heading their way.</p><p>"Um...Ratchet? I think you may get that chance sooner than later." She said as the two of them saw the three aerial vehicles on their tail.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile back at Sumdac Tower, the remaining Autobots were doing what they could to patch themselves up. Optimus had firmly insisted that everyone else- especially Mantis and Bumblebee who had the worst of wounds- got patched up with what remaining residual energy Isaac Sumdac had before he got his turn.</p><p>Currently, Bee was pacing about, trying to shake off the slight numbness and trembling on his pede. The plating was still a charred black and would definitely need a new layer of paint, and one of his circuits might need to be replaced but other than that, everything else was fine. The crack on his back was thankfully superficial so all it took was some welding to patch up.</p><p>Mantis was also rotating her shoulder and wrist, clenching and unclenching her right servo. Thankfully Isaac's welding automatons managed to reattach her right servo while the residual AllSpark energy did the rest of the work. It was sore but she could still throw a more or less decent punch now. For once, both she and Bee were grateful for their small frames. It made the job of patching them up easier sometimes.</p><p>"That's the last of it." Isaac said as the last of the energy flowed into Optimus, patching him up as best as it could.</p><p>"Not exactly battle-grade but at least we're back on our stabilizing servos." Optimus said.</p><p>"At least I've got both servos now." Mantis said, clenching both of her servos into fists.</p><p>"We weren't exactly Autobot Academy material to begin with." Prowl admitted, resignation in his voice.</p><p>"Guess we really are just repair bots." Bulkhead said, his shoulders slumping.</p><p>"Well what'd you expect from a bunch of undisciplined, insubordinate malfunctions anyway?" Bee said with bitter sarcasm.</p><p>"I was out of line when I said that...okay?" Optimus admitted. "And uh....maybe you maintenance bots could teach this academy bot how to....repair a few friendships." His tone and optics were sincere and contrite.</p><p>He placed his servo out, an olive branch of sorts extended towards them.</p><p>Then Prowl placed his servo over his.</p><p>Then Mantis.</p><p>Then Bulkhead and Bee in barely a click later.</p><p>"What's the plan to kick their solenoids, Bossbot?" Mantis asked with a sincere smile to let him know she didn't harbor anymore grudges.</p><p>Before he could answer, his comm went off.</p><p>"Prime, it's Ratchet! Sari is safe and ship's operational. But we've got three Decepticons on our tail!" Ratchet said.</p><p>"Do not engage. Repeat, do <em>not  </em>engage!" Optimus said. "We need to lead the cons off planet first and keep Earth out of the crossfire."</p><p>"Copy that, Prime. Over and out." Ratchet replied before ending the comm.</p><p>"Let me come with you." Isaac pleaded.</p><p>"No, it's too dangerous, professor." Optimus denied.</p><p>"But I insist. I am the one responsible for unleashing Megatron in the first place. There must be something I can do." Isaac insisted. He had to do this, it was the only way to make up for his crimes.</p><p>"You think he can be trusted?" Prowl whispered to Mantis and Bulkhead.</p><p>"Even if he can he's just a <em>human</em>. How's he gonna fight Megatron?" Bulkhead asked.</p><p>"But we can't just ditch him. Megatron might come back for him." Mantis pointed out. "And to be fair, he was dealing with the leader of deception."</p><p>"And what about Sari?" Bee butted in.</p><p>Their discussion was cut off by a blast of wind smacking their faceplates with the mechanical whistling of a ship's engine whizzing through the air.</p><p>"What about me?"</p><p>Bee, Mantis and Bulkhead couldn't stop the smile of relief and delight as they saw Sari standing there with her hands on her hips and that familiar feisty smile on her face, determined and witty as ever. Even Prowl couldn't help but crack a small smile.</p><p>Outside, Teletran-1 was parked and waiting for them, Ratchet no doubt inside.</p><p>"If you think I'm letting you gearheads out of my sight, you're nuts. And I don't mean the kind that come with bolts." She said.</p><p>Then a rumble shook the building. Outside, the three Decepticons closed in on the tower, their weaponry deployed and aimed towards it.</p><p>More missiles and projectiles were launched, some shaking the tower and damaging it further while some unfortunately hit its mark and caused some damage on Teletran-1. Thankfully nothing too critical....yet.</p><p>"No time to argue! Decepticons in targeting range!" Ratchet said. As touching as this moment was, wrong time wrong place.</p><p>With no time to discuss any further, Prowl grabbed Isaac Sumdac while Bee grabbed Sari and together, the Autobots plus their two human allies boarded the ship. Once everyone was on-board, Ratchet steered the ship away from the tower and pointed its nose straight up, hitting the afterburners.</p><p>"The AllSpark is still aboard their ship." Megatron said. At once, all three Decepticons aimed their weapons at Teletran-1.</p><p>"Everybody hold on tight!" Ratchet warned as he punched it.</p><p>There were yelps of surprise and grunts of pain as they were all thrown back into a wall or each other or some form of collision. Prowl got the air knocked out of him when Mantis was thrown right smack on top of him. </p><p>"Oh dear, this is all my fault." Isaac bemoaned to Sari.</p><p>"What? It's not like you built Megatron in your lab or anything." Sari said jokingly.</p><p>At that, her father pointedly looked away, guilt evident in his eyes while he nervously fidgeted his fingers.</p><p>"You built Megatron in your lab?!" she cried, outraged. What happened to the adults being the responsible ones?!</p><p>"On the bright side, now I don't feel so bad about losing your key." Ratchet said.</p><p>Then things spiraled downwards from there....literally.</p><p>There was another explosion- one of the missiles no doubt hitting its target.</p><p>The ship shook from the impact. Electricity crackled and sparks flew from fried circuits and short circuited systems. Fire worriedly began to pop up from the sparks that crackled and smoke filled the air- both from the fire and their damaged circuits.</p><p>But they didn't have time to worry about those with what happened next.</p><p>They were falling.</p><p>They were going down....down....down....</p><p>"Propulsion system. Failure. Navigation system. Failure. Stabilizer system. Failure." The feminine computerized voice announced through all the other noise that came with chaos.</p><p>All of them were thrown off their pedes/feet and onto their behinds as the ship spiraled down. Prowl grabbed Mantis and tried to support her but even he was having trouble staying balanced on his own two pedes. </p><p>"Does that thing ever report any good news?!" Bee snapped.</p><p>Before he could make any other comments about the negative voice, they were all thrown back even further as the ship rapidly lost more and more altitude.</p><p>"I do not want my last words alive to be failure!" Mantis yelped as she was thrown backwards, her pedes flipping over her helm in a sudden roll.</p><p>"Prime! I think we may have to revise that lead them off planet strategy!" Ratchet said as he tried to hold the ship steady.</p><p>Gritting their denta and straining their servos, Optimus and Ratchet managed to stop the ship from crashing nose-first onto the ground.....</p><p>And instead managed to plow it into the side of a mountain.</p><p>From Mantis's perspective, all she remembered was hearing the blare of alarms, then feeling Prowl wrapping his body around her again in a protecting embrace, then Bulkhead hugging both of them and Bee- who was clutching onto Sari and Isaac- into his embrace then.....</p><p>CRASH!</p><p>Optimus heaved a breath of relief, glad that the ship was still in one piece. Then he turned around to make whatever was inside the ship was still intact too.</p><p>"Everyone in one piece?" he asked.</p><p>Mantis groaned, rubbing her helm where it banged on the floor. She quickly glanced at her right servo and was relieved to see it still attached to her.</p><p>Then another explosion rocked the ship, sending them off-balanced again.</p><p>"Not for long." Bulkhead said.</p><p>Outside, the Decepticons continued with their relentless aerial assault on the now crashed Autobot ship.</p><p>The message was clear. Come out and face them or be destroyed either way.</p><p>"Stay with the ship. We'll hold off the Decepticons as long as we can." Optimus said to Sari and Isaac before they all ran out, mentally preparing themselves for what would no doubt be one of their toughest battles yet.</p><p>"And then what?" Sari asked her dad.</p><p>For once, despite all his genius, he didn't know the answer to that question.</p><p>Outside, the Autobots stood there, optics ablaze with determination and stances firm and unwavering.</p><p>"If we go down, we go down fighting together! And I can't think of a better band of Autobots I'd be prouder to fight alongside." Optimus said. They weren't empty words to give them all false hope. He meant it. He meant every word he said.</p><p>"Not even the Cybertron Elite Guard? Cause I sure wouldn't mind having them here now." Bee said.</p><p>'How ironic.' Mantis thought. 'Those guys never seem to be around when we need them most.' She thought bitterly.</p><p>"Together we stand." She found herself saying.</p><p>"Together we stand." Prowl found himself saying back to her and they both shared a smile. At least this time, they won't be facing this alone. They had each other now.</p><p>"Together we're going to show these Decepticon scum what Autobot's are made of!" Ratchet growled.</p><p>"He!l yeah!" Bee and Bulkhead said, hyped up.</p><p>"Autobots, we must protect the AllSpark at all costs!" Optimus said then activated his battle mask.</p><p>And so it began.</p><p>"YAAAAAAARGH!" Bulkhead jumped- literally- into the fight first, tackling Lugnut in mid-air and bringing them both crashing down some distance away.</p><p>"Kid, electromagnetic pulse!" Ratchet said.</p><p>Activating their stinger and magnet respectively, they unleashed their combo move onto the incoming Blitzwing. His engines soon turned off as the electromagnetic pulse took effect.</p><p>"Curious. My electrical systems have gone offline. Which means....." his Icy voice soon changed to the unpredictable maniacal Random's one. "I'm falling!" he said before cackling with that same unsettling laughter.</p><p>Meanwhile in the forest, Bulkhead groaned, a bit dazed from the crash while Lugnut hauled him up as though he weighed nothing.</p><p>"Fool! No one challenges the rule of Megatron!" he roared before tossing him into the trees.</p><p>Then Lugnut activated his P.O.K.E. "In the name of the glorious Decepticon race, I-" before he could finish his loyal passionate rant, Bulkhead's wrecking ball shot out directly at Lugnut's kiloton punch, pressing the button and causing it to backfire on the large Decepticon.</p><p>"You talk too much." Bulkhead huffed as he retracted his wrecking ball.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"I thought I saw him go down somewhere along the shore." Bee said. Currently, him, Ratchet, Prowl and Mantis were trying to locate the crashed Blitzwing.</p><p>Turns out, they didn't have to go looking for him.</p><p>He came to them instead.</p><p>Two hot blasts of firepower hit, barely missing them.</p><p>"Found him." Mantis said. They all turned to see a tank plowing towards them.</p><p>"The only one going down is you!" Said Blitzwing, evidently still Random.</p><p>They all pushed pedal to the metal and high tailed it away, trying to escape the range of his deadly unpredictable shots as Blitzwing went wild, whooping and cheering as though this was all a game and he was on high.</p><p>.........Mantis wouldn't be surprised if the crazy crackhead boy actually was on high 24/7.</p><p>"Woo-wee! I'll try it in the air!" Blitzwing said, transforming into his jet alt-mode.</p><p>Now he flew above them, raining torrent after torrent of ice missile down on them. Giant icicles sprouted out of the smooth ground like trees going through a massive growth spurt. They all swerved and took sharp turns, trying to not get impaled by the sprouting icicles or frozen by the barraging ice missiles.</p><p>Optimus wasn't doing so hot either. Currently the Prime was trying to hold his own against Megatron and stall as long as possible. He rolled out of the way, dodging the first two shots and grunted/cried in pain when he wasn't fortunate enough to dodge the next two. He groaned, trying to shake away the disorientation.</p><p>"And now nothing can stop me from reaching the AllSpark." Megatron said, turning around towards Teletran-1.</p><p>Then Optimus's grappler shot out and wrapped around the tail of his alt-mode, pulling him along.</p><p>"Nothing except me." Optimus said.</p><p>Rearing his axe back, he threw it and the blade buried itself into the warlord, throwing them both off course.</p><p>Sari gasped as she saw Optimus and Megatron come crashing down.</p><p>"Optimus! No!" she cried. Damn it all! She hated this. She hated how she was just a helpless little girl who could do nothing but watch as her friends- her family- fought tooth and nail, risking their lives for her kind.</p><p>Not the first time she wished she had her key. She wished she could rewind time and make sure she woke up that morning and just kept the key locked up in a safe or maybe even just swallow the darn thing!</p><p>She turned around and ran off towards the door. This ship was equipped with weapons, right? Maybe she could find something help them.</p><p>"Sari." Isaac called, startling her. He hadn't said anything since he's started trying to jerry-rig some kind of gizmo that she hoped will help them. "I'm afraid we may not make it out alive." His voice was filled with grim resignation and regret but also urgency. "There is something important I need to tell you."</p><p>"You need my key to fix them." Sari said, a hand subconsciously placing itself on her chest where she didn't feel the familiar feeling of smooth reassuring metal. God, she felt so naked without her key.</p><p>But how? Her key was gone and with it the AllSpark's energy-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>"Or something else." She said herself, an idea forming.</p><p>She ran off and prayed that it worked.</p><p>For everyone's sake.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"So...what do we do now?" Bee voiced out the million dollar question.</p><p>The four of them managed to find a hiding spot to take cover from Blitzwing who was still prowling amongst the sky, dropping ice missiles onto the terrain below, turning it into a jagged nightmarish landscape with jutting icicles like the spikes of a death trap waiting to stab through their sparks. If they didn't do something soon, they wouldn't have a field to fight on at all.</p><p>"Ratchet, think your magnets can-" Ratchet was already shaking his helm before Mantis finished.</p><p>"He's too far and too fast. Plus, I'm one servo down." Ratchet said. Mantis winced when she remembered the doc hadn't been as fortunate as her.</p><p>"So do we just wait for him to turn back into a tank and crash like last time?" Bee asked.</p><p>"Nobody gets that lucky twice." Ratchet said.</p><p>Mantis however froze.</p><p>'Wait a sec. Now that I think about it.....aren't his personalities different sometimes when he's in his jet mode or tank mode?' she thought. Thinking back, his voice always seemed to be Hothead when he was a tank and when he was Icy he was a jet which means.....</p><p>She glanced over at Prowl and she sent him a look mirroring hers, telling her he too had connected the dots and thought of a similar plan.</p><p>"Ok, what's with that look? Spill, what're you guys thinking?" Bee asked. He knew that sometimes, Mantis and Prowl had those moments where they somehow managed to think on the same wavelength as though they shared some kinda telepathy communication.</p><p>"Perhaps we can make our own luck." Prowl said. "I've noticed a connection between Blitzwing's multiple personalities and his vehicle modes. We can use that weakness against him." He explained.</p><p>"When he's Icy- the one with sanity- he turns into a jet. When he's Hothead- the one that never shuts up- he uses a tank. When he's Random- the crackhead loco- he uses both. Right now he's Random. The most unpredictable and dangerous. But......"</p><p>"If we tick im off, he'll go back into Hothead and come crashing down." Ratchet finished for her. His mouth twisted upwards into a small smile. It's moments like these he can't help but love how sneaky the mind of a rascal youngling is.</p><p>"Exactly." Mantis said.</p><p>"But it will require using Bumblebee and sister's greatest strength." Prowl said.</p><p>"What, my stingers? My turbo speed?" Bee asked, stingers activated and ready to deploy, the tires on his shoulders spinning, engine revving in anticipation.</p><p>Prowl smirked.</p><p>He slagging <em>smirked</em>.</p><p>"Your obnoxious personalities." He said.</p><p>.....................Ok, that was not what Bee was expecting.</p><p>"You're basically saying we can roast and diss and bash that Decepticreep as much as we want?" Mantis asked, faceplate dead serious. Then she dropped the facade and grinned.</p><p>"Count me in." she said. Then she looked at Bee. "First one to make im snap gets a can of axel grease? Come on, you seriously gonna pass up a chance to run your mouth on a con and piss him off?" she asked.</p><p>When she put it like that, Bee couldn't help but grin himself.</p><p>"You better be prepared to pay up." He said.</p><p>"Let's do this." She said as they both clasped hands, sh!t-eating grins on their faceplates.</p><p>For the tiniest of moments, Ratchet and Prowl almost felt sorry for Blitzwing......</p><p>Almost.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Blitz-brain! Is that your jet mode or did your pal Lugnut dish out some spare parts?" Bee went first.</p><p>He flipped back to dodge the ice missiles then went on.</p><p>"How come you have three faces? Couldn't decide which one was the ugliest?" Bee shot off next.</p><p>"Oh burn!" Mantis said, giving him a proud smile. "My turn!" she said perhaps a bit too gleefully.</p><p>"Hey Blitz-ding! Shouldn't you be at the scrapheap? I hear they're taking out the trash today!" she said then cartwheeled to dodge the other missiles. She noted that his aim was really starting to go way off.</p><p>"Y'know the only time we've missed you is when your ugly mug wasn't around to make ours look beautiful!" Mantis added then jumped and somersaulted in mid-air to dodge the next barrage.</p><p>"What's with all the icicles? Don't you have one up your aft already? Oh wait, your processor is already stuffed in there!" she threw in one more before ducking behind the icicle Bee was taking cover behind and high-fived him, signaling it was his turn.</p><p>"And who uses ice as a weapon? I mean what are you, a refrigerator?" he said.</p><p>That did the trick.</p><p>"YOU WANT HEAT?!" For once, Hothead's voice was music to their audio receptors. "I'LL GIVE YOU MORE THAN-" he transformed into a tank and he realized his error. "OH FRAG, NOT AGAIN-!" he fell through the ice and into the lake was a huge SPLASH!</p><p>Now that was true melody to their audio receptors.</p><p>Mantis and Bee looked at each other, both wearing the same proud grins.</p><p>"Dayum, we are good at us!" Mantis said.</p><p>"You got that right, sista!" Bee said as they fist bumped.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>"Come on! Open up! I know you're in there." Sari said, trying to 'call' the AllSpark out. "I need you to charge something, <em>anything!</em> So I can save my friends!"</p><p>She placed her hands on her hips, a frown and a glare that would've made Ratchet proud on her face but the AllSpark didn't respond.</p><p>"COME ON!" she cried, banging her fists on the container, her frustration and anger turning to desperation. "This isn't about me, it's about my friends! <em>Their  </em>future! Why won't you help me? Why did you choose me in the first place?!" she cried.</p><p>It helped her last time when they needed it most, heck it even seemed to be able to 'talk' to her in a way. So why wasn't it helping her now?!</p><p>Then finally, as though heeding her call, the container opened to reveal the spherical casing, glowing a luminous blue like the brightest purest of crystals, humming with power. The only thing it did in response was show her some kinda DNA image with a glowing blue orb.</p><p>"I don't have time for charades!" she snapped. Seriously?! Of all times to give cryptic signs, it had to be now?!</p><p>She didn't have time to ponder on it however. The ship shook, metal clashed against metal and muffled grunts, roars and cries torn out in the moment of battle played out.</p><p>"HAAAAAAAAARGH!" What the-?!</p><p>Sari screamed as Optimus came crashing through the wall, into the hold of ship, having thrown his entire body onto Megatron, tackling him.</p><p>Sari for once, felt terrified in the face of a Decepticon. It struck her just how bigger and stronger he looked compared to Optimus.</p><p>"Our struggles end where it began Autobot, aboard this ship." Megatron said, there was a tone of satisfaction in his voice at the poetic irony behind it all.</p><p>Then he kicked Optimus off him. The Autobot fired both his grappling hooks at Megatron but the warlord caught them and promptly turned them against Optimus, tying him up in his own cables.</p><p>"Only this time, the AllSpark is <em>mine</em>." He said, a slight snarl to his voice as he remembered the humiliating defeat he suffered at hands of this lowly Autobot. Then he tossed aside Optimus who painfully crashed into the wall, still tied up in the cables of his grappling hooks.</p><p>Sari stood her ground in front of the AllSpark, arms spread out, teeth bared and eyes glaring at the Decepticon with as much spite as she could muster. Megatron barely spared her a glance, easily batting her aside like she was nothing.</p><p>"I've waited 4 million stellar cycles for this." Megatron said as he opened the container and took out the glowing spherical crystal-like ball.</p><p>"With the power of the AllSpark, I will reclaim Cybertron for all Decepticon kind." He said. "But not before I lay waste to the miserable world that kept me captive for so long."</p><p>Then he placed the AllSpark into his spark chamber. For a moment, Sari was blinded by a bright blue glow so similar to the one her key would always emit. Then the glow faded and Megatron began to walk off, his goal complete.</p><p>Just then a bolt of energy striked him, sending him down to his knees. His servos shot out to stop himself from falling all the way face down, in the process also knocking Sari's key out from his grasp. Said key clattered down onto the floor some distance away.</p><p>Megatron gritted his denta in annoyance. Now what?!</p><p>"I spent 50 years reverse-engineering your robotic technology. I know how to disrupt your equilibrium sensors. Your Achilles heel, if you will." He turned and around and lo and behold, standing there with a makeshift electrical prod in hand was Isaac Sumdac, the fool who held him captive and yet, also the pawn he managed to manipulate into 'helping' him.</p><p>"Your work is clever, human, but far too superficial." He said.</p><p>Isaac gasped in shock as Megatron easily stood back up.</p><p>"Armor plating and servo-mechanics. You know nothing of the spark at the core of all Cybertronians!" as he gave Isaac an impromptu science and technology lecture, Sari used it as a distraction to grab her key back.</p><p>"Let's see how you like being crushed under this Achilles heel." Megatron sneered, lifting his pede up to crush Isaac like the miserable cretin he was.</p><p>Before he could however, Optimus- who had freed himself from his cables- tackled Megatron, knocking him away from crushing Isaac Sumdac.</p><p>Just then the power of the AllSpark coursed through Megatron's body and released a blast of pure energy from his chest, slamming Optimus back again the wall.</p><p>Optimus cried in pain as the energy overloaded his circuits, his body feeling like it was on fire.</p><p>"You appoint yourself protector of the AllSpark yet you have no concept of its true power." Megatron sneered to his face.</p><p>"Optimus!" Sari called, tossing her key towards him.</p><p>Through the burning pain, Optimus caught the key and an idea formed.</p><p>"You want power?" he asked. Summoning all his strength, he jammed the key into the AllSpark exposed on his chest. "Have your fill!" the key cracked the spherical casing, shattering it open.</p><p>This time, it was Megatron who cried in pain as the extra energy caused an overload, frying his systems and consuming him in a blazing blue inferno. Megatron stumbled back and collapsed to his knees, over Isaac.</p><p>Sari stepped back and slammed the doors opened just as Megatron stood up.</p><p>Optimus threw his entire body towards Megatron, body slamming into the warlord and knocking him out of the ship.</p><p>It's a good thing he did, just as the AllSpark reached critical capacity, a bright blue glow with an intensity that rivaled the sun enveloped them all and.....</p><p>BOOM!</p><p>It exploded like a kiloton bomb, making Lugnut's P.O.K.E look like a mere puff of smoke from a cigarette in comparison.</p><p>The AllSpark dispersed its energy throughout the atmosphere and as the smoke cleared, Megatron was gone.</p><p>Optimus stood there and his knees gave out. He sat there, his pedes dangling off the edge of the still open door, trying to even out his erratic sparkbeat and telling himself that it was over, for now. And that once again Primus seemed to be on his side, allowing him to just barely survive another encounter with Megatron.</p><p>Then Sari came to him, no doubt with a good few questions wanting to burst out now that the danger was gone. He shifted his position to a more comfortable one and allowed Sari to clamber up one of his pedes so she could stand more to his level.</p><p>"Did you....destroy the AllSpark?" Sari asked, disbelief evident in her voice.</p><p>Optimus thought about it. The AllSpark.....somehow, he just knew that it wasn't <em>destroyed</em>  per se but...it wasn't intact either. It was <em>still there</em>  though and that meant something at least.</p><p>"More like I...dispersed it." He said. Even he didn't fully get the implications all that brought but honestly? He was too tired to dwell on it too long. But he did know one thing for certain this time. And after all the messed up decisions he's made, he finally feels certain the one he's about to make is the right one.</p><p>"Which means this key is now the most powerful Cybertronian artifact in existence." He added, the key dangling from one of his digits. "And much too powerful to be kept in the hands of mere Autobots."</p><p>With that said, he dropped the key back into Sari's hands, <em>her </em> key. The small yet powerful artifact gleamed in her palm.</p><p>"If the AllSpark chose you, it must've had a good reason." Optimus said.</p><p>Sari smiled and clenched the key in her hands tightly.</p><p>"Thank you." Sari said to both Optimus and the AllSpark key. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she could've sworn the key felt warmer in her grasp.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>With the battle finally over- and thank Primus and every other deity they were all alive and still in one piece, Sari wasted no time in using her key to patch them all up. Each of them sat down, waiting for their turn. The sun was setting casting an orange radiance in the atmosphere bringing a sense of tranquility and peace after all the eventful chaos.</p><p>"Okie dokie, your arm is right as rain, sis." Sari said as she properly fixed Mantis's right servo.</p><p>Mantis rotated it, glad it moved fluidly as ever without any stiffness or protests of pain.</p><p>"Thanks, sis." Mantis said with a wink before Sari moved on to Ratchet.</p><p>"There. Good as new." Sari said as she fixed up Ratchet, the medic now having both servos back on.</p><p>"No sign of the Decepticons." Ratchet said, voice contented as he helped Sari down. "But I've doubt we've seen the last of time." He had to also admit tiredly.</p><p>Optimus gave them all a proud smile. Mantis felt her spark swell at the sight. It's.....been a while since anyone's smiled at her with that much pride....it reminded her of Yoketron's and if the gentle squeeze Prowl's servo gave her was any indication, she knew that he thought the same.</p><p>"You all fought like Autobots today. I can't tell how proud I am of each and every one of you." He said.</p><p>"Go on, tell us! We can take it." Bee said.</p><p>Mantis rolled her optics with fond exasperation and elbowed him in the side playfully. "Way to ruin the moment." She said.</p><p>Sari smiled.......then she realized something very wrong.</p><p>Or rather<em>, someone.</em></p><p>"Um....has anybody seen my dad?" she asked.</p><p>Mantis and Bee paused in their playful bantering and it was then they realized the scientist/inventor was nowhere in sight. All of them looked around trying to locate for her father.</p><p> </p><p>^^*************^^</p><p> </p><p>They spent the next two hours scouring the place for him.</p><p>They didn't find him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle is far from over and only now has the ship set sailed for the true voyage ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The worst part of an event- have it be good or bad; peaceful or violent- was the aftermath. Don't get Prowl wrong, his entire being was grateful that not only him but also the rest of his team, <em>especially Mantis</em>, was still online and in one piece considering they just fought Megatron and his top lieutenants a few hours ago.</p><p>But they didn't come out of it unscathed.</p><p>Sari's father- Professor Isaac Sumdac was missing. They had no idea where he was as there weren't any clues left behind. They could only assume that Megatron had abducted him for some reason.......hopefully it wasn't a painful one.</p><p>Either that or well.....they didn't want to think of the worst case scenario.</p><p>They didn't have time to dwell on it either as the adrenaline wore off and fatigue settled in. All of them were drained, physically and mentally and even Bee was tired to the point he was slightly quieter than usual.</p><p>But despite how his processor was begging him to rest, Prowl couldn't. Everytime he closed his optics all he heard was that horrible SNAP as Megatron ripped Mantis's servo off and that spark breaking impact as he kicked her away like some dog.</p><p>She was fine now. Her servo was reattached and swinging and her processor was fine and she was....well.....still Mantis. But it didn't get rid of the weight gripping his spark, anchoring it down and twisting it tightly in its tendrils of self-loathing.</p><p>'I should've just asked her to leave.' He thought. He should've just asked Sari to use her key to repair that escape vessel she came in and sent her back to Cybertron, her home where she belonged. Away from human villains with acid and Headmaster units; away from merciless Decepticons; away......away from nature and himself.</p><p>Yet, in his spark, he knew that would've been so wrong. Oh so horribly wrong. How could he just push her away like that? He knew he wouldn't find it in himself to ever ship her off to another planet, not when he was all she had left and vice versa. To do so would be the most cowardly, disgraceful, disrespectful sin he could ever commit on behalf of the Cyberninja Corps and towards Yoketron himself.</p><p>Plus, that action would've hurt her in ways he knew she'd never heal from. Mantis loved him, he loved her. He wanted to protect her, she wanted to protect him and the other friends she's gained and come to look at as family.</p><p>Prowl sighed and rubbed the heels of his servos on his face. Is this what being a parent was like? If so, he's glad he's still technically her big brother...........then again, all things considered, he may as well also be her parent-figure at this point too. </p><p>After tossing and turning for another few minutes, he gave up. He stood up and made his way to the rooftop. Perhaps some stargazing would quell his mind. Much to his surprise, there was already someone on the roof.</p><p>Mantis.</p><p>She sat there, one pede swinging back and forth lazily as it dangled off the edge of the roof while the other was tucked against her chest. Her chin rested on top of her knee and in one servo, she was gazing melancholically at a picture on her datapad.</p><p>A picture of a younger her, himself and Yoketron at a picnic.</p><p>.......looks like he's not the only one, huh?</p><p>"Can't sleep either?" she asked, not turning around.</p><p>".......nor can you." He said. "May I sit with you?"</p><p>"Sure." She said, patting the area next to her.</p><p>Prowl sat down beside her and for a while, they lapsed into a companionable silence. Then Mantis decided to butt into it.</p><p>"We just fought <em>the</em>  slagging Megatron." She said, voice filled with disbelief and a hint of awe.</p><p>Prowl just nodded. "The same Megatron almost offlined us."</p><p>"Yet, here we are. Once again, the ragtag group of Autobots have gone against the odds and emerged, triumphant." She said dramatically.</p><p>Prowl glanced at her sideways, not amused. "We didn't come out of it unscathed now, did we?" he said.</p><p>"We'll find him." Mantis said, not getting what Prowl really meant. "We'll find Sari's dad. I mean, a Buckethead, a three faced whacko and a hulking cyclops can't be too hard to find."</p><p>"That's not what I meant." Prowl said, optics drilling a hole into her soul.</p><p>At that, she dropped the sassy confident facade. "Yeah....I know. That fight literally did cost an arm and a leg." She subconsciously grabbed her right elbow, the exact spot where her servo had been ripped off. Then she blinked as Prowl pulled in for an embrace, resting his helm on top of hers, a shaky vent escaping his mouth.</p><p>"I thought I was going to lose you again." He admitted. Once those came out he suddenly couldn't stop. "I was terrified and I felt my spark actually stop for a moment when I saw Megatron....." he swallowed. "When....when I saw him rip your arm off. I hated him so damn much at that moment and I hated myself because I couldn't do anything because I was weak and I'm sorry but I swear to Primus I tried but I couldn't and I'm sorry I failed you again. It's ok if you're mad at me or you blame me and-"</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa, brother, STOP!" Mantis said, grasping his shoulders to cut off his self-loathing rant. "Tone it down and crank it down a gear, you sound like BB."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Prowl choked out, then a servo rubbed his tired optics under his visor. "I'm so sorry I couldn't offer you more. I'm sorry you're stuck with me as your brother and caretaker."</p><p>"You make that sound like a bad thing." She joked, trying to lighten things up.</p><p>"It is." He said. "So far....I haven't done the best job, have I?"</p><p>"You kidding me? Like heck you are!" Mantis said. "Brother.....please, look at me."</p><p>He did.</p><p>"You, Prowl, my big brother, have not failed me or Shifu. You never did and you sure as frag haven't now. Yeah, I've gotten hurt but what did you expect? We were in a fight, not a dance, it's part of the package."</p><p>"What if one day, that package kills you?" Prowl snapped.</p><p>"Then you'll have to be there to make sure it doesn't." she said. "I know you will."</p><p>"...........how....how can you have so much faith in me after everything?" he asked.</p><p>"Because I know how to focus on your gifts rather than your flaws, something you should try." Mantis said. "Look, like it or not, both of us are the last of Shifu's students." They both winced.</p><p>"We're the last ones who had the fortune to be taught by him." Mantis went on. "And I think we would be disrespecting him in every way if we chose to just sit by and do nothing while Decepticon scum harm innocents. If we let them do to others what they did to us...and Shifu."</p><p>"...................................." Prowl sighed with exasperated fondness. "Scrap, I hate it when you're right. Why must you be such a wisecrack?"</p><p>"I'm not a wisecrack, I'm just wise." Mantis said, flipping her dreads.</p><p>Prowl rolled his optics. "Keep telling yourself that." He said.</p><p>"........Shifu would've kicked all their skid plates." Mantis said. "He'd be able to wipe the floor with them without breaking a sweat."</p><p>She once again gazed at the picture sadly and Prowl felt so sorry for her. Even if he was around, the fact remains that Mantis would grow up to become a mature femme without her sire around to see it all. And she didn't deserve that- Yoketron didn't deserve that. The old mech deserved the blessing to be able to see his own daughter- adopted or not- grow. To feel that parental sense of pride and unbridled joy as she grew up and made her mark on the world.</p><p>"He'd be proud of you." Prowl said, wrapping a servo around her. "Very proud of everything you've done."</p><p>"I know." She said. "I bet he'd be proud of you too."</p><p>He smiled and gave her servo a squeeze. "Together, we'll stand." He said again.</p><p>She smiled and squeezed back. "Together we'll stand."</p><p>They both knew the big fight was far from over but regardless, they'll have each other to go through it all. They weren't alone, not anymore.</p><p>For together, they'll stand and fight.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As you all can tell, this is going to be the last chapter in this story but don't worry, things are far from over. If you want, you can just go to my profile where I've already begun working on the sequel- TFA: TOGETHER WE GROW and let me know what you think in the comments below.<br/>Thank you for all your support. Stay tune! FP, over and out. Peace!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. TFA Bonus Short: Prowl On Mantis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mantis was the adopted daughter of Yoketron and like me has been trained in the ways of the Cyberninja (though sadly, also like me her training is not fully completed). Despite her young age, half-finished guidance and seemingly petite frame, she has shown to be a capable combatant in battle thanks to her skills in Circuit-Su and Mueiyaku. I am proud to say that she is a natural at the latter style.</p><p>Other than her martial skills, she also has a pair of tessens she utilizes in battle; smoke bombs and explosive disks contained in both her subspace and utility belt for misdirection; wheels on her heels granting her extra speed and mobility; versatile flexibility and agility and of course her quick wits and sassy 'savage' one-liners to throw her opponents off.</p><p>Since coming to Earth, she has adapted to her new home swimmingly like a duck to water. She too has grown close to the organic life Mother Nature has to offer- especially for succulents. Unfortunately, she also seems to have become a bit of a gamer like Bumblebee and a....what's it called? 'Anime ota.....ota....otaku'? Is that the word?</p><p>Although she's admittedly wiser, sharper, responsible and mature for one her age- considering she's the older sister figure among the 'Auto Teens'- she is still young. Thus, she still has a rebellious, impulsive streak to her leading to brash reckless decisions. </p><p>I also fear due to the....passing of Master Yoketron, she has developed a cynical perspective of the Elite Guard whom from her perspective failed to be there when we needed them most. This perspective she harbors borders on disrespect at times. </p><p>As her big brother/guardian/caretaker and the only form of family she has left, I hope I can raise her well and guide her to become the kind compassionate capable Cyberninja both Yoketron and I see in her. Whether she knows it or not, she's the only one truly capable of carrying on the legacy Yoketron left behind. </p><p>I hate the fact that such a young spark who's already been through so much has to be bound to such a heavy responsibility. But I have no doubt in my spark that like always, Mantis will prevail through the hardships. This time, she simply won't have to do it alone as i intend to be there for her every step of the way.</p><p>-Prowl</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I was a kid, I used to watch TFA too and while the art style isn't on the same level as TFP, it's still one of the best cartoons from the past. It's truly worthy of being apart of the Transformers franchise. I think it's a real pity that they cancelled Season 4 of TFA since it had so much potential and so many plot holes weren't filled! Like, WHY?! So cartoons like Teen Titans Go (ugh 🤢😫😫🤮🤮🤮) can be a thing but the actual good ol gold cartoon such as TFA can't get a chance?!<br/>Anyways, I decided to do this cuz I was inspired from other TFA Prowl fanfics where he met Yoketron's daughter except unlike those, I decided to make him have a (SPOILER ALERT!) Big brother and sister like relationship rather than the usual romantic one. So please keep that in mind and please, NO INCEST SIBLINGS SHIPPING.<br/>I'll stop rambling here for now. So let me know what you think in the comments below. That's all I have to say, FP over and out. Peace!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>